


Woke the F*ck Up

by FernwehBookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut with plenty of plot, Some Angst with a Happy Ending, Vigilante, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 115,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehBookworm/pseuds/FernwehBookworm
Summary: “Ahh... Hi.” Lena looks up at the blonde woman, expecting a fan that recognized her, she raises an eyebrow. “Umm... all the tables are taken up and the inside is full too. So do you mind if I sit with you? I mean I guess I could just go home but I was kind of looking forward to reading at my favorite Cafe on a beautiful day like today. But I can just go. I should go. Never mind.” Lena laughs. “You can sit, as long as you stop talking.” That doesn't happen though. They end up deep in conversation for the better part of an hour when Lena's phone rings, its Jess telling her she is late for sound check. “You have to go?” The woman looks disappointed. “Yeah, I do.”“Wait!” Lena turns back to the woman suddenly standing and raises an eyebrow.“Can I see you again?”“I won’t be here long. I travel a lot.”“Well can I have your name at least?” Lena pauses to think then stretches out her hand.“Elena Colby.” the woman takes it.“Well, Elena. I’m Kara Danvers. And if I see you again I am going to ask agian." Lena smiles at the woman's boldness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lena is a famous singer who is asked out by Kara who has no idea who she is. Romance ensues.
> 
>  
> 
> Also one mention of rape in this chapter during an argument with Kara and Alex. Not that it happens to any of the characters and isn't brought up again but there is your warning.

August 24th, 2009

Kara walked into the high school for the first time. Alex made her go in alone, no way was she going to be associated with a freshman especially not during her Senior year. She looked at the paper in her hand, her class schedule with her locker and combination on it. The hallways were so much bigger than that of the middle school. In this main hall, you could see the balcony of the second floor clinging to the side as the roof soared high above with skylights. Kara gulped and took a deep breath.

“You can do this. It's just another school. A bigger school but school none the less, you like school.” Kara mumbles to herself. She is relieved when she turns a corner and is a normal hallway lined with lockers.

“See you can do this.”

Kara hears a commotion around the next corner. When she turns, right outside her first class, two large guys are shoving a much smaller one back and forth. Another looks to be opening a locker from the paper in his hand.

“Come on Schott. Agree to do our homework this year and this would be so much easier. We won't even tell people here about your dad.” One sneers.

“Guys I can't. I almost failed last year because if you.” The little one cries out.

“Hey!” Kara yells. That gets the bullies attention.

“Got it! Alright, let's see if he fits.” Says the third as he opens the locker, turning to notice the slightly lanky girl now starring them down.

“Get lost. This has got nothing to do with you.”

“I think it does.” Kara steps closer.

That's when one of the guys makes the mistake of grabbing her shoulder. Jeremiah had been taking her to various fighting classes since she was adopted. The therapist had recommended it to help her cope with the loss of her parents and Kara loved it. Loved the control it gave her over her own body when everything else felt like chaos. Her test for her black belt in Karate was next month even.

On instinct, Kara grabbed the wrist and twisted, turning the much larger boy around and forcing him to the ground. He cries out makes a pained expression. The other boys are shocked and then mad.

“Well, now you made me mad.” Said the kid who opened the locker.

Kara twists the arm in her grasp harder, just right before it dislocates she releases and shoves him forward with a foot. He rolls on the ground, clutching at his shoulder. Kara looks up just in time to see the locker kid take a swing, she ducks and shoves the heel of her hand into his exposed nose. Instantly, blood gushes out. The last kid runs at seeing how quickly his friends were dispatched. Kara finally turns to the bullied boy, plastered against the lockers in fear.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“Y-y-yes. I’m-I’m better than those guys. Who are you?” He asks over the moans of the two remaining bullies.

“Kara Danvers.” She sticks out her hand. He takes it tentatively.

“Winslow Schott. But everyone just calls me Winn.”

“It's nice to meet you.”

“What is going on here!” Roars a tall teacher as he rounds the corner.

He towers over the four students. Kara and Winn are both too shocked to respond.

“All of you, to the principal's office.” The man lifts the boys by their shirts and heards them back the direction Kara came from.

The two boys only get two days of suspension and a week of after school detention because they didn't actually hit anyone, though the cameras caught then shoving Winn around. Kara got a week suspension starting tomorrow. The principal was letting her stay for her first day.

“Thank you for saving me. Those guys have been bullying me for two years. I thought when we got here it would be better.”

“What are friends for?”

“Are we friends then?” Kara laughs.

“Well, I don't get suspended for just anyone. We better be friends. Plus if I'm around those guys probably won't bother you.” Winn grins.

“I just have to make it through a week.”

“I'll have my sister keep an eye on you. She's a senior. She probably won't acknowledge your existence unless you're in trouble though.”

“Thanks, Kara. I'm glad we are friends.”

The new friends walk down the hall for their first day of high school and it feels just a little bit smaller.

* * *

November 6th, 2013

_“Breaking News: Lionel Luthor arrested for using his company Luthor Corp to fund an anti-government campaign and also has financial ties to a massive assassination plot. Evidence of Luthor Corp funds traced to the massive explosion in Washington D.C. that killed over 300 people and led to the hospitalization of 200 more…”_

Lena turns off the television in the now basically trashed hotel suite. She didn't care, the label paid for it. Lex had tried to call her. Get her to come home. Trying to say that Dad didn't do it, then saying he was just trying to save the world or some other bull shit. The only thing her already drunk mind could understand was that her family was now fucked beyond repair.  Someone passed her a blunt and she took it, inhaling deeply to forget. Forget the fake family of her childhood. That she was the bastard daughter of a madman. That her adoptive mother was cruel. Her brother had loved her in his own way, but he had been much older and didn't understand. She found an out and took it.

Once Lena passes the smoking comfort on to someone else she takes a drink from the Vodka bottle on the table and buries her nose in the neck of the woman next to her. The woman would help her forget too, if only for a few hours. Lena pulls her into the bedroom of the suite and closes the door, ignoring the twenty other nameless people left on the other side.

* * *

June 20th, 2014

Kara paces the locker room. It's the final match. To win it all. Her nerves felt frayed and she was too anxious to sit and wait. Winn appears with tape to wrap her hands.

“Why?” She asks, trying to distract herself.

“To help keep you from breaking every bone in your hand on her jaw.” Comes Winn's smart-assed comment with a little laugh.

“No, Winn. Why did you follow me? You could have gone to MIT or something but you followed me. Became my assistant trainer. I mean I know you developed all those simulators and different equipment to help me train but you could have done so much with a brain like yours.”

“You might as well ask yourself why you saved me in the hallway then. It's what friends do. Especially best friends. I'm behind you all the way Kara. Win or lose. If you lose we will keep training and try again. If you win, well we will keep training anyway. But I'm behind you one hundred percent. So is your family.” An announcement calling Kara to the ring.

“Are you ready?”

Kara nods. She is. Somehow Winn's little speech was enough. He always had her back and Kara was so glad for that.

* * *

August 4th, 2017

“Ahh... Hi.”

Lena looks up at the blonde woman now standing over her, coffee cup in hand. Lena closes her notebook and raises an eyebrow to the woman who continues to stand awkwardly next to her table.

“Umm... all the tables are taken up and umm… well… the inside is full too. So do you mind if I sit with you? I mean I guess I could just go home but I was kind of looking forward to reading at my favorite Cafe on a beautiful day like today. But I can just go. I should go. Never mind.” Lena laughs and pushes her glasses back up her nose where they started to slip. She glances around the little patio, separated from the sidewalk by a little black gate. Through the large windows, Lena can see the long line of people and crowded tables because of the peak Saturday morning hours.

“You can sit, as long as you stop talking.”

The woman blushes but sits anyway. Lena opens her notebook and continues writing. The blonde opens her own book and leans back in the chair. Lena tries glancing at this very forward stranger, very aware of how easy it would be for someone to recognize her. The blonde is wearing a pastel peach cardigan over a simple white shirt. Behind the glasses are eyes as blue as the sky on this very morning. A crinkle appears between her eyes as she becomes engrossed in the well-read book. _Wizard's First Rule_ the cover reads. After a few minutes, the other woman pulls out headphones and begins to listen to music. It only takes four seconds for Lena to recognize the song that drifts over to her. She glances back up and taps her pen in front of the blonde. She pulls out one earbud and cocks her head to the side, very much like a puppy.

“Lena Luthor?”

“Yeah. My sister got us tickets to the concert tonight.” The blonde blushes slightly.

“You don’t look like a typical fan.”

“Oh, and what do I look like then?” the blonde challenges.

“Like a ray of sunshine gave birth to a golden retriever puppy.” The women stammers, trying to think of a response.

“Well, I am not a fan. My sister is though and she has wanted to go to a concert for a while. I am just listening so I don’t completely make a fool of myself.” That peaks Lena’s interest.

“And what do you think?” Somehow she feels drawn to knowing what this woman’s opinion is.

“Well, I think she’s talented. Definitely has a varying sound to each song so that they don’t all sound the same.”

“But?” Lena hears it in the sound of her voice.

“But, it's kind of depressing. I mean, when I really start listening to the lyrics I just really want to give her a hug and tell her… well, I don’t know really but she sounds like she needs someone who will be there for her.”

That catches Lena very off guard. This woman in front of her wants to comfort a complete stranger because of a few songs. Lena makes the mistake of looking into her eyes and letting the raw emotion in those blue pools wash over her. Something was tugging at her, something she hadn’t felt in years. That scares Lena. She quickly closes her notebook and clears her throat.

“Well, I am sure she just uses her music to work through things. I am sure she has people…” Lena trails off, feeling the hollowness of her own words. The women across from her nods.

“Yeah of course.”

“What do you listen to then? Probably some top one hundred pop star, maybe a boy band?” Lena says, needing to change the touchy subject.

“Well depends on the playlist. Definitely much happier music and NSYNC will always be my go to.” The blonde says, unashamed.

“Oh no. Now you have to leave my table. This is a Backstreet Boys table.”

That starts a whole argument on which nineties boy band was better. The debate expanded into a top ten. Lena actually lost track of time and couldn’t believe that this rather beautiful woman just sat in front of her and actually made her forget her numbness for a while. Then Lena’s phone starts ringing, shaking them out of the little bubble that had formed around their table in the heart of National City. Lena holds up a finger with an apologetic look.

“Hey, Jess… No, I just lost track of time...No, I can get there...Yes, see you in about half an hour… Bye Jess.”

“You have to go?” The woman looks disappointed.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Okay.” The woman sips at her forgotten coffee, making a face at the surely cold liquid.

“Thank you,” Lena says, knowing this woman wouldn’t know how good this conversation was for her.

“For what?”

“I am not sure. Have fun at your concert tonight.” Lena starts to turn to go.

“Wait!” Lena turns back to the woman suddenly standing. Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Can I umm… see you again?” Lena is caught off guard again by this woman who continues to surprise her.

“I-I won’t be here long. I… travel a lot.” The blonde looks disappointed again.

“Well can I have your name at least?” She tries again. Lena pauses to think then stretches out her hand.

“Elena Colby.” the woman takes it.

“Well, Elena. I’m Kara Danvers. Just so you know, if I see you again, I will take it as fate or destiny or something and I will ask for your number again.” That makes Lena smile.

“Consider me warned.” Lena hails a taxi to take her away before she decides to change her mind.

* * *

“Ugh Alex, you should have seen her. Even in that sweatshirt and her hair up in a messy bun, she was beautiful. She kept fiddling with her glasses and I swear that laugh should be illegal. And those eyes...” Kara flops on the couch in her sister’s apartment. Alex was changing from her pantsuit in the other room, having had to go to the Bureau to fill out some paperwork this morning. Alex laughs and walks out of her room to sit next to her swooning sister. She is wearing her official black Lena Luthor tour t-shirt. Half of the women’s pale face stares out with a piercing green eye next to bold lettering of her own name.

“Her eyes?” Alex pokes at Kara’s shoulder.

“They were this captivating brown. But…”

“But what?”

“There was something off. I don’t know. But they were sad too. Like I just wanted to hug her.”

“Kara, you want to hug everyone you meet.” Alex teases.

“True, but I wanted to.”

“Yes, you wanted to hug the pretty girl.”

“How’s Detective Sawyer?” Kara flips it back around on Alex.

“Annoying,” Alex grumbles.

“Just because you don’t share cases well. She practically solved the murder that led to the dogfighting ring bust herself.” Kara points out. Alex grumbles a protest.

“And you _like_ her.” Kara continues to push.

“She has a girlfriend.” That takes the fun out of the tease.

“You asked her out?”

“Yup. And she shot me down in one of the most embarrassing ways. So I need tonight.” Kara grins and throws her arms around her sister.

“I love our Sister Nights. Even if the music is slightly depressing.”

“But the expensively cheap beer will be great.” Kara laughs and turns on the TV to kill the few hours before they were going to head to dinner.

* * *

Lena carefully removes the colored contacts from her eyes and places them in the case that she keeps in her dressing room table. She puts in her real contacts and begins to carefully put together Lena Luthor, the cold, badass, rising star. The person adopted and raised by one of the richest madmen in the world. Who disappointed her adoptive mother by pursuing music instead of using her MIT degree. Music was one of the few things that made her feel anything. Now performing was mostly going through the motions, like everything else.

A knock at the door. Jessica is calling for her to report for sound check and a quick run through of the set. Gone is the simple disguise that Lena used to blend into public spaces. In its place is a woman who is all sharp lines and piercing eyes. Lena takes a deep breath, rolls her shoulders back, and purposefully strides out of her dressing room.

Jess is waiting with the set list and banana, knowing full well Lena hasn’t eaten, only ingested copious amounts of coffee. She takes it gratefully and eats half before ditching it in a trash can just off stage. Men and women still dash about all around, preparing for the night. Her band and back up singers mingle on stage. Lena walks up to the mic and waits for her cue to begin.

* * *

“Alex! You really bought front row tickets?”Kara practically shouts over the noise from all around the Colosseum and the opening act. They both struggle to keep their beers from being jostled and spilled as they make their way between people's legs and the barricade.

“I got a raise. Plus, come on. It's Lena Luthor. This may be the last time tickets like these are within my price range.”

“Okay. But next sister night is on me.”

“So pizza, potstickers and a movie?”

“Well retired MMA fighters don't make that much when their replacement career is part-time coaching and trying and failing to sell their own art.”

“Hey, you'll sell sometime. It just takes one to the right person.” Kara rolls her eyes.

Suddenly the lights go down and cheers erupt. A slightly eerie chiming begins. A spotlight comes up on a single, raven-haired figure. She is dressed in a leather black v neck vest, leather pants, and boots. Very much what someone would expect from her music.

 

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls._ __  
_We'll be a perfect family._ __  
_When you walk away, it's when we really play_ __  
_You don't hear me when I say,_ __  
_Mom, please wake up_ __  
_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_ __  
_No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen

 

A hush had fallen over the crowd as Lena Luthor began her song. It was called 'Dollhouse’ from what Kara could remember. A catchy song with depressing lyrics. People all around joined in on the next verse, including Alex.

 __  
_Places, places, get in your places_ __  
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_ __  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_ __  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains_ __  
_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_ __  
_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_ __  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

 

Kara takes a long pull on her beer.

 

 _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_ __  
_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry_ __  
_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_ __  
_And forgets his infidelity_ __  
_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_ __  
_Go back to being plastic_ __  
_No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen

 

Kara remembers the rumors that circulated about the Luthor family. Most of it was unconfirmed but this song coming out several years after only renewed them. Lena refused to comment in any of her interviews and ended them whenever a reporter dared to ask. Kara admits that she had gone beyond just listening to Lena’s music. She began to wonder who the person was behind the mysterious facade of a nearly unreachable woman.

Cheers and clapping erupt as the song ends. The next song is a completely different sound as Lena is handed an electric guitar. The lights come up so you can see the whole band and the different lights flashing around the stage. Everyone joins in almost instantly to 'Teenagers’ as smoke billows on to the stage and over the crowd.

 

 _They're gonna clean up your looks_ __  
_With all the lies in the books_ __  
_To make a citizen out of you_ __  
_Because they sleep with a gun_ __  
_And keep an eye on you, son_ __  
_So they can watch all the things you do_ __  
_Because the drugs never work_ __  
_They're gonna give you a smirk_ __  
_'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean_ __  
_They gonna rip up your heads_ __  
_Your aspirations to shreds_ __  
_Another cog in the murder machine_ __  
_They said all_ __  
_Teenagers scare_ __  
_The living shit out of me_ __  
_They could care less_ __  
_As long as someone'll bleed_ __  
_So darken your clothes_ __  
_Or strike a violent pose_ __  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
But not me

 

Kara decides just to sit back and enjoy being with her sister. The music is really good and Lena Luthor is really talented. Kara gets three more beers for both of them throughout the two-hour concert. Kara has a good buzz going by the time she and Alex shuffle to the parking lot with the mob of people. They wait for their Uber to pick them up on the sidewalk.

“Thanks for coming with me Kara.” Alex drapes her arm around her slightly shorter sister.

“I will always come when you ask me to. You, my sister, are my best friend.”

“And you're mine.”

* * *

Lena throws back another shot of Maker's and then let's the girl pulling on her hand lead her to the dance floor. The exclusive after party was held in the loft of some new nightclub. The concert was long forgotten and it was that weird limbo time that got trapped between late night and early morning. People still packed the club and the pretty girl was more than eager to show Lena how big a fan she was. The brunet was pressing her ass into Lena and Lena let her own hands wander from the girl's hips and up her stomach.

“Want to get out of here?” Lena whispers in her ear.

The girl didn't respond and instead takes Lena's hand to make their way to the door of the club. Jess and her bodyguard follow at a distance, always making sure she is safe, despite Lena’s disregard for her own health. Lena’s hotel for the night is just a block away so the journey is quick. Even so, Lena begins exploring the woman’s body in the elevator. Kissing her neck to her collarbone. Fingers sliding under the white crop top that already showed too much skin. The woman’s hands tangle in Lena’s hair and sinful moans escape her lips.

Somehow Lena manages to open her door and get the woman who will help her feel something for the night onto the bed. Clothes were shed with little ceremony as soon as the door shut behind them. Lena resumed kissing her all over. All over except for the lips. She refused to make that connection. That was the thin line that turned sex from fucking into love and Lena couldn't do that again.

A thigh presses against the heat in Lena's center and she moans into the woman's neck. Slender fingers trail down Lena’s back and then caress her hips. They slide quickly in between the already dripping folds between Lena’s legs.

“Fuck.” Is all the girl says as Lena’s hips buck into her hand. She begins circling the swollen nerves and Lena grips the sheets as she hovers over the nameless woman. Lena is relieved that she is moving quickly because some of her partners would try to drag things out.

Lena bends and begins working on the brunette's nipples. Taking one in her mouth and earning a moan in return. The woman dips lower, finally entering Lena and setting a steady pace. Lena bites down slightly and it causes the fingers inside her to jump, bumping the most sensitive spot. Encouraged by whatever noise Lena made, the woman finds it again. And again. Soon Lena stops her menstruations to let her own sensations build inside her. Her release builds quickly and Lena does nothing to slow it.

Lena falls to the side and breathes deeply, reveling in the feeling of her own release.

“You are fucking sexy.” The woman says.

“Shhh… no talking.” Lena says, silencing her with a finger to the lips. Lena quickly begins to work to return the favor. The woman is easy to push over the edge. Almost as soon as the woman's cries end, Lena stands and throws on her sweatshirt and underwear.

“Feel free to take whatever from the mini bar. I'm going for a cigarette. I recommend you be gone when I get back.” Lena says to the slightly confused woman. She nods in a daze and Lena steps out onto the balcony she made Jess pay extra for.

She only allowed herself one cigarette after sex. It always helped take her mind off the women and sometimes men she used and kicked out. Lena heard noses behind her, then the door opening and shutting. Lena pulled on the small comfort and watched the city forty floors below. Despite the late hour, lights still lit windows and moved along streets. Sirens could be heard faintly in the distance. It always amazed Lena that she wasn’t the only one whole really felt alive in the hours after two.

Lena puts out the cigarette butt and climbs back into bed. She stares at the ceiling, hoping for a dreamless sleep that alcohol usually brings her.

* * *

August 5th, 2017

Sweat pours down Kara’s head and back as she runs through the park. The early summer heat bakes onto her shoulders, already sweltering at eight thirty.  She had removed her t-shirt two miles ago and now clutched it in her fist, using it to wipe sweat out of her eyes. She loved finishing her runs in this park. A big fountain stood in the center, along with an ice cream cart that was always open at eight sharp.

Kara was just rounding the last corner when she ran straight into something or someone. Kara quickly grabs whoever it is to stop their fall, her own reflexes keeping her upright. Kara manages to grab one hand and wrap an arm around their back. Brown eyes stare into hers and Kara gulps, realizing who she is now holding.

“Elena!” The woman's eyes go wide.

“Kara!”

“Well, maybe this is destiny.” Kara surprises herself with how smoothly that came out.

“Yeah, to ruin my morning coffee.” Kara winces and looks at the spilled to-go cup now drained on the sidewalk.

“Well, I guess I’ll need that number so I can buy you a new one.” Kara recovers. Elena clears her throat.

“Kara, can I have my hand back?”

“Can I have your number?” Kara tries again. She isn't usually this forward but something is telling her not to miss this chance. Elena rolls her eyes.

“If I am going to give you my phone to put your number in, I will need my hand back.” Kara brakes into a huge grin and releases Elena. The dark haired woman pulls her phone out of her back pocket and hands it over after unlocking it. Kara enters her number and sends herself a quick text.

“I'm still leaving town in a few days.” Elena tries.

“Looks like I'll have to take you to dinner tonight.”  

Elena shakes her head. The loose bun on her head flopping a little. She pushes her glasses back up her nose.

“I can't tonight. Tomorrow though. I’ll have a few nights off work.”

“Hmm… a beautiful mysterious woman works a night job on weekends.”

“And that's all you will get for now,” Elena says, cursing herself for saying that much.

“Goodbye, Elena Colby. I'll call you tomorrow.”

Kara runs off in the opposite direction of where Lena was headed back to her hotel. The loss of her coffee was eclipsed by the distinct raised abdominal muscles of the persistent blonde that clouded Lena’s judgment.

Lena had to recover before her second performance tonight. After that, the tour was going to have a two-week hiatus and Lena was strongly considering spending that time in National City. She tried to shake off the image of the half naked and actually very muscular woman but she had a feeling that that would be playing a role in her dreams tonight. Lena heads to buy another coffee before going back to her hotel to get dressed for the day.

* * *

K- _How do you feel about Chinese food?_

 

Kara glances at her phone again, waiting for a response from Elena. She had texted the woman, too impatient to wait for tomorrow to call.  Frowning, she heads back to the mat to wait for her trainee to come back from his water break. James was a nice guy. He was friends with her cousin and had just moved to National City a couple months ago. Apparently, Clark had recommended he find Kara and train with her to make a friend and also learn some self-defense after being mugged in Metropolis. They fell into an easy friendship that didn't venture much outside the gym except for the occasional coffee or meal after a workout. Sometimes he would join her, Winn, and Alex for game night.

“You keep checking your phone,” James states while strapping back on his gloves.

“Yeah, I'm waiting for someone to respond. Now put 'em up.” Kara raises her padded gloves for James to hit.

They work methodically together. Kara calling out various moves for James to perform while she blocks each one. They work for about another half an hour before it's time to go. Kara is drying off her arms with a towel when she realizes that James is standing awkwardly in front of her.

“Hey. So I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me tomorrow night.”

“Like a date?”

“Oh yeah. I mean if not that's cool.”

“Well actually, umm… I kind of already have a date for tomorrow. That's the text I was waiting on earlier.” James looks like a kicked puppy at the news.

“Sorry.  Rain check?” Kara didn't want to turn him down completely. James was a nice guy and all. Probably good for her too. But Elena intrigued her and she couldn't pass up this chance, even if she was leaving soon. It seems to brighten the man.

“Rain check.” He repeats before leaving the gym. Kara looks back down at her phone and smiles.

 

E- _Can sushi be involved?_

K-  _ I guess I could find a place that serves both. I'll send you and address when I do. I would pick you up but I actually don't have a car. How does 7 sound? _

E-  _ So do you just run everywhere then? Not that I don't enjoy the view. Seven sounds great.  _

K-  _ walking or the bus. Sometimes I use my sister's bike but she needs it tomorrow. Besides, National City is best explored on foot. You miss too much otherwise.  _

E-  _ Guess you'll have to show me around properly then. I'll see you tomorrow at seven. _

 

Lena put down her phone and focused on getting ready for tonight after chuckling at the string of emoji's. She couldn't believe she was breaking almost all her rules and going out with this girl. She never let herself get attached. Attachment led to heart break and Lena had enough of that. She takes another swig from the flask and winces slightly at the burning liquid. Jessica sat on the couch managing Lena's life almost down to the second. Lena didn't know what to do without the woman. Jessica had been by her side since the label found her during her final year of college, well when she was eighteen. A talent show Lena had entered on a dare from her then-girlfriend led to her winning and signing a deal with  _ Green Diamond Records.  _ Here she was, two albums, three tours, and five years later. The only person she considered anywhere near to a friend was paid to be here. 

Lena decides to leaf through the newspaper left on her dressing table. The front page is, of course, her sold out concert. Something catches her eye in the bottom half of the paper though. A blurry, dark image of a hooded figure punching another shadowy form. The title reads  _ Justice or Revenge?  _ The word vigilante stands out in the small text so Lena starts reading. 

 

_ Two nights ago another rapist and Cadmus gang member was apprehended by National City’s Vigilante. The criminal was left tied in an alleyway after an anonymous tip was called into the police. The photo was taken by CatCo’s own photographer, James Olsen who just happened to be working on another story for his own publication. The National City police would like to remind everyone that vigilantism is illegal and the apprehension of criminals should be left to the professionals. Any information about this person should be reported to...  _

 

Lena kept reading. There wasn't much. Only that whoever this was had been bringing in a lot of low-level criminals who the police were having trouble finding. Each had enough evidence to be convicted for several long years also. Lena decides to pull out her phone and look for more pictures but apparently, the one from this James Olsen was the only one in existence. No wonder the police couldn't identify them. 

“Isn't that interesting news? I mean first the crazy guy in Gotham and now whoever this is taking on Cadmus. “ Jess says from behind Lena. 

“Yeah, it takes a certain type of crazy to take on criminals like that.” 

“It also takes a certain kind of crazy to do what you do.” Jess points out. 

“I never said I was sane.” Lena drawls out. Jess laughs.

“Neither am I. But hey crazy loves company.”

“Misery loves company.” Lena corrects. 

“That too. Alright. Time for the last sound check.” 

____________________________________________________________

Kara carefully wound the bandage around her bruised ribs. Hissing at the soft pressure that brings slight relief once it's in place. The punch didn't break anything but it still hurt like hell. 

“Kara!” Alex calls through the apartment. She winces at the anger in her sister's voice. Kara pulls her shirt back down, hiding the evidence of tonight's activities. Slowly Kara walks out of her bathroom and into the kitchen. Alex throws this morning's paper at her. She sees it. The picture that no one should have caught because it was three in the morning two nights ago. It just so happened to be at the time that James just happened to be working on another story about corruption at the docks. 

“So they finally got a picture of this vigilante,” Kara says, trying to remain neutral. 

“You know I couldn't figure out how they avoided leaving evidence of any kind. How every camera had been avoided. Now it makes since. I trained you. Taught you more than I should.”

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Save it, Kara. I bought that red and blue hoodie for you last Christmas. The marks left on the captives are consistent with a professional fighter. Most of the men would take significant strength to bring down. I know it's you. You have lied to my face about this for the last time.” 

Alex is serious. If Kara pushes this could be their worse fight yet. Alex knows and Kara can't pretend any longer. Kara drops her head and goes to sit on the couch, hoping that siting will de-escalate the tension before Alex actually explodes. She winces as the bandages pull at her bruised ribs. 

“Okay. Yes. It's me. I couldn't keep doing nothing. Not after that girl was raped and left to die not four blocks from here. Not when I can do something.” Alex follows Kara but doesn't sit. 

“Kara! You need to leave this to the professionals. The police are trying to do their job and they can't if you are…”

“If I'm what?!” Kara explodes, standing again in front of her sister. 

“If I am leaving criminals nicely tied up with everything but a bow? If I am leaving them alive and willing to testify against those even higher up? If I am giving people hope?” 

“That isn't the point. It's illegal, what you are doing. It has been since the crazy Archer started killing off corrupt politicians in Starling City two years ago.” 

“I'm not killing anyone! The police aren't actively looking for me because of that. Yes, they warn against it and try to seem like they are doing something but most of those cops are relieved that something can actually be done. Maggie told me so.” That makes Alex pause. 

“Maggie knows?” 

“Not who I am. She just thanked me after the third guy I practically dropped on the hood of her cruiser. I wear a mask and use a voice modulator.” 

“How the hell do you have a voice modulator?” Kara winces. Knowing she slipped up again. 

“Umm...Winn?” 

“Winn!?” 

“Well yeah, he's like super smart. Like top, IT guy for CatCo smart should have gone to MIT smart... Well, he made me a mask and a voice modulator and he's actually working on a suit for me to wear.” 

“Winn knows.” Alex states. 

“Winn gave me the idea. He has supported me through this whole thing.” 

“I'm going to kill him.” 

“Alex leave him out of this. It was my choice.”

“It's a stupid choice!”

“Well, I made it. And I'm not changing my mind now!” Kara yells back. She was right. This would be their worst fight. The never yelled like this. Not since Kara's very misguided choice of dating that man-child Mike. 

“Kara!” 

“Alex! For the first time since I quit the ring I feel like myself. Like helping people is what I am meant to do.” 

“You can help people in other ways.”

“And I will. I'm going to start teaching self-defense lessons at different schools. But this, Alex this is making a difference. I can already see it.”

“You could get killed,” Alex says, suddenly soft. 

“Or I'll risk regretting my life. I know the danger is real. That is why I am careful. It's why Winn has my back.”

“How does Winn have your back?” Alex asks.

“Umm… not something I think I can tell a federal agent who already hates him.” Alex finally sits on the couch and Kara follows her.

“Just promise me you won't be reckless.”

“I swear. We don't do anything without a plan.”

“Okay. So why did you ask me to come over then? I assume it wasn't so we could scream at each other.”

“I have a date tomorrow.” Kara grins at her big sister. 

“Who?” 

“The girl from Noonan’s. I  _ literally _ ran into her at the park and pulled the smoothest line ever.”

“Blushing, babbling Kara Danvers pulled a smooth line on a pretty girl? Now I know your lying.”

“Well, I set myself up for it yesterday, even though it was the cheesiest thing to say, ever. I told her if I saw her again it would be fate or destiny and I would ask for her number again. Then on my usual morning jog, I turned a corner in the park and literally had to catch her from falling. She agreed to a date once I called it fate again.”

“You realize that your 'morning jog’ is something most people train for months to do once?” 

“Not the point Alex.” 

“Right, so does this girl believe in fate then?” 

“No, I just think it was a good line.”

“Okay, so where are you taking her?” 

“I want potstickers and she wants sushi so I was thinking that new Fusion restaurant. But I have no idea what to wear. I mean I haven't been on a date since forever. Help me?” Alex laughs at the pleading look on her sister’s face and stands to go look through her closet.

“You could do with fewer cardigans, you know,” Alex calls from the other room. 

“I like them. They go with everything.” Kara calls back as she gets up to follow her sister. 

“Well, they aren't really first date worthy. Give me a second. I think I remember you having.. ah, here it is. Now if only you had… these work… shoes...shoes...shoes…” Alex is mumbling to herself while Kara sits on her bed to wait. 

“Perfect!” Alex exclaims. 

Kara perks up as Alex lays the outfit out on the bed. A dark blue off the shoulder shirt she forgot she owned with black ripped jeans and ankle boots.

“Blue was always your color. And arms are probably one of your best features. Especially for sweeping pretty girls off their feet.” Kara squeals and hugs her sister excitedly. 

“Thank you Alex!” Alex brings her arms up to hug Kara back. The pressure causes Kara to intake a sharp breath. Alex dosn’t even ask what's wrong. She jerks her sister’s shirt up to find the bandages wrapping Kara’s torso. 

“Kara!”

“It's fine Alex. Just some bruised ribs. Nothing is broken.” Kara thinks she can literally see Alex swallowing her next words. She just nods instead, not wanting to renew the anger already. 

“Have fun on your date tomorrow. I have to go. Maggie and I are meeting to go over another case.”

“Have fun on  _ your _ date then.” Alex rolls her eyes. 

“It's not a date. Our superiors are just glad we are closing a bunch of cases. She has good connections on the streets. I have good connections in the FBI.”

“Okay, sis. But I'm calling it now.”

“Calling what?” 

“Being the maid of honor at your wedding.” Alex begins sputtering in response. 

“Goodbye, Kara. Remember the three date rule.”

“Three date rule?” That gives Alex some of her swagger back. 

“Bye Kara.” She calls over her shoulder on the way to the door.

“Alex!” Kara calls after the woman, the door shuts without further explanation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey any of you who read my first chapter shortly after I posted it something glitched and it cut off the chapter early. So please go back and finish it right after the text from Lena about sushi. I fixed it but there is still an important scene after that.

August 6th, 2017 

Lena was very aware that if someone was going to recognize her, now would be the time. Only the thin veil of colored contacts, glasses, and makeup covering up her tattoos hid Lena Luthor. The driver dropped her off outside and Lena quickly ducked in. The hostess stood behind a black podium marking down something in front of her.

“Hi,” Lena says to get her attention.

The hostess looks up. Surprise and recognition pass over her face and Lena readies herself to to calm a screaming fan. Then confusion as the girl looks at Lena's eyes. Lena even sees the girl's eyes flit to her wrist, looking for her tattoo. Deciding she is mistaken, the girl finally speaks.

“How may I help you?”

“Yes. I'm meeting someone here. Kara Danvers.”

“Yes, Miss Danvers is already here. I'll take you to your table.” She grabs a menu and heads further into the restaurant.

Lena can see her then. Through a wall of windows that lead out to a deck overlooking a pond. Kara's hair is down this time. It cascades off her shoulders, exposed in that off the shoulder shirt. Kara's fingers drum on the table top. She obviously got here early and it makes Lena smile. When the hostess leads Lena outside into the soft glow of overhead Edison bulbs, Kara shoots to her feet, practically knocking over her chair in the process.

Kara takes in Elena as she walks toward the table trying to think of something to say, anything to say. The red dress fits every one of the curves that Elena hid under bulky sweatshirts the past two mornings.

“Hello, Kara.” She says.

“H-hi Elena. Umm… would you like to sit?” Kara internally groans at how lame that sounds. But then Elena laughs and nods. She was right, that laugh is either illegal or it's illegal not to make her laugh, Kara can't decide. The dimples appearing on her cheeks from the smile are just as dangerous.

“Kara, you can sit now.” Kara is suddenly aware that Elena is sitting and looking at the menu. Kara sits quickly with a blush burning her cheeks.

“So how was your concert?” Lena asks, still perusing the menu.

“It was really good. I think Alex had the time of her life. She even got front row seats.” Lena freezes at that. She doesn't remember seeing a beautiful blonde woman past the blazing lights of the stage. To be fair, she usually ignores the crowd anyways.

“Lena Luthor is really talented. I still just want to give her a hug though.” Elena laughs again and Kara is sure she wants to make her laugh as much as possible.

“I'm sure that she would let you if she knew you for even just five minutes.” Kara blushes again.

The waitress comes then, Elena ordering the chef special sushi and a glass of red wine. Kara gets potstickers and sticks with water.

“What are potstickers?” Elena asks. Kara gasps.

“Only one of my all-time favorite foods that are like a little bit of heaven in every bite.”

“Well, then you'll have to let me try one.” Lena is slightly stunned by the serious thinking expression that crosses the blonde’s face and the pause that follows.

“You should know this about me now. I don't share food. But this is the first date so I will allow you one bite of my all time favorite food. Not a whole potsticker. On bite. Understand?” Elena mimics Kara’s serious expression.

“I am honored.” Then a smile spreads across her face.

“What did you do yesterday then, after you practically plowed me over in the park?” Kara blushes at the memory.

“Oh, umm. I had a training session with my friend James. Then I hung out with my best friend Winn for most the night. Pretty low key for the most part.”

“Training session?” Elena asks.

“Oh right. I'm an MMA coach, but basically, anyone can sign up for lessons at the gym I work out of. James was a friend of my cousins and signed up at his suggestion.”

“MMA as in Mixed Martial Arts? How did you get into coaching that?”

“Well, I started out as a fighter. Had a pretty good record too. Until an injury put me out for a year. After that my sponsors dropped me, it was going to be too hard to get back in, and my heart just wasn't in it anymore. Now I coach part-time.”

“That explains so much,” Elena says, almost to herself.

“Explains what?” Kara asks.

“All of that.” Elena gestures to Kara vaguely with her wine glass before taking a drink. When Kara understands another blush burns her skin and she is pretty sure that Elena is doing it on purpose now. A slight smirk confirms that suspicion.

“So what do you do, my mysterious traveling, night working, woman?”

“Ah, well my career details are more of a fifth date kind of deal.” Kara’s brow furrows in concentration and a crinkle appears between her eyebrows.

“Okay.” Elena is startled by Kara's quick acceptance of her answer.  

“You’re okay with that?”

“As long as that means we have four more dates then yes, I'm okay with that.”

“I didn't agree to a second date yet,” Elena says.

“But you just agreed to a fifth because I want to know what you do for a living, ergo you agreed to at least four more dates.” Elena seems to ponder this.

“Okay.” Kara grins as she looks up at the server arriving with their food, grinning even more. Kara glances up and meets Elena’s eyes, chopsticks hovering halfway between the plate and her mouth.

“One bite,” Kara warns as she moves the pork-filled potsticker across the table.

Elena rises slightly out of her chair to meet Kara. Brown eyes never leave blue. Elena bites down on the soft dough slowly. When she pulls away slightly she closes her eyes and makes a not so innocent moan of delight. The sound instantly shoots through Kara, settling uncomfortably between her legs. _Three dates_. It suddenly makes sense.

“That was delicious. But I'm not sure if I've tasted heaven yet.” Elena’s eyes meaningfully look Kara up and down. Kara gulps.

This woman was dangerous. Kara decided to get a little payback though. Just as slowly as Elena did, Kara places the other half of the potsticker in her mouth. She chews slowly, never taking her eyes off Elena's mysterious brown ones.

“Then you don't need the second bite. Maybe you'll find your little bit of heaven in that raw fish you insisted on.” Kara teases. She thinks she sees a blush creep into the pale cheeks, but the lighting out here makes it hard to see.

“I doubt it. I've been searching for a long time.” Elena says, suddenly serious. She clears her throat then.

“So if you coach part-time. What do you do with the rest?”

“I like to think I'm an artist, but you have to actually sell for that to be true. So it's a hobby until then. I have enough from my fighting days to hold me over for a while longer. Then I'll have to get a real job or get back in the ring.” Elena makes a face.

“What's that face for?”

“I just can't picture the girl who hit on me while wearing a cardigan fighting in a ring for money. Even then I don't like the idea of that pretty face all black and blue and red from blood.” Kara laughs.

“I'm used to it. Plus, you can't be black and blue if no one lands a punch.”

“You just told me you had an injury that took you out for a year.”

“I didn't get that one fighting,” Kara says, a haunted look appearing on her face.

“What happened? I mean I don't mean to pry so you don't have to tell me.”

“We have probably wandered into at least second date territory I believe,” Kara says.

“So I think this counts as one.” Kara cocks her side to the side and Lena is again reminded of a puppy.

“Coffee was pretty first date-ish. And besides, I despise small talk.”

“Okay. But that definitely means I at least get three more dates.”

“Deal.” Kara takes a deep breath.

“I was in a car accident with my adoptive father. I ended up in a coma after multiple surgeries. Jeremiah didn't make it. Some drunk idiot ran a red light and rolled our car, hitting his side first. By the time I woke up I lost six months. It took another six months to recover. One celebratory dinner for winning a championship turned into losing a year, my father, and my career. Which is why I don't drink.”

“So you're adopted. You are right, definitely at least second date material. Also good to know about the drinking thing. I won't be buying a bottle of wine for our third date then.”

“Yup. My parents died in a fire. The Danvers adopted me when I was eleven. I miss my parents but Eliza and Alex are the best things to come out of that tragedy.”

“I-I'm adopted too. Kind of. My mother died and my father brought me into his family. But… it wasn't good. Not like you. So I left as soon as I could.” Kara reaches across the table and touches Elena’s hand. It feels like sunshine is pouring into her.  

“I'm sorry about that. How did you get away then?”

“In my family being the best wasn't good enough. So I graduated early from high school and college. I started my career right at eighteen. Never went back.”

“So you’re like super smart?”

“I guess. I don't do anything with it though. So probably not anymore.”

“Well do you do what you love?”  

“I used to love it. Now I'm not so sure. Why are you grinning like that?”

“I'm getting closer to figuring out what you do. A night job that requires travel. Something you can start at eighteen. Also, something that loses its luster after a couple years.”

“Kara, I just told you I had a tragic childhood and may or may not hate my job and that's what you get out of it?”

“You'll share more soon. I can see you have some walls up. You'll let me in when you're ready. For now, I focus on what you do tell me.”

“You, Kara Danvers, are very dangerous to me.”

“Will that be one check or two?” Both women are startled out of their bubble at the sudden appearance of the waitress.

“One please,” Kara says, handing the woman a card before Lena can protest.

“Kara, you just told me you work part-time. I can pay for dinner.”

“I asked you out. I told you I have enough left from fighting.”

Lena is a little relieved considering she only has cards in her name and that would certainly be noticed. Kara somehow managed to eat all twelve potstickers while they spoke. Lena still had half of her sushi left. The waitress put it in a box after returning Kara's card to have her sign.

“Thank you for dinner Kara. You… surprise me.”

“Well, surprises aren't over yet. We have another stop before this night is over.”

“Oh?”

“Come on.” Kara grabs the hand not clutching the to-go box. Heat sears up Lena's arm at the touch but she refuses to let go.

Kara leads them out onto the street, crowded with the beginning of National City’s nightlife. They walk several blocks, Kara pointing out various restaurants, her favorite bookshop, and her favorite place to run.

“How often do you run?”

“Six days a week. Every morning starting at seven thirty.

“Wait how far do you run then? It was like 8:30 in the park.”

“Oh umm… depends on the day. Usually only like five miles but umm… I needed a distraction yesterday so I think by the time I was done it was fifteen.”

“Fif…fifteen.”

“Yeah. I had a lot of...energy to burn off.”

“And then you went and had a training session.”

“Yup.” Kara says, popping the 'p.’

“Dear lord. Never again will I complain to my trainer.” Kara blushes.

“Would that trainer be for your job?” Elena sighs.

“Yes. How do you manage to find all these little details.”

“I think I was a reporter in another life.” Kara jokes then pulls Lena to a stop outside a building.

“This is our next stop.” Elena glances around.

“CatCo?”

“Yeah, my friend Winn is letting us in. He may or may not have hacked the systems to loop security feed so that we can go up. It has my favorite view in the world. Cat Grant used to interview me up there.”

As if on cue a small man appears on the other side of the doors. He turns a key and holds it open for the two of them.

“All right. I can buy us an hour. Like literally. I paid the guards not to kick us out for an hour. Ms. Grant will never know you were here though.”

“Thanks, Winn. This is Elena. Elena this is my best friend Winn.” He holds a hand out and Elena shakes it.

“Do I know you? You look awfully familiar.” Elena clears her throat.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. I guess I just have one of those faces.” Winn makes an unconvinced noise.

“I'll be at my desk if you need anything, Kara. Remember. One hour.”

“Thanks again, Winn.”

Kara leads Elena to an elevator and presses the top floor. The elevator ascends in relative quiet. It's slightly eerie with the building being empty.

“So your favorite view in the whole city?”

“Yup. You'll understand when you see it. It always made me feel like I was flying. Cat Grant would interview me personally. We always did it on her balcony because she knew I loved the view. I wouldn't answer any questions unless she let me sit out there.”

“Wow, quite the negotiator then.” Kara laughs and the doors open.

“Not really. I had people who would do it for me. Winn was my assistant manager back then. He followed me from high school on because he was a great friend. I don't know what I would do without him.”

“Sounds like you two know each other pretty well.” Elena tries, trying to figure out just how good of friends these two were.

“Yup. Winn has had my back through everything, even all my terrible dating choices.”

“All? Has there been a lot of terrible dating choices?” Kara stops with her mouth half open.

“Well, mostly just one. Wow is this really a second date topic?”

Kara leads Elena through empty desks in the mostly dark office. The only thing lighting their path was the safety lights. They go through a giant glass wall into an open office and out onto a terrace.

“This is incredible.” Elena gasps out.

“Yeah definitely. It's always better at night too.”

“Okay, I think this qualifies as a third date. New location and everything.”

“Okay…” Kara looks wearily at Elena.

“So… terrible dating choice?” Kara groans.

“There was this guy, Mike. He was a fighter too. We met at a tournament. We dated. Everyone told me he was a player and I didn't listen. I fell hard and fast. Looking back it was a very toxic relationship, to begin with, but I didn't break up with him until I caught him in bed with another woman.”

“Ouch.”

“Yup. Your turn.”

“What makes you think I have a terrible dating choice?” Elena tries to evade.

“Everyone does. And I have shared far too much at this point to not get anything back.” Elena heaves a sigh.

“My college girlfriend. If you can call her that. Mostly we just used each other to forget or to feel something, I'm not sure which. We both came from terrible families. Then one day I woke up and realized I was in love with her. I kept it from her because Veronica wasn't capable of love. Right before we graduated she dared me to do something and I did. It got me this job and I asked her to come with me. She told me no because we weren't anything. I told her I loved her then and she just left. Not a single word. Just stood up and walked out of my dorm room.”

Kara reaches over and grabs Elena's hand where it rests on the guardrail. The whole time she had just stared out over the city, not willing to make eye contact.

“I haven't loved anyone since. I dated this one guy for a long time, but I couldn't love him. Sometimes I don't think I can anymore. Most of the time I just feel numb and chase things that help me feel something, even if it's temporary.”

“I'm sorry Elena. No one should ever have to feel like that.” Elena shrugs.

“You grow used to it. You accept it.”

“You shouldn't have to.”

“But I did. My life has been fucked up for a long time Kara. I accepted it. But I think that's why you scare me. I have a feeling that if this goes anywhere I’m going to screw it up. I self-sabotage.” Kara reaches up to push Elena's hair out of her face and tuck it behind an ear. Elena finally looks at her.

“I'd rather feel something than nothing at all even if it's for however long you’re here.” Kara kisses her. It burns more than Kara’s touch. It sears all the way to her heart. Elena's fingers tangle in Kara's hair and pull her closer. Elena can feel Kara’s tongue tracing her lips and she parts them to let it pass. Someone moans and neither are sure who.

Elena begins backing Kara towards the wall of the building so she can get more purchase on her body. Fingers trail down Kara’s side and play with the skin just under the hem of the silken blue shirt while Kara leans against the wall. Elena’s touch seems to bring Kara a but back to her senses. She reaches down and clasps both hands in hers while continuing to kiss the dark-haired woman, pulling them safely away from her skin. Kara finally breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against Elena’s.

“As much as I enjoy the idea of more, that's all you get until I get more from you.” Elena groans.

“You are a dangerous woman Kara Danvers.”

“So are you. But, I'm not a one night stand kind of girl and this may be the only guarantee I have of a fifth date.”

“Well, we are already three in and the night is young.” Elena counters.

“Nope. This is the last stop. I am going to call you a cab. Kiss you goodnight and then go home and take a cold shower.” The mental image of water running off Kara's abs was almost too much for Elena. She wasn't used to being denied what she wanted.

“So I have one kiss to change your mind?” Elena quirks an eyebrow at Kara. Kara audibly gulps.

“That is not what I meant.”

“It's what I heard.” Kara groans and pulls out her phone to call a cab then call Winn. Elena moves to continue looking out over the city.

Kara comes up behind her, hands braced on either side on the rail and the heat of her front on Elena’s back.

“I think I like this view better than Metropolis. There is something cleaner about National City.”

“My cousin lives in Metropolis. I've been there and I agree. Although I am a little biased to National City.”

They stand there for a few more minutes before Kara whispers that it's time to go. Elena follows with one last glance over her shoulder. Kara rubs Elena's hand with her thumb where their fingers are intertwined. When they get off the elevator Winn is waiting for them. Outside, Elena can see the cab.

Elena tried very hard with the kiss to persuade Kara to come with her. But Kara, though swayed, wouldn't be moved. Elena climbs in the cab but stops before shutting the door.

“How are you getting home?”

“Oh, Winn is taking me.” Kara leans in close to whisper.

“I promised him the scoop on our date. If I don't do it now he'll just ask in front of my sister and then I'll have to tell everyone.”

“Well let's give him a little show then.” Elena pulls Kara down by her shirt for another lingering kiss before giving her a small push away. Kara was too stunned to even realize the door was shut until the Cab rounded a corner.

“You okay or should we call it a night?” Kara blushes.

“I'm fine Winn. Suit’s in the van?”

“Yup! New and improved. It is my new masterpiece.”

About a block away, Winn opens the sliding delivery van door with a flourish. Kara gasps as she takes in Winn’s masterpiece. Winn was never one to go small. On a silver mannequin, in full display is her new suit. A red and blue, hooded jacket with armored vanguards. A tactical belt wraps around the waist. Blue pants that look lightly armored are tucked into calf-high red boots, perfect for running and silence.

**_(This is based on Plastic_Pipes Stealth Suit. I am a huge fan of her art. Link in the bottom notes)_ **

“Winn… It's perfect.”

“Also it's made with the newest bullet resistant material.”

“Bullet resistant?”

“Bulletproof is too bulky. As long as your not shot at within ten feet you should just get some nasty bruising. Lightweight plating lines you arms and outside of the legs for extra protection. The belt has you basic various restraints and knives. We can add your preferences later.”

“You are the absolute best Winn.” Kara practically leaps into his arms, her own wrapped around his neck tightly.

“Want to try it out?”

“Yes! I need to take this sexual frustration out somehow and punching people is a great way.”

“Okay, now you have to dish while you change.”

“Wouldn't dream of anything else.”

* * *

Lena tosses her purse on the counter of the kitchenette. She changed hotels after bringing the random girl home the first night. Better safe than having paparazzi knowing where she was or having a stilted woman showing up over and over. The master suite was simple. Definitely made for extended stays with a full fridge, stove top, microwave, and dishwasher. It had a quite large and comfortable couch and flat screen TV. The king-sized bed felt like she was sleeping on a cloud the night before.

Lena decides to take a nice long bath in the large tub in the bathroom. The hotel had even supplied lavender bubble bath which Lena was more than happy to use. As she poured the liquid into the running water she realized it was a scent that she had been smelling all evening. Kara wore something with lavender. That reminder just ignited the heat between her legs that had managed to cool off on the cab ride back to the hotel.

Quickly Lena slips off the robe she had put on while filling the bath and slides slowly into the nearly scalding water. She closes her eyes and leans her head back against the rim of the tub. Kara is behind her eyelids. Smiling at her book at the coffee shop. Then babbling in the park as the sweat drips down her forehead. Her taut stomach still heaving from the exertion of her run. _Oh, those abs_. Then Kara is pushing her up against the wall of CatCo. Kara’s tongue is exploring her mouth and Kara’s hands are sliding down and begin to pull up Lena's dress. Nothing stops them this time.

Lena's hands make their own path, sliding against her wet skin, kneading at her breast., She rolls a nipple between two fingers. All the while, Kara is the new star of her fantasy. Kara's strong arms wrap around Lena and carry her to one of the couches they passed earlier. She doesn't bother to remove the dress, only hicking it up high enough to pull Lena’s underwear down. Kara’s lips leave Lena's mouth and begin to trail down her jaw, then her neck, sucking at her pulse point and causing Lena to gasp. One of Kara's hands knead Lena's breast and the other slides down, cupping her mound. Lena’s legs tighten around Kara's waist from where they were when Kara carried her. Slowly Kara dips her finger into her slit and begins circling the swollen bundle of nerves.

Lena can hear her own gasps reverberating around the bathroom as her hands play out what she so wished Kara was doing. Slipping a finger inside herself, she begins pumping in and out, a steady rhythm that will take her to the edge but won't allow her to fall over it. Lena loves the feeling and keeps herself there until her limbs shake and water sloshes out of the tub. With just a curl of her finger, her over sensitive body finally climaxes.

Lena relaxes into the still warm water, enjoying the after effects of her release. After a few minutes, she hears her phone ringing in the other room. Jessica is the only one who calls her. With a sigh, Lena gets out and wraps the robe back around herself.

“Yes, Jessica?”

_“How did it go?”_

“Fine.” Lena can practically hear Jess roll her eyes.

_“Lena you haven't dated since Jack. I want details.”_

“Well, I'm currently talking to you so the night didn't end like I hoped.”

_“Well, some people do actually wait a couple dates before jumping into bed with someone. How did the actual date go?”_

“Really good. We ate at the Fusion place, walked around a bit, and I think we either bribed our way in or broke into CatCo Worldwide Media just so she could show me the view from Cat Grant’s office.”

_“Wow, that's impressive. How did she manage that?”_

“Her best friend works there and I guess he dabbles in hacking.”

_“This girl must really like you. Are you going to tell her?”_

“Like the idiot I am, I promised her I would. Besides she won't 'jump into bed’ with me unless I do.”

_“Sarcasm noted and ignored. Just don't wait too long. I know you like having someone like you for you, but give her a chance to like all of you.”_

“Do you enjoy being my mother?” Lens teases.

 _“We both know your mother doesn't give that great advice.”_ Lena laughs.

“Very true. I'll see you tomorrow Jess.”

_“Yes. I'll meet you at ten for breakfast downstairs and we can go over your schedule this week, which reminds me, Cat wants an interview.”_

“Jess I'm supposed to be off.”

_“Don't whine. You are. Mostly. We will talk about it tomorrow.”_

“Ugh! Goodnight Jess.”

 _“Goodnight_ **_Elena.”_ **

Lena rolls her eyes as she hangs up. Putting on an old shirt and shorts she climbs into bed. She clicks on the TV for background noise as she opens her notebook and stares at the lyrics she has been working in for the past couple of days. They were missing something and Lena was having trouble figuring out.

_“Sources confirm that a standoff between members of Cadmus and National City's police force has escalated. Cadmus has captured a pair of unnamed detectives and is trying to leverage them for ten thousand dollars and safe passage._

_The detectives are being held in the warehouse district. Police have the area surrounded. This just in. We have live footage from our helicopter.”_

Lena looks up to the television. A bright spotlight shines down on flashing police lights. An obvious standstill has occurred. A small group of the gang, members who were slowly taking over National City, must have been stuck inside the building. Every way looked blocked by heavily armed police. This was going to end in bloodshed. Lena forgets her notebook in favor of turning up the volume.

As she watched, a lone figure sprints across the roof of a nearby building. Lena peers closer. She thinks it's the figure from the picture but the outfit is different. It doesn't just look a regular sweatshirt, though a hood still obscures the head and face.  

_“We aren't sure what we are seeing here but it may just be the Vigilante.”_

The figure shoots something across to the occupied building, it latches onto the side of the roof access doorway.  The figure ties off the other end and then soars the gap between the buildings. Lena feels her heart rate accelerate at the scene.

Just as fast as the figure appeared, it disappeared inside. The next few minutes were tense with anticipation. The helicopter couldn't see or hear anything that was happening inside. Suddenly there was movement on the ground. Police began moving into the warehouse, guns raised. On the roof, the hooded figure sprints out of the building. With a running leap, they pulled down the line they had attached earlier and swing out of sight. The helicopter tries to follow but the figure is gone. On the roof, police burst through the door, guns raised, searching for the vigilante.

_“It has just been confirmed that both officers have been rescued and the five alleged members of Cadmus have been apprehended with minimal wounds and no casualties.”_

Lena turns the television back down and flips to a new blank page of her notebook and begins to write.

* * *

“Well, at least we know the material works,” Winn says as he examines the bruise already forming on Kara's arm back in the van.

“You are a genius, Winn. Hacking those security cameras was amazing.”

“Yeah yeah. You both are pretty great.” The occupants of the van jump at the newcomer's voice.

“Alex,” Kara says, bracing for another fight.

“First, I'm glad you're okay. Second, what in the hell were you thinking? They were armed Kara!”

“I know, I got shot.” Concern passes over Alex's face as she steps inside to examine her sister.

“Relax. Winn is a genius and I'm only bruised. How’s Maggie?” Alex visually relaxes.

“She's okay. A black eye and a split lip. They put the zip ties on too tight and she has bruises on her wrists and ankles. She is very impressed by a certain Vigilante and her new outfit. Oh and apparently she is calling herself Power Girl now.” Kara blushes and ducks her head.

“Well, they can't very well keep calling me The Vigilante.”

“And now they know your female. Earlier they weren't even sure about that.”

“They would have figured that out eventually.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Nice suit Winn.” She finally acknowledges his presence. Winn gulps.

“Th-thank you, Agent Danvers.”

“Winn I'm not going to hurt you. But if anything happens to my sister, I will kill you and no one will ever know.” Winn swallows hard and nods vigorously.

“Now you two clear out. They are looking for you. Go home and lay low for the rest of the night.” Kara opens her mouth to argue.

“Not tonight Kara. Please just go home.

Kara nods and stands to hug her sister. Alex leaves without another word.

“You were on the news, you know?”

“Did you record it?”

“Of course.” Winn reaches over to hit play on one of his computers.

* * *

_August 7th, 2017_

 

Blurred eagle eye images of the Vigilante are everywhere. Newspapers, magazines, posters. Some calling for her arrest, some wanting to reward her. Her. One interview with Detective Maggie Sawyer names her Power Girl. Detective Sawyer was one of the hostages in the standoff the night before. Rescued by the masked crusader in an impressive show of heroism. Police scour hospitals for gunshot victims because the detective said the Power Girl had been shot in the shoulder during the confrontation. When only male victims were found, rumors began to circulate that Power Girl was bulletproof.

Lena laughed at that while she sat on the park bench reading the paper. A couple of kids walking past were debating the truth in the rumor. The sweatshirt was becoming unnecessary as the sun rose but it was helpful in hiding who she was, no one would expect Lena Luthor to be wearing shorts, an MIT sweatshirt, hair in a messy bun and glasses. Most people tended to forget she had a masters in Nuclear Science and Engineering from there. Not that she had stayed current on any of that over the past five years. It had mostly just been the biggest 'fuck you’ Lena was able to give Lillian. She did everything Lillian wanted until she turned eighteen and then after that, she did nothing Lillian wanted.

Lena flipped to the next page, the gossip column saying she was spotted somewhere in Mexico for her two-week vacation. If only people knew how much she hated that intense sunlight and unrelenting heat, they would never guess she was there.

“What coincidence, seeing you in the park I told you just yesterday is a regular running place for me.” Lena smiles but doesn't look up.

“Well if it's the only way I'll see you shirtless.”

“Then you'll be disappointed today,” Kara says as she sits down next to Lena on the park bench.

With a frown, Lena looks over at her. Sure enough, Kara is wearing a faded t-shirt and running shorts. Her phone is strapped to her arm with headphones drooped over her shoulders. Sweat glistens on her skin, evidence of her long run. Kara spreads herself out on the bench, arms wrapped over the back and everything. If a man were doing it Lena is sure she would be annoyed but the look on Kara was very pleasing.

“This is rather disappointing. Guess I'll just go back to reading then.”

“Yeah Elena, you should catch up on that news about Power Girl. Definitely not at all embellished.” Kara says sarcastically as she glances at the front if the page.

“Every story has a kernel of truth. I watched what happened last night anyway.”

“You were up? It was like three in the morning. Why were you up?

“I uh… took a bath after our wonderful two dates and then I was doing some umm… paperwork. I have never slept much anyway.”

“I don't think you're telling me the whole story but 'every story has a kernel of truth.’” Lena feels heat flush her cheeks.

“I'll tell you about my paperwork later.”

“I'm holding you to that. Now, for our fourth date, I wondered if you wanted to come to this charity fight I have this afternoon. We can get dinner after.”

“I get to watch you kick someone's ass? For charity?”

“Bonus, I am typically shirtless during such fights.”

“Oh, I am so there, but only if I can buy the winner dinner.”

“Agreed, but only if you understand that this will be our fourth date and I am no longer going to hide how much I can eat, especially after a fight.” Lena pretends to ponder that.

“Well with my job I should be able to afford it.”

“Oh, you have no idea what you are promising.”

“I'll be fine Kara.” Lena laughs.

“Okay… I'll text you the address.”

“Okay, but Kara I thought you were done fighting?”

“I am, but it's for a good cause. Much less intense.”

“What's the cause?”

“Children's Hospital I think.”

“All right. Text me the time and place.” Kara leans over and presses a quick kiss to Lena's cheek.

“Goodbye Elena, you look beautiful by the way.” Then Kara is jogging away before Lena can respond.

Lena's finger press softly to the burning Kara’s lips left. Lena was feeling again, and it was scaring the hell out of her.

* * *

The room is actually pretty packed. Lena remembered to grab some cash for dinner and her checkbook to donate. Luckily admission was a pay as you see fit thing so Lena made out a check to the charity and folded it in half, hiding her signature, before stuffing it in the jar at the entrance. She always was a sucker for children's charities. With so many people together, Lena opted to wear a ball cap also, hoping it was inconspicuous enough.

“Elena!” Lena turns to see Winn jogging through the crowd towards her.

“Oh, hi. Winn right?” She asks when he gets to her.

“Yeah, I was trying to get your attention across the room. Kara's getting ready but she asked us to look out for you.”

“Us?”

“Me, Alex, and James.”

“Alex? Her sister?” The name comes out as a squeak. Lena didn't know she was going to be meeting Kara’s friends, let alone her sister.

“Oh yeah,” Winn says as he leads Lena through the crowd.

“Seeing as how Kara didn't warn you her sister would be here, just a heads up, Alex is also a very intimidating FBI agent.”

“Wonderful…” Lena mumbles under her breath.

They get to the side of the caged-in hexagon ring. Two seats are open right up front next to a red-haired woman and a slightly intimidating black man.

“Hey guys, this is Elena. Elena, this is James and Alex.”

James stands and holds out his hand for Lena to shake. His grip is almost too tight for comfort but Lena just marks it down to his size because he towers over her. Alex stands a little more slowly and reaches out also.

“So you are the girl my sister won't shut up about.” Lena blushes as she sits. Alex purposefully changes seats to sit right next to her.

“Ah, I guess,” Lena says, trying to figure out what to say. Winn was right, Alex was intimidating. Her eyes looked like they were looking for every weakness in Lena's already weak disguise. She feels heat creep into her cheeks as she tries to ignore Alex’s probing eyes.

“I feel like I've seen you somewhere before.”

“That's what I said!” Winn says a little too enthusiastically from Alex’s other side.

“I guess I just have one of those faces.” Lena's automatic response.

“Yeah…” Alex is unconvinced.

“So, I've never been to something like this. How long do they last?” All three laugh. Lena looks at them with confusion.

“It's a charity thing so it will only be about fifteen minutes. Three, three-minute rounds. But that also depends on how out of practice Kara is. It's just someone Kara used to train before they got signed last year who asked her to do this but she hasn't been in an actual match in for about four years.” James says.

“Since the accident?” Alex looks at Lena, a little shocked.

“Umm.. yeah. I mean she sparred with her students but nothing with an audience.”

“Will she be okay?” Lena asks, suddenly concerned.

“Well, I think she will be now. I think she wanted to show off for you.” Winn chimes in.

“I'm going to get something to drink.” James stands suddenly and disappears.

“That was weird,” Winn says, watching him go.

“So Elena, what do you do for a living? Kara hasn't told me.” Alex asks.

“That's because Kara doesn't know. I umm… I promised I would tell her on our fifth date.”

“Why is that? Are you some sort of secret agent? Alex knows all about that, being all FBI and stuff.” Winn blabbers out, Lena now seeing how he and Kara could be such good friends. Lena laughs.

“No, nothing like that. And nothing illegal.” She puts in, looking at Alex.

“My job, it's something hard for people to deal with, who I really am. And I just want to see if this, whatever it is, is real first. I hope you understand that and don't try to go digging or do something FBI-ish.”

Alex looks at Lena for a very long time. Then she nods slightly. Lena let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding and faces forward to wait for the match to start. James returns with four waters and a bag of popcorn to share.

Alex begins giving Lena a rundown of the basic rules. Different hits get points which three different judges score over the three rounds. There is a minute break between rounds. She starts listing some of the fouls while Lena tries to remember everything. Soon a man in a nice suit and a microphone stands in the center of the ring. A cheer erupts around the crowded bleachers surrounding the ring.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome! Everyone! Tonight we have a special event for you. Now as you know, all of tonight's profits will be going to National City's Children’s Research Hospital. So please, buy merchandise and food. If you feel so inclined you can donate back at the door as you leave as well. Now, back to the main event. In the Blue corner, in her first fight in her hometown, we have Leslie Willis aka Livewire!” The announcer's voice booms over the sound system, cheers erupted as a woman with bleach blonde hair tied in a braid comes down one of the isles.

She is intimidating. Twin lightning bolts are tattooed on her for arms, matching the storm of electricity crisscrossing on the under armor shirt.

“Kara trained her?” Lena leans over to yell in Alex's ear over the noise.

“Yeah. She likes to go by Livewire. Don't ask me why. Her and Kara have this like frenemies vibe after Leslie signed on with Kara's old coach. Leslie asked her to do this fight for good publicity after Leslie knocked out a bouncer at a club.”

“Kara has a very interesting life,” Lena says and Winn laughs.

“You don't know the half of it.” Alex elbows Winn in the stomach and it sounds painful. James actual looks confused.

“Don't mind Winn. He gets excited about new comic books, everything is interesting to him.” The announcer interrupts any further comments.

“In the red corner, agreeing to leave her retirement for this one night only, our very own, Kara Danvers, aka Maiden of Might!” The crowd roars their approval. Lena laughs.

“Maiden of Might?”

“Yeah, that was all Cat Grant after her first interview. Said she was like an innocent role model to young girls everywhere or some shit. She was never able to shake it and secretly I think Kara likes it.”

Kara walks down the aisle by James. She was shirtless and Lena feels like her brain might fry. A black and blue sports bra with black spandex and matching black and blue gloves is all she wears. Her hair is pulled back tight in a braid. No glasses. Lena can't believe how great Kara looks without glasses. A bruise is blossoming in her right arm, probably from some misplaced training punch.

The announcer begins laying down the basic parameters for the fight that Alex had already listed for Lena. James stands up and helps Kara get ready. He seems to be giving her a pep talk that Lena can't hear over the buzz of the crowd. Then Kara spots Lena and grins, the effect slightly off-putting from her blue and red mouth guard. That doesn't stop Lena from smiling back.

The announcer calls for the women to enter the ring and Kara winks at Lena before climbing into the platform and through the gate. James closes it behind her. Both women pace, eyeing each other. A referee enters the ring, then indicates the start of the match, a bell rings. The sound of the crowd is deafening.

Each woman begins to circle the other, occasionally throwing a jab and then jumping back. Lena can already feel herself on the edge of her seat. The announcer is roaring his commentary over the speakers.

“Kara jabs right. Leslie has a nice block. Both are looking for a break in the others guard. Leslie shoots for the leg. Kara is pinned against the cage, off balance but has a good grip on Leslie's torso. Kara's leg is free but she is still pinned to the cage…”

The man keeps up a constant stream of words. Apprehension builds in Lena's chest. Kara knees Leslie's in the stomach twice, then twists out of her grip. They circle again. Leslie shoots for Kara's legs again, but she dances away. As soon as Leslie hits the ground, Kara jumps in her. She gets two blows to Leslie's head before the other woman blocks. Leslie jerks up her knee and hits Kara in the back. It knocks Kara off balance enough for Leslie to throw her off and roll away. Quickly, they both jump to their feet. After a few more exchanged blows, Kara gets in one more blow to Leslie's stomach before a bell rings.

James jumps up and meets Kara at the gate. He begins toweling her down and squirts water into her mouth. She nods at whatever he is saying.

“Kara may have won that round. But she spent a long time pinned to the cage.” Alex tells Lena.

James jumps back down just as the bell rings again.

“I know she's been coaching but man it's like she hasn't missed a day.”

“Yeah, she is doing great.” Winn laughs nervously.

Back in the ring, they circle again. Leslie tries to throw a punch, Kara steps back, grabs Leslie's arm and uses the forward motion against her. With little effort, Kara basically throws Leslie into the fence. The woman recovers quickly. Just in time for Kara’s fist to connect with her nose. Blood explodes across Kara's torso as Leslie’s nose clearly breaks. Kara knees her in the stomach and Leslie stumbles away as quickly as she can. Then she dives for Kara and wraps around her torso. The extra weight makes Kara fall against the cage and struggles to escape.

After a few more tense moments, the bell rings. James hops up like the first time and tries to get Leslie's blood off her. Across the ring, Lena can see Leslie's coaches trying to stop the bleeding.

“Should she be fighting like that?” Lena asks.

“Yeah as long as she stays conscious. It doesn't look like a bad break, it can probably be reset after the match.”  Alex says, watching her sister carefully as James gives her more water.

“Last round. But I think Leslie will have to score major points to win at this point.” Alex almost mumbles to herself.

The bell chimes again. Leslie attacks much more aggressively this time. Her exhaustion and pain make her sloppy though. Kara easily evades and blocks. Another sloppy punch. Faster than lean can blink, Kara spins and kicks high. Her foot connects with Leslie's head. Leslie goes down instantly. Kara falls on her and gets in one more punch before the referee pulls her off. Leslie is already coming back around but the ref holds Kara off. The bell rings as Leslie climbs to her feet again. Both women are sent to the corners they started in. Lena can see the judges talking.

“Now they are comparing scores. They’ll announce the winner in a second.” Lena is thankful for Alex keeping her in the know.

Sure enough, soon the referee and the announcer are back on stage. The ref, with one of Kara's hands and one of Leslie's in his own, stands center mat.

“Remember ladies and gentlemen. This was a charity match, so the real winners here are the children. But enough if that. It's unanimous. The winner of today's match is… Kara Danvers!” Cheers erupt but Lena can hear a few boos mixed in. The two women shake hands, Leslie's nose still bleeding. Then Kara raises both fists and James jumps up to celebrate with her. He lifts her in a huge bear hug, heedless of sweat and blood.

Finally, the two join those on the ground and Winn and Alex both hug Kara. Then Kara turns to Lena.

“So what did you think?”

“That was… intense. I'm really glad you won. I would hate to have to take Livewire to dinner.” Lena teases. As if on cue, Kara's stomach growls.

“Speaking of which…” everyone laughs.

“Come on Elena. I'll show you around. I have to shower real quick and change but then we can go get food.” Kara strips off her gloves and intertwines her fingers in Lena’s. Weaving her way through the dispersing crowd, accepting congratulations as they go.

Kara leads Lena into a hallway and then into a small locker room. Lena barely has time to take in the new room before Kara has her pinned up against the cold metal lockers, lips pressed against hers. Lena feels her hands settle on Kara's waist as Kara's hands cup either side if her head.  It's over almost as quick as it began.

“God, I wanted to do that since I saw you,” Kara whispers, her breath hitting Lena's lips with how close she is still pressed.

“Well, I wouldn't have objected to it earlier.”

“Ugh, my sister was there. Plus I'm not too fond of PDA.”

“But that's always the fun part.”

Kara doesn't respond but kisses her again, deeply. Their the tongues mingle across one another. Lena's fingers trail across Kara's exposed abs and Kara pulls away again.

“Okay seriously, I have to shower. Wait here I'll just be two minutes.”

“Or I could come with you. Lena teases. Kara looks like she is seriously considering it, then she shakes her head.

“Nope. Two minutes. Then I'll give you a tour of the gym and we can go get dinner.” Lena sighs as Kara pulls away. She quickly grabs clothes from a locker and disappears back through another doorway. Lena can hear the water turn on and tries very hard not to visualize Kara. Lena makes a decision then to tell Kara tomorrow. She pulls out her phone to call Jessica.

_“Hey, boss.”_

“Jess we both know you're bossier than me.”

 _“But it's your name on my paychecks.”_ Lena laughs.

“True. Also, I need you to do something for me.”

_“You're the boss.”_

“Can you rent me a studio somewhere in the city tomorrow?”

_“Recording new material?”_

“Yes. But I'm going to tell her.”

_“You were serious.”_

“Yeah I am. Jess this girl is so good. I'm afraid I'm going fuck it all up.”

_“You probably will. But I'm not going to let you run away from this if it's something real. I haven't seen you write as much in the past four months as you have in the past two days.”_

Lena hears the water turn off.

“Okay, I’ve got to go. Just rent me a studio somewhere, I'm sure there’s one in this city.”

 _“Will do boss.”_ Lena rolls her eyes as the line goes dead.

Kara appears then. Her hair up in a bun and glasses on her face. Lena laughs. Kara is back to wearing a cardigan, this time a light blue one, over a white shirt and khaki capris and flats. She cocks her head to the side.

“What's so funny?”

“Just you. Literally fifteen minutes ago you knocked someone unconscious. Now you look like a librarian.” Kara blushes and tries to respond.

“Don't worry. It's cute. Just gives me a little bit of whiplash.” Kara grins.

“So my sister and friends want to have dinner with us. You can totally say no and I'll tell them to buzz off but…”

“You want me to say no to your scary FBI sister, who by the way I didn't know I was meeting today.” Kara blushes again as she moves to tangle her fingers in Lena's.

“Sorry, guess I should have warned you. Alex wasn't supposed to come originally but she finished her case early.” They begin wandering through the halls of the building. It looks like a multi-purpose gym. A room with bikes, one with weights and various machines, they even passed by a pool with lanes.

“Okay, we can go get dinner with your friends and sister.” Kara kisses her cheek.

“This still counts as a date though, right?”

“Am I still paying?”

“Boy, I hope so.”

“Then I guess so.” Kara squeals and kisses her.

Someone clears their throat. Lena and Kara had wandered back into the gym. Now almost empty except for the janitorial staff and the three people waiting on them. Kara pulls away with another blush but doesn't drop Lena's hand.

“Hey guys, ready for dinner?” Kara tries and fails for nonchalant.

* * *

They go to a restaurant downtown. The restaurant side of it is packed so they sit on the bar side and order off the bar menu. Mostly it's all deep fried appetizers. Kara orders about three for herself. The other three order nachos to share. Lena gets a salad, earning stares from all around the table.

“My trainer would kill me if I ate all the deep fried food.” She says in response to the staring.

“Now we really need to know what you do,” Winn says.

“Not today. Trust me. I'm sure Kara will tell you as soon as I tell her.”

“Anyway, James, how did your article on the docks finish up?” Kara tries to change the subject.

“Well, I was down there during the standoff. I almost got a picture of the Vigilante but she is fast.”

“Don't you mean Power Girl? That's what they started calling her isn't it?” Lena asks.

“Yeah sure. But I think she has someone helping her. I went in after the police cleared out the warehouse to take some pictures. There are way too many blind corners in there for one person to move so smoothly through five guys.” Kara laughs.

“So you think she has a sidekick or something?”

“No. Not a sidekick. But someone who helps direct her where she needs to be.”

“James I thought your article was on smuggling. Not on vigilantes.” Kara says.

“It is. But Cadmus was doing the smuggling and Power Girl is like on a crusade against them.”

“I don't know James. It could be dangerous getting that close.” Kara says, Alex starts to cough after taking a sip of her water.

“Sorry, swallowed funny.” She manages to choke out.

“I'll be fine Kara. It's part of my job.”

“I don't like it. You were already mugged back in Metropolis.”

“Which is why I am taking lessons with you.”

“That doesn't stop bullets.”

Lena grips Kara's hand under the table to stop her.

“Kara, it's his job. I believe James here knows when to back out of a bad situation. He doesn't seem like a reckless person. I know I've only known him for two hours but I've read his articles and seen the pictures. He does a good job at providing hope in a time where there is very little.”

“Thank you, Elena. See Kara. Now can we drop this?”

“Fine. I've said my opinion.” Kara sits back, sulking. Then her eyes light up as she sees the small stage in the corner being set up.

“I forgot! It's karaoke night!” Kara all but yells. Groans are heard all around the table.

“Elena you have to sing with me.” Kara looks directly at her as dread fills Lena's chest.

“No sorry, I don't sing.”

“Please…” Kara whines. Lena almost gives in, sure she would give Kara the moon if she asked like that.

“I-I can't Kara. No.” Kara looks like a scolded puppy and Lena has yes on the tip of her tongue.

“Kara we can't all sound like angels who fell from the sky.” Alex saves Lena.

“But it's so much fun.”

“It's okay Kara. I'll sing with you.” Winn pipes up. That makes Kara smile.

Soon their food arrives. Lena contentedly eats her salad as the group of friends converse easily. She has to do it left handed though, Kara refused to let go if her right, as if worried Lena will run as soon as she does.

The whole thing is a little surreal for Lena. How this is someone's daily life is beyond her. This may also be the longest she's been completely sober in years. She hadn't even thought about drinking or smoking one of the joints in her hotel room since Saturday. Was that right? Was her date with Kara only last night?

“Hey, Elena? Are you okay?” Lena didn't realize she had stopped listing until Kara squeezed her hand.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, just thinking.”

“Okay, well Winn and I are going to go sign up for Karaoke. Last chance to come with.” Kara wiggles her eyebrows and it makes Lena laugh.

“I'm good.” Kara shrugs and follows Winn to where people were signing up. James heads to the bar to grab another beer.

“Are you really okay? I mean you really zoned out there.” The concern in Alex’s voice is surprising.

“Yeah. Actually better than I have been in a long time, which basically has me wondering how I could screw something up.” Alex’s face goes soft.

“Well, Kara seems to really like you but…” Alex glances around.

“Hurt her and I can make you disappear and no one will ever know.” That makes Lena laugh.

“Trust me. It would be noticed if I disappeared. But I'll take the warning seriously from an FBI agent.” Alex is about to say something else when Kara and Winn come back.

“Okay! Winn and I are third with our wonderful duet.”

“What are you singing?” Lena asks.

“You'll see,” Kara says as she digs back into her second plate of mozzarella sticks.

Lena is really glad she decided on bringing plenty of cash. Kara wasn't kidding when she said she could eat. James returns with another beer for himself and Alex. Winn sucks down some sort of fizzy orange liquid while Kara plays with Lena's fingers. Lena was realizing that Kara was a very tactile person, which was weird because Lena wasn't but with Kara, it felt so right.

After two poorly done renditions of songs Lena barely knows, Kara and Winn practically run to the stage. When the music starts to play Alex groans. Lena looks at her in question.

“They love this song. They even have a little dance routine and everything.”

Sure enough, as _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ plays and Winn and Kara sing, they dance. They are both really good too. Lena is impressed.

“They were both in show choir together in high school. They also did the musical every year.” Alex explains as they watch the pair having a ball on the small stage in the overcrowded bar. At the end of the song, there is applause from all around the room and even a couple whistles. The friends return to the table breathless and grinning.

Lena excuses herself to the restroom but actually grabs their waitress on the way. She pays for everyone's food and James and Alex’s bar tab before returning to the table. After a few more minutes, Alex starts looking for their server.

“Don't worry. I already took care of it.” Protests sound around the table of how she shouldn't have.

“It's the least I can do. You guys have been great to get to know today. The bar tab is taken care of too.”

“Elena…” James tries to start.

“Nope don't worry about it.”

Lena is saved more protests by Alex's phone ringing. It's a short serious conversation.

“Well thank you, Elena. I have to go to work. I'll see you guys later.”

“Yeah I should go too, I have to hit the streets.” James follows Alex through the crowd.

“Well I guess that's my cue to leave so that you two can have an actual date,” Winn says as he slurps down the last of his drink.

“Hey Winn, call you later?” Winn grins.

“Sure thing. I'll be… browsing the web.” Kara nods as Winn follows the other two out the door.

“So…” Kara says, turning to Lena.

“So…” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“What did you think?”

“Of what? You beating someone up? Or you sounding like an angel on stage.” Kara grins.

“About my sister mostly.”

“She's pretty scary. But she cares about you. And so doesn't Winn. Have you two really been friends since high school?”

“Yup. I saved him from being shut in a locker. I had been taking fighting classes since the Danvers adopted me so I went all Karate Kid on those bullies. What about James?”

“I don't think James likes me. He kept avoiding my eyes and only talked to me like twice.”

“Yeah, that may be partially my fault. James kind of asked me out right after I asked you out so I shot him down. He seemed cool but I think it's a little weird for him.”

“Why didn't you tell me that? Winn was all teasing about you showing off for me at the match.”

“Well, I kinda was. It's been awhile since I had an actual match so I knew I couldn't lose if I had a pretty girl to flex for.”

“Dammit, Kara. Now I'm thinking about your muscles. Do you enjoy leaving me sexually frustrated?”

“Definitely. Your eyes do this thing where I can see little flecks of green behind the brown when I get you all hot and bothered.”

“Hot and bothered? How old are you?” Kara just shrugs.

“Come on. Let's let someone else have this table. We can go for a walk before I kiss you goodnight.”

“My hotel isn't far from here. We can walk that way. Don't worry this isn't me trying to take you home. I think I respect you too much for that.”

“You think?”

“Those abs are very tempting.” Kara just laughs and grabs Lena's hand and pulls her through the growing crowd.

Outside, the fresh air is a welcome relief. The heat of summer has subsided and is replaced with street lights and a light breeze.

“So are you free tomorrow?” Lena asks.

“I am after two. I am coaching some self-defense classes at National City High. It's just during their gym periods so it's scattered throughout the day.”

“Wow, that's, really cool actually. Is it because of everything I read that's going on?”

“Yeah. It will just be basic stuff but hopefully, it can save someone someday. Well hopefully it won't be necessary but I feel better doing something.”

“I get that. So I'm going to be working all day but I did promise to tell you what I did. Does it count as a fifth date if you watch me work?” Kara grins.

“It sure does. Do I get to know where?”

“No spoilers. I have to rent some space in the city so I'll text you the address tomorrow. You won't be able to tell anyway because it's a building with like thirty different companies in it.” Jess had texted her that much earlier  Kara sighs but squeezes Lena’s hand and nods.

Lena pulls Kara to a stop outside her hotel. Kara looks at the sign and then to Lena. Her jaw working as she tries to say something.

“Kara?”

“This is the Hyatt. The premier hotel in National City.”

“Yes…”

“Elena…”

“It will make sense tomorrow Kara. For now, will you kiss me goodnight?”

That brings Kara out of her struggle and she presses her lips to Lena's. Lena can still feel the gears turning behind Kara's eyes, even as they close. It makes the kiss much less heated, not that Lena would need the heat tonight. She was already feeling slightly guilty for using Kara in her fantasy last night. Kara was so pure that it almost made Lena feel dirty… God Lena had to stop those thoughts. When Kara broke the kiss, Lena smiled softly.

“Just remember when I tell you the truth, I did all that I did because ever since I met you, you broke all my rules. I wanted to make sure that this, whatever this is, is real. I…”

“Elena, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow. I like you and I'm sure nothing will change that. Well unless you're some sort of bigtime drug lord because you are obviously loaded.” Lena laughs nervously.

“No my job is nothing illegal. Good night Kara Danvers.” Lena walks inside, glancing over her shoulder at Kara as the doorman opens it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plastic_Pipes Stealth Suit:  
> https://plastic-pipes.deviantart.com/art/Supergirl-Alternate-Outfits-683418231
> 
> Plastic_Pipes Kofi- this is to help support her!  
> https://ko-fi.com/plasticpipes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so here is a gift to all of you ;) Enjoy!
> 
> PS this was not read by my proofreader, don't tell him. Hopefully, he doesn't find it here since normally I post on Wattpad first. All mistakes are mine.

August 8th, 2017

Elena was right. The address she sent Kara was at a giant building that contained all different kinds of companies. Kara couldn't even begin to guess where Elena would be. Kara stands outside and checks her phone again, she realizes Elena never sent a floor or a room. Kara decides to call her. 

“Miss Danvers?” Kara turns to see a woman in a plaid skirt and white shirt and holding a tablet. A blue tooth is tucked in her ear. 

“Yes?”

“Hello, I'm Miss L...Elena’s assistant, Jessica. She sent me to get you when you arrived.”

“Assistant?” 

“Yes, Miss Danvers. Now follow me and I'll take you up to her.”

They walk into the large marble foyer of the building. Different signs point towards stairs and elevators with different companies on each floor. It's a lot to take in as Kara follows Jessica. They get in the elevator and Jessica presses the floor button. The doors slide shut. Kara sees Jessica each up and touches a button on the Bluetooth. 

“Yes? Yes, her interview is tomorrow at one. No, she doesn't want to add any more. Why? Because this is the first time she has had time off in over a year? No, I don't need to ask her. Because I don't work for you.” Jessica hangs up without a goodbye. What had Kara gotten herself into?

“Sorry about that. Sometimes being cross with people is the only way for them to listen.”

“Was that about Elena?” Jess looks a little sheepish.

“Yes. It will probably make more sense in about two minutes.” Kara nods. 

The elevator slows to a stop and Kara follows Jessica out. They walk past a receptionist desk and down a hallway. The hallway is lined with various signed posters. Kara thought that was odd. Big named stars hung on either side. Before Kara can ask Jessica about it, Jessica opens a door and music pours out. 

“Miss Danvers. I know it's not really my place and Elena is my boss, but thank you. Whatever meeting you did, whatever it means, this is the happiest I have seen her in a long time.” 

“I… I can see that she is hurting from something. But I don't know, I like her. And…” Kara struggles to respond. 

“I'm glad you do. Now follow me.”

Kara follows her in and is in what appears to be a sound booth. Bass thrums through the speakers overlaid with various sounds. 

 

_ I sold my soul to a three-piece _ __  
_ And he told me I was holy _ __  
_ He's got me down on both knees _ __  
_ But it's the devil that's tryna _ __  
__  
_ Hold me down, hold me down _ __  
_ Sneaking out the back door, make no sound _ __  
_ Knock me out, knock me out _ __  
_ Saying that I want more, this is what I live for _ __  
__  
_ Hold me down, hold me down _ __  
_ Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown _ __  
_ Knock me out, knock me out _ _  
_ __ Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

 

Kara's mouth falls open as she looks through the glass to the other room. Standing in the center of the room, was Elena. Headphones on her ears, eyes closed as she sang into the mic hanging from above. But it isn't Elena. The woman in front of her is clean cut, so much more put together than the messy bunned, sweatshirt wearing, girl Kara spent the last two days with. She looked more like the girl who showed up for dinner but without the glasses obscuring her face. This was Lena Luthor. 

Kara stood staring until the song ends. Lena looks into the booth as the guy sitting at the soundboard gives her a thumbs up. Lena's eyes flick to Kara and she clears her throat. 

“Jess, Tony, can you give us a minute?” Lena takes off the headphones and walks towards the door that leads into the booth. 

“Hey, Kara.” Lena looks really unsure of herself which is startling compared to the composed person just singing. 

“You lied to me.” 

Lena's face falls immediately from Kara’s statement. 

“You can sing.” A grin splits Kara's face. Lena looks up at her and laughs. 

“Kara, you do know who I am don't you?”

“Yeah, I think I've figured it out. The woman who I hit on in a coffee shop is the same woman my sister and I saw in concert.”

“And all your focused on is the fact that I lied about being able to sing?” 

“No.” Kara steps closer and cups Lena's cheek with a hand. 

“I am also really focused on the fact that your eyes are by far the most beautiful green I have ever seen.” Kara feels Lena's cheek heat under her palm. 

“I-I wear colored contacts when I go out. It helps with the whole not wanting to be noticed thing. My eyes are pretty recognizable.” 

“I'll say. So anything else I need to know before I hug you?” 

“Hug me?” 

“I told you I just wanted to give Lena Luthor a hug.” Lena laughs at that. 

“I mean nothing too important no…” Lena is cut off by Kara pulling her into a tight hug. It takes a second for Lena's arms to follow suit. 

“So how did you come up with that name, Elena Colby?’ Kara asks, still not letting go. 

“It was my birth name. When I was adopted the Luthor’s legally changed it, dropping the 'E’ and making me Lena Luthor.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you Lena Luthor.” Kara pulls away and smiles at her again. 

“It's nice to meet you too, Kara Danvers.” 

Kara laughs and Lena is sure it's magic.

“So this is work? What are you working on? A new album?”

“Well, technically I have this week and next off before we go over to Europe. But I have some stuff and I'm doing rough cuts on for my new producer. She's supposed to be meeting me when we land in France. Tony just came with the rental space.” 

“This is really amazing. Never would I have ever thought that the girl wearing a faded MIT sweatshirt with glasses would turn out to be Lena Luthor.”

“Don't tell anyone. It may ruin my badass reputation and also my ability to go out in public.” 

“Secret’s safe with me. Umm…. Except… my sister is a really big fan…” Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, you can tell her. And I suppose I can't stop you from telling Winn and James now can I?” Kara squeals and kisses her cheek. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Your welcome. Okay, I only have the studio for another hour and a half and I have a couple more things I need to do. You can stay if you want.”

“Oh, I want.”

“Great. We can go get dinner after.”

“Even better.”

Lena calls Jess and Tony back in and gets to work. It's amazing. She jumps from piano to guitar to the drums, recording different tracks and then having Tony play them back to sing over them. She only does what Kara thinks are choruses to a couple more songs before they run out of studio time. Jessica sits next to Kara on the couch in the sound booth. Jessica is constantly either on the phone or emailing, all of it about Lena's life. Lena comes back into the booth and offers Kara a water out of the mini-fridge, which she takes. 

“Okay. We will just have to take the car to my hotel so I can change into something a little less… me. Then we can go wherever you want.” 

Jess hangs up the phone she was on. 

“Problem. Paparazzi found out you were here. They are all crowded outside.” 

“How do they even know I'm still in National City? Just yesterday they were saying I was in Mexico.”

“We don't know. Must have been leaked by someone who saw us come up this morning.” 

“Okay. Kara trust me. You don't want them to get a picture of your face. Jess, find the lost and found. Hopefully, there is a hoodie or something.” Jess nods and leaves. 

“Is this a normal thing for you?”

“Kind of. But I usually don't give a shit about the pretty girl they catch me with. You, on the other hand, will not be exposed to those vultures with cameras.” Lena’s seriousness leaves Kara dumbfounded. 

Jessica returns with a much too big sweatshirt and sunglasses that take up half of Kara's face. 

“Perfect. Now my bodyguards will meet us by the elevator. Just stay close to me and keep the hood up. The guys will cut a path. Don't say anything.” Kara nods. 

The elevator ride down is crowded as four large men squeeze in with Kara, Lena, and Jess. No one pays them any mind in the lobby but Kara can see security outside holding back a mob of people. All with cameras. 

As soon as the doors open to the outside cameras start flashing. Lena pulls Kara along by her hand while Kara keeps her face ducked. Even when she was competing, though there was the occasional person bombarding her, it was never this bad. She is very grateful for Lena hiding who she is because this would probably blow up big and she knew the first person to call would be Cat Grant. 

One of the guards opens the door to the black car. Lena slides in, quickly pulling Kara after her. Kara can hear,she assumes is Jessica, climb up front with the driver but there is a partition in the way. The inside is very dark despite the bright daylight of late afternoon outside. The windows have been tinted so heavily that no one could see in. Still, Kara doesn't pull back the hood and remove the sunglasses until the car is moving. 

“Oh, God Kara. I'm so sorry for that.” Lena puts her face in her hands. Kara reaches out and tugs until Lena looks at her. 

“It's okay. I can handle myself. I guess it's good to know what I'm getting into now.”

“Are you sure you want to? This is my daily life Kara. Especially if I stay somewhere longer than a couple of days. If I'm not staying then I'm jumping from city to city.”

“Lena. I really like you. I'm willing to try. But you have to be too.” Kara is so close, so serious. Her eyes shine in the darkness of the car, conveying all the hope she has. It's enough to break Lena. 

“Yes.” 

Kara kisses her then, and, god, it feels like she's floating. Still, she feels a part of herself retreat back. Afraid of what real emotions will do. But the rest of her is already falling for this amazing blonde who has been tearing down her walls since she sat down at Noonan's. 

All the oxygen feels like it's left the car and Lena is sure the only way to breathe is to keep kissing Kara. All the pent-up sexual tension is rising even more as Kara's hand tangles in her hair and the other starts to trail lower. Lena moans into Kara's mouth as Kara's tongue darts in. Lena is playing with the hem of Kara's shirt, just thinking about removing the bulky sweater when the car rolls to a stop. Lena breaks away from Kara. 

“We should stop before Jessica finds us like this.” Kara makes a non-committal noise as she turns her focus on Lena’s neck. 

“Kara…” Lena hisses and Kara softly bites down. 

“Literally five minutes and we can be in my hotel room. But we have to get there first.” 

Kara pulls away and Lena is just able to fix her hair as the door to the car is opened by the driver. Jessica stands in front of the hotel door, taping away on her tablet, waiting for them. 

“Miss Luthor, would you like dinner reservations somewhere?”

“No Jess. I think we might just order room service later. After the whole paparazzi thing, I think it's safer for me to stay inside tonight.” Jess looks up and raises an eyebrow if she noticed both their flushed cheeks then she didn't say anything. 

“Of course Miss. Luthor. I'll email you your schedule for tomorrow. Have a good night.”Jess turns and walks through the doors that the hotel doorman opens. Lena and Kara follow but Jess stops at the front desk and they continue to the elevator. The wait is excruciating. Then they don't get the elevator to themselves. Kara though continues to rub her thumb over Lena's knuckles and whispers in her ear. Telling her she's beautiful and how wonderful she is. Lena hasn't heard any of that from a true partner since Jack and it sends shivers down her spine, straight to the burning between her legs. 

“God, I should have just told you the first night,” Lena whispers back.

“No, waiting is what makes it worth it. It gave me so much time to imagine. To think about trailing my fingers down your body my tongue licking circles around…”

“Shhh, Kara. I get it. Oh God, I get it.” 

“I don't know if you do yet.” Kara's free hand trails lightly over Lena's ass. 

Lena leans back into it, covering up her moan with a cough. She still got a couple side-eye glances from a few of the people sharing the elevator. Luckily the elevator had music, and not that stereotypical kind, actual modern music that covered their whispered exchange. They left the elevator with just a couple men in suits heading to higher floors. 

Kara's strong arms wrap around Lena friend behind, kissing her neck and pressing into her body. Lena tries to lead them down the hallway to her room, she does so with much stumbling and laughter. Lena feels like she's high, but she knows full well she hasn't even had a drink for two days. With a little more trouble she manages to unlock the door. Kara is already untucking her shirt As the door swings shut. 

Lena turns in Kara's arms and begins to pull the much too big sweatshirt off her, the shirt underneath with it. Once that's gone, Kara's lips attach to Lena's neck and suck hard. Lena moans as Kara bites down softly. Lena continues to back towards the bed and is now regretting the larger suite because the bed is just so damn far away. Kara bites down again.

“Fuck.” Lena exhales. Kara chuckles into her neck. 

“That's exactly what I'm trying to do.” 

“I am too horny to be annoyed right now. I'm just going to ignore that.” Finally, Lena feels the bed hit the back of her legs and she pulls Kara down on top of her. 

Lena purposefully brings Kara's lips back to her own. It was something she never did, but Kara had already broken all her rules. Lena licks Kara's bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Kara eagerly complies while her own hands find the hem of Lena’s shirt and slide under it. Lena tangles both hands in Kara's hair and pulls her closer. Lena feels Kara's knee between her legs and then it presses against her center, causing Lena to moan into Kara's mouth. 

Kara pulls away so she can tug Lena's shirt over her head, exposing Lena's bra. Lena brings her own knee up to press against Kara’s core. Finally, she earns a moan in return, but it only seems to hasten Kara's movements. Without even returning to kiss Lena, Kara begins to unbutton Lena's pants. Lena lifts her ass so Kara can remove them. The whole time Kara's eyes never leave Lena’s. Once Kara has removed the garment, she returns to Lena's lips as Lena's hands fumble to un-button Kara's own pants. She manages to push both pants and underwear down at the same time and Kara kicks them off before returning to Lena's neck.

Lena brings her knee back up to meet Kara and they both moan, Kara at the contact and Lena at feeling how ready Kara was. Kara slides her arms around Lena to unhook her bra with surprising ease. Once free of that, Kara bends her head to take one of Lena's already sensitive nipples in her mouth. Lena gasps. She grabs onto the sheets next to her and presses her knee harder into Kara's center. Kara moans into Lena’s breast but rocks back into her leg. Kara returns to kissing Lena and then trails her fingers down her stomach, brushing just over Lena's mound. Lena's hips buck up into Kara's hand. Kara complies eagerly but slowly. One finger slides into Lena's lower lips, frustratingly in the middle of her core and clit. Lena growls her frustration into Kara's mouth and she feels Kara grin. 

“You are so wet. It's beautiful how much you want me. But I want you to tell me how much you want this.” Kara whispers in a husky voice right into Lena's ear. 

“Oh God Kara. I want you. I need you to be inside me.” Lena doesn't care how desperate she sounds. All she knows is that her legs are already starting to shake in anticipation. 

Kara’s finger slides lower before going back up and brushing the sensitive bundle of nerves that makes a small cry escape Lena's lips. Kara is slow, savoring every moment, as she circles, not quite applying enough pressure but enough to make Lena need more. On particular touch makes Lena jerk, pressing her leg hard against Kara's own exposed heat. Kara groans. The movement is all it takes for Kara to start moving against Lena's leg. Then she finally relents and trails her finger down, teasing Lena's entrance. 

“Kara please…” Lena begs, a bit breathless. 

Kara finally relents, sliding not one but two fingers inside. She gives Lena a moment to adjust to the feeling before she begins a steady pace. Soft cries begin to escape Lena's lips with each thrust. It wasn't helping that her thigh was now slick with Kara's own arousal as she rubbed herself against it, seeking friction to relieve the heat of watching Lena come undone. 

Kara reaches up to touch Lena's cheek with her free hand and green eyes meet blue. The raw emotion is enough to send Lena over the edge or it's the way that Kara curls her fingers at the same time, brushing just the right spot. Either way, Kara's name is all Lena can say as she feels herself fall over the edge into the best orgasm she's had in years. Kara slows her thrusts as Lena's body quivers until she finally can open her eyes again. Slowly Kara pulls her fingers out of Lena and leans up to kiss her. 

“God Kara…” is all she can say. Kara slowly kisses her neck but Lena isn't going to let Kara start in on her again. 

With a quick movement, she manages to surprise Kara enough to get her on her back, Lena now hovering over her. Lena is already kissing her way down Kara's neck and across her collarbone. Making her way down and pulling Kara's bra out of the way to get to her nipple. She doesn't bother to try to remove it, just pulling it out if the way. Her hand finds the other breast and begins to roll the nipple while she sucks on the first. 

“Lena…” Kara whines. 

“God I love it when you say my name.” Lena breaks away just enough to say, then switches her mouth to the other nipple. 

“Oh, Lena…” Kara repeats and it sparks desire back in Lena's stomach despite her release just a few minutes before. 

Lena moves to begin kissing her way down Kara's taut stomach, trailing her fingers down the raised muscles that Lena is sure she could fuck herself on, she files that thought away for later. Soon Lena reaches the soft tuft of hair that means she's finally found her goal. Lena feels Kara reach for her head, fingers sliding into her hair. It encourages Lena even more. Slowly she slides her tongue into Kara, feeling the swollen clit almost instantly. Lena moans at how wet Kara is, this causes Kara to wrap her legs around Lena, giving Lena better leverage. 

Lena grabs Kara's hip with one hand and uses the other to tease her entrance while her tongue makes lazy strokes at Kara's clit. 

“Fuck, Lena, fuck. Oh, I'm so close already. Oh fuck, Lena.” Kara is saying over and over. 

Lena slides a finger into her and can already feel the muscles fluttering around it. She pauses with her tongue and slowly thrusts into Kara. Kara raises her head to look down at the maddening woman. Lena kisses the inside of Kara's thigh before looking into her eyes and lowering her head again. Lena decides that for their first time she won't prolong Kara's release, but she is curious on how long the fighter could last if she tried. Lena picks up the speed of her strokes of both tongue and fingers and feels Kara's legs tighten around her. 

Lena feels the muscles inside Kara tighten and she helps the woman ride out her orgasm with slower strokes. Kara's fingers tightening in Lena's hair in a good kind of pain. As limbs stop shaking, Lena slowly crawls back up Kara's body to kiss her. Kara can taste herself on Lena's lips. 

“Now I think I have tasted heaven.” Lena whispers. Kara laughs. 

“Who knew that Lena Luthor, tortured artist, was a corny romantic?”

“Well, I certainly didn't. I think you bring it out in me.” 

Kara wraps an arm around Lena as she lays on Kara's chest. A finger traces Lena’s spine up and down.  Lena begins to think then. She can't help but compare Kara to her past relationships. Not the seemingly faceless stream of one night stands after copious amounts of alcohol and or drugs. But first, there was Veronica. Heat. Passion. Sex. It was so hot that Lena was left burned and scared even though she knew it would happen before she reached her hand into that fire. 

Then there was Jack. He had happened one night when she tried to reconcile with the Luthor's, it was right after her first album dropped. They were introduced at a family gala for one thing or another. He was sweet and steady. But he wanted a wife and a mother to children that she didn't even know if she wanted that. He wanted someone to cook dinner and kiss him goodnight. The night he proposed she said no and got the hell out. She never went back because leaving Jack was the last straw for Lillian and then Lionel went mad. 

After losing the only family she knew, Lena accepted she would be alone. Accepted her only human connection would be Jessica. That's why Lena kept raising Jess’ salary if she was honest. She didn't want to lose her too. 

Kara walked into her life and was a ray of sunshine in the darkness Lena had surrounded herself with. She wasn't fire, though she warmed Lena's skin. The heat of some moments was intense. But then there was Kara excited about karaoke, or breaking into CatCo just to show Lena the view. Kara was fun but she had this steady presence that comforted Lena like nothing had before. Not booze or pot or even the bed warmers. 

“I can hear you thinking. What's up in that tortured artist of a brain of yours?” Kara asks. Using her free hand to left Lena's chin. 

“It's nothing. Really.”

“Lena? Are you okay? Was this too fast? God, this was too fast. We shouldn't have done this. Should I go? I should…” Kara was cut off by Lena kissing her and pinning her back to the mattress as Kara tried to get up. 

“No Kara. Stay.” Lena says, looking into Kara’s eyes until she relaxes back into the pillow. Lena lays back on her chest. 

“You need to stop freaking yourself out. I was just thinking about you.”

“About me?” Kara resumes trailing her finger along Lena's back. Lena sighs. 

“Yes. About how you came into my life after I decided I was going to be alone.” 

“You did?” Lena sighs and props her chin up on a hand to look up at Kara. 

“Yes. After everything with my family and my only two exes and then my career. I just figured I was better off alone. Hell, I pay the only person I consider a friend.” 

“For the record, I think Jess would be your friend either way. And not to kill the mood or anything, but I would like to hear about your family sometime. All I know are the news articles and even at that point you seemed to be distanced from them and…”

“Kara. Dear, will you stop talking if I promise to tell you later?”

“Only if that promise comes with another kiss.” 

“You are insatiable.” Lena grins and leans up to kiss Kara anyway. 

Lena straddles Kara's waist to do so. She tangles their fingers beside Kara's head, her nose brushing Kara's as Lena kisses her slowly, savoring it as long as she can. Then Kara's stomach growls. Lena laughs and pulls away, Kara attempting to chase her lips. 

“Kara. I think your body may want something else at the moment.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Kara's stomach growls again and she has the decency to look sheepish. 

“Come on, we can order room service.” Lena says, getting up to get the menu on the coffee table. Kara props herself up on both elbows to watch Lena. Lena can practically feel the heat from Kara's gaze looking over her naked flesh. 

“I can multitask.” Kara tries. Lena laughs as she crawls back into the bed. 

“How about we save that for a little later. I can't believe I'm going to say this but how about we order some food and watch a movie? It's been kind of an emotional day for me. I've been stressing about telling you everything and then the paparazzi and then, well, you. And now I have an interview tomorrow.” Kara only looks slightly disappointed, eclipsed by her eager anticipation for food.

“Yeah of course.” Kara takes the menu and begins looking. 

Lena calls to place her order for poached salmon and rice pilaf, then she begins rattling off things Kara points out. Stuffed mushrooms, steak, potato au gratin, chocolate lava cake and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Lena raises an eyebrow at two desserts Kara just shrugs and kisses her cheek before heading to the bathroom. Once she hangs up, Lena grabs a t-shirt and shorts from where she put them in the dresser and heads out to the balcony where she left her cigarettes and lights one like she usually does after sex. She leans over the railing, looking at the city far below. Lena is halfway through her cigarette when Kara appears on the balcony, wearing the ridiculous sweatshirt and nothing else.  

“I didn't know you smoked.” Kara wrinkles her nose slightly and Lena realizes for the first time that some of the things she does may not be exactly Kara's speed. Lena clears her throat. 

“Umm kind of. It's just sort of something I've always done after sex.” 

“Is it so they won't kiss you goodbye afterward. Because now I definitely don't want to.” Lena laughs a little harshly. 

“Yeah, it could be. I never really thought about it. I've just done it since college.”

“Well brush your teeth before you kiss me again. I'm going to go order a movie on your TV before the food gets here.” 

Lena finishes her cigarette and places the butt in the ashtray. She heads straight to the bathroom to brush, not caring that it will ruin the salmon but wanting to have the option to kiss Kara open. Kara smiles at her as they both settle into the couch, Kara had dragged the comforter from the bed over. 

“Really? You want to watch a children's movie after what we just did?” Kara looks indignant.

“Harry Potter is not a children's movie.”

“Kara, children are the stars.” 

“It is a cinematic masterpiece that has been wonderfully adapted from the books.”

“Oh no, you're a nerd.” 

“I'm a Hufflepuff.” Lena groans.

“You  _ are _ a nerd.”

“Yup.” Kara pops the 'p’ with a smile. 

A knock at the door prompts Lena to stand and find some cash in her purse. She takes the trolley from the bellhop and tips him well, all without letting him see in. You could never be too careful of who would tip off the press that Lena Luthor had a gorgeous blonde in her room. Lena unloads Kara's food on the coffee table in front of her then sits down with her own plate.

When the food is gone and Kara has finally settled back into the couch, Lena tangles herself into the woman. Legs thrown over Kara's propped up on the table, one arm behind Kara the other reaching in front to hold her hand. Kara's arm thrown around her shoulders and Lena's head nestled in the crook of her neck  Somehow it feels more intimate than sex.  At some point, Lena must have dozed off because she wakes up to Kara carrying her to the bed.

“I should probably go,” Kara whispers as he sets Lena down, realizing her eyes are open. 

“Stay. I… I never let anyone stay before. And you aren't just anyone.” 

“Okay. I'll stay.” Kara kisses Lena's forehead and Lena feels her crawl in on the other side, automatically wrapping herself protectively around Lena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Hold Me Down by Halsey


	4. Chapter 4

August 9th, 2017

Lena woke to a cold bed. She was used to that but she remembered the warmth of being wrapped up with Kara.  Lena blearily sits up to look for her, disappointed not to see her. Lena looks at the clock. It's only eight. Did Kara already go home? Lena was going to try and call until her bladder made itself known. She quickly washes her face and brushes her teeth as well.

When she exists the bathroom she if gifted with the sight of a shirtless Kara doing push-ups in the middle of the room. Lena must have made a noise because Kara looks up and smiles, sweat dripping down her forehead.

“Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty.” Lena watches Kara mumble before standing. 

“Hi, sorry I was trying to get back before you woke up. Also, I stole some shorts, a pair of running shoes and a sports bra. By the way, we wear the same size shoe, not the same size bra.” Kara touches her chest where the pads were clearly not filled out all the way. 

“Oh don't apologize. This is a wonderful thing to wake up to.” Lena steps closer to Kara reaching out to touch her stomach.

“Yeah?” Kara asks as Lena bites her lip in a dangerous way.

“Yeah.” Lena pulls Kara forward by the shorts and kisses her. 

“I like you all sweaty but I like it more when I help get you there.” Kara rolls her eyes. 

“This sweat is not something you want to participate in. But I do have to shower now, I could do it at home or…” Lena grins and pulls Kara back into the bathroom. 

* * *

 

It was odd for Kara to see Lena put on her public appearance. Lena Luthor was all leather pants and revealing shirts. She had on knee-high leather boots to match the all black ensemble. Big, gold, hoop earrings matched the gold necklace that dangled to rest between Lena's breasts. She somehow made her features more sharp with makeup and her lips were as red as blood. Kara was still adjusting to the green eyes that felt like they could pierce into her soul. 

“So who is this interview with?” Kara asks, putting in yesterday's shirt, lacking anything else to wear home. Lena laughs. 

“Cat Grant actually. Do you think I should tell her I've been in her office before?” Kara pauses, shirt only half way on. 

“Don't you dare.”

“All though I'm not sure how I can sit on those couches after what I imagined you doing to me on them.” Lena hears a sharp intake of breath and she looks up from where she was rummaging in her purse to make sure she had everything. 

“You imagined I did to you?”

“Oh yes. After our date. Don't worry darling, the real thing is so much better.” Kara flushes red. 

“I umm.. you thought about… I mean you actually…” Lena walks up to Kara and cups her burning cheek. 

“Masturbated? Kara, we are both adults here. Yes. I do quite often, especially when I travel as much as I do. But if it bothers you I won't. I won't even mention it again.”

“No, it's not that just umm… I guess I never thought that I would be the reason for someone to.”

“Oh, trust me, darling, you are more than a reason to. Now, I wish I could show you why but I have to go interview with Cat and try not remember how I pictured you taking me on that couch. Your fingers…”

“You should stop before I make you miss your interview,” Kara whispers. Lena leans up and kisses her cheek. 

“I'll call afterward. Where will you be?”

“Probably the gym. I have a couple of training sessions. I'm grabbing lunch with Alex first.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“About us having sex? No way.” Lena rolls her eyes. 

“No, although it took a lot of time to cover up that hickey you left on my neck. Are you going to tell her who I am?”

“I don't know yet. I kind of like this little bubble we have. Telling her might pop that.”

“It's up to you. I'll just need to know if I need to wear the colored contacts.” There was a knocking at the door. 

“Okay, now I really have to go. Be safe and wait awhile for me to leave. Who knows if the paparazzi will be downstairs. That will for sure pop the bubble.” Lena kisses her cheek again, smiles, and leaves. 

Kara waits fifteen minutes before leaving in yesterday’s clothes. She is very late for lunch but it was definitely worth it. The shower had turned into a makeout session on the couch which led to breakfast on the balcony and then making out on said balcony. Kara couldn't get enough of Lena. 

Kara practically runs to her apartment, changes as quickly as she can and grabs her clothes for the gym. Then she's right back out the door to run the two blocks to the cafe where she was meeting Alex. Kara skids to a stop by the table Alex sits at outside. 

“You’re late.” She looks up and bursts into laughter. 

“What? What is it?”

Kara looks at her confused. Alex pulls out her phone and turns the front-facing camera on before handing it to Kara. There are two clear imprints of Lena's lips on Kara's cheek. The red only partially obscured by Kara's furious blush. She grabs a napkin from the table and wipes at it, trying hard to get it off. 

“So do I want to know if the reason that your late is tied to the lipstick? Or that last night was the first night in a week that Power Girl was nowhere to be found?” Kara blushes even more. 

“Umm… probably not.”

“So did Elena tell you what she does?”

“Elena? Oh right. Elena. Yes, she did.” 

“And?

“How are you ladies doing today? My name is Rose, I'll be taking care of you. Can I start you out with something to drink?” They are interrupted by the waitress. Both order drinks and an appetizer.

“And?” Alex tried again. 

“And what?” Kara pointedly keeps staring at the menu even though she knows what she wants. 

“Kara, I promised Elena I wouldn't do any digging until she told you but if you don't tell me I swear I will. I will find every dirty secret all the way back to her birth. I promise you.” 

The waitress returns and takes their orders and menus. Kara has nothing to hide behind, she stares into her lemonade glass.

“Elena is Lena Luthor.” She mumbles too low to hear. 

“What was that?” 

“Elena is Lena Luthor.” Kara tries a little louder. Alex spits out her drink causing glances from nearby tables. 

“She's who?” Alex hisses out, obviously she had heard Kara. 

“Lena Luthor.”

“How the hell… when did… I was… oh, my God. Lena Luthor.” 

“Yup.”

“I'm FBI. I should have seen that. Wait that means it was you she was seen leaving the recording studio yesterday? It was plastered all over the newsstand.” Kara blushes again at the reminder of her close call..

“Yeah. She didn't expect that to happen so she did the best she could to hide who I was. Alex, I think this is real. I mean she said she usually doesn't care who the press sees her with but she would never do that to me. And last night…”

“Okay ew, no need to tell me.”

“No Alex, well kind of. I tried to leave last night after we ate and watched a movie and she asked me to stay and she looked so scared that I wouldn't.”

“Please. Just be careful Kara. You've already been hurt by one rising star and Lena Luthor has a whole other set of problems.” 

“She isn't Mike.” 

“Kara you haven't even know her a week. Before that, you hadn't even heard her music. I like her as an artist but Kara, between her family and career, there is just so much...” 

“So much what? Loneliness? Isolation? Lack of basic Human connection? I know that much. Everything else is rumor. Alex, I think I'm already falling for her.” 

“Kara that's ridiculous. You met her six days ago.” 

“I know!” Kara puts her face in her hands. Their entire whispered conversation was finally interrupted by the waitress returning with food. Kara welcomes the distraction. They eat in silence, neither quite sure what to say. 

“So Maggie asked me out.” Kara chokes on the food she just shoved in her mouth. 

“What? I thought she had a girlfriend?” 

“So did I. Apparently her girlfriend accused her of having feelings for me and she couldn't deny it. Maggie apparently tried to wait to make sure her feelings were real but after her near-death experience she gave me this whole speech of life being too short and kissing the girls you want to kiss.” 

“When did this happen?”

“Last night, she showed up with pizza and beer.”

“Alex, that's great. Maggie is so cool, and I think she's perfect for you.” Kara says. 

“She is pretty amazing huh?” Alex actually giggles and Kara laughs at her sister’s obvious crush. 

“So when is the date then?”

“Friday night.” 

After that they fall into a much easier conversation until Kara has to leave for the gym.

* * *

 

 

Lena strides into Cat’s office with Jess close behind. The woman stands over her own desk while she writes on what looks like page layouts. Cat looks up. 

“Miss Luthor. I'm glad you were willing to take time during your vacation to see me.”

“Please Miss Grant, I hardly have vacations.” Lena settles into one of the white couches and crosses her legs. 

“Thank you nonetheless, Miss Luthor.” Cat sits across of Lena, a notebook nestled in her lap.

“I'm surprised you didn't send someone to hound me after my performances.” 

“No, Miss Luthor. I prefer to interview people of interest myself.”

“Yes, I've heard that.” Lena lets a sly smile creep onto her face. 

“Oh, and who might that be?”

“Just a new friend.”

“Would this be the friend you were seen with yesterday?” Lena sees Cats pen poised over the paper.

“No comment.” Lena grins and winks at the woman. 

“Would that person have anything to do with why you are still in National City?”

“There is a reason I have stayed in National City but not one I will reveal.”

“Lena Luthor likes to remain as mysterious as ever.”

“I prefer to keep my personal life personal.”

“How about we cover why you were at the recording studio.” 

“Ah, work. That I am willing to talk about. I have a new producer with Green Diamond and I was making samples of new songs for my next album. And no, there is no release date or even title yet. It's just some lyrics I've been bouncing around. I am meeting the new producer for the first time when I land in France”

“And who is your producer?”

“Samantha Arias.”

 

* * *

 

_ “Hey, Kara?” _ Winn’s voice over the earpiece he had given her. She throws another punch with the satisfying crunch of a breaking nose.

“Little busy Winn.” She huffs out, roundhousing the next guy. Three drug dealers who Kara and Winn had found out delt to high schoolers, the very ones Kara had been teaching yesterday.

_ “Your phone is ringing. It just says LL. Who’s LL?” _

“Shit Winn. Guess I forgot to tell you. Can you patch the call through?” he scoffs.

_ “Can I patch a call through? Can you throw a punch?” _

“Winn.”

_ “Yeah, yeah.”  _ A beep sounds in Kara’s ear.

“Hey, Lee. Miss me already?” Kara ducks a punch and then hits the guy square in the sternum with the heel of her hand, he falls back with a cry.

_ “Am I interrupting something?” _

“No, not at all. I'm just… sparing with a student. You're in my Bluetooth.” Kara ducks and knees the last guy in the stomach, when he doubles over she puts her hands on the back of his head and brings her knee up while forcing it down, knocking him unconscious. 

_ “I can call back if now isn't good.”  _

“No it's okay just give me a second, I'm going to put you on hold.” Kara touches a button on her ear before pulling zip ties out of her belt and restraining the men. 

“Winn?” 

_ “The one and only. Don't worry Elena can't hear us on this line.” _

“Okay. Are police on the way?”

_ “T-minus three minutes. Finish up and let's get out of here.” _

“I hear you. I'm not a fan of doing this in daylight. Okay, I'm done. Headed back. I'm switching to the other line for second. What direction are the police coming from?” 

_ “You are clear. They are inbound from the East.”   _ Kara touches the button again. 

“Okay, Lee I'm free for a bit. What's up?” 

_ “Lee? I kind of like that. Never really had a nickname before.” _

_ “ _ Well good because I can't actually use your real name in public can I?” 

_ “Not unless you want to answer a lot of questions. So are you free tonight?” _

_ “ _ Tonight is game night. So the question is, are you free tonight?”

_ “What the hell is a game night?”  _

“A perfect way for you to win over my sister and for me to get you to my place.” Kara hears Lena groan.

_ “Okay text me the time and address. I'll be there.” _

“Great. By the way, I told Alex, and now I'm going to have to tell Winn because he saw you call me and it came up as LL and he has questions.”

_ “So you popped the bubble with your sister?”  _

“Yeah, she plays dirty. She promised to dig up every little detail about your life and air it for the whole world to see.” 

_ “My hero, saving me from the scary FBI. But I hope she's not the only one who plays dirty.”  _ Kara skids to a stop outside the van.

“I know you’re trying to be sexy but you really haven't seen how we play games. Everyone plays dirty.” Lena sighs. 

_ “I was hoping that would take this conversation in a different direction.” _

“I know but I can't really have this conversation in front of Winn. I have to go. I'll see you tonight and we can talk about how dirty I like to play.” Lena lets out a breathy chuckle.

_ “Goodbye, Kara. I'll see you tonight.”  _

“Bye Lee.” The line goes dead as Kara slides the door open.

Winn hardly waits for the door to shut before pulling out of the alley and into traffic. Over the police radio Winn acquired, they hear that the drug dealers have been picked up along with their stash. Kara changes in the back before hopping up in the passenger seat. 

“So…” Winn fishes for information.

“So what?”

“What did you forget to tell me? I mean I know that was Elena but there is obviously something I'm missing.”

“Right so. Well. Elena told me what she does for a leaving and umm… it's kind of a big deal. Well, who she is is a big deal. And umm…”

“Kara spit it out.” Winn says as he puts his blinker on to head towards Kara's apartment. 

“ElenaisLenaLuthor.” Kara rushes out, but Winn has spent enough time with her to catch it. 

“Lena Luthor! As in the singer your sister is obsessed with!” 

“Yeah.”

“Geeze Kara. That is a big deal.”

“And she's coming to game night tonight.”

“Who knows?”

“Just you and Alex.”

“What about James?” 

“I haven't told him. I'm not sure if I will. He already didn't like her because of the whole asking me out on a date thing.” Kara shoots off a text to Lena about where to go, also that she should wear her contacts. Then she texts Alex to tell her Lena is coming. 

“Yeah, that may be awkward. Okay, so Elena it is.” 

Winn parks the van in the alley behind Kara's apartment building and they head up to order food. It's only about an hour before Alex arrives. Right behind Alex is Maggie. 

“Maggie! Alex didn't say you were coming.” Kara says.

“Hey, little Danvers. Sorry, it was kind of last minute. I hope you don't mind me crashing.”

“Of course not. The more the merrier.” Kara grins and shuts the door behind her sisters potential girlfriend. 

Maggie goes to join Winn on the couch while Kara helps Alex grab beers for the three of them and water for herself. 

“So Maggie's here.” Kara states. 

“Yeah. She called me up and said her shift ended early when Power Girl tied up three drug dealers.” Alex raises an eyebrow at her sister. 

“Wouldn't that make her shift longer?” Kara asks. 

“The captain doesn't like how Maggie has been associated with the vigilante after being rescued so he sent her home before they were brought in.”

“Well, that's a good thing then. You guys get to spend some time together without all the pressure of a date now.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Speaking of which, who's coming. Lena or Elena.”

“Elena, thankfully. James doesn't know. And now with Maggie here it will be a lot less complicated.” 

“So Winn knows?”

“Alex he's one of my closest friends, besides you, of course he knows.”

“Hey, where are those beers I was promised?” Maggie calls from the couch. 

“Coming,” says Alex, picking up two and Kara getting the third for Winn. 

Another Knock at the door reveals James who quickly grabs a beer and joins the others right before the six pizzas arrive. Kara pays and brings the boxes to her friends who dig in with a gusto. Kara nibbles, growing more nervous with each minute that Lena is late.

“What's wrong Kara? Normally you've finished a whole pizza by your by now.” James asks.

“Nothing, just, Elena is late.” Kara replies

“Oh, I didn’t know she was coming.” James says.

“Yeah, she should be. She promised she would.” There’s a tentative knock on the door.

“I got it!” Kara shoots up from her place on the floor and forces herself not to run to it. 

Kara opens it and comes face to face with Lena. The brown eyes are disappointing after Kara had just started to grow used to the green but Kara knows it's necessary. Lena’s hair falls in loose waves from being tied up tight most the day. Black glasses are balanced on her nose and she wears a orange sweatshirt that looks about two sizes too big.

“Hi, sorry I’m late. I left my contacts at the recording studio and had to wait for Jess to bring me a new pair.” 

Kara looks over her shoulder and sees her friends laughing and talking. She uses the opportunity to lean in and kiss Lena. Its brief but Lena feels the warmth of it flood into her body.

“Its okay, we just started eating.”

“Oh good, so there is actually food left then. I haven't eaten since breakfast, but should we really do that with your apartment full of people?” Lena lifts an eyebrow and Kara brushes furiously.

“P...Pizza. We are eating pizza.”

“Well, that's slightly disappointing. Can I come in then?” 

Kara swings the door the rest of the way open to let Lena in. The voices die off from the living room.

“Hey guys, you remember Elena. Elena this is Maggie, Alex’s… friend.” Its the safest word Kara can think of. 

“Maggie? As in the detective from the newspaper?” Lena asks.

“The one and only. Nice to meet you Elena.” 

With introductions out of the way, they all settle into various sitting positions and dig in. Lena sits on the floor with Kara, their knees touching. With Lena next to her, Kara unabashedly eats an entire large pizza by herself and then some. 

After the food is gone, they pair off for a round of charades. Lena with Kara, Alex with Maggie, and Winn with James. James and Winn actually crush all of them, the bromance was real between those two. Alex and Maggie head to the kitchen for more drinks. 

“So Alex, since when is your sister dating Lena Luthor?” Alex spits out the beer she just took a swig of. 

“How did you know?” Alex hisses in a whisper. 

“Come on Alex. I'm sure the contacts throw some people off but there is no hiding that jaw line. Plus I've been listening to her music since she first started. I even had a crush on her for awhile.” 

“Yeah, but the clothes and the hair are just so different. She looks like a different person.” 

“Yeah maybe, to anyone not professionally trained to be able to identify people.” Alex hangs her head and Maggie laughs. 

“You didn't know did you?” 

“No, Kara had to tell me. She looked familiar but who would think that Lena Luthor would date my dork of a sister.”

“So how long.”

“They met last Friday.” 

“Well they move fast, they already have that ‘I've seen you naked’ grin when they look at each other.”

“Eww, Maggie. That's my sister. I don't want to think of that.”

“Guys! Come on. It's time for Catch Phrase!” Kara calls to the two in the kitchen and they move to join the group again. 

After much laughter and multiple rounds, Kara, Alex, and Winn beat the others two to one. Grumbles about the unfairness of the teams are heard but it had just been by luck of where everyone had been sitting. The game dissolves into conversation and soon James excuses himself saying he needs to prepare for a cover shoot tomorrow. Lena gulps. The cover shoot is her. 

“Oh, what is it?” Winn asks. 

“Apparently Miss Grant did an interview with Lena Luthor today. She'll be this month's cover. I'll see you guys later.” James heads out the door and all eyes turn to Lena. 

“How was the interview Lena?” Maggie pipes up.

“Alex! You told her?” Kara exclaims. 

“Hey, she figured it out. Detective skills and all.” Alex holds her hands up defensively. 

“Wait so the only one who doesn't know is James? The man taking my picture tomorrow?” Lena asks.

“I guess so.”

“Well in that case, I'm taking these contacts out. They really hurt my eyes after a bit. Bathroom?” Lena stands and walks in the direction Kara indicates. 

“Guess I should go tell James tomorrow before the shoot,” Kara says to no one in particular. 

“Yeah. He may be upset if you don't tell him.” Winn says. A few minutes of silence stretch as they wait for Lena to return. She enters the room with all eyes on her. Lena sits a bit awkwardly next to Kara again. Her eyes are green again but the glasses are still perched on her nose. 

“So… how long is the appropriate amount of time before I ask you for an autograph?” Asks Maggie and Alex elbows her. Lena laughs. 

“Anytime. Just bring me something to sign. You could wait until my cover comes out.”

“Perfect. Alex and I have been fans for a long time.”

“Yeah, I heard Alex even got front row seats.” Says Lena, Alex blushes. Silence again. 

“How weird is this?” Asks Winn. 

“Don't answer that. Lena, it's nice to  _ really _ meet you. I'm going to head home. See you guys later.” Winn grabs his coat and leaves. 

“So Lena, I've never really found how you were 'discovered.’ All the sudden you just had an album and singles on the radio.” Maggie says to fill the void. 

“Yeah, it's never been publicized really. My college… girlfriend dared me to enter this talent show that my college was having on campus. I entered with an original song and won. A Green Diamond talent scout was in the audience. Next thing I knew I was signing a contract. As soon as I graduated I was in Metropolis recording and never looked back.”

“Where did you go to school?” asks Alex.

“MIT. I graduated right after I turned eighteen with a master's in Nuclear Science and Engineering.”

“Eighteen! And damn, so you're like really smart.” Exclaims Maggie. 

“I guess. Maybe not so much anymore. As soon as I was out of my mother's clutches I stopped studying. Music was always my passion. My mother had me learn to play all sorts of ‘appropriate’ instruments as soon as I showed the talent for it. I didn't learn guitar and the drums until I moved to Metropolis.” Lena is very aware that this is the first time Kara is hearing a lot of this. 

“Well, I'm glad you were able to do something you love. I think Maggie and I are going to get going.” Alex says very aware of her sister’s silence since Lena’s return. 

“Thank you Alex. It was nice to meet you too, Maggie. Seriously if you guys want something signed I will. Who could turn down a cop and FBI agent?” Lena laughs and the two women leave with a laugh and another chorus of 'goodbyes’. 

Kara stands and pulls Lena up with her so they can move over to the couch. Lena follows her fingers linked in Kara's. 

“I'm sorry. I really didn't think that all that would happen. And now I'm going to have to tell James.”

“It's okay Kara. It's definitely not as bad as when other people find out who I am. Although James may not be too happy to find out his competition is a famous rock star.” Lena leans into Kara, basking in the warmth of touching Kara, who had for the most part restrained herself for the evening. She had been serious about not liking public displays of affection. 

“Trust me, there is no competition.” Kara says seriously, leaning down and kissing Lena. 

It starts innocently enough. But soon Lena is straddling Kara's lap and can feel Kara's hands running under her sweatshirt. Lena loves the feeling of Kara's hair sliding through her fingers and then Kara's tounge running against her lips. Her tongue is in her mouth, exploring, tangling with her own. God, she could kiss Kara forever. Then Kara pulls away.

“Wait. I want us to talk tonight. I want to really get to know you. I mean everything you just told my sister I had almost no clue about.” Lena groans and slides off Kara lap.

“I'm not good at sharing. Or talking. Or any thing relationship-y.”

“Well, that's a good place to start. Do you want a relationship?” Kara holds both Lena’s hands, probably so she can’t run away.

“Isn’t it a little early for this conversation?”

“If I’m not mistaken, we do have a time constraint.” Kara plays with Lena’s fingers.

“True. Kara, I won’t give up my music. That means I will be traveling a lot. My life is complicated and public. Kara, you have to know that this won’t be easy. I haven't had a real relationship since I was twenty and even then it was mostly me just trying to please my mother. I like you and it really scares me.”

“I like you too. I know it will be hard. I haven't had much experience either but there is always video calling and texting. I only work part time so maybe I can meet you places for like long weekends. I’ve always wanted to go to Europe and now I have a filthy rich… girlfriend?” Kara tries. Lena sits back, considering the word.

“Okay. Girlfriend.”

“Now I have a filthy rich girlfriend who can pay for plane tickets for me.”

“So now I’m a Sugar Mama?”Lena laughs, it's like a switch flips in Kara.

“My filthy little Sugar Mama.” Kara leans in and begins to kiss Lena’s lips and then trails to her neck.

“Mmmm… Kara, I thought you wanted to talk.” Lena rolls her head back to give Kara more access.

“Oh, I can still talk. We can talk about how best our mouths can be used from this point on in the evening.” Kara mumbles into her neck, then Kara’s teeth scrap gently against her skin. Lena moans and arches up into Kara. 

Lena tangles her fingers back into Kara's hair and brings her mouth back up to her own. Lena leans back and pulls Kara on top of her, Kara gladly complies. Kara settles between Lena's legs as she pay more and more attention to Lena's neck where it meets her shoulder. Lena moans as she feels Kara's teeth join with the bruising lips.  _ That's going to leave a mark. _ She thinks, before realizing the implications. 

“Kara. I have a photoshoot tomorrow.” Kara sucks harder. She is definitely doing this on purpose. 

“Kara, I have a photoshoot tomorrow with Cat Grant and  _ James. _ ” Kara groans and pulls away. 

“No fair.” She whines but Lena loves it. 

“Let's talk then. That's what you meant for us to do anyway.” Kara makes a noise but continues to lay on top of Lena. 

“Okay, what's your favorite color.”

“Blue,”Lena says without thinking. She never had one before but now she is sure it's blue. 

“Mine too,” Kara rests her chin on a hand across Lena's chest to look at her. 

“Does Dollhouse have a kernel of truth in it?”

“How do we go from favorite color to something as deep as my music?” 

“I like to know everything.” Kara shrugs. Lena sighs. 

“Yeah. I told you my childhood wasn't good. I don't remember anything before the Luthor's really. And after that, I spent a lot of time just trying to please a woman who despised my very existence. I had a father who was either yelling or absent. And a brother who loved me but was too caught up in his own shit to do more than to make sure they never touched me.”

Kara is silent. Then she gently reaches up and kisses Lena. 

“I'm sorry you had to go through that.”

“What's passed is passed.”

“So why are you not sure if you love your job anymore?” Lena makes an odd expression. 

“I… I'm not sure. I loved it at first. The concerts. The after parties. It helped me forget and also feel a little less lonely. Then after my first tour, I gave in to Lex's pleas to come home. When I did I was greeted with little more than cold looks. Of course, a huge party was thrown and I met Jack. We dated for awhile. I even lived with him while I took a break from music. I think a part of me liked the approval I gained from Lillian. Jack was appropriate. Then he started talking about marriage and me staying home to raise our children and him coming home to cooked meals. That's when I ran. Back to Metropolis and music. 

“ _ Sit still, Look Pretty _ ?” 

“Yup. Most of my songs are true. I just don't confirm them with the media. Music was always a way to express myself. Then my old producer just started seeing the dollar signs, even though I made more than enough for the label he kept pushing me. I told them that I refused to sign another contract after this one expires at the end of the tour unless they got me a new one. So the label picked me over him.”

“Wow, quite the negotiator.”

“Well, I am a Luthor. I was groomed to work for Luthor Corp. But I'm not good at being told what to do. Not that Luthor Corp is doing too well right now.”

“Right. Your dad went all anti-government crazy.”

“I was long gone before that. Halfway across the world.”

“And your brother?” 

“Trying to pull Luthor Corp out of the ashes. He renamed it LexCorp last I knew.”

“So you really never looked back?”

“Not after I left Jack. I think I might have even been taken out if the Will after that.”.

“So you went back to music. When did you fall out of love with that?” Lena’s hand begins tracing circles on Kara's back. 

“I'm not sure I have. I don't know. My life became a blur of cities and faces. Friends didn't last more than a few months. Jess was my only constant. But music is all I know now so I keep doing it.”

“Would you want to do anything else?”

“No. I may not remember anything from before the Luthor's. I do have small impressions of my mother singing, and playing piano. My real mother. It's this haunting sort of tune that I've never been able to quite remember. But it's why music is so important to me.”

Kara hums and rests her cheek back on Lena's chest. They sit there in silence. Slowly Lena's hand stops moving and Kara's breathing deepens. Sleep finds them on the couch of Kara's colorful apartment. 


	5. Chapter 5

August 10th, 2017

A faint ringing is at the edge of Lena’s hearing forces its way into her sleep. A groan comes from on top of her. Suddenly Lena sits up, rolling Kara off her to the ground as she makes a grab for her phone on the coffee table. Kara cries out when she hits the ground.

“Hello? Jess?”

 _“Where are you. We were supposed to be in hair and makeup half an hour ago.”_  Lena looks at the time, sure enough, it's nine-thirty.

“I'm on my way. Have my stylists ready. How far to CatCo from here?” She directs the last part to Kara, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“About ten minutes.” She says sluggishly.

“I'll be there in twenty. Send the car to my location with a change of clothes.”

_“Is that Kara? Did you stay the night?”_

“We will talk about it later Jess. Send the car. I'm hanging up so I can share the location.”

“Talk about what?” Kara has a shit eating grin on her face.

“Shut up. I tell Jess everything so she can control the story in case something blows up. She's great at controlling stories.”

“I'm glad there is a story.” Kara gets up and kisses Lena's cheek before disappearing behind a curtain into what Lena assumes is a bedroom. Lena returns to the bathroom and rinses her face and grabs her contact case where she left it the night before. When she returns she audibly gasps at Kara.  _Butch_ doesn't even cover it. A blue and red plaid shirt tucked into khaki pants with a brown belt. A large wristwatch Lena can see on her wrist as she pushes back her glasses. The sleeves were rolled to the elbows, showing off Kara's muscular forearms. Her hair tied back in a sleek ponytail.

“Lee? You okay?” Lena's jaw works as she tries to respond.

“Fine.” She manages.

“Okay. I'm going to go ahead of you so I can talk to James first. And I assume I shouldn't arrive with you.”

“Ah, yeah probably not.”

“The door should lock behind you. It will take me about fifteen minutes to walk there so try not to hurry. Stars are supposed to be fashionably late right?” Lena laughs at that.

“Especially divas like me.” Kara walks up and grabs Lena's hand before leaning in and kissing her forehead. Lena closes her eyes and leans into it. Kara still smells like Lavender and something else, something earthy.

“Thank you for sharing last night. I can't wait to get to know you.” Lena is left stunned as Kara grabs her phone and keys and leaves through the door.

It was so sweet. Kara was so sweet that Lena felt dirty in comparison. She never questioned her actions before but now, with Kara, Lena didn't know what was right and what was wrong. She sighs and sits on the couch to wait for her driver to text her that he was there.

* * *

 

Kara walked into CatCo and began her search for James. He wasn't in his office so she went to find Winn.

“Kara! What are you doing here?” Miss Grant's voice calls from her office. Kara really didn't have time for this.

“Miss Grant! I was looking for James. Then I was looking to see if Winn knew where he was.

“What's a Winn?”

“Your head of IT?”

“Oh, the little computer Hobbit. Yes yes. He is off fixing the computers in the publishing room. James is down in the studio waiting to do a photoshoot. I'm heading there now.”

“Thank you, Miss Grant. I wouldn't bother him at work but this is kind of a time sensitive matter. Would you mind if a speak to him real quick?”

“Considering our star is now forty-five minutes late then I suppose not. Follow me.” Kara follows the woman into her private elevator.

“Now that you owe me one. Will you do an interview on the charity fight and how handily you defeated Leslie Willis?” Cat asks.

“I guess I have no choice. You do remember my requirements for interviews?”

“Of course.”

The elevator opens into a large spacious room. Large windows let in natural light while other lighting stands are scattered around. Different backdrops and various props are throughout. James stands talking with some people as they wait for Lena to arrive. Kara blushes a little knowing it's partly her fault. James sees Kara arrive with Cat.

“Kara? What are you doing here?”

“Excuse us, Miss Grant?” Kara asks.

“Of course. Just stop by my assistant's desk to set up an interview for this week before you leave.” Cat starts barking orders at the people milling about and James looks confused.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Well, this sounds serious. But couldn't it wait until later?” Asks James.

“No. It's about Elena. You should know something she told me.” Kara knows she looks nervous.

“What is it, Kara?”

“Elena isn't her real name. Her real name is Lena…”

“Lena Luthor.” Cat cries out at the same time. Kara turns and sure enough, Lena is walking out of the elevator, flanked by Jess and a bodyguard.

James looks stunned. His jaw drops. He looks from where Lena is walking towards Cat to Kara and back. His jaw works as he tries to talk.

“Elena is Lena Luthor.” he manages.

“Yeah James. Sorry, I was trying to tell you before she got here but we woke up late and…”

“'We woke up late?’” Kara laughs nervously and blushes.

“Yeah, we fell asleep talking on the couch last night.”

“And this is your photographer, Miss Luthor,” Cat says as she walks the newcomers over to the whispering pair.

“James Olsen. It's nice to  _officially_ meet you, Miss Luthor.” James sticks his hand out to shake her hand.

“And who is this?” Lena asks, pointedly looking Kara up and down, causing her to blush even more deeply.

Lena looks more like how she did in the studio. All black and leather. Bright red lipstick. How she did it all in the car ride over baffles Kara. Lena extends her hand and Kara takes it.

“Just a friend. I was just leaving.” Still, Kara shakes her hand.

“That doesn't answer my question. What's your name, love?” Kara can feel her blush spreading to her chest.

“Kara Danvers.”

“Well, Kara. It was lovely to meet you.” Lena walks away, glancing over her shoulder to wink.

“Kara, I think you caught her eye. Would you like me to give her your number?” Cat asks.

“You just want the story.” Kara manages.

“That I do,” Cat says, following the rock star.

“You’re dating Lena Luthor.” James whispers, starring after the woman.

“Yeah.”

“God, Kara. You do know who she is. What she's done?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kara whispers harshly.

“Kara she's been all over the news. Woman after woman. Party after party. She's been arrested several times. One even being for drug possession. Not to mention her family.”

“She has nothing to do with her family. And I'm not going to judge her for her past. If you were my friend you wouldn't either. Lena Luthor the rock star is different from the Lena Luthor that came over to game night. That's the Lena I'm dating.”

“Kara I don't want you to get hurt.”

“This is not your decision James.”

“Kara…” he tries again.

“Goodbye, James.”

Kara storms off to the elevator. Before the door closes she sees Lena give her a concerned look and Kara just shakes her head.

“Lovers quarrel? Cat asks James as he turns his attention to his camera while Lena's team begins to get her ready.

“What? No… we aren't…”

“Ah, I see. She doesn't feel the same. Such a shame. I thought you two would make a brilliant couple.”

“Kara is seeing someone else currently. We are friends and that's it.” James says, hoping to end the conversation.

“That's also a shame. Her and Lena Luthor would be an odd but newsworthy pair. Oh well. As soon as she's ready I want you working. We've already been delayed enough.”

James nods and continues with his lighting check as Cat walks away, typing away on her phone.

* * *

 

Kara settles into her couch next to Lena, handing her a glass of wine while balancing the bowl of popcorn on her knees. The hadn’t seen each other since the photoshoot this morning. Kara had several training sessions and then a robbery to stop, not that Lena knew of the later. Lena had spent the rest of the day in a recording studio.

“Things looked intense between you and James,” Lena observes over her glass. Kara sighs.

“He doesn't… approve.”

“What does that mean?”

“I think he may be jealous. He doesn't like who the media portrays you to be.”

“Well, the media isn’t too far off Kara. I have done some things that are frowned upon.”

“I know Lena. I saw them too. I just know the person that I see sitting in front of me is different.” Tears spring to Lena’s eyes at the sweetness in Kara’s voice. She clears her throat and settles further into the couch, throwing her leg over Kara’s where she propped it up on the coffee table.

“Cat Grant slipped me your number.”

Kara chokes on the popcorn she just tried to swallow.

“I told her not to do that,” Kara says when she swallows the offending food.

“Oh? You don’t want a rock star to call you up and ask you over to her hotel room just to get you out of that flannel shirt that you are wearing?” Kara blushes.

“If Cat smells a story she will be all over it. She will be watching us like a hawk and if pictures crop up with you with a blonde then she will know. We are lucky she didn't figure it out from the pictures that were already posted.”

“I think she might suspect something. She said something about how you may not be available but that shouldn't stop me.” Kara groans.

“She might think James and I are dating and she was testing him too. Cat Grant. Matchmaker and Drama stirrer. Can we forget her and watch the movie?”

“Of course.”

Lena isn't sure if watching the movie is really what Kara wants to do though. After the popcorn is gone and the glass of wine that Kara bought just for Lena is empty, Kara begins playing with Lena's fingers. She gets up to take the dishes and comes back. Instead of holding Lena's hand again, Kara places her hand on Lena’s thigh, just above the knee.

As the movie progresses, the hand starts to creep higher and higher, then lower, caressing it. Soon it is no longer innocent and Lena no longer knows what movie they are watching, let alone what is happening. She had long ago burrowed into Kara's side, head tucked into the blonde's shoulder. Lena isn't used to any foreplay but she starting to change her stance on that. Kara's touch sears through her whole body until it's the only thing Lena is aware of. That and Kara's pounding heart under her ear.

Lena turns her head and kisses Kara's neck. The hand pauses it's movement on Lena's leg. Then it continues as Lena kisses up Kara's neck until she finds the blonde's lips. The movie is easily forgotten as Kara's hands travel up to Lena's hips as she straddles Kara's lap. Warm hands travel up Lena's back, a small tug and she feels her bra loosen. Lena smiles into the kiss.

“Impressive,” Lena says and Kara just makes a noise that Lena can't quite tell if it's a thank you.

Kara leaves Lena's mouth for her neck, sucking and biting, trying her hardest to mark Lena. Lena would never have guessed that Kara was so… possessive, but she could already tell this was a thing for Kara. Lena's own hands work under Kara's shirt to unhook her bra. As soon as it's loose, Kara stands in a swift move, arms hooked under Lena's legs. Lena lets out a small cry as Kara stands but she is already moving towards the bed.

“The movie was just a ploy to get in my pants, wasn't it?” Lena laughs in Kara's ear.

“Is that an objection?” Kara growls back.

“Not at all.”

Kara lowers them both to the bed in an impressive show of strength and Lena keeps her legs tight around Kara's waist. Kara resumes kissing Lena's neck as Lena searches for the buttons on Kara's shirt.

“I told you I wanted to take this off,” Lena says and Kara laughs, her hot breath raising goose bumps on Lena's flesh.

Kara sits up as Lena continues to struggle with the buttons. Slowly, deliberately, she begins to undo them. Lena watches, mesmerized, as more and more of Kara's skin is exposed. Then her red lace bra. Then each pair of abdominal muscles. Heat spikes between her legs with each button. Lena's legs are still locked around Kara as Kara shrugs out of her shirt then bra. Lena hears herself whimper. Kara loosens her belt next, for sure planning on giving Lena a whole show. Kara keeps her eyes locked on Lena as she undoes the top button then the zipper.

“Lena, if you want these off you'll have to let go.”

With great effort, Lena lets go of her and scoots further onto the bed, Watching Kara undress slowly. Suddenly Lena is much too overdressed for this occasion. As Kara steps out of her pants, Lena meets her eyes before dragging her own shirt overhead. By the time it's on the floor, Kara is between her legs again, tugging on the jeans Lena put on to wear over here.

When the garment is out of the way, Kara settles back between Lena's legs. She resumes kissing her neck, this time traveling lower and lower. Kara seemed determined to mark as much skin of Lena's as possible. Lena's hips buck against Kara's stomach as the woman starts in on the sensitive flesh of her breasts, she swears she feels Kara smile.

“Patience,” Lena feels as much as hears.

Kara pulls a hardening nipple into her mouth, sucking softly and grazing it with her teeth. Lena whimpers again. Kara kisses her way to the other side and does the same. The small nip she gives causes Lena to moan.

“Oh god, Kara.” Lena runs her fingers through the blonde hair as she begins to kiss down Lena's stomach. Kara is muttering as she does. Lena only catches the occasional word,  _beautiful, perfect, talented._  It's like Kara is worshiping her and it is such a stark contrast to her usual inner monolog that almost brings tears to Lena's eyes. Kara keeps going lower. One hand plays with a hardened nipple and the other brushes Lena's side, following her head down. Goosebumps rise under Kara's touch.

Finally, Lena can feel Kara reach her soaked underwear. Kara kisses the outside just over her mound before coming back up to kiss Lena's lips. Lena whines as Kara leaves where she craves her most, satisfied only when Kara tangles her tongue with hers.

“God, your so wet. I can taste you through your underwear.” Kara whispers into Lena's lips. Lena moans as Kara's hand cups her over the underwear, completely ruined at this point.

“Kara…”

“Tell me what you need Lena. Tell me what you want.” Kara nips Lena's ear as she whispers into it.

“Oh god, Kara I need you.”

“Need me? To do what?” Kara starts rubbing gently over Lena's core and it makes it even harder to speak.

“I need you. Inside me. God Kara, fuck me.” Lena pants out as Kara puts pressure over her clit.

Kara's response is to finally slip her hand into Lena's underwear. She begins to circle Lena's clit as Lena bucks her hips into Kara's palm. Kara begins to work on Lena's neck again.

“In me Kara.” Lena manages.

Kara complies, reaching lower. Sliding along the slit agonizingly slow. Kara pauses only briefly at Lena’s entrance before pushing in one finger. Kara is savoring every moment of this. Last time was too rushed, this time won't be. Kara can feel Lena's muscles pulling on her finger as she pulls back out.

“You’re so tight. I can hardly pull out. Should I spread you farther with two?” Lena makes a sound that might have been yes.

“Use your words, dear,” Kara mumbles into Lena's neck.

“Yes.” She manages and Kara complies on the next thrust, moving just as slowly.

Kara continues to pump in and out of Lena in a steady rhythm. Lena tries to be patient but soon her hips are bucking to meet each of Kara's thrusts. Kara sits up a little just to watch Lena, watch the desperate expression on her face as she climbs to the peak of pleasure, Kara always slowing down or changes the rhythm right before Lena gets there. The sounds Lena makes mixed in with Kara's name are enough to have Kara's breathing become ragged and soon the throbbing between her legs is uncomfortable.

“Please Kara, I'm so close,” Lena whines out. That and Kara's own need are enough for Kara to finally pick up the pace. Kara begins to rub her thumb on Lena's swollen clit in time with her thrusts. The sounds Lena makes as she cums are almost enough to make Kara cum herself. The inner muscles squeeze Kara's fingers as she helps Lena ride out the intense spasms Kara worked so hard to get her to.

When Lena stills, Kara carefully pulls out and hears Lena whimper. Lena opens her eyes and looks into the blonde’s blue ones. Just as slow as everything else Kara has done, she swirls her tongue around both fingers, sliding them in her mouth and wrapping her lips around them, she sucks them clean. Immediately it spikes desire back into Lena even after the build and orgasm had her seeing stars.

“Oh god, Kara. You are a dangerous woman.” Lena says and Kara just grins.

Lena rests a hand on her forehead to wipe at the sweat that had sprouted up all over her body. Lena notices the flush in Kara's cheeks. How she fidgets so slightly next to Lena. Kara was obviously extremely turned on but not wanting to ask Lena for anything. Suddenly Kara even seemed bashful. Lena decides to be just as cruel as Kara just was. Lena wraps her arms around the blonde and nuzzles into her neck, Kara hesitates before hugging Lena back.

“I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow. I don't know if I can move right now.” Lena relaxes into Kara and manages to slow her breathing. Kara clears her throat.

“I'm...umm… I just have to go to the bathroom.” Kara starts to sit up when Lena laughs and pulls her back in for a kiss.

“Did you think I'd leave you high and… well, definitely not dry. Although I am curious as to what you were going to accomplish in the bathroom.” Kara blushes. Lena leans in to whisper in her ear.

“Would it have been to masturbate while thinking of me?” Lena can hear Kara swallow. Then she nods.

“While I'd like to see that one day, I'm here now and I've been thinking about you all day.” Kara shifts again and Lena uses the movement to slip her leg in between Kara’s, pressing her thigh hard against her. Kara moans.

Kara's hips are already moving against Lena as she seeks friction to relieve the throbbing. Lena can already feel the arousal slick against her skin. She bites her lip, Kara is already so close.

“Kara, so eager to finish.”

“Watching you… god… it was so hot.” Kara pants out.

Lena pulls one of Kara's breasts into her mouth, hands gripping her hips and helping Kara move against her. Lena captures Kara's lips and swallows up her moans until they become even more frustrated.

“What do you need Kara?” Lena teases, turning her own words back on her.

“More.” She growls out.

“More what?”

Kara practically cries as she tries to think of the words. She can't seem to find them, only grinds harder onto Lena's leg. Lena takes pity on the blonde. She reaches down and finds the very swollen nerves of Kara's clit.

“More of this?” Kara moans out a yes. Lena rolls so that she is on top of Kara, pressing her into the mattress. Lena begins kissing down Kara's collarbone to her breast. Her hand slides down, teasing Kara's entrance.

“More of this?”

“God yes!”

Lena kisses down Kara's stomach quickly. Lena knows Kara is close as she easily pushes two fingers into her hot, slick, center. Lena's tongue finds the throbbing clit and Kara's juices cover her chin.  _God, she tastes good,_  Lena thinks. Her fingers thrust into Kara, searching for the rough, sensitive spot that will send Kara over the edge. She finds it. Kara's hands tighten in her hair as the blonde’s cum splashes on her tongue. Lena crawls back up to kiss Kara, knowing full well that Kara would only taste herself. Kara breathes deeply and lazily kisses Lena again.

“Thank you.” Kara sighs out. Lena laughs.

“For what?”

“I've umm… never really… masturbated before.” Lena sits up and looks at her.

“Really? How have you made it this far in life without doing it? I mean you've been mostly single right?”

“A lot of physical exercise. I just never really considered it, until now.”

“Well, I'm honored you would consider it for me.” They both laugh and settle into the bed. Kara wraps Lena protectively in her arms and kisses the top of her head.

“You are a very dangerous woman, Lena Luthor.


	6. Chapter 6

August 11th, 2017 

 

For the second morning, Lena wakes up in Kara's apartment. The blonde is still sound asleep, facing away on her stomach but an arm flung possessively around Lena's waist. The sun was just beginning to brighten the window next to Kara's bed. It seemed peaceful. For the first time in months, Lena didn't have to be anywhere. Carefully Lena tries to get up from under Kara's arm. The blonde groans and tightens her hold.

“No moving.” Lena hears mumbled into the pillow.

“Kara, I have to. I really have to pee.” Kara grumbles into her pillow but relents.

When Lena is finished she sneaks into the kitchen, hoping for food. Kara's fridge is full of take-out containers and no actual food. Not that Lena could cook anything if she found something. Lena grabs her phone from the coffee table. It only rings once before she answers.

“I need help.”

 _“What is it?”_ Jessica already sounds wide awake, _does this woman ever take a vacation?_

“I’m-I’m at Kara's. She doesn't have any food because I thought about making breakfast, then I remembered that I can't cook.”

_“You want me to send breakfast your way?”_

“Yes. Does any place deliver?”

_“Lena dear, you are in the city with near limitless funds. Breakfast will be there in half an hour.”_

“Thank you. Also, Kara eats enough for like, three, so please get a lot. What would I do without you?”

 _“Nothing really. You obviously can't even feed yourself.”_ Lena laughs.

“Goodbye Jessica.”

_“I want details later.”_

“Of course.”

_“Bye.”_

Lena hangs up and finds a charging cord in the kitchen to plug in her phone then returns to the warm bed with the sleeping woman. As soon as Lena lays back down, Kara rolls over and pulls her into the warm body. She places a lazy kiss on Lena's shoulder before resting her forehead against it. The simple gesture sends Lena's heart racing before she settles into Kara and lets the sun warm her face.

Lena must have dozed off again because she feels like she blinks and then there is an insistent knocking at the door. Somehow Kara had managed to tangle them together in the short amount of time. Legs and arms intwine and Kara's fingers have a near bruising grip on Lena's hip.

Lena manages to squirm away from Kara again and finds a t-shirt and shorts laying in the floor to throw on. Her purse is on the kitchen island where she left it the night before. She grabs the cash she has been keeping on hand. Then the glasses she brought with her. She slept with her contacts in and her eyes were already disagreeing with that. The teenage boy on the other side of the door holds three plastic bags near bursting. He juggles them to accept the hundred dollar bill before Lena takes the bags.

“Keep the change,” Lena says, not letting him respond before swinging the door back shut.

Lena is in the middle of laying out the food when a sleepy Kara wonders in, wrapped in her bed sheet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her nose is practically leading the rest of her body and Lena giggles at that.

“Good morning,” Lena says. Kara still hasn't opened her eyes.

“Mmm… food. You brought food.” Lena laughs again.

“Yes. Turns out you can have breakfast delivered for enough money.” Waffles, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and fresh fruit litter the counter now.

Kara finally opens her eyes and the blue causes Lena to intake a sharp breath. Kara's eyes hungrily take in the small feast before her before looking at Lena. Blue was definitely Lena's favorite color.

“I think the only thing I like right now more than this food is you standing there in an NSYNC shirt,” Kara smirks before heading to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

The two settle onto the stools next to the island. Both eat directly from the containers as they chat and laugh. The whole thing felt so normal. Something the Lena’s had been craving for years.

“So the whole line about riding in the shopping cart is true?” Kara asks through laughter. She had been asking Lena questions all through breakfast that Kara had mostly consumed herself. Lena was answering between bites and trying to skip over the deeper issues of most her stories; drugs, drinking, lovers, the occasional arrest.

“Yup. It was after my first sold-out arena. The after party was huge, in a house we rented near a college campus. I bought it from a homeless man for like two hundred dollars cash and then we thought it would be a great idea to push each other down hills and then run from campus police. What's one of the craziest things you've done?”

“Nothing really. Wait I was arrested for a bar fight once.” Lena's eyes go wide.

“You? Arrested?”

“Yeah. I had to go pick up my sister. She went out while she was in college and needed a ride home. Some douchebag was hitting on her and had her cornered. I went up to him and asked him to back off. He told me to leave then turned right around and started touching her. I lost my cool and knocked him out. The police captain let me go with a warning when he saw the security tape from the bar.”

“So nothing too crazy. Just standing up for your sister.”

“Okay yeah. I'm not crazy. My job was exciting enough. I spent most of my time at the gym anyway.”

“Okay, so something has been bothering me since I woke up.”

“What is it?” Concern colors Kara's voice.

“If you are such an athlete and everything. How come you have almost nothing nutritional in your fridge?” Kara laughs.

“Near death experience. I almost died and up until that point I had a perfectly planned diet. I only allowed the occasional meal out. Then I woke up and realized I almost missed out on food. So now I eat what I want for the most part. I burn through a lot of calories. I don't need to be so strict since I retired anyway.”

“Okay fair enough.”

Kara begins moving to dispose of the takeout containers and clean up. Lena goes to finally take out her contacts. She just throws them away and texts Jess to make sure she has more in her room. When Lena returns Kara is dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

“What do you want to do today?” She asks from the couch.

“Don't you have to work or something?” Lena asks. She hasn't had a real job ever but she's pretty sure most people work on weekdays.

“Nope. I canceled any further training sessions this week. On Monday I have another school I'm volunteering at but other than that I'm free until you have to leave. When do you go to Europe?”

Lena's heart already aches at the thought of leaving Kara. How did she get in so deep so quickly? They spent three nights in a row together and Lena isn't sure if she's ready to spend one apart.

“My flight is Wednesday. I have to meet with my producer on Thursday. Then we have a bunch of promotional stuff that weekend before my first concert the following Wednesday.” Kara heaves a sigh.

“Well, whatever we do I want to spend as much of our time together.”

“Agreed.” Says Lena. She moves to straddle Kara's lap and kiss her.

A key jiggles in the lock and the door opens before either can react. Alex stops short as both heads snap to look over at her. Alex slaps her hand over her eyes and groans.

“Remind me to always knock.”

Lena slides off Kara's lap and Kara stands up to go greet her sister.

“Relax, everyone's dressed here.”

“Yeah just be glad you didn't walk in ten minutes ago.” Lena teases. Alex makes a face and Kara shoots daggers over her shoulder. Lena shrugs and ignores them.

“Yup definitely knocking from now on. I brought doughnuts.” Alex holds up the pink bakery box.

“Crullers?”

“Of course.” Kara licks her lips and liberates the box from her sister.

“Lena there is plenty if you would like one,” Alex says.

“Thanks, Alex but we just ate and only one of us has a bottomless pit for a stomach.” Alex laughs at Lena's response.

“Good thing you can afford to feed her. I probably could have traveled the world five times over with the money I spend on food for her.”

“Hey!” Kara interjects, only gaining laughter from the other two.

It does nothing to stop Kara from picking up two doughnuts and returning to the couch. Alex follows with her own.

“Is this a safe place to sit?” Alex asks indicating the chair. Kara rolls her eyes.

“Yes, Alex.”

“So what brings you over this morning?” Kara asks through half-chewed pastry. Thankfully Alex swallows before responding.

“Honestly I don't know. I'm just really nervous about this date tonight. I mean, I haven't really dated since Sara two years ago and now this beautiful and confident woman is asking me out.”

“You know what you need?” Lena asks. Alex shakes her head.

“To go shopping. I am going to have you dressed to the nines for your date tonight.”

“What?” Kara and Alex ask at the same time.

“Oh yeah. My personal stylist is still in the city. Let me give him a call. He sets up a studio everywhere we go.” Both sisters stammer for a reply.

“Lena that's very generous but you really don't have to. I mean we can just go downtown or something.”

“I can and will. Besides, the paparazzi know I'm still in National City and that's the first place they'll look. Trust me.” Lena gets up to go to Kara's bedroom to make a call.

“Okay I don't care if she is bribing a federal agent to like her, but I like her,” Alex says, Kara laughs.

“You liked her before you met her.”

“Yeah as a singer, but as the person dating my sister I'm obligated to dislike her.” Lena returns as the sisters break out into laughter.

“Okay, Gabriel will be ready in an hour. He has a small loft rented downtown. Just in case we are spotted coming or going you may want hats and sunglasses things to obscure your faces.”

“Kara what did you get me into?” Alex asks her sister. Kara just shrugs.

“I'll be back in half an hour. Good thing I have training in being incognito.” Alex says as she walks back out the door.

“So we have half an hour.” Kara raises her eyebrow at Lena.

Lena laughs and straddles Kara’s lap again, kissing her deeply. That's how they spend the next twenty minutes. At some point Kara lays down and pulls Lena on top as they lazily kiss, just enjoying each other's presence. Soon the alarm Kara set to avoid another awkward encounter with her sister goes off so they go get dressed. Lena borrows clean clothes from Kara, including capris that are basically pants on her and an old sweatshirt that Kara kept around from her high school club karate team.

They are both putting on their shoes when Alex knocks. Kara laughs and hollars for her to come in. She does look pretty inconspicuous. A leather jacket, ball cap, and large aviator sunglasses. Kara pulls on her own ball cap and hands a pair of sunglasses to Lena. The three of then hop into Alex's car and begin to fight the traffic to get downtown. The radio playing in the background as the sisters banter up front. A soft chiming plays on the radio after the commercial.

 

 _My friends don't walk, they run_  
_Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_ __  
_Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium_ __  
_We paint white roses red_ __  
_Each shade from a different person's head_ __  
_This dream, dream is a killer_   
Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar

 

Alex glides to a stop at a light and both look back at Lena, unsure how to react. This is why Lena never listened to her own music once it was out there in the world.

“What's your stance on changing the station?” Alex asks.

“It's fine. I mean I don't usually listen to my own music but I know you're a fan. Just leave it.”

 

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_ __  
_The craziest friend that you've ever had_ __  
_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_ __  
_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_ __  
_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_ __  
_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_ __  
_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_ __  
_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_   
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

 

Silence fills the car, amplifying the song. Everyone searches desperately for a way to break the awkwardness. Lena is the first, deciding to share a bit of herself with the woman she was quickly falling for.

“I wrote this after I overdosed a couple days after Lionel was arrested. The press had been all over me and this girl showed me a way to forget. When I came to in the hospital I knew I screwed up. I wasn't in a good place and the therapist suggested writing to sort out my feelings. I hadn’t in a long time as I got caught up in the tour. This is what came out. Alice and Wonderland was one of my favorite movies as a kid. My brother snuck it into the house and we watched it together late at night. Lillian disapproved of anything not educational.”

No one responds. Kara just turns in her seat and rests a hand on Lena's knee. The song ends and the radio host starts babbling away. Kara's eyes filled with pain that reflects Lena's own. No one knew that besides Jess and her old producer, and the first responders that were called. Everyone was paid off to keep it quite.

“We are here,” Alex says softly. It shakes the two women out of their silent discussion of Kara trying hard to convey how much she supports Lena and how much she appreciates her sharing.

Alex opens her door and stirs Lena and Kara. The rest of the day passes quickly. Lena can honestly say she had fun. All three end up trying on different clothes and goofing around like some ridiculous teen romcom but the innocent fun is something Lena hasn’t had in a long time.

Alex leaves with a stunning dress in hand and her makeup done. She is much less nervous after Lena and Kara had spent much time gushing over her. Alex drops the pair back off at Kara's apartment. They settle back in for a movie, well make out session, and order dinner. Kara is trying to draw out every detail from Lena that she can. Lena tries the same.

“Physical therapy was probably the hardest. I woke up and could hardly move. My muscles had begun to deteriorate from lack of use and nutrition. On top of that, I was dealing with the death of Jeremiah. I had missed the funeral. Couldn't even say goodbye. I kept thinking he couldn't be gone and would walk in at any moment. Then I had Eliza and Alex always looking at me with this look, it was this…”

“Pity. That's usually how people look at me when they find out I'm a Luthor.”

“Yeah, that's kind of it. Like they were trying to understand what I was going through. And they did kind of. But I was broken in both body and mind. My life had fallen apart while I slept. I cried until I couldn't anymore. Then I just refused to talk for about two weeks. Like I could hear Alex trying to get me to go to my therapy but I didn't, not really. I knew what I needed to do but I just had no motivation. Like the crash knocked my desire to live right out of me. I curled inside myself. I couldn't even look at my own body, the broken bones and bruises had faded but my body was malformed from weeks in bed and no food. Soon Alex stopped coming. And who can blame her? She hated me for taking away her father.”

“Kara that can't be true.” Lena lays a hand on Kara's.

“I know that now. But I didn't then. I found out later how depressed I became after the accident. Then it dredged up the pain from losing my own parents and I spiraled hard.”

“How did you get back to this ray of sunshine?”

“A lot of therapy. Some drugs. And Winn’s constant companionship. The drugs made me foggy but as I got better, Alex helped me get back into actual exercise after I was cleared. The endorphins helped me get off the pills and stay off them, to my doctor's delight. It also helped with my self-image when my body started to look like me again. It's still a struggle sometimes though. The doubt creeps in. The nightmares sometimes wake me up.”

“Wow, Kara. I had no idea.”

The two fall asleep wrapped up together in Kara's bed. They had shared late into the night. It felt good for Lena to share who she was with someone. A small part of her panicked at someone knowing her this well. It meant she could be hurt so much worse but then there was Kara holding her and she was so real, and soft, and possessive of Lena that it was hard to believe Kara would ever let her go, literally sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez
> 
> Bonus points to whoever finds my playlist on Spotify and maybe a sneak peek to the rest of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

August 16th, 2017

 

The days passed in a blur. They barely left Kara's apartment. Lena didn't want to risk being seen and Kara was okay with seeing all of her. They did venture to the park once so Kara could set up her easel to paint while Lena wrote. Kara was a magnificent artist. Lena kept catching herself just watching her, tongue poking through her lips and crinkle between her brow as she concentrated. 

All that was coming to an end now. At least for a while. Lena had bought Kara a ticket just she could come all the way to the gate with her. Jess sat a little ways away with both of their carry-ons.  

“I was never good at goodbyes. Heck, I never got the ones that really counted.”

“This isn't goodbye. You'll be coming in two weeks to meet me in Italy.”

Kara laughs.

“You realize that that is twice the amount of time we have known each other. Is this crazy? Are we crazy?”

“I've been called crazy before. But Kara, this may be one of the sanest things I've done.” 

“ _ Now boarding first class tickets.”  _ A woman says over the intercom in their waiting area. They both look towards the gate and the back at each other. 

“Two weeks. That's it. In the meantime, use the phone I got you to text and call me. It has unlimited international.” Kara nods then kisses Lena hard, telling herself this isn't goodbye. Jess clears her throat to break the two apart and Lena pulls Kara in for one last hug. At the gate, she waves and Kara waits the half an hour it takes for the plane to take off. She sends a text to Alex when she finally leaves the terminal and Alex picks her up, heading straight to the nearest ice cream shop.

* * *

 

August 18th, 2017

 

_ Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you _

_ Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new _

_ Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you _

_ Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new _

_ Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new _

_ Always gonna steal your thunder _ __  
_ Watch me like a dark cloud _ __  
_ On the move collecting numbers _ __  
_ I'ma take your girl out _ __  
_ We will be everything that we'd ever need _ __  
_ Don't tell me, tell me what I feel _ __  
_ I'm real and I don't feel like boys _ _  
_ __ I'm real and I don't feel like boys

 

Lena’s voice flows through Kara’s headphones as she ran. It was comforting having her voice mixed in with Kara’s usual playlist. It had been two days and Kara already missed her so much it hurt. Already the nine-hour time difference was annoying because sometimes Kara had to wait hours for a response or would wake up hours after Lena sent a text. But Lena should call around three so Kara just had to make it through teaching three classes of high school students. She loved and hated it. She loved making a difference but it was very hard to get them to focus. And now Kara wasn’t focused, thinking of Lena. 

Kara finished her run outside the school she was volunteering at. She toweled off from the one she brought in the shoe bag and then brushed her hair and straightened her ponytail before being buzzed into the building and getting her visitors pass. Only six hours until Lena would call.

 

* * *

 

“ _ My new producer is wonderful. Sam, she actually loves my music. Her daughter is here too and I started teaching her the piano. Kara, I never liked kids but Ruby isn't like any kid I've ever met.” _

“That's great Lena. How is the promoting going?”

_ “Great! I'm so glad that I learned French and Italian in high school.” _

“So you know three languages?”

_“Four technically. My mom was Irish but I couldn't speak it with the Luthor's so it's a little bit rougher. But language and music are similar in the brain so_ _it's easier to learn.”_

“How do you get more perfect?”

_ “Kara I am the opposite of perfect.” _

“Your flaws are perfect.” Kara could practically hear Lena's blush. 

_ “Kara…”  _

“So when do I get to see you again?”

_ “The tour is pretty packed over here. It's easy to travel to the different venues so I have several concerts a week.  But I think I have a couple days off in two weeks. I'll have Jess check.” _

“Two weeks.” Kara whines. 

_ “I'm sorry. I know we didn't get enough time together. I almost flew back the first night. I didn't like sleeping alone. I've slept alone for years but a few nights with you and I'm ruined.”  _ Kara laughs. 

“Yeah. I couldn't sleep so I ran to Alex’s and made her let me sleep in her bed the second night.”

_ “You literally ran didn't you?”  _

“Of course.” Kara grins, imagining the exasperation on Lena's face. Kara hears Lena yawn. 

“I'm sorry. It's like one in the morning, isn't it? You should go to sleep.”

_ “Just keep talking until I do?”  _ Kara hears the uncertainty in Lena's voice. 

“Always.” Kara launches into describing what teaching the high schoolers was like. Then her lessons with a couple of women at the gym. After twenty minutes she hears soft snoring on the other end. 

“Goodnight Lena,” Kara says softly and makes sure there is no response before hanging up. She looks at the time and realizes it's almost five and she is supposed to meet Winn for dinner before they go out on patrol.

Cadmus had been expanding into more dangerous forms of crime. It wasn't just drugs they were smuggling. The last bust Kara had was a small weapons cache as well. Kara made a point of contacting Maggie for arrests so that the Captain couldn't keep sending her home. She even went as far as having Winn create an encrypted line for the detective. It was a minor blip in the media that Power Girl disappeared for a week before resurfacing with a renewed conviction to stopping the growing gang. Maggie even asked where she went but Kara avoided the question. She just wasn't willing to give up her limited time with Lena. Plus they spent every night together since the first time they slept together. 

Kara was taking in the city from a rooftop. Winn had improved the grappling hook and the retraction rate. Now she could reach the top of a hundred story building in a matter of seconds and Kara loved it. The man was a genius. Sirens below caught her ears so she touched the comm in her ear.

“What is that Winn?”

_ “Traffic stop.  Nothing for us. It's actually pretty quiet tonight.” _

“Wonderful. I needed a distraction.”

_ “You miss her.”  _ It wasn't a question. 

“Yeah. Winn, if soulmates were real I would swear she is mine. I know she's like this big badass or whatever the media says but she's really just this hurt little cinnamon roll.” Winn makes a gagging sound.

_ “It's gross how in love you are.”  _ Kara sighs. 

“I know.”

_ “Hey, you have an incoming call from Clark.” _

“Put him through.” Kara sits on the ledge and lets her feet dangle into space. 

“Hey cousin.” 

_ “Hey, Kara. What's up?” _

“Nothing just hanging out in the top of the world.” Kara smiles at her own joke. 

_ “You sound happier than usual and that's saying something for a ball of sunshine.” _

“Shut up Clark.”

_ “Why are you so happy?”  _ Kara bites her lip before responding. 

“I met someone.” 

_ “Who's the lucky guy? Or girl?”  _ Kara laughs. 

“Girl. And I'm not saying yet. But she's amazing.”

_ “Does Alex know?” _

“Of course. She threatened to go all FBI on her too, don't worry.”

_ “Why can't your big cousin know then?” _

“Because she is a very private person. Maybe when she gets back to the States though you can meet. She technically does live in Metropolis.”

_ “Back in the States?” _

“Yeah, she is working in Europe right now. We met while she had work in National City.” 

_ “Ooo, interesting. I can't wait to meet her.”  _ Kara laughs, watching the stars in the sky high above the city. 

“So why did you call. I assume it isn't just about my love life.”

_ “Just to catch up. I miss you. You need to come to visit soon. Louis misses you too.” _

“When are you going to propose to that poor girl?”

_ “Soon. Hopefully, I get a promotion after this big story I'm chasing. Then I'll be able to afford the ring I have picked out.” _

“What's the story?”

_ “I can't really say much. But since your my family I can tell you it's about the Luthor family.”  _ Kara takes in a sharp gasp.

_ “Kara? You okay?”  _ Kara swallows hard. 

“Yeah, yeah. What about the Luthor's? Nothing could be as big as the Lionel thing.”

_ “I think this will be. I don't have enough information yet. Plus I'm not allowed to share anything, yet.” _

“Okay. Be careful. I worry about you chasing down all those dangerous stories.” Kara winces at the own hypocrisy in her statement but, sometimes Clarke could be very reckless. 

_ “I will. You be careful there too. Louis is home so I'll talk to you later.” _

“Tell her I said ‘hi’!” Clark chuckles. 

_ “I will! Bye Kara.” _

“Bye Clark.”

The line goes dead and Kara lay back on the roof and sighs. She checks the time, it would be eight for Lena but she was most likely still asleep. Kara discovered Lena was a late to bed Late to rise person, probably because of her job. Kara touches her Comm.

“Winn?”

_ “Still nothing.”  _

“Ugh, okay I'm going down to street level. Maybe I'll happen on to something.”

She did. A couple of thugs assaulting a women walking home, some drug dealers selling to kids, and a convenience store robbery. But otherwise, there was nothing. She finally gave up around one and headed home. Winn met her with pizza and they ate while talking about some ideas Winn had to improve the “Super Friends.”

Winn went home as Kara got a call from Lena. She just finished her morning workout with her trainer and was complaining to Kara, not understanding how Kara loved it so much. Kara fell asleep with a smile as Lena sang to her some nonsense Irish lullaby.

* * *

 

August 19th, 2017

 

“Winn, where are we going?”

Winn was driving them through a run-down district. They pulled in front of an abandoned building. 

“So I've been making some investments in the stock market. I earned a little bit through some shell accounts, it's not much but, I bought this building.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I figured we could use it as a base of operations. It's still pretty central in the city and I need somewhere a little more stable if I want to upgrade our systems.” Kara squeals and leans over to hug her friend. 

The building is nothing much on the outside, what appears to be an old brick business building with two floors and a garage entrance with a drive leading below street level. Most of the glass on the front of the building has been broken out or boarded up and the paint on the door is peeling. Graffiti covers the rolling garage door and disappears as Winn clicks a button on a remote over his head to open it and pull their van down the semi steep drive.

“Winn I don't think I tell you this enough, but I literally could not do this without you.”

“Well duh, every hero needs the guy in the chair.” 

Kara laughs and gets out. With a flourish, Winn switches the breaker by the garage door after it rambles shut and flicks on the lights. The place is practically empty except for some debry, a high tech computer, Kara's suit, and something under a tarp. It was dramatically placed under one of the few lights in the large room. 

“What is that?”

“That is my newest toy.” Winn walks over to it and rips the tarp off with a flourish. Underneath is a customized, sleek, red, blue and gold, motorcycle. Kara think it just might be a ducati.

“Winn, is that for me?” 

“Well, I sure as hell ain't driving it. You know how, right?”

“Yes, Alex taught me with hers.” Kara walks over and tentatively touches one of the handle bars. 

“I totally tricked it out. One of the best parts is this.” Winn touches a button, the whole bike fades from color and turns a standard black. 

“Now you don't have to walk everywhere or take the bus. There is a hidden compartment for the suit so you are ready wherever you are.

“How did that do that? Change colors?” 

“With technology that I umm… acquired the blueprints on and finished. The company is still working on it but I fixed their issue. Only we have this right now.”

“Will I understand any of it?”

“Nope.”

“Can I take it for a test drive?” there is a beeping on the computer. Winn head over and hits a key. 

“Only if you suit up first, there is a robbery in progress a half mile from here.”

Kara grins and pulls her suit off the stand. 

* * *

 

August 26th, 2017

 

_ “So you have the ticket?” _

“Yes, I got the email from Jess. Just two days and we will be together again.” Kara lounged on her couch after her morning run while talking to Lena.

_ “God, every part of me misses you. We have now spent more time apart than together.” _

“I miss sleeping next to you, I miss holding you, I miss kissing you.” Lena hums on the other end.

_ “What about kissing me? Do you miss feeling my lips on yours? My tongue brushing against yours?” _ Kara inhales deeply through her nose, Lena’s words conjuring up a very pleasing mental image. 

“And softly biting your bottom lip and pulling it into my own mouth.”

_ “Hmmmm, I pull away and tug your shirt over your head.” _ What they are doing suddenly hits Kara.

“Wait, are we really having phone sex?” 

_ “God I hope so. But we can stop of you aren’t  comfortable.”  _ Kara bites her bottom lip in thought. But all she can picture is Lena kissing her.

“My hands slip under your shirt to unclasp your bra.” Lena laughs softly on the other end.

_ “I pull off my own shirt and let the bra fall to the floor.” _

“I pick you up and carry you to the bed, kissing down your neck, marking you just where it meets your shoulder.” Lena moans softly through the speaker.

_ “You pull my pants down and toss them off the bed, hmmm... look at that, no underwear.”  _ Kara closes her eyes and licks her lips, imagining Lena bare before her.

“Quickly I remove my own before laying between her legs and kissing you again.”

_ “My hands tangle in your hair to pull you closer, pulling your tongue into my mouth to let it slide against mine.” _ Kara moans softly.

“My hand cups your breast, rolling the nipple into a hard peak.” A gasp from the other end and Kara is sure Lena’s hands are doing just that. Suddenly Kara feels hot, and way to clothed for this activity. She quickly stands and pulls off her t-shirt, sports bra, and running shorts. Then pushing her underwear down as she reclines on the couch again. 

_ “I grip your ass, pulling you harder against me.” _ Kara’s free hand travels to her breast, brushing against the sensitive nipple.

“My fingers trail down your stomach, brushing softly against your side, following the beautiful curves of your body.” 

_ “Oh Kara, I am so wet, I want to feel you fingers in me. Are you wet for me Kara?”  _ Kara tries to come up with a response. This was all so foreign to her.

_ “Kara?” _ The huskyness had gone out of Lena’s voice at the lack of response.

“I… I’ve never done this before. I’ve never masturbated.” A soft chuckle makes Karas face flush.

_ “Just listen to me. Do as I tell you, imagine my fingers on you because mine will be doing the same thing.”  _  A moan escapes Kara’s lips thinking of Lena getting herself off.

_ “I want you to make both your nipples hard, play with them until they are so sensitive it almost hurts. _ ” Kara does, allowing her moans to mingle with Lena’s coming through the phone, the noises sparking desire between Kara’s legs.

“Oh, Lena,” 

_ “Are you ready?” _ She asks breathaliy.

“Yes.”

_ “Reach down slowly and just slip your finger in, I want to know how wet you are.” _

“Oh god Lena, I am so wet. God, its spread on to my thighs even. I am dripping for you.” Kara moans as she feels herself, lightly running her finger through her slit.

_ “Good baby, now gently circle your clit. Don't put pressure directly on it.”  _ Kara moans as she does as she is asked. She can hear Lena's labored breathing and it just increases her desire. 

_ “Now, gently slid a finger into your wet and wanting pussy.” _

“Mmmm…” is all Kara can manage. 

_ “Start slow. Find the rhythm right for you. If you need to, add another finger.”  _

Kara quickly finds she needs a second because one is just not enough. Their moans mix together as they listen to each other. Kara rests her palm against her clit to relieve some of the pressure there. 

_ “Curl your fingers.”  _ Lena growls through the speaker and Kara instantly does. 

“Oh God Lena,” Pleasure courses through Kara's body. 

“I'm so close, oh God.”

_ “Cum for me baby,” _ the words release something in Kara and she cries Lena's name as waves of pleasure wash over her. She hears Lena doing the same when she is able to focus again. 

“Fuck…” is all Kara can say. 

_ “Just wait two more days.” _ Kara can hear the cockiness in Lena's voice and can almost see the slight curl of her lips. Kara laughs. 

“That was amazing Lena. Thanks for…” Kara suddenly feels awkward but she hears an amused laugh. 

“ _ Your welcome darling. Anytime, really. Maybe next time we do it with a video call.”  _ Kara's cheeks heat at the thought and she stutters.

_ “We don't have to, just think about it.”  _

Kara's phone dings in her hand and she glances at the text from Winn. Groaning at the notification of a bank robbery. 

_ “What is it?”  _

“I umm… promised Winn breakfast. I have to go I'm already late. Call me when you wake up?”

_ “Of course. Bye Kara.” _

“Bye Lena.”

Quickly Kara changes and takes the elevator to the underground garage for the building. She touches the button on the bike so the black changes to blue and red. Winn was a genius and Kara drops her phone on the mount as Winn remotely programs the navigation. Kara touches her comms and Winn begins updating her on the situation. It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

 

August 28th, 2018

 

Kara exits the terminal with the mass of people scattering everywhere, either to other flights or to find loved ones. She has no idea what to expect when she lands. Lena said someone would pick her up so she begins searching the crowd of people with various signs for her own name. She spots it lifted above heads but she can't see the person holding it through the crowd. Kara weaves her way through people all wearing clothes from different countries with languages to match, all of it just noise pressing on her ears.

Finally, the crowd parts and she can see the woman wearing a driver's suit and hat holding the sign up. The women looks up and green eyes look out from under the rim. Kara gasps and rushes to her. Lena drops the sign as Kara wraps her in her arms and presses her lips hungerly to Lena's in a bruising kiss. Lena pulls back eventually and rests her forehead on Kara's. 

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Kara responds with another quick peck on Lena's lips. 

“We are drawing attention.” Says Lena. 

“I don't really care.” Says Kara as she buries her face in Lena's neck. Lena laughs and pulls away after a moment, tightly holding on to Kara's hand as she picks up the sign. 

“Did you check a bag?”

“No, it's only two days, I managed with my duffle bag.”

“Let's go. Jess has the car waiting outside.”

As they make their way to the entrance of the airport Lena freezes. She pulls Kara behind a pillar with panic in her eyes. 

“What's wrong?” Kara reaches up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lena's ear. 

“The press. There's cameras out there. I didn't think they followed me.” She looks at Kara in a near panic. 

“Lena, breath. I'm learning.” Kara shrugs her bag off and stoops down to rummage through it. 

She comes up with a ball cap and two pairs of sunglasses, both highly reflective aviators. Kara takes the hat and jacket Lena is wearing and tucks them into the bag so she is just wearing the white button down and black pants. Kara hands her a pair of sunglasses before fitting the hat on her own head. After a pause Kara undoes the top two buttons on Lena's shirt so it is much more casual. 

“Wow, you have been learning.”

“Lena, I may not have been as famous but I did have a little experience with this.” Lena laughs and places a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Are you ready then?”

“With you? Always.” Kara grabs Lena's hand again.

They continue their way outside. As soon as they are in the open they are surrounded. Kara recognizes some of Lena's body guards that get to them before the cameras do. The men keep the pushy people away while also making sure they can keep walking forward. Questions are shouted, asking who Kara is, where they are going, and a bunch of others that Kara can't make out, some in different languages or heavily accented.. They only get relief when they climb into the black SUV that is opened by Jessica. The pair climb in the back while Jessica sits up front with the driver. 

The car is moving and Lena finds Kara's lips. Kara happily obliges Lena's probing tongue and leans back against the door, Lena halfway in her lap. Hands wander over shirts as they memorize the feel of each other again. Kara smells like lavender and Lena is obsessed with it. She had been trying to buy lavender candles and lotions but nothing compared to it mixed with Kara's own scent.  Kara tastes the mint still on Lena's breath and is very aware of the fact that she has spent most of the last day traveling but she doesn't care enough to pull away.

The car glides to a stop outside of Lena's hotel fifteen minutes later. Lena pulls back and smiles softly at Kara’s flushed cheeks and Kara smiles back. 

“Hi.” Lena says and she feels Kara chuckle.

“Hi.”

“If you two are done there is dinner waiting for you upstairs.” Jess says from the front. Not looking up from her phone as she climbs out. The driver follows suit to walk around and open Kara's door. 

“I'm pretty sure dinner is right here.” Kara says after the doors up front shut. Lena laughs and sits up so Kara won’t fall out of the car when the driver opens it. 

They hurry to the elevator and luckily find it empty. Kara latches herself onto Lena's neck as soon as the doors slide shut, biting and soothing and sucking, drawing noises from Lena that Kara had missed so much. When they get to the room dinner is waiting but it is completely ignored as they lose themselves in each other again, tangling in the sheets until long after dark. 

“I'm so glad I'm here.” Kara says, absently tracing patterns onto Lena's bare back as she rests her head on Kara's shoulder. 

“Italy is a pretty fantastic place. Too bad we can't see very much.”

“Yes, that. But I'm glad I'm here with you.” Lena smiles into Kara's shoulder at her response, still giddy in her post orsgasmic state. 

“Me too.”

“How are you? I mean I know you say your fine but it's harder to lie in person.” Kara asks and Lena takes a deep breath. 

“I am okay. I miss you. A lot. It's a weird adjustment to how I used to spend my time on tour.”

“Right. Parties, drinking, girls.” Kara says with a little bitterness. 

“Numbing pain and forgetting who I am and where I came from.” Lena looks up at Kara. 

“Kara, I know I have a lot of shit in my past but I really like you and for the first time in years I don't want to do any of that anymore. I don't need to do that anymore. And I think Jess is secretly relieved that she doesn't have to watch me anymore.” Kara laughs at the last part but it dies too quickly. 

“I'm sorry. I just… I don't know… I don't want you to have to change who you are for me. And it's also pretty intimidating to think of how many other people you have been with.” Lena sits up to look at Kara. 

“This is good. You are good for me, Kara. I can't change the choices I have made in the past but I have only had two other serious relationships so I have very little experience but trust me that you are so much better than anyone I have ever been with in every way.” Kara nods and pulls Lena down for a soft kiss.

“Two other? As in this is serious?” Lena rolls her eyes.

“I wouldn't just fly anyone to meet me on my only two days off in two weeks.”

“I just don't want you to hate me because you feel like you can't do stuff anymore.”

“Kara I could go to parties and drink and dance. But I don't want to. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Lena kisses Kara again then settles back into her arms. Kara's stomach growls. 

“Okay, so I haven't eaten since the granola bar I had on the flight. And our food is definitely cold now.”

“Don't worry. Twenty four hour room service. The menu is by the phone. Order whatever, the label pays anyway.”

“Oh, the label is about to hate me.”

“Trust me I have trashed enough hotel rooms that even if you order everything on the menu it will still be less than paying for those.” A mischievous glint appears in Kara's eyes as she grins. 

“Kara Danvers do not take that as a challenge.” Lena tries but Kara is already dialing while looking through the menu.

“I am way to competitive to pass this up. Plus I am starving.” Lena sighs and collapses back onto the pillows. 

* * *

“So we should talk.” Lena says over the now empty pile of dishes on the table in her hotel room. Kara lived up to the challenge of eating as much as she could and now contentedly lounged on the chair across from Lena wearing one of the soft hotel robes while Lena wore the other.

“About what?”

“Well, the media knows I have someone with me now. So it's really up to you. We can stay in the hotel room the whole time your here, which I am not at all opposed to, or we can go out and risk your picture being taken.”

“Oh,” Kara's brow furrows in concentration as she thinks. Lena let's her. This is all so new still so she doesn't want to put Kara in a position that makes her uncomfortable. 

“Honestly? I don't really care.”

“Kara as soon as they figure out who you are then all your privacy will be gone.”

“Lena most of my life is already out there from my career and the accident. It won't be hard for them to find everything. I just want to spend time with you. We are in Venice, Italy. I want to ride a gondola with you, and sit at a little cafe. I want to stroll hand and hand with you through the city.” Lena feels like she might cry. No one had said anything like that about her. Even with Jack, everything was so formal since they were both highly publicized people. Kara didn't care what the media thought and was willing to sacrifice her privacy for that. Lena stood and walked around the table to place a soft kiss on Kara's lips. 

“Okay then. Let's get a little sleep and the get dressed and we can go explore.”

* * *

August 29th, 2017

 

They spent all the next day in the heat of the sun, basking in the warmth of each other’s presence. Occasionally they caught glimpses of cameras trying to take shots of them, but Lena was fairly good at turning Kara away so it was hard to catch a clear picture of her face. Once, near sunset they took a gondola ride and Lena snapped a picture of Kara looking out. Only part of her face showed, obscured by blonde hair and showing mostly the changing colors of the sunset as the man rowed them west through the channels. She posted it to her official Instagram with a lyric she had been working on for the new album. 

 

_ Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you _

_ Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do _ _. _

 

Dinner was on a beautiful terrace lit by soft glowing lights and candles. Lena ordered for both of them in Italian. By the time the wine arrived and Lena approved it, a message dinged on Kara’s phone. She checked and saw it was Alex, who knew she was halfway across the world with Lena. Kara opens it and feels her cheeks flush immediately.

_ ‘Guess you are officially out’  _

It comes with a screen shot of Lena’s instagram and an already impossibly high ‘like’ count. Kara opens her mouth to say something but can’t form a word. Her fingers over over the screen to try and form a response to her sister.

“What is it Kara?” Lena noticed the blush in Kara’s cheeks.

“Umm… My sister texted me.”

“Oh? What about?”

“Our relationship breaking instagram.” Kara turns the phone to show Lena the screen. Her eyebrow shoots up in a very attractive way. 

“Sorry, should I have asked first? I mean we already knew pictures would be out, so I figured instead of a bunch of speculation I would try and and quell some of the rumors.”

“No, no, Lena, its fine. It's just, I mean, wow, it's already trending.” Kara switches over to twitter.

“Yup, on twitter too.” Lena reaches over and grabs Kara’s hand. 

“It's still not too late.” She says softly.

“Honestly, I think it is.” Kara says with a bright smile so Lena knows she means its a good thing. Lena smiles back.

“So the caption… is that a song lyric?”

“Yeah. One I'm working on. People will try and figure it out. In a few days, we are posting a clip of me in the studio recording that song. Plus I think it's quite perfect for the picture.”

“It's beautiful.” Kara looks until her eyes, they stay that way for several minutes until the food arrives. 

* * *

All the teasing Lena had started on the third glass of wine was coming to an end. Kara picked her up as soon as the hotel door swung shut behind them. Lips meet, hot and wet.

“God, you are the worse tease.” Kara mumbles into Lena's lips. 

“You haven't seen anything yet.” Kara moans into the kiss at her response.

They tumble onto the bed together, Lena ending up on top. She sits up to look at Kara, her blonde hair spread out around her like a beautiful halo. Lena bites her lip as she looks at the woman who had forced her way into her life with such ease. Lena kisses her again, fingers working the buttons on her plaid shirt. Kara's hands pull up Lena's own. Desperately they remove each piece of clothing until Lena sits on Kara, her slick arousal hot against Kara's stomach. Lena begins kissing Kara again as soon as she can, her tongue tangling with Kara's. 

Kara loses focus on the kiss when she feels Lena rocking her hips against her. Lena grinds downs harder and moans into the kiss. Kara pulls away enough to look. 

“Are you… are you using my abs to get off?” Lena just closes her eyes and continues with more enthusiasm. 

“Fuck. Yes. Fuck.”

“Would you like any help?” Kara asks, slightly amused but really turned on. 

“Can you… reach around and… fuck… and finger me? God… I've been fantasizing this… since our… first time.”

Kara chuckles but trails her fingers around to Lena's ass. Lena slows, Kara finds the right entrance and is able to apply two fingers. Lena leans down and buries her face in the crook of Kara's shoulder. She begins to move again. Lena's clit rubs on Kara's tensed muscles while she thrusts on Kara's fingers. Lena is soon mumbling expletives Kara's ear. Kara begins losing herself in Lena's voice, in her pleasure. Kara's breathing becomes labored and her heaving stomach seems to spur Lena on. Lena pleasuring herself like this was too much for Kara. Pleasure courses through her body, she can feel her release coming and honestly at this rate she might come before Lena. 

Kara thought too soon. Lena sits up, hands on Kara's shoulders, a guttural moan escapes from her throat, accompanied with Kara's name. Nails dig into Kara's shoulders as Lena cums. With a growl, Kara flips them as soon as she is sure Lena has completed her high and begins rubbing herself on Lena's thigh. With little effort, Kara cums herself and nearly collapses on top of her lover. 

“I… wow… that was new. And hot” Kara manages. 

“Extremely.” Lena breathlessly agrees.

“Since our first time?” 

“Yes. How could anyone not? I mean, have you seen you?” Kara laughs. 

“Glad I worked so hard on them then.”

“Please, you eat like a truck driver.”

“Hey, I earn it though. Want to join me for my morning run?” Lena rolls her eyes. 

“We will see how much you want to run after this workout.”

“Thank God we aren't done.” Kara rolls over and begins kissing Lena again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Instagram caption" is Numbers by The Cab.
> 
> And a random question for a future chapter. Does anyone know Jess' last name (Lena Luthor's assistant)/ If there isn't one does anyone have an idea for what it should be. Asking for a friend. Also a significant other but that's a whole other kettle of fish. Just comment your answer and I'll pick the one most agreed upon or the one I like most. Thanks -FB
> 
> Also should I up this to E? I am not really sure where the line is from Mature to Explicit.


	8. Chapter 8

August 31st, 2018

Pictures of their time together had exploded across newsstands in National City by the time Kara returned. None of them really had a clear picture of Kara, thanks to Lena, but anyone who knew her knew it was her. She had texted Alex back and told her she was turning off her phone until she got back. The couple had spent their days exploring the city and their nights exploring each other. Kara was smiling broadly still when Alex picked her up at the airport. Alex just laughed and called her a dork as Kara gushed about Italy and Lena. Kara turned on her phone on the car ride home. 

Five missed calls from Cat Grant. 

“Shit,” Kara says. 

“What is it?”

“Cat Grant called me. Multiple times.”

“What are you going to do?” 

“I'll need to talk to Lena first.”

“What will you do if she calls…” Kara's phone rings with Cat's name flashing across the screen. 

“Again.” Alex finishes. Kara groans and unlocks her phone. 

“Miss Grant! Hello.” She says a little too cheerily. 

_ “Kara Danvers. How could you?” _

“I'm sorry Miss Grant. I don't know what you mean?”

_ “You and Lena Luthor. How could you not provide me with an exclusive?”  _ Kara cringes. 

“I don't know what you mean.”

_ “So you weren't just in Italy with the Lena Luthor? You are a terrible liar.” _

“No comment.”

_ “When did this start?” _

“No comment.” a sigh from the other end. 

_ “Is there anything you will comment on?” _

“Off the record, Miss Grant, if and when there is something for me to disclose about a relationship with anyone I will let you know if that person agrees to do so.” Cats silence through the phone is as good as a groan of frustration. 

_ “I will hold you to that Kara Danvers.”  _ The line goes dead.

“Wow, I'm impressed, sis. Not many people can say no to Cat Grant.”

“It wasn't a no. Just a later. I have to talk to Lena about this.” 

“You guys didn't talk about it while you were together? You had to know something like this would happen.”

“We were… busy.” Kara blushes furiously.

“TMI, sis, TMI.”

* * *

 

September 25th, 2017

Weeks passed. Kara and Lena mostly played phone tag until Kara could manage to meet Lena somewhere. Three trips across the world to see a beautiful woman who captivated most of Kara's thoughts. 

The rest of Kara's thoughts were focused on Cadmus. The gang had been becoming more and more organized. Winn was having trouble tracking down, members. Most of the members Kara had captured disappeared or were released and then fell off the grid. When Kara and Winn did manage to locate different bases of operations for the gang, it was much more sophisticated and systematically destroyed than when they first started. 

Kara had begun canceling more and more of her lessons until several people demanded refunds. She just gave it to them instead of wasting her time arguing. James was the last one who actually still tried to get her to teach him. Kara just spent most of her time with Winn, trying to figure out Cadmus’ next move. 

Violence had skyrocketed in poorer districts and was spreading quickly. The police couldn't find willing witnesses to the crimes. Then as soon as several violent crimes occurred in one area it would stop. Winn believed that Cadmus was causing chaos just to have people pay them to stop. He was trying to find any source of payment to be able to trace it but was having little success. Kara was getting more and more reckless, going out in daylight in full gear. Frustration was clearly getting the best of her and it worried Winn. 

_ “Hey darling, how are you?” _ Lena's voice some through her Bluetooth. 

“Better now that I can finally talk to you,” Kara responds, she weaves in between cars going much faster than she should. 

_ “What are you doing? That's an odd noise.”  _

“Oh, just out for a ride. Had to clear my head.” Kara pulls to a stop at a light. This time she was just in her plain clothes, her bike black to blend in with the traffic. 

_ “Out for a ride?” _

“On my motorcycle.” 

_ “Since when do you have a motorcycle?” _

“Umm… I guess since right after you left the country. I haven't told you?” Traffic starts again as the light turns green. 

_ “No, I think I would remember if my girlfriend had something as sexy as a motorcycle. Please, for my imagination's sake, tell me you are wearing a leather jacket.” _

“What else would I be wearing?” 

_ “Yup, that will do it. Thinking of you in a nothing but a leather jacket, fucking me over your motorcycle. I'm all set for after this phone call.” _ The words cause Kara to swerve just a little. She swallows. 

“And now I wish I was at home. Damn you Lena Luthor.”

_ “Sorry babe.”  _

“So was there a purpose to this call? I'm not all that fond of talking while driving even if its hands-free.”

_ “Then why did you pick up?” _

“Because it's you and I miss the sound of your voice.” 

_ “I don't deserve you, Kara Danvers.” _

“Trust me, you deserve good in your life. And this is good. We are good.” 

_ “And now you are being way too sweet for what I was hoping my fantasy would be before.” _

“Has that stopped you before?” 

_ “True. Anyway, the reason is that something came up and you can't come to see me this weekend. I'm sorry, Jess just told me.” _

“Oh,” Kara was really looking forward to clearing her head with a trip to the Netherlands, where Lena was now. 

_ “I'll try and figure some other time you could come. Maybe when we go to Greece.”  _

“Yeah maybe.” Kara hits the breaks when someone cuts her off, horns honk as the idiot crosses into another lane. 

“Shit. Okay, Lena, I have to go. I'll call you later.”

_ “I miss you.” _

“I miss you too. Be safe.”

_ “You too.”  _ A beat of silence then the line goes dead. The pause was filled with words Kara wanted to say so badly but just knew it would scare Lena off. Three words that would cause her to disappear and Kara couldn't bear that thought. 

_ “Power Girl, we have a bank robbery just three blocks from you.” _ Winn's voice intrudes her thoughts. 

“I'm in street clothes Winn. Where can I change?” 

_ “Hold on, hacking traffic cams… turn right and halfway down the block, against the wall.” _ Kara makes the turn. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” She says when she sees it. 

_ “Don't worry, it's all boarded up and out of commission.” _

“Its a phone booth Winn.” 

_ “It's either that or let them get away.” _ Kara sighs and pulls her bike onto the sidewalk next to it. 

“But it's a phone booth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but hey, its something at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Peeks out from behind a door.) Hey.... long time, no see. Seriously sorry this took so long. Work has been crazy. Also, I can't remember if I told anyone, but my grandmother past away earlier this year and now we just found out that my grandfather has brain cancer and 6 months to live. So there's that. Prayers or good vibes or whatever you believe in greatly appreciated. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's the last one I have written completely so get ready for a long break. Sorry.

_ September 29th, 2017 _

 

The week passed miserably slow. Kara had been looking forward to hopping on a plane and visiting her girlfriend. She was lucky that no one but Cat Grant figured out the mystery woman that Lena Luthor was seeing. It was everywhere though. For the first time, since her first album, Lena Luthor had an ongoing love interest. It was confirmed by Lena's Instagram with the photos from Kara's various trips, none actually showing Kara's face but enough to confirm that each was the same person. Kara on the other hand was slowly withdrawing from any form of media. She deleted her hardly used Facebook and Twitter then took down most the photos of herself or friends on Instagram. Searching for Kara Danvers mostly just brought up her MMA career and the charity fight she had recently won against Leslie Willis along with the CatCo article. 

Friday night became take out Chinese and Winn coming over to hang out. Alex had a date with Maggie and said they were going to the gun range, which of course caused Kara to laugh but her sister couldn't be happier. The two crime fighters settle into the couch, Winn's high tech laptop running a program he invited to alert them of major crimes. Winn was scanning Netflix for something to watch while Kara searched for cash for the delivery person who should be there any minute. 

“I got it.” Kara says when she hears the knock at the door. Winn grunts as he keeps his gaze fixated on the screen. Kara unlocks the door and opens it. 

“Lena!” There she was, standing in Kara's doorway, in National City, in America. 

“Surprise!” Lena smiles at Kara.

“But… how? I mean I thought… I thought you had a thing.”

“I did. Or I thought I did. Jess is sneaky. I didn't even know we were headed here until we touched down at the airport.”

“You have to give her raise,” Kara said, finally over her shock, and pulls Lena in for a kiss. 

“Trust me, she is the most well paid personal assistant in the world,” Lena says after the kiss. 

“Kara! Hurry up, I'm starving!” Winn calls from the living room.

“Is that Winn?” 

“Yeah, we were going to hang out tonight.”

“Oh well, I shouldn't interrupt. You can just call me when you're done.”

“Are you crazy? I see Winn every day.” Kara firmly pulls Lena inside the apartment. 

“Change of plans Winn. You're leaving.”

“Wha… Oh, hey Lena. Yup, I'm leaving.”

“Hey, Winn. Sorry to interrupt. What's that?” Lena indicates the laptop and the complicated program running. Green and black lines of code overlaying the city. Random bleeps of light pinging over the screen.

“Nothing, just a program I'm testing out. Okay, I'll see you later.” Winn hurriedly shuts the laptop and stuffs it in his bag. 

“Here Winn, get yourself something to eat on the way home.” Kara hands him the cash she got for the delivery.

Winn leaves and the delivery boy is just on the other side. Before Kara can go hunt down more money, Lena is already pulling some out of her wallet. The couple digs into the food, sitting at the table, legs tangled under it and hands touching as they reach for various containers. 

“I just can't believe you are here. I mean in National City.”

“Me either. But this is so much better than whatever interview or promotional thing Jess got me out of.” 

After eating they cuddle up on the couch. Wrapped in each other. Innocent touches become far less so in the need for each other after several weeks apart. Kara's fingers were moving in Lena right there on the couch, Lena coming undone after weeks of near celibacy. She had tried to masturbate but nothing was working for her besides when she and Kara had spent some time speaking on the phone. Now, with Kara worshiping her body she knew why. Kara had ruined her because now this is what her body craved. The words of affirmation pouring out of Kara's mouth were exactly what Lena needed most. 

“Cum for me, beautiful,” Kara whispers and Lena does, because she would buy the moon for Kara if she asked it. They are even still half dressed as Kara lays on top of Lena on the surprisingly comfortable couch. Lena had only managed to get Kara's shirt off before Kara removed Lena's pants and went to work. 

“Bed?” Lena asks. 

“Yes, please. I'm exhausted.” Kara says sleepily. 

“Well that wasn't what I was thinking but if you don't want to then we can sleep.” 

“It's been a long week Lee. Honestly, I just want to hold you because I'm still not sure if this was real.” Lena laughs softly at the awe in Kara’s voice. 

“Trust me, that orgasm was very real,” Lena says and Kara laughs too, then stands and helps Lena to her feet. 

“Good to know. But I meant you being here. Well, this whole relationship and everything.” Kara pulls her from the couch and to her bed. Kara wraps herself around Lena like a Koala on a tree.

“Trust me. I think it's more surreal for me. I don't even know why I agreed to that first date. I don't date. Ever. But something in your eyes just begged me to say yes.”

“I think it was the great pick up line,” Kara mumbles, sleepily. Lena begins running her fingers through Kara's hair as she pillows her head on Lena’s breasts. They were just so soft. 

“That might have been it. Or for once I knew someone wanted me for me. You wanted the messy hair and baggy sweatshirt. Not the professionally styled singer.”

“I think…” Kara yawns.

“I think I prefer the sweatshirt.”

“Shhh… go to sleep. We have two whole days.” Kara squeezes Lena tight before letting her body relax, the comfortable weight of her settling on Lena. 

 

* * *

 

September 30th, 2017

 

A ringing intrudes Kara ears and she groggily detaches herself from Lena and the warm bed. She stumbles through the dark and out of her bedroom. Her phone was on the kitchen counter, she peers at the caller and then the time, two a.m. It's Winn so it can only mean one thing. 

“What is it?” Kara asks softly. 

_ “Kara, they got James. I was on the phone with him while he was working on something. Then I heard a scuffle and the line went dead. I traced the phones last origin to a place I've been suspecting as a Cadmus base.” _

“Shit. I told him… never mind this isn't the time. Send me the location. If he isn't dead I am seriously going to kill him.” Kara quickly grabs her keys and scrawls a note to Lena that James’ needed help with something and leaves it on her pillow. Kara changes into the extra suit stashed in her bike right there in the garage, hoping no one would be around this late. Without incident, she hops on her now red, blue and gold bike and speeds to where Winn is showing her on her phone, connected to the high tech, dash. 

The place looks like an abandoned apartment building. Boarded up windows and broken steps. Kara can see lights near the top just barely yellowing the windows. It peeks through cracks in the boards, clearly not wanting to be seen. No guards at the front door, or the the back when Kara circles around. Still not risking it, Kara pulls the grappling hook and pulls herself up to the roof. There is only five floors but there is still a roof access door. Holes speckle the roof so Kara tests each step as she slowly makes her way to the door and down to the top floor. She hears voices on the floor below her. They are angry. Then a sound of flesh hitting flesh. Kara tries to quicken her pace but the floor squeaks in the hallway and she freezes. Silence falls below. 

“What was that?” One man says. 

“How the hell should I know? I'm here with you.” Says a second man. 

“Well go look, you idiot.” Says the first. 

Kara hears footsteps as the man noiseally makes his way to her. She takes the opportunity to duck into the next room. Light shines through the cracks in the floor. Kara is just above the room where she assumes they are holding James. The man is thudding up the steps. Kara lays flat on the ground to peer below her. On the opposite side of the room, James is tied to a chair, face bruised and bloodied. The second man is pacing, waiting for his partner that Kara can hear moving around in the next room as he searches. The floor looks weak enough. Kara waits by the door for the man to enter. In a swift move, Kara punches the man in the stomach and the flips him over hard. The man crashes through the already weak floor and into the center of the room. Debris falls on to the pacing man, knocking him out too.  

Kara jumps through her new entrance and pulls out a small knife. Quickly, she cuts the ropes binding James and catches him with one arm before he collapses. 

“Whoa, there big guy.” She says, voice distorted by the modulator.

“There's…” he tries.

“Shhhh… I’m getting you out of here.” Kara touches her Comm.

“I got him. He's not good. Bring the van.”

“There’s... three.” 

“What?” Kara asks. 

“Three…” James tries again. A gun clicks behind Kara. A man came in from the next room where Kara failed to look. 

“Three of us.” He says. Kara throws the knife, it hits the man in the chest, sinking deep, but not before the gun goes off. The impact of the bullet hits Kara's shoulder and throws her against the wall. Her head hits hard. 

When she comes to, Kara is staring up at bright lights. In a fog she looks around, she is in the base. Winn watches her anxiously from his chair. Kara reaches a hand up to touch the source of the throbbing on the back of her head, it's pretty tender but no blood. That reminds her of the bullet. She looks down. Winn must have taken off the suit, leaving her in a tank top and pants, dark bruising already forming on her chest. 

“Ah, what happened?” 

“You saved my life.” James’ deep voice says from behind her. Kara starts and turns around. 

“James.” Is all she can say. 

His face was black and blue, blood dried below his nose. A split lip made his speech a little heavy. But otherwise, he was standing and okay. Then she spins back around and glares at Winn.

“What the hell is he doing here?!”

“I-I couldn't carry you myself. And he figured it out when I showed up so it seemed kind of pointless. And I couldn't drive your bike but he could and…” 

“Enough. We will talk about this later. All of us.” Kara pointedly looks at James. 

“What time is it?” Kara asks. 

“Almost five. Why?” James asks. 

“Because I left my girlfriend asleep in my bed because someone had to go and get themselves kidnapped!” Kara quickly throws on a spare shirt she kept in the base and a leather jacket before grabbing her helmet. 

“Wait, Kara, you could have a concussion.” Winn tries to stop her. 

“I'm fine. I need to get back before she wakes up.” Kara brushes past her friend and starts the bike. She pushes the button for the garage door and zooms out. Traffic is thankfully light this early on a Saturday morning. She makes it back in ten minutes. Kara strips off the pants which were still the armored red and blue from her suit and throws them under the bed and collapses next to the beautiful raven-haired girl. 

“Kara?” She asks sleepily.

“Shhh… I'm here.”

“Where did you go?” Lena wraps her arms around Kara's waist before settling her head on Kara's chest. 

“James needed extra eyes for a steak out. He didn't want to go alone. I'm sorry. I'm back.”

“You’re safe?” She asks, peering up at the blonde. 

“We ran into some trouble, nothing I couldn't handle. James is kind of rough and I got hit in the shoulder.” Kara says, trying to stick as close to the truth as possible. 

“It's too early to talk about this. I’ll scold you for doing dangerous things in the morning.” Kara laughs softly. 

“It is morning. It's five.” 

“No, morning starts at ten at the earliest.” 

“Good, I need some sleep.” Kara kisses Lena's forehead and settles into her. Taking comfort in actually being able to hold her girlfriend. 

When they both woke up at a time Lena determined as acceptable for morning, almost lunch for Kara. Kara made eggs, bacon, toast, and poured orange juice. After Kara settled next to her, Lena finally worked up the courage to scold her.

“I can't believe you left in the middle of the night and basically got in a fight, God knows where.” Kara sighs, knowing this was coming. 

“I know. Trust me. I wasn't planning it but James was already there and a little freaked out. Then we got jumped, James got hit pretty badly by one. I took out the other two and we got out of there. This Cadmus story is dangerous and I can't get that through his head. I am so sorry.” 

“But you are both okay?” 

“I think James’ pride is bruised as much as his face.”

“Just please don't do it again. I don't like the thought of you getting killed.” 

“I wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for James. Maybe this was the wake-up call he needed.” Kara was avoiding a promise and she knew it but Lena seemed to accept the answer. 

“Okay, what are we doing today?”

“I was planning on going to the park to paint but we can do whatever you want.”

“That sounds wonderful. I haven't just sat and done nothing for a while.”

“Could I… could I paint you? I've been wanting to but I don't have a good picture and plus nothing's better than the real thing.”

“Will I have to do anything?” 

“Just sit there and look beautiful like you usually do.” Lena blushes. 

“Okay.”

After cleaning up and dressing, Kara gathers her supplies, including her lightweight folding easel and takes Lena to the park closest to her apartment. It's small but beautiful. Mostly a meadow in between busy streets. Trees line the outside to provide separation from the bustling world. Lena sat against one of those trees as she wrote in her notebook. Songs had just been pouring out of her lately. Mostly thanks to Kara and a much more positive outlook on life. She had promised Sam a new album by the end of the year and had already recorded over half of it. 

Kara stood a few feet away. The easel was obscuring part of her but Lena could still the crinkle between her brow and her tongue poking through her teeth in concentration. Lena laughed and then moved her concentration off to the side. She watched people enjoying their own Saturday.Couples strode hand and hand down the walkways. Children kicked balls or played in the fountain that shot streams of water up from the ground at random. It was peaceful. And no one knew she was in the country so she wasn't even worried about cameras. Bless Jess for this trip. Lena leaned back against the tree, eyes closed and let herself relax. 

Soon a chill reached into Lena's bones from the shade and late afternoon. She woke to a light breeze and Kara packing up her paints. Kara must have seen her stir and glances up, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Hey, sleepy head. How was your nap?” Lena stretches like a cat and smiles lazily back. 

“Good. My neck is a little stiff from sitting up though.”

“I'll give you a massage later, but right now, I'm starving.” Lena laughs at the almost seductive line.

“When aren't you?” 

“Right after I finish eating.” Kara straps her bag on her back and then helps Lena to her feet. 

The pair wander hand and hand out of the park. Strolling down the sun baked street in search of food. A small excited squeal makes Lena cringe. Suddenly remembering she didn't put in her contacts or wear her glasses. In a small movement, Kara pulls down her aviators to hide most her face. Two high school girls appear in front of them. 

“Lena Luthor!” One exclaims, definitely not a question. 

“Yes, I am.” Lena answers anyway. 

“Can we have an autograph? We love your music.” 

“I would love to ladies but I don't have anything to write with. Do you?” The girls look down in disappointment. Kara laughs and pulls off her bag halfway to swing it around and pull out a sharpie. She hands it to Lena who raises an eyebrow. 

“Hey, a good artist is always prepared.”

“What would you ladies liked signed?” Both girls grin. One pulls out the CatCo magazine cover with Lena on it from her purse. The other just wants her white shirt signed. 

“Could we have a picture too?” One is brave enough to ask. Lena bites her lip, Kara can see she is about to refuse. 

“She will, only if you guys promise to wait until Monday to post it. We would like to keep our weekend from being ruined by every guy with a camera.” Both girls nod enthusiastically. Kara takes one of the phones and snaps a picture of the three with Lena in the middle. 

“Are you two together?” The brave one asks. Kara hands the phone back. 

“Yes, we are.”

“Who are you?”

“No one important. I just got lucky and met this woman by accident.” 

“You know I am the lucky one.” Lena chimes in.

“You’re right. I am pretty great.” Kara smiles towards Lena. The two girls look on in awe at witnessing this entirely human interaction with one of their idols. Kara pulls Lena in with one arm and places a kiss on her temple as Lena squeezes her eyes shut with a laugh. Neither see the brave girl snap a picture.

“All right ladies, my girlfriend promised me food so have a good day. But remember, you promised not to share that until Monday. I don't get any time with her and I would really appreciate if we didn't have to hide away for the weekend.” Kara says and both girls agree enthusiastically again before watching the Rockstar and her girlfriend stroll hand and hand through National City. 

And the girls kept their promise. Monday morning Kara and Lena almost broke the internet. It took some searching to find the original post on Instagram.  _ Found @LenaLuthor on the street in National City. We promised her beautiful girlfriend we wouldn't share this until today though. (Yes, she used the word girlfriend but no, she didn't say who she was.)  _ The first two pictures are of the magazine and shirt, then the girls with Lena. The third is the one Kara didn't see taken. Kara's arm around Lena's shoulders, lips pressed against her temple and Lena's eyes closed tightly with a huge smile. Kara's face is sideways and half covered by her sunglasses. 

Comments underneath are mostly positive as people still try to figure out who the mystery woman is. Some are negative, some are hateful. The last picture has been reposted countless times and edited and shared. Kara is scrolling through the #LovinLenaLuthor hashtag in her bed when a call from Lena pops up. 

“Were you aware that we are trending? Hashtag Lovin’ Lena Luthor.” Lena laughs at Kara. 

_ “Yes, Jess made me aware of the fact when I got out of the studio. That's why I called, to make sure you were okay.”  _

“I'm fine Lee. It actually amazes me that no one figure it out yet. I guess our fan bases don't really cross and I've been out for so long that most of mine have disappeared.”

_ “At least they kept their promise.” _

“At least. But Cat called again. She is persistent.”

_ “Well, if you want, when I'm done with this tour, we can do an interview with her just to appease the media goddess.” _

“Are you sure?” 

_ “Only if you want it. _ ”

“Okay, I'll call her back and tell her so she might just leave me alone. Besides, someone has to figure it out soon. Cat already knows, not that I've confirmed it, but she knows me pretty well at this point. Anyway, you were in the studio again. Does that mean a new album is coming?”

_ “Yes, I think we are releasing in January. No definite date though, just after the tour. We might announce it at the last stop.” _

“Do I get to hear any of it?” Lena laughs. 

_ “Nope, I want it to be a surprise. Don't do that. I can hear your pout. Good thing it doesn't work through the phone.”  _ Kara sighs, Lena knew her too well.

“We will see how well it works when I can come see you again.”

“ _ Consider me warned. I'll have Jess find some time for that and let you know.” _ Kara's phone dings with a text form Winn. 

“Shit, I-Im late. Sorry Lena, I have to go.”

_ “How are you always late for everything?” _ She asks

“Because I stop and talk to you whenever you call.”

_ “Oh, so it's my fault.” _

“Basically. Bye Lee.”

Winn wanted Kara to come into the ‘SuperCave’ as he had been calling it. She had avoided Winn and James all weekend, thankfully she was not needed to stop anything. Now, Kara knew, that Winn knew, that Lena was had left late yesterday and was calling her in so they could talk. Kara resigned herself to the inevitable argument about to happen and hoped in her bike. 

In the Cave, James already stood with Winn at the central table that also doubled as a computer. Kara still had no idea how Winn got all this equipment but she didn't ask. New things just kept appearing. James looks serious and Winn looks scared and a little excited. Slowly, Kara takes off her helmet and sets it on the seat before walking up to the two of them. She crosses her arms and legs and half sits, half leans on a table. She decided that she was going to gauge James’ reaction before saying anything. 

Silence expands in the room. James glares and Kara meets his eyes. Winn looks between the two, noticeably getting more uncomfortable. 

“So…” Winn starts. 

“I just can't believe you. This is so dangerous. And stupid. And Illegal. What if you get caught?” James explodes. Kara waits to make sure her voice is steady before speaking. 

“I need to do this James. I need to help. I won't have the same argument with you that I did with Alex. Winn and I have been doing this for months now and the police have no real interest in stopping us.” 

“Alex knows?” He asks, a little taken aback by that. 

“Yes, since August. When that picture you took was in the paper. Thanks for that, by the way.” Kara says sarcastically. 

“If I would have known, I wouldn't have published the picture. Why didn't you tell me?”

“The more people that know, the more likely it is that it will get out. Only you, Alex and Winn know now.”

“All that talk about my article being dangerous. That I shouldn't chase down Cadmus alone. That was just hypocritical.” 

“Look what happened just two days ago! I had to save your ass because you had to go and get yourself kidnapped and beaten and almost killed. It is dangerous. If Winn hadn't had known, you could be dead. And what if I was out of the country like I had been planning to be? What then James?” Kara exclaimed. 

That shuts him up. His jaw works to make words but nothing comes out. He snaps it shut. Then an odd light appears in his eyes. 

“Then train me.”

“I do.”

“No. Train me to help you. This is my city too and I am tired of not doing anything. I can't find any evidence substantial enough for my article. I want to help bring Cadmus down.” Kara is about to explode. She feels the anger bubbling up in her chest and is doing her best to contain it. 

“James I have been training my whole life. I've been fighting and taking gymnastics lessons. You haven't been. You have been learning basics to keep you from getting mugged again.”

“Then train me. I want this Kara. If you don't I'll continue to try and do something on my own. Is that what you want?” 

“Are you threatening me?”

“No. I'm telling you that I am doing this no matter what, wheather at CatCo or with you. You can decide.”

Kara stares at the man determined to push her to the edge. Winn watched the whole argument like a tennis match, head whipping from side to side as he stood between the pair. 

“Fine. Tomorrow night at eight. I need to get some equipment in here first. There is no way we are doing this at the gym.” Kara walks back to her bike and picks up the helmet. 

“You will do everything I tell you to. There is no room for error. Until you prove yourself to me, you will not question what I tell you to do. Understood?” James nods, taken aback by Kara's sudden serious demeanor. Kara puts on her helmet and her bike roars to life. Winn had programed it to start with her finger prints on the handle. 

Once home, Kara got a glass of water and opened the balcony doors of her apartment to clear her head. When the tension of the argument had subsided she set up her easel and paints to start a new canvas. She had been wanting to paint for awhile but whenever she wasn't with Winn she had been teaching self defense in the schools that had resumed classes or flying to and from Lena. Last week she had told the gym that she was quitting her freelance lessons completely. Winn had begun investing her dwindling savings in the stock market in what he said were safe stocks. Not much gain but would be steady. That was her only form of income now. She needed to sell a piece of art or she would have to find a real job. Alex had called and Kara put her on speaker phone while she continued to paint. 

“ _ He wants to do what _ ?” She asks at the news of James. 

“He wants to be a vigilante too. He says it's either with me or by himself.”

“ _ The gentle giant that couldn't even save himself from a mugging in Metropolis or from being kidnapped and endangering you? _ ” Kara sighs and cleans off her brush to select another color.

“Yes. So now I have to or else he might get himself killed. Or worse, some innocent bystander.”

“ _ Great, Maggie is going to be in a worse mood if there are two vigilantes for the Chief to ride her about. _ ”

“How is Maggie? You haven't brought her around much.”

“Because I don't need her figuring out who you are. But good, she likes you, I mean Power Girl, so she is trying to keep the police off your back.”

“I'd say tell her thanks for me but that may ruin the whole secret identity thing.”

_ “Definitely. I hate lying to her though. About how you and Winn disappear sometimes. She thought you two were a thing for awhile, which confused her because of Lena.” _ Kara snorts in sudden laughter. 

“That's funny. But I guess if you didn't know us and we always disappeared together it would make sense.”

_ “Exactly.” _ Kara sets down her brush, satisfied after a few hours of work, she peers at the clock as she notices the dying sun. Seven-thirty. Okay, eight hours of work. 

A strong knock sounds on the door. Any of her friend should walk in. Curious Kara grabs her phone and walks over. 

“Hold on Alex, someone just knocked. Oh, Cat.”

“Hello, Kara.”

“I've got to go Alex. I'll call you later.” Kara hangs up before Alex can respond. 

“Hi, Miss Grant. I meant to call you but time kind of got away from me today.”

“May I come in?” She asks, but brushes past anyway. 

“Sure, make yourself at home.” Kara says, more to herself. 

“Oh,” she hears Cat say. She stopped next to the kitchen island, taking in Kara's painting as the setting sun hit it. 

A hooded red and blue figure stands crouched looking over the city at night on the edge of a roof. The image is blurred as you look onto the figure from behind it's left shoulder but you can see lights from windows. It's almost like looking through a water streaked window. Kara was quite proud of how the effect turned out. It may seem a little narcissistic to paint herself, but Power Girl was taking up a lot of her thoughts recently. 

“You can paint.” Cat states. 

“I think in one of our interviews you asked what I did for fun and I told you I painted.”

“Yes, but there is painting and then there is  _ painting. _ ” Cat emphasizes the word while gesturing towards the canvas. 

“This is very well done. And it would be perfect for next month's cover. How much?” Cat asks, startling Kara. 

“What? You want to buy it? I've never… I mean, wow. I have no idea. I just finished it, can I think about it?” Kara stammers out. 

“Yes, yes. Now the reason I am here is because you promised me an exclusive if and when you had a girlfriend and the latest picture proves that much, where is the singer anyway?” Kara sighs, she should have just called Cat this morning after she hung up with Lena. 

“Europe. We just talked about it this morning. When Lena is done with her tour you can have your exclusive. We didn't know that girl took the picture of us together so we didn't know that someone actually got a clear picture of me until she posted it but don't worry, we won't talk to anyone else about it until we talk to you. Okay?”

“Very well. Now, call my secretary with a starting offer and we can talk percentage also for the artwork. I am going to go pick up my son from soccer practice.” Cat swooped out of Kara's apartment as quickly as she appeared. Kara dialed Alex again to try and process what just happened.

* * *

October 3rd, 2017

By the next morning, people had found Kara Danvers. Even though she had no pictures of Lena and herself in Instagram, her followers skyrocketed. Kara had negotiated an initial purchase of her artwork and a small percentage of sales with Cat. Cat didn't fight too hard, knowing the sales for the cover would be better than projected thanks to Kara's renewed popularity and the fact that National Cities hero would be on it. 

Kara called Lena and told her the good news. Lena was impressed and made Kara video call so she could see it. The video call turned into something much less innocent very quickly. Lena whispering horse instructions to Kara, watching her cum before making herself do the same. The first time they did this, it made Kara feel very awkward. She hadn’t even watched porn to be able to know how to put on a little show for Lena, but the more these calls happened, the more comfortable Kara became. Kara lay naked in her bed, talking to Lena before she fell asleep. Then Kara got dress and met Winn at the SuperCave to begin acquiring the equipment she needed. It scared Kara at how Winn was able to get money when needed and also have the equipment delivered in a few hours. The cover story was a gym being built but in a few days the permit would be denied and no one would suspect the building was still housing vigilanties. 

By the time James arrived, the place was totally transformed. It wasn't just tech and Kara's small arsenal of gadgets, now there was free weights, a boxing dummy, sparring mats, a small climbing wall, and various sparring weapons. James whistled as he came in through the normal door by the garage door. Since it closed down off the street the Super Cave was actually underground. Kara and Winn couldn't decide what to do with the three floors still above them.

“So, where do we start?” He asks.

“First Winn is going to measure you for a suit. Not that I'm letting you out quite yet, but he needs time to make something for you.” Kara says as she moves about, settling equipment where she wants it in the space. 

“Then I'm going to actually teach you how to fight.”

It may have been a little harsh, but Kara barely held back on James. She thought maybe this would scare him off. He was bruised all over with a bloody nose by the time she finished. But he didn't complain. He took the hits and kept trying. By the time Kara called it to an end, he did manage to land a punch.

“Kara, we are getting a call from Detective Sawyer.” Winn says from the command table. Kara motions for him to put her through on the computer.

“Detective.” Kara says through the modulator. 

_ “Power Girl. I have evidence that Cadmus is moving a stash of merchandise tonight. My captain won't look into it but my CI is sure that it is happening.” _

“Your captain seems to not be looking into Cadmus more and more often.” Kara states.

_ “I know. Something's wrong. He used to take my tips seriously but lately, he turns his head. I fear the worst.” _

“What's the time and location.” Winn feeds the information that Maggie gets them into his computer before Kara ends the call. 

“Was that Maggie?” James asks.

“Yeah, she has an encrypted line. And before you ask, no she doesn't know who I am. Alex has been keeping her away from us for just that reason.”

“And Alex is okay lying to her girlfriend about this?”

“Alex is FBI. Maggie is a Detective. They already have secrets. Alex hasn’t brought up telling her and I don’t think she will because it is illegal and she won’t want to put Maggie in that situation.”

“What about  _ your  _ girlfriend?” James asks.

“I haven't told her. And I am not sure if I will. She was already pissed when I told her I went on a stake out with you and we were jumped. I don’t need her worrying a world away also. Maybe when this whole Cadmus thing is over or she is back in the same country at least.” Kara begins looking up the schematics for the warhouse Winn has pulled up. It looks simple enough. Winn is sitting at his chair trying to figure out what could be the merchandise.

“Do you not trust her with this?” James asks, annoying Kara.

“That is not it at all. We are not having this conversation. Go shower and go home, we are done for tonight.”

“But what about-”

“Go home James. You are nowhere near ready for this and I am not having you rush in and get killed.” James looks pissed but makes his way to the bathroom to shower before leaving. Kara and Winn return to work.

* * *

 

October 20th, 2017

Kara was still no closer to finding out who was organizing Cadmus. Now though, they were upping the drug game with a new version of Vertigo. It ran rampied through Starling city two years ago with horrible side effects. Cadmus had taken the time to engineer a new version that led to less death and more addiction. Now Kara felt like she was trying to shovel water from a sinking boat using a net. Nearly every dealer walked out of the police stations hours after being brought in. The frustration was spreading from Kara and Maggie, to Winn, James, and Alex. James was taking much abuse from Kara during training but was improving rapidly.

“If we are going to get anywhere, we need to clean up the police department.” Says James while the examine the screen in front of them. Trying to figure out where the problems lie. 

“James, could you do some digging into their personal lives? Find out if their families are being threatened or if they actually are just with Cadmus. Winn, can you do the same with their financials?” 

“Yeah of course.” Winn says. 

“Wait, you are actually letting me do something?” 

“As a reporter and photographer yes. As a vigilante, no.” 

“Ah, Kara,”

“What Winn?”

“Weren't you supposed to be taking off right now?

“Shit.” Kara was supposed to be on a plane. Not standing in her secret lair discussing corruption in the city. She checks her watch, the plane took off three minutes ago. Kara walks away from the others to call the pretty girl who was no doubt already getting ready to pick her up from the airport in a few hours. 

_ “Kara? What's wrong? Shouldn't your phone be off?” _

“Lena I'm so sorry. I missed my flight. I was… helping James with this story and totally lost track of time.”

_ “Oh…”  _

“I am so sorry Lee. I really wanted to see you. I screwed up.”

_ “I won’t lie and say I’m not disappointed but I get it. I mean this is hard and you have your own life. You flying to me every other weekend is a lot of travel and takes away from your job and your friends there.” _

“Which is all true, but I would much rather be with you right now.” Kara sits on a stack of mats that she and James put down for sparring. 

_ “I would rather you be here too. But you aren’t so just enjoy your weekend with friends. I’ll take the time to record some stuff I’ve been meaning to but keep getting distracted by a beautiful blonde that show up whenever I have free time.”  _ Lena teases with a laugh.

“Okay, I’ll call you later. I miss you.”

_ “I miss you too.”  _ A beat of silence and then the phone disconnects.

Kara wishes she was spending the weekend relaxing with friends. Instead, she ends up spending it trying to clean up the police force. The FBI even gets involved, aka Alex, to assist in arresting the truly corrupt cops and chief of police. Kara and Winn manage to spare those doing shady things to protect loved ones from the threats of violence thanks to James’ investigating. Cadmus gets desperate after that, actually breaking into National City Jail to rescue their operatives and releasing many others. 

The weekend blurred into another week. Kara hardly even returned to her apartment. She was stuck between training James, busting drug dealers, and searching for Cadmus hideouts. One, she and Winn managed to arrive before the gang cleared out, rounding up six members and turning over a small cache of serious weapons to the newly cleaned up police department.

Kara winced and groaned checking her bank account while Winn watched the program he created to monitor police reports and watch to make sure each Cadmus member was actually processed. 

“What's wrong Power Girl?” Winn asks with a laugh and teasing smirk.

“This time next week I will have no money. At least until I start receiving commision from CatCo”

“Not technically true.”

Kara shoves her phone screen in front of Winn to show him the dwindling amount in her checking and savings accounts.

“Winn, yes it is.”

“No, not what I meant. I mean remember that money you gave me to invest? Well, I have been. And well…” Winn quickly flicks through a few screen on the computer and shows Kara her invest portfolio. Kara gasps at the six, nearly seven digits in the tally. 

“I...Winn...What… How…”

“Just a few smart investments, some research, maybe a little hacking, some shell corporations so not all of it is traced back to you. Apparently, I am weirdly good at making money in the stock market. So this means you are paying for dinner right?”

“Actually I have a better idea.” Kara laughs at Winn’s pout.

“Yes, I will pay for dinner. I still have a better idea.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! FIrst Thank You, everyone, for your kind words. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The first part is a flashback to some of what I have said about Lena. Don't be confused.

_ May 10th, 2017 _

_ Lena sat at her desk with her earphones plugged in. The best Lionel could buy because how else would you make up for shipping your fifteen, now seventeen, year old daughter to college way earlier than she should be. Lena wasn’t upset though, high school bored her at twelve so at least college grabbed her attention. Also, she was away from Luthor Mansion most of the year this way, in the single dorm room, Lionel also paid for, only going home when they closed the dorms over winter and summer break. Even then she spent most of her time doing stupid shit with Ronnie. Ronnie who always pushed her limits, mentally and physically. She was only a year older but they had both done so much growing together. So much avoiding their families too. Now she lay fast asleep in Lena’s bed as the hour was quickly approaching three. It was Lena’s favorite time of night, everything was quiet in the outside world as the music she was composing repeated through the speakers on her ears.  _

_ Ronnie didn’t know about this song was about her. It was Lena working through her feelings the only way she knew how. Maybe it would help her to work up the courage to tell her. To tell Veronica Sinclair that, despite her dysfunctional baggage and her terrible coping mechanisms, she loves her. Lena doesn't know how it happened, or when. One morning she woke up to slip from Veronica’s bed before the owner woke up, one of their unspoken rules and the sunlight was just right, and Lena finally put the word to the confusing emotions. Love. It was a first. But it made sense, her and Ronnie had been sleeping together since they both graduated high school at fourteen and fifteen. It may have been too soon but they always pushed limits. It took Lena three years to figure out love. The song starts again as Lena messes with some of the chords. The software was top of the line and really helped since Lillian forbid her from learning anything besides piano and violin. It was a sick sort of joke, she was skilled enough to compose, not to play. _

 

I come over

Quarter past two

Love in my eyes

Blinded by you

Just to get a taste of heaven

I'm on my knees

I can't help it

I'm addicted

But I can't stand the

Pain inflicted

In the morning

You're not holding on to me

Tell me what's the point of doing this every night

What you're giving me

Is nothing but a heart

It's a lullaby

Gonna kill my dreams, oh

This is the last time

Baby make up your mind

'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed

If you keep messing with my head

Before I slip under your sheets

Can you give me something, please?

I can't keep touching you like this

If it's just temporary bliss

Just temporary bliss

 

_ Ronnie stirred and sat up. Lena knew she was getting ready to leave so she paused the music and watched the slender figure in the moonlight. Ronnie gathered her clothing and dressed before santuring over the Lena and pulling her headphones off. _

_ “When do you sleep?” _

_ “Uhhh…” Lena swallowed, it was always hard to think with Ronnie this close.  _

_ “That’s what I thought. Are you at least doing something productive?” _

_ “Yes actually. I think this is almost done.” Lena gestures to the laptop with so many different little boxes Veronica doesn't even know where to look. _

_ “Play it for me?”  _

_ Lena bites her lip before nodding. Quickly she turns off the box with the lyrics she recorded yesterday and plays just the instrumental. Ronnie listens to the whole thing. _

_ “Lena, that’s great! But where are the lyrics? You have a beautiful voice.” _

_ “I am still working on them. Something isn’t right but hopefully, I can figure it out soon.”  _

_ “You should share all this work you do.” Lena snorts back laughter at Ronnie’s idea. _

_ “Really. Lena. You are so good at music.” Lena rolls her eyes. _

_ “Not good enough. If I was I would have actually tested in prodigy at something, instead of excellent at most things. Then Lillian may have actually let me pursue music.” _

_ “Okay, I’ll make you a bet. If you enter the end of year Talent show and  _ **_win_ ** _ I will… take us on a trip to France this summer after you turn eighteen. If you lose, I won’t ever bring it up again.”  _

_ France. One of the most romantic cities in the world. They had always talked about exploring the world after college. That gave Lena hope that maybe this would go better than she feared. Ronnie had always said that this was just friends, with benefits. That she didn't want anything more because what they had was great and they were both too broken by demanding families to be able to function past that. But maybe, just maybe, it was all just words. Maybe Lena just had to make the first move. _

_ “Okay. Okay. On one condition. You don’t get to hear the song until I perform it for everyone else.”  _

_ Ronnie looks confused but nods anyway. She kisses Lena briefly before leaving her dorm room and Lena slips back on her headphones to continue working. _

_ A week later Lena has a band. She had posted an ad promising a hundred dollars to each person and an extra hundred if they win on top of the prize money. It took some auditions to weed out those just there because they heard money was involved to find people with actual talent. After a week of intense rehearsals so that the new members could learn Lena’s music, Lena felt ready. Finals were over and her stage time slot was rapidly approaching. Lena looked around her, observing the new friendship between the guitarist and the drummer as they lounged on the couches backstage. The drummer sent one of his sticks at the guitarists head and he ducked, laughing as he almost fell off the stool. _

_ The lights were blinding on stage. Lena’s palms sweat as she grips the microphone. But as soon as those opening chords played, something clicked. Like she had been holding her breath for so long, but now she was exhaling. Now she was home. The crowd erupted and exploded to their feet. This was it. This was Lena. Backstage she searched for Ronnie. She was going to tell her. She had to. That is when a woman appeared. Dark hair and skin, Dress suit and professional. _

_ “Lena Luthor?” _

_ “Yes. And you are?”  _

_ “Jessica Houng. I am here representing Green Diamond Records. I was sent to find a new face for our company. I believe that you should be that face. You are extremely talented, assuming that was an original song.” _

_ “Y-yes. I wrote and composed it. It was… wow. Green Diamond. The same company behind  _ My Chemical Romance _ and  _ Linkin Park _? They are two of my biggest inspirations. I love their sound and, oh no, I am rambling to a Green Diamond scout. Shutting up now.” Lena self consciously crosses her arms. Never had she felt so nervous, never had she rambled before, Lillian made sure of that. Jessica just laughs. _

_ “It’s fine Lena. We want you. Contracts are already being made if you want to join us. I guarantee, this time next year you will have an album ready to release.” _

_ Joy bubbled up in Lena. That was everything she ever wanted. Music. Not science or engineering or business, all acceptable pursuits for the Luthor family. Music. Real music. The biggest smile Lena had ever felt emerged on her face. Then it came crashing down. Contract. Lena was still seventeen so she would need permission. _

_ “I...I can’t. I am only seventeen. My mother hates music. She would never let me.” _

_ “Well, that is a shame. I tell you what. Take this card. Call me when you turn eighteen. We will keep your contracts until then. I can even send copies so you can have a lawyer look over them if you wish before you sign on. Please consider it Lena.” _

_ With that Jessica walks away, disappearing into the crowd backstage, waiting for the winner to be announced. It was her. Her band at least. But Lena’s real prize was the little card in her pocket that said “Jessica Houng, Green Diamond Recording.” that was it. A black card with an emerald gem and gold lettering across it spelling out the name and phone number. That was going to be Lena’s future, her way out from the family she hated. Hopefully with the only family that mattered. Lena sees Ronnie backstage. She jerks her head and Lena nods, knowing she wants them to meet in Lena’s room. Lena accepts the words of congratulations as she makes her escape.  _

_ Ronnie stood outside her dorm room door. Something was off in her demeanor. She looked…. Unsure. _

_ “Hey,” Lea said smiling and stretching up on her toes to kiss her lover. Ronnie turned to the side so Lena’s kiss landed on her cheek. Lena furrowed her brow but unlocked the door and walked in, setting the trophy and flowers she earned for first place on her desk. She turned to see Ronnie still standing by the door very awkwardly. That was unusual. Ronnie always made herself at home, lounging immediately on the bed or raiding her fridge.  _

_ “Ronnie? What is it? Come on, let's celebrate. I won. And you owe me a trip to France.” Lena sauntered up to the other woman, she gently pulls at her crossed arms to try and get her to relax. _

_ “Lena. Stop. We have to talk.” Lena backs away at the harshness in her voice. _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “Was… was that song about me? Is that how you feel? That you…” Ronnie trails off. Lena should have seen this coming. For all her brains and Luthor training she should have seen it. But she was still riding a high from her Green Diamond encounter. Now she was crashing down. Hard. All she could do is take the last of her confidence and tell her. _

_ “I love you, Ronnie. I have been in love with you for a long time now, I think. And now, now I have a future that I am really looking forward to, one I want to share with you. Come with me when I turn eighteen. We can go to Metropolis and start new lives. Together.” _

_ Ronnie’s mouth open and closed. Opened and closed. She exhaled long and loud. Then she shook her head. Veronica Sinclair walked out of Lena Luthor’s dorm room without another word. But it was enough. Enough for Lena’s heart to shatter. _

 

* * *

 

November 6th, 2017

Kara’s lips trace the gentle curve of Lena’s neck up to the strong line of her jaw. The soft hotel sheets tangle around their waists as their bare torsos press together. Lena moans into Kara’s hair as Kara brushes across a stiff nipple and she digs her blunted nails into Kara’s shoulders. The first encounter was rushed and heated the night before, barely making it back to the hotel. The second time even more so. Now, as the sun rose and sleep still clouded their eyes, Kara was taking her time. She was slowly and gently exploring Lena in a way she hadn’t ever before. Lena was lost in the barely-there touches that rose goosebumps all over her body, the brush of lips that roamed freely, and the natural scent of Kara that Lena always desperately tried to remember but never did justice.

Kara begins to make her way further down Lena’s body as sighs escape Lena’s lips, occasionally punctuated with a moan. She can feel Kara smiling against her skin whenever she earns one of those. Kara’s tongue begins to punctuate each kiss earning more moans from Lena. She gasps as Kara dips her tongue into her navel then nips just below it. Lena is trying hard not to squirm against Kara’s stomach because she knows this is supposed to be sweet but Lena’s need is growing with each press of her lips.

“Kara…” Lena whines out.

Kara smiles, knowing what she is doing to the singer, but she nods anyway. Just as slowly as anything else Kara runs her tongue through Lena’s dripping folds. Lena stiffens then relaxes with a sigh, gently weaving her fingers into blonde hair that is wild from multiple orgasms and sleep. Kara laps slowly through Lena, circling her clit and starting again from Lena’s entrance. Just as Lena is about to ask for more Kara slips a finger inside. She thrusts precisely, brushing Lena’s front wall as her teeth graze her clit before soothing it again with her tongue. In a few short strokes, Lena comes with a short choked noise as the air catches in her lungs and her entire body tenses with pleasure. Kara removers her finger but continues to lick gently at her clit until Lena releases with a sigh. Lena tugs on Kara’s hair to bring her back up and kiss her lips. She moans slightly at the taste of herself still on Kara’s lips.

“Well, that is certainly one way to wake up,” Lena says and Kara nuzzles into her neck.

“You just looked so beautiful in the morning sun. I had to touch you.” Lena feels her cheeks heat and she is so glad Kara is still hiding in her neck.

“I… I don’t deserve you, Kara Danvers.” Kara rolls off of Lena and props herself on an elbow. With her free hand, she tucks hair behind Lena’s ear.

“You can’t believe that. Jess ratted you out. I know how much you donate to children’s hospitals and charities. I know the STEM and Music programs you help fund all over the United States. You are a good person and you deserve this.”

Lena turns away from Kara and looks out the window. Kara traces her jaw with her finger and Lena unconsciously leans back into Kara’s hand and meets her sky blue eyes.

“You know what I mean. I do those things to ease my guilt. I am not a good person. I have been selfish, I have taken or purchased everything I have ever wanted since I became famous.”

“What about since we met? Have you felt like that?” Lena furrows her brow in concentration as she really thinks about Kara’s question.

“No…” She says slowly.

“Lena, you have been hurt. You have been lonely. I was the same way after my parents died. I spent a couple of months in a group home. I lashed out. I got in so many fights. Then when the Danvers’ adopted me, Alex and I got in so many fights that we were never allowed in the same room alone. If I hadn’t had them though, if I hadn’t had Jeremiah enrolling me in every type of fighting class, if I hadn’t had that love, who knows where I would have ended up. I could have bounced around from home to home and school to school until I was eighteen or ran away. Ended up on the streets even. You know, I looked up a couple of people from that group home one time. Most are either in jail, drug addicts, or dead. Hurt does that to people. It causes us to lash out, to look for things to stop the hurt. It doesn't make you a bad person. What makes you a good person is those little things that you do like spending most of your money on children who will never know who changed their life.” Kara watches emotions flick across Lena’s features the whole time she talks. Lena’s eyes shine like emeralds as tears spring to her eyes.

“Kara, I...I lo-” Kara quickly presses a kiss to Lena’s lips and gets up. 

“Okay, enough serious talk. Lena, I want to be with you. So no more of this ‘I don't’ deserve you,’ crap. I want to go explore… Where are we again?” The hurt and confusion that flashes across Lena’s face is replaced with a laugh and Lena stands to follow Kara to their suitcases. They had landed in the same airport and quickly made their way to the hotel last night, much to Jess’ amusement. They had dumped everything by the door as Kara quickly swept the singer into her arms. 

“We are in Munich. Pity we missed Oktoberfest.” Lena smirks and Kara rolls her eyes.

“I don’t drink.”

“But seeing you in a Dirndl would have been amazing.” Lena bites her bottom lip and looks more like she is enjoying Kara without clothes than with. Kara blushes.

“I have no idea what that is but I don’t think I want to know.”

Lena laughs and begins to sift through her suitcase to look for clothes to wear.

“So what are we going to do today? Since you know so much.” Kara asks as she successfully extracts a pair of black jeans and a white pocket t-shirt from her duffle. 

“I figured we could start at Marienplatz, Marien Square, and hit up a few other tourist traps and museums. I’d like to go to Viktualienmarkt for lunch and explore the booths.” 

“Easy there tiger, we don’t have to do it all in one day.” Kara pulls her t-shirt over her head and is greeted with Lena’s toothy grin.

“That’s right, we have three whole days together. You are even coming to a concert.”

“And I have a surprise for you.” Kara pulls out her red and blue leather jacket and slips it on as well. Lena eyes it, trying to figure out what Kara meant.

“Go on, get dressed. But you may want to wear pants.” Kara nods to the dress in Lena’s hands and she puts it back. A knock at the door.

“I got it. You change.” Lena nods, still very confused as she finds her own jeans and green blouse. Lena pokes her head around the corner when she hears Jess’ muffled voice.

“Jess?”

“Hello, Lena. Anyway, What you requested is downstairs. The valet boy is paid to watch it until you get there. Lena, I emailed you a list of places its recommended people visit as well as where your reservations are for dinner tonight. Have fun you two.” Jess winks and Kara laughs and bids her goodbye before shutting the door. 

“Ready?” Kara asks, raising an eyebrow at Lena’s half on shirt, Lena just rolls her eyes as she finishes putting her head through the hole and heads to the bathroom in an attempt to tame her clearly sex tangled hair and to cover up Kara’s eager love marks. Lena pauses slightly at that word, remembering how Kara cut her off in bed. Did Kara know what she was about to say? Lena didn’t even know until it was already on its way out of her mouth. Did Kara not feel the same? No, she clearly cared about Lena. Maybe she didn't know. Maybe she knew Lena was about to say something she wasn’t ready for. Was she ready for love? The only other time she told someone she loved them it ended in complete heartbreak. Maybe Kara was saving her from crossing a line neither of them were ready for. It also could have just been the post-orgasmic feelings.

“I can hear you thinking again,” Kara says from the bathroom door and startles Lena out of her reverie. 

“Come on, You can’t be so serious the whole time I’m here.” Lena rolls her eyes.

“I am not. I am just trying to cover up what  _ you  _ put on my neck.” Lena shoots back and a cocky grin spreads across Kara’s face.

“You weren’t complaining when I put them there.” Lena rolls her eyes again and begins to pack away her makeup, being mostly successful with the coverage. Kara holds out her hand and Lena laces her fingers through Kara’s as she leads them out of the hotel room and to the elevator.

“Do I at least get a hint at what my surprise is?” Lena leans in to whisper in Kara’s ear, allowing her teeth to graze the lobe and Leana laughs softly as Kara audibly gulps. Luckily they were alone.

“You did. I told you to wear pants, remember?”

“I remember…” Lena says a little disappointed. 

“Then you will see once we are outside.” Lena huffs her disappointment but leans further into Kara anyway to show she is not actually mad. 

They cross the bustling hotel lobby, filled with tourist families readying for a day of exploring. The conversations happening all around them turn into a droning noise as languages intermingle the women’s ears. Outside, Lena looks around for… what, she doesn't know. Kara chuckles and pulls her towards the valet stand. On the other side, a pimply looking teenage boy stands with eyes filled with boredom, but Lena lights up at what she sees next to him. A motorcycle with a jacket and two helmets perched on top.

Kara was excited when she thought of this. The model was the same as the one Winn had got her, just without all the bells and whistles, it was a sleek black. Karas leather jacket was red and blue with a matching blue helmet. For Lena, Kara had asked Jess to get black with a green accent on both helmet and jacket.

“You brought your motorcycle?” Lena asks, both excited and astonished. Kara laughs.

“More like rented. And technically you rented it. I am just your driver for the day.” Kara holds up Lena’s jacket and helps her into it. When Kara hands her the helmet Lena looks nervous. Kara raises an eyebrow.

“I...I’ve never been on a motorcycle.”

“Just relax. Move with me. I know you can do that. But if you don’t want to I can have Jess rent a car.” Kara looked a little smug at her prediction that Lena would love this but concern for her overshadowed that. Lena smiles.

“Let's do this.” She fits the helmet over her head while Kara zips her own jacket and pulls her helmet on. 

Kara gets on the bike and holds Lena’s hand as she straddles it as well. The way Lena settles against her feels so right. Lena feels so right. Guilt washes over Kara as she starts the engine. Lena was going to say she loved her, she knew that. But Lena didn’t know. Lena didn’t know that when Kara wasn’t with her, she was risking her life to try and save the city she loved. She was living outside the law and the new police chief had it out for her. At least this one was putting away Cadmus members also but he had decided that ‘vigilantism was making matter worse because no one should break the law, no matter their intentions.

If Lena knew than she could be in as much trouble as Winn and James if they were caught. But how could Kara not tell Lena? Kara was frozen in her indecision, so she cut off Lena’s proclamation so that the line wasn’t crossed. So there was still a line when she knew the truth if she knew the truth. 

Lena’s arms tighten around Kara’s waist as she navigates through traffic, weaving in and out of cars with the practiced ease of someone who has done so with bullets flying at her at top speeds on the highway. The day flies past them as they attempt to explore as much of the city as they can. They fall back into bed, exhausted and content, after showering together. Kara wearily wraps her arms around Lena before pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades and replacing her lips with her forehead. Kara tangles their legs together too. Kara insisted on no pajamas even though they were both too tired for more activities. 

“I know we spend more nights apart than together, but I don’t sleep as well as I do with you.” Kara mumbles, already half asleep.

“I know. The beds always feels too big without you.” Lena tangles her fingers in one of Kara’s hand at her waist and pulls it up to place a kiss on her knuckles before tucking both of their hands under her chin.

* * *

 

November 7th, 2017

Lena wakes to a quick knocking and then a bellhop rolling in a trolly with their breakfast before quickly leaving. She sighs and attempts to pry herself from Kara’s grip, knowing she has a full day ahead of her. All Kara does is tighten her arm around Lena’s hip and groans softly. Lena chuckles softly and then manages to turn so she is facing Kara, lips almost brushing at the proximity. 

“Kara. We have to get up. Or at least I have to. I need to be at sound check in two hours and I have a meet and greet before the concert. And I have…”

“Shh… we have at least a half an hour before we really have to get up. You have to barely be Lena Luthor for sound check and then your stylist team will do the rest.” Lena laughs and the sound sends joy shooting through Kara and waking her up better than any cup of coffee. Kara smiles at the raven-haired beauty who had pulled back just far enough to look at her.

“Did you just refer to who I am as a singer as a different person?” 

“Well yeah. I mean isn’t she? That's the point of the disguise right? I can see a difference in the giggling girl in my arms now and the mask you hide behind to perform. Or maybe it's just such a different part of your personality that it feels like a mask. I don’t really care though. I understand it, the person I am when I fight is different from the person I am otherwise-”

“Kara, you are rambling.” Lena cuts her off with a kiss.

“Yes, sometimes in my head it's two different people. But most of the time it's all me. Although I feel like who I am now and who I was a couple months ago are two different people.”

“Is that good or bad?” Kara asks, concern clear on her face. Lena laughs.

“Good. Very good. For the first time in a long time, I don’t dread the future, or just let life push me forward. I am starting to be truly happy and have… I guess hope. Hope that my life will one day be more than being a bastard Luthor or a famous singer.” Kara grins ear to ear at Lena’s words. Then she kisses her hard. Quickly Kara begins kissing down her neck. Lena moans.

“Kara, I have to get ready.”

  
“I’ll be quick.”

“You are insatiable,” Lena says even as she tangles her fingers in blonde locks and Kara finds her already bare nipple. 

Heat floods Lena’s body instantly. She was just as hungry for Kara. Kara who was focused on lavishing her breasts while her slick heat pressed hard against Lena’s thigh. Kara bites the soft flesh on the underside of Lena’s breast causing a cry of pleasure to escape Lena’s throat. Lena secretly loves that Kara is a biter. It's never harsh but it mixes just the right amount of pain and pleasure. Lena scraps her nails along Kara’s back as she does it again. Kara moans deeply, sending vibrations straight to Lena’s core. Her hips begin to rock up against the blonde, seeking friction to relieve some of the pressure building there. Kara notices and adjusts to press her own thigh against Lena. They both begin to move against each other. Lena pulls Kara backup to kiss her. Their tongues meet in sloppy kisses as moans build with pleasure. 

Lena can feel Kara losing her controlled movements as Kara buries her face in Lena’s neck, unable to kiss her with the strangled moans escaping her mouth. Kara is close, and Lena isn’t close enough. Frustration creeps in because she wants to cum with her. As if sensing that, Kara shifts again and two fingers find Lena’s entrance and immediately dive in, curling to find the soft sensitive spot on Lena’s front wall.    
“Fuck!” Lena screams as pleasure washes over her. Kara tenses above her in her own pleasure, nothing more than a clipped cry escaping to Lena’s ears.

Kara settles back onto Lena with a small twitch of post-orgasmic pleasure leaves her body with her head pillowed on Lena’s breast. Lena laughs softly as Kara nuzzles in deeper.

“I love your boobs,” Kara says causing real laughter from Lena.

“I can tell. And even if I couldn’t the hickies would give it away.” New ones now spotted both even though the ones from Kara’s last visit had just faded away. Lena was just glad Kara kept the marking to the coverable areas now. Kara grins up at Lena before lightly tracing a newly blooming bruise.

“I can’t help it. But hey, ten minutes to spare. Perfect time to cuddle before getting ready.” Lena’s arms instinctively tighten around Kara’s shoulders and lets her eyes drift shut. All too soon Kara is shifting to pull her from the bed and placing a light kiss on her lips before heading to the bathroom. Lena moves around to find appropriate clothes to wear to sound check when Kara re-emerges. 

“So there is something I need to tell you. And something I need to ask you.” Kara crosses her arms and looks really unsure as she leans against the doorway. Immediately Lena's thoughts begin to fly, like bees in a stirred up hive. She begins to think the worse. Suddenly Kara stands straight and strides towards her. 

“Oh no, it's nothing bad. Well, it may be for you, depending on how you feel. I mean-”

“Kara, stop rambling and tell me what the fuck you are trying to tell me.”

“I’m opening a gym.” Kara rushes out. After Lena takes a second to process what she said, she smiles. 

“Kara, babe, that's great. Why were you so worried?”

“Because if I do this then I won't be able to come see you as much, if at all. It will be a lot of hours while I get it up and running and even more until I can get people I can trust to run it for a couple of days.”

Lena rests her hands on Kara’s upper arms because she was still so closed off and unsure. Lena tries to ignore the flash of arousal at the tight muscles coiled under the soft skin because Kara needs Lena to be understanding, not her strong suit. 

“Kara. Kara look at me. I would never,  _ never _ , fault you for following your dreams. I told you that I wouldn't give up my music for this relationship and I don't expect you to give up what you love either. If opening this gym is what you want to do, then do it.” 

Kara’s eyes shine with emotion as she looks at Lena. Relief floods her features from the secret she had been holding back.

“Thank you,” Kara says softly. 

“Now, what else did you want to tell me?” Kara bites her lip as she hesitates to respond. 

“Eliza wants to meet you.” She says even quieter than before.

“Y-your foster mom?” Kara nods and Lena drops her hands from her arms and crosses them over her chest. Kara mimics the posture that Lena had just moments before and rubs Lena's arms. Her suddenly closed of position isn't a good sign.

“I have never been good with parents. I don't have much experience with them. My mom died, my new mom was cold and my dad was a mass murdering terrorist. And what if…” Lena trails off, avoiding Kara’s eyes. Kara tilts her chin up softly and places a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek. 

“What if what?”

“What if I am not good enough. I know I am not but what if she thinks so too. And, oh God, what if she believes everything the press has said about me. Some of it's true, you know that, but a lot of it is fake or blown way out of proportion and…” 

Kara kisses her hard then to stop her rambling. 

“First, just be who you are with me and she will love you. Secondly, this whole not good enough thing really has to stop. Lena, is there something big you are hiding from me that keeps this coming up? I haven't run yet and I am not planning to.” Lena shakes her head but Kara can see tears threatening to spill out.

“If it's too much you don't have to meet her, I won't force you to.” Kara watches as Lena chews on her bottom lip, she can see gears turning behind her eyes. 

“No, it's not too much. When?” 

“I was thinking during your two-week break, After the tour and before you prepare for the new album. Come to Midvale for a few days. I know you will have to do some recording for the album but Jess said she can clear everything else, and the recording you can do in National City afterward. It's only like an hour by train.” Lena laughs softly.

“Of course you already talked to Jess. Do you guys text too?”

“Well yeah,” Kara says seriously and Lena’s jaw drops, she was kidding but also it shouldn't surprise her.

“Of course you do.” Lena sighs. She looks at the time and they should have left five minutes ago.

“Okay get dressed. We are already late as it is. The car should be downstairs.”

“It's not. I told you. I'm your driver this week.” Kara says with a wink before disappearing into the bathroom. A blush floods Lena's cheeks at the thought of riding behind Kara on the motorcycle cycle again. She had spent all of yesterday terribly turned on as she pressed herself to Kara’s back and felt her strong muscles moving in every turn. She gulped and turned away from the now shut the bathroom door to finish getting ready herself before slipping on the black and green jacket Kara got for her to match the helmet.

* * *

The entire day had been a rush. Even though Kara mostly stood off to the side and watched Lena Luthor work. Soundcheck was simple as Lena ran through a couple of songs and Kara stood off stage. In between sound check and Lena's style team making her over, they had an intense make-out session in the green room. Only breaking apart when Gabriel bursts in. Kara had to quickly remove her hand from under Lena’s shirt as the man tore through the room like a hurricane and was closely followed by his team. Lena was whisked away across the room and Kara was left on the couch pouting at being interrupted. Lena found it amusing at the puppy like expression on her girlfriend's face but there was nothing to be done.

During the meet and greet Kara hung back with the rest of Lena’s entourage, trying her hardest to blend in. She could have stayed in the green room but she really wanted to watch Lena work. 

The woman lit up with her fans. So many young girls and even boys coming up and just trying to get out how much she inspires them to be strong and independent in mostly broken, heavily accented, English made Kara so happy it almost hurt. Especially since Kara knew Lena hardly ever thought that way. Kara successfully was able to be ignored until she spotted a familiar faded shirt next in line. It was one of her shirts. With her face scowling out from behind gloved fists. All in red and blue with 'Maiden of Might’ in big block red and blue letters. It was one of the shirts sold right before she won the championship title. The last match of her career. 

When the girl stepped up to Lena, who was standing in front of a black backdrop for pictures, the girl seemed to scan the people off to the side and found what she was looking for when her gaze alighted on Kara. She grinned and said something to Lena that Kara didn't catch. But Lena matched the girl's smile and nodded. 

“Hey, Kara! It seems our fan bases do cross over each other. It seems Madison here has been following both our Instagrams and came specifically to see you.” Lena shouts to Kara and motions her closer. Kara laughs and extracts herself from the small group of people she had tried to hide in.

“Well Madison, it's nice to meet you then,” Kara says as she walks over towards them. The girl, more like young women now that Kara is closer, hold out a marker.

“Would you sign my shirt? I followed most of your career and I'm a big fan. I even got into MMA myself. It really helped with my self-confidence but I'm not good enough to go pro like you did

But a huge fan.” She glances at Lena. Of both of you.” She says in an English accent. Kara finishes signing while the girl rambles and lets out a small laugh. 

“Well, how about you get a picture with both of us then?” Kara beams down out the girl before casting a questioning look to Lena and Lena nods slightly. 

“Really? That would be amazing!”

Both the women pose on either side of Madison. Kara actually flexes an impressive bicep causing Lena’s public smile to slip into a genuine one when she hears the sharp intake of breath and giggling from the crowd watching the exchange. After that cameras flash in nearly every direction now that people realize that Lena Luthor’s Girlfriend is present. After a quick hug between Kara and Madison, Kara tries to fade into the background again but Lena can see people taking pictures of her, even as Kara walks further away to take a phone call. She comes back looking slightly angry but smiles when Lena glances her way and mouths a 'Later.’

As security stops the procession of fans, per Jess’ order to keep to schedule, Kara wanders back over to her girlfriend and hesitantly holds her hand out. She was unsure of how public Lena wanted to be but Lena grins and pulls her closer. 

“Want to give them a real treat?”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks. 

“Well, most of my fans are LGBT so getting a picture of me kissing my girlfriend would really make their day.”

Kara doesn't waste any time. She kisses Lena hard, still riled up from their make-out session in the break room. It's probably inappropriate to run her tongue along Lena's bottom lip but Kara doesn't care. Lena just meets Kara’s tongue with her own briefly before pulling away. Lena places a light peck and Kara's pouting mouth before waving to the now screaming and cheering fans and heading back into the building, pulling Kara behind her. 

Immediately afterward, Lena is swept into hair and makeup again while Kara makes another call to Winn.

“Tell me everything's okay.”

“ _ Yes. James is back. His shoulder was dislocated and the men got away with what looks like some sort of weapon shipment.” _

“It was stupid. Both of you are so stupid. Just because James came on three,  _ three,  _ missions with me does not mean he is ready to go out on his own.” Kara whisper yells into the speaker to avoid being overheard by stagehands bustling through the hallway. 

“ _ Well Detective Sawyer called and insisted and James was going to go whether I helped him or not. He is as stubborn as you are. And when it went south he got out. _ ” 

“Not fucking soon enough. No more. Tell Sawyer I'm working on something else or something next time. When I get home, James is on probation until I say otherwise.”

“ _ So we should have just let them go.with the weapons?”  _

“Yes, Winn! I'm sure we have missed others too. James risking his life like that, going in alone, that was stupid.”

“ _ But-” _

“Enough. We can argue when we are on the same continent again. Did you get the business license?” 

“ _ It's still being processed. I could rush it but I think that's a risk we shouldn't take for the business going in right above our secret base.”  _

“No, you're right. Okay, well, text me if it comes through. When I get back we can start looking at contractors.”

_ “Okay. Bye Kara. This won't happen again so please just enjoy your trip.” _

“Bye Winn.”

Kara hangs up and rubs her face and tries to shake the tension from her shoulders before going back into the room. She grabs a water from the mini-fridge and smiles at Lena in her element. Lena smiles back and sticks her tongue out at her. It's so freaking cute Kara could melt. Kara plops back into the couch that they had made out on earlier and just watches her girlfriend work. Jess talks to her about things going on for the show and the schedule for the next week. But Kara tunes her out. And just watches, still mulling over what Winn had told her. He called earlier to tell her that James might be in over his head and all it did was make her angry and worried. Very worried. He had gone in on a tip from Maggie and was just going to observe and follow until a misstep got him spotted and he barely escaped with a few dents in his new Guardian armor and a dislocated shoulder from jumping from a second story window. Also, Kara thinks, really? Guardian? That's the name he is going with.  It annoyed Kara that he wanted the full body armor. It was much less stealthy and it was no wonder he got caught. Kara's anyonce must show on her face because Lena casts her a questioning glance. All of the sudden it's no longer the soft Lena in front of her. It's Lena Luthor, the hardened diva star and it makes Kara feel a little uncomfortable. Because it's not her Lena. Kara pushes the feeling aside and smiles back at her. When her team is done she shoos them out of the room and sits beside her on the couch. 

“Okay, what's wrong? You keep disappearing to make phone calls and then coming back pissed.” Lena says as she pulls both of Kara's hands into her own, rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs. Kara chews her lip. She should just tell her. She should. But then Lena will get mad so she shouldn't do that right before her performance. She didn't want to fight right now because Kara knew it would be one, Lena was already pissed when she disappeared to save James the first time. They got so little time together and telling her would just ruin it.

“It's nothing. Just some issues with getting the business license and some other stuff like that. Winn is on it but it's just frustrating is all. I'm impatient to get started on it I guess.” 

“That's all?” 

Kara nods, biting her tongue. Lena begins playing with Kara's fingers to distract herself from the nagging feeling that Kara just lied to her. She knew it was her own trust issues projecting themselves. 

“So after the concert, there is usually a party. I haven't been going to them but I didn't know if you wanted to.  I know you don't drink or anything but there is always music and dancing and famous people.”

“That sounds great Lee, I am always down for dancing and music.” 

Lena grins and kisses her quickly before a knock on the door and Jess is calling Lena to the stage. The two women walk hand and hand until they get to Lena’s entrance point. Kara watches the whole performance off stage. Lena doesn't leave the stage once, although her dancers, backup singers, and instrumentalists do a couple times. The crowd is wild throughout the whole thing and even call her back out for an encore, which Lena indulges in after a heated, adrenaline filled kiss, with Kara. 

Once Lena is off stage for good, she is practically dragging Kara back to the dressing room and locking the door. Before Kara can even say a word, Lena’s hot mouth is on hers and she is tugging Kara’s shirt over her head and pushing her towards the couch. Lena’s tongue is pushing past Kara’s lips and Kara lets it slide against her own. Kara moans at the contact and her hands find Lena’s waist. Lena bites Kara’s lower lip and it causes her to moan again. Lena unbuttons Kara’s pants, pushing them and her underwear down before gently pushing Kara onto the couch. That’s the only thing Lena plans on doing gently. Lena moves to Kara’s neck, sucking and biting then soothing with her tongue. Kara was already fighting moans when Lena’s hand begins rubbing her lower lips as well. A finger slides into Kara’s already dripping sex and brushes her clit causing a choked cry to escape.

“Fuck Lena. Fuck.” Kara manages as Lena slips a finger inside. Kara digs her nails into Lena’s back and Lena is relishing it. Relishing fucking her girlfriend in her dressing room during her post-show adrenaline high. Lena adds another finger and sets a punishing pace, her thumb brushing Kara’s clit with each thrust. Kara is no longer holding back her moans as Lena sucks at the top of her soft breast still clad in a blue lace bra. Without warning, Kara stiffens under Lena and her inner muscles clamp down on Lena’s fingers. Lena keeps moving within her girlfriend, only slowing when she relaxes back into the couch cushions and the kisses her on the corner of the mouth. Kara was still panting slightly and sweat beads her forehead. Lena collapses next to her grinning wide at how hard she made Kara cum.

“Wow, that was… hot.” Kara manages while catching her breath. Lena laughs.

“Sorry, I get a little…”

“Horney?” Kara tries to supply.

“And assertive. After a show. And this is the first time I could do something about it.”

“Well, I’d like to return the favor.” Lena shakes her head.

“No time if we are going to make it to that after party. And-” a knock on the door. “Right on time.” Lena stands and throws Kara’s shirt to her, still halfway across the room. Kara scrambles to pull on her pants and underwear and pull her shirt back on while Lena puts her own shirt back on. She unlocks the door and Gabrielle bursts in again. Immediately he begins spouting in French as he remakes Lena into a more casual look for a party. Once she is dressed in black leather pants, a black tank-top blouse, and black heels, Gabrielle pulls Kara to her feet before she can think to protest and is holding different shirts up to her.

“What is happening?” Kara asks Lena, who is smirking from her dressing chair.

“Gabrielle is of the impression that to be seen with me you need a wardrobe upgrade for tonight.” 

“Umm… yeah, girly was never my thing.” Kara says as Gabrielle holds up a skimpy dress before quickly discarding it. 

After a few more minutes of careful criticizing and more protests from Kara, she is dressed in something similar to their first date with the addition of a leather jacket. Both of their hair was styled up when Gabrielle learned they would be traveling on the rented bike. The man began muttering in French and Lena chuckled as she told Kara he was cursing her choice of transportation and that he works too damn hard for the wind to ruin it. Kara laughs kisses Lena just under her jaw, teeth grazing skin in a not so innocent way that causes Gabrielle to curse again and yell at Kara not to ruin either of their makeup as he leaves. Kara laughs and pulls Lena to her feet and they begin to make their way through the hallways to the back door where Jess had their bike waiting and as soon as the door is open, lights flash, almost blinding them. Reporters call to the star and her girlfriend, trying to get answers to trivial questions. Lena stops to sign some autographs for patient fans before Kara hands her the helmet and kicks the motorcycle to life. More cameras flash as they zoom off into the night. Lena gives instructions of where to go and they pull up outside a club with music pouring out the door with flashing lights. A long line wraps around the building and out of sight. Big burly men dressed in all blackguard the door behind a velvet rope. Kara backs the bike in right out front between two cars and holds out a hand to help Lena off before dismounting herself.

When they both remove their helmets, The paparazzi make themselves known as cameras flash just as bright as before. People actually waiting begin exclaiming and pointing and pulling out their own phones. Lena grabs Kara’s hand, easily folding their fingers together, and walks right up to the burly men, they unclip the rope without question and allow the two women to pass through. Lights and noise assault Kara’s senses and she tightens her grip on Lena’s hand.

This had never been Kara’s scene. She spent her whole life training and keeping her grades up because the Danvers would not let her fight if her grades suffered. So she stuck to curfew and stayed on the honor roll. After high school her schedule and diet were strict. She had champaign, once, when she was eighteen and Eliza allowed her a glass on New Year’s. Ever since the accident she hadn’t touched the stuff. Alex, of course, had gone the other way, nearly drinking herself out of a job before getting help as she mourned her father’s death. But she still drinks socially. Now, entering the club, she was assaulted with people in various stages of drunkenness, bodies pressed together, strobing lights, and throbbing bass. Lena notices Kara’s stiffness and pulls her closer to practically yell in her ear.

“Are you okay? We can leave and go to the hotel room. Maybe finish what we started earlier?” Kara closes her eyes and shivers at Lena’s hot breath on her neck and suggestive words. It was tempting, but Kara wanted to see all of Lena’s life. 

“I’m fine. Just a lot to take in.” Kara shouts back. Lena still looks concerned but Kara rolls her eyes and kisses her, trying to convince her that her words were true. Lena accepts the kiss eagerly and then pulls Kara through the crowd. Lena cuts a path to stairs guarded by more burly men who don’t even glance at them. Upstairs, the music is less oppressive and they can look over the crowd on the main dance floor. Big booths rim the room along with a long bar with colorfully lit up shelves of alcohol. The dance floor changes color beneath the writhing bodies as the DJ oversees the music on a platform above them. The upstairs has smaller booths that have walls separating them for privacy. The bar is smaller but it will easily serve the needs of what Kara can assume are the VIP’s being catered to up here. 

“Lena Luthor. About time you came to one of my clubs. I have only been inviting you ever since I found out you were on this side of the Atlantic.” The smooth seductive voice drips with smugness and Kara turns away from the sight below her to take in the tattooed woman in a red dress now standing in front of them. 

“Veronica. Yes I thought it was time, besides my girlfriend is in town and I wanted to show her off.” Lena tightly wraps an arm around Kara and Kara instinctively puts an arm around her shoulders. She remembers what Lena told her, how Veronica was the first to break Lena's heart and used her. Kara wasn't jealous, but the need to protect Lena curled in her chest at Veronica's predator-like aurora. Veronica doesn't even spare Kara a glance. 

“Oh yes, I've heard about the ex-boxer you were dating. Pictures all over the internet...”

“Mixed Martial Arts.” Kara interrupts whatever the woman was going to say next. Finally, the lithe woman turns to face Kara. Kara suppresses a shiver at her cold, attractive eyes. 

“Beg pardon. Sports were never my strong suit. I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I am Veronica Sinclair.” The women gracefully holds out a hand. Kara takes it after a moment's hesitation. 

“I know. Kara Danvers.” Kara quickly releases her hand, ice in her voice that she tries to hide.

“Ah,” Veronica’s eyes flick to Lena’s, knowing that Kara knows at least some of their history. 

“Well please enjoy yourselves. Tonight is on me, to celebrate an old friend’s success. Let any of my staff know if you need anything.” 

Veronica walks away then and Kara separates to distance herself from Lena. Undefined emotions rolled in her stomach; anger, jealousy, hurt, uncertainty.  Kara turns back to the railing and watched the people below her. Lena gently approaches her again. 

“I'm sorry. She owns like fifty clubs and casinos all over the world. I didn't realize she would be here. Her assistant and Jess were the ones planning the party.” Lena says just loud enough to be heard. 

“I just… I don't like how she looked at you. And then knowing everything she did to you. And God, why did Jess agree to use her club then?” Frustration cresses Kara's brow and Lena tentatively reaches out, allowing Kara time to pull away, and grabs her hand.

“I should have at least warned you. But most of the A-list won't go anywhere else but a Sinclair Club. Do you want to go?”

“No. I want to dance with you.” Kara grins at Lena and jerks her head to the dance floor below them. Lena nods and Kara pulls her back down the stairs.

Kara weaves her way into the crowd until they are well in the middle of the strobing dance floor, people brush them on all sides but Lena presses into Kara. Almost every point that can touch, does. Lena throws her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her close, swaying her hips against  Kara’s.  _ Damn, Lena knows how to move.  _ Kara was always a good dancer, she did show choir in high school and fighting meant she had to be light on her feet, but Lena, Lena was moving like seductrice and left little for Kara to imagine. After several songs, they escaped the crowd back to the upstairs bar. Kara got water while Lena got a whiskey on the rocks. She was just getting one because she was already very drunk on Kara, and horny. 

For now, though, this was a party for her. Lena guides Kara from one group of people to the next. Each was filled with stars of various levels of famous but Kara was too distracted by Lena’s seemingly casual touches that sent fire through her body. Kara couldn’t take it anymore. When Lena set her empty glass on the bar and flagged down the bartender for another, Kara pinned her against it, molding herself to Lena’s back. Kara bent down to nibble on Lena’s earlobe, smirking at the sharp intake of breath she feels Lena take. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Kara whispers into Lena’s neck, brushing her teeth along the soft pale skin.  A shiver runs through Lena and she turns in the strong arms holding her.

“Miss Danvers, are you trying to get in my pants?” 

“Always. The way you moved on that dance floor, the way you keep teasing me, god, it has taken all my willpower not to fuck you right here against the bar.” Lena’s breathing picks up at Kara’s words. The bartender tries to hand Lena a full glass but she waves him off.

“Take me back to the hotel room.” Lena barely manages to get out in a shaky voice. 

Kara eagerly makes her way through the loud and crowded club. She muscles a path for them through the ever-changing bodies, only pausing for a second for the outside guards to let them through. Kara picked up the helmets on the bike seat and hands one to Lena. Before Lena can put it on Kara pulls her into a deep kiss. It surprises Lena briefly but then she leans into it. Cameras flash, reporters call out, but the couple ignores them all. Kara pulls away and puts her helmet on, Lena does the same and climbs on the bike behind Kara, purposefully sliding a hand under her jacket while Kara navigates into traffic and then under her shirt to brush over the skin on Kara’s abs. Lena feels Kara’s breathing pick up, and then the speed of the bike.

Kara quickly hands the keys and their helmets to the sleepy looking valet and pulls Lena with her to the elevator. Once inside the empty lift, Kara pins Lena to the wall, hands immediately finding hips. Lips and teeth meeting in her pent up sexual tension. Kara pops the button on Lena’s pants and Lena catches her wrists.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing how fast I can make you come. Think I can do it before the top floor?”

Heat spikes through Lena at the thought. Of Kara racing the clock and the goal to make Lena scream with pleasure. Lena releases her hands just to plunge them into golden hair, pulling it from the ponytail it was in. Kara is vicious in her pursuit. Diving straight into Lena’s underwear and into the slick heat that had been building all night. Lena was already on edge from the concert and dancing and the whiskey didn’t help either. Before ten floors past, she could feel pleasure coiling in her gut and Kara palmed her breast under her shirt and relentlessly attacked her neck. Suddenly, Kara Swoops up one of Lena’s legs and hooks it around her waist. Kara teases Lena’s entrance for just a moment before she feels Lena eagerly clench and dives a finger in, then two. This time was not about teasing. It was a race to make Lena cum. Kara hooks her fingers, searching and successfully finding the small rough patch and Lena cries out. Kara adds her thumb to Lena’s clit and reattaches her lips to her neck. Lena leans back and swings her other leg around Kara while one of Kara’s hands grabs her ass. Kara’s fingers hit deeper at the new angle and pleasure radiates through Lena’s whole body. It hits her like a tidal wave of pent-up energy and she screams Kara’s name. Her inner walls contract around Kara but she keeps moving, extending her orgasm until a soft ding and Lena opens her eyes, relieved to see an empty hallway between them and her door.

Kara slowly pulls her fingers out and puts her now freed hand under Lena’s other leg and begins to walk the hallway without putting her down. Lena whispers her room number in a hoarse voice. Kara nods and can’t manage to keep the smug grin off her face, knowing that hoarseness is from screaming Kara’s name. And knowing it wouldn’t be the first time tonight.

* * *

November  8th, 2017

Kara woke before Lena the next morning. Almost afternoon by the light pouring through the window. Kara just watched her breath while she lay on her side on an elbow. Lena looked so soft in the sunlight, on the white hotel sheets. Kara wanted this, wanted her. She knew she had to tell Lena. After all, Lena had let Kara in. Guilt still racked Kara, even in this beautiful moment. Lena blinked slowly and green eyes met blue. Lena smiled and Kara tried to match it. Lena noticed the hesitation and her brow furrowed. 

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena props herself up on an elbow to match Kara, Kara reaches out and tucks a hair behind Lena’s ear and then cups her cheek. Lena Sighs and Leans into the touch. 

“I...I have something I need to tell you. About me. But I…” Kara trailed off, feeling very unsure about this now that she was actually saying it out loud. Lena sits up fully, her legs tucked under her while the sheet falls away.

“Kara? What is it? Is it about us?” Kara can see the panic in Lena’s eyes and she sits up as well, grabbing her hands.

“God, no. Just me, but I don’t know how you would feel about it. Actually, I don’t think you would like it. But I think it would be better if I showed you because then you could see everything I have done. And how much it means to me. It means almost as much as you do so I hope you like it but it would just be better if-” Lena Kisses Kara to stop her rambling. It works.

“Okay. Then, after I visit with you and Eliza, you can tell me or show me or whatever. If this really means that much to you then I am sure I will like it.” Kara makes a face at that.

“Kara seriously. I now know that there is something you need to tell me. You aren’t lying. You have told me when you will tell me. Now, can we get back to the post-sex marathon bliss and just lie in this bed until my stomach growls.” 

Kara smiles and nods, leaning back and holding her arms open for Lena to settle into. Lena tucks her head under Kara’s chin and wraps her arm around Kara’s waist while sliding one of her legs in between Kara’s. Lena lets out a deep breath and then she closes her eyes and feels Kara’s breathing even out as well. They stayed that way until around one when Kara was ‘starving’ and absolutely had to go get food. They headed out for the day and managed to avoid most cameras as they explored the city. The fourth day dawned too early with Jess bursting into Lena’s hotel room and both women scrambling to cover themselves while they listened to Lena’s itinerary which included dropping Kara off at the airport. But first, they took a shower. 

Kara carefully worked the suds into Lena’s hair as Lena washed her own body. As Lena rinsed her hair, Kara greedily took the washcloth from her and began trailing it over Lena’s already clean torso, then trails her hands behind Lena and down to her ass, her beautiful, firm, ass. 

“Careful Kara, don’t want you to start something you don’t intend to finish.” 

“Oh, I intend to finish.”

Kara spun Lena so that the cool tiles cause Lena to gasp as she is pressed against them. Kara pins both Lena’s hands next to her head and kisses her deeply. Heat floods Lena’s body that is much different from the cascading water. Kara slides a leg between Lena’s thighs and presses up. Kara swallows Lena’s moan before moving down her jaw and to Lena’s pulse point. Kara sucks, hard. 

“Kara…” Lena groans out a protest.

“I want to leave you something to remember me by,” Kara mumbles before biting down just hard enough to leave a mark and then soothing it with her tongue. Lena moans at the teeth scraping her skin and bucks against Kara’s thigh.

Kara releases both of Lena’s hands. One grabs her ass while the other snakes between their bodies. As Kara brushes past Lena’s clit, she bucks into Kara’s hand. Kara gently circles her entrance before plunging into her. Lena’s cry gets stuck in her throat and she pulls Kara’s head tighter to her neck and Kara switches sides mark the other side while thrusting in and out of Lena. Her cries were echoing off every surface of the bathroom and filling Kara’s ears. Kara adds another finger as she follows the curve of Lena’s neck, down her clavicle, and to the soft bouncing flesh of her full breast. She pulls a hardened nipple into her mouth and Lena gasps and throws a leg over Kara’s hip. Kara moans at feeling how deep she was in Lena’s hot, wet, heat. Kara begins rocking into her girlfriend and uses her own leg to leverage her fingers deeper and harder. Kara can feel Lena shaking, Kara pulls her closer just in time to pin her harder to the wall before she could fall. Lena pulls Kara up to kiss her briefly before her mouth falls open in a silent scream as Lena squeezes her fingers hard. Kara stills and buries her face in Lena’s shoulder and tries to control her own breathing as she focuses on not rocking into her still recovering girlfriend. 

Laughter bubbles up from Lena in her post orgasm bliss. Kara slowly removes her fingers and Lena grunts another moan. Lena misses her finger’s already. Lena takes a deep breath before kissing Kara. She moves kara to the back wall of the shower, out of the stream of water. The whole bathroom had filled with steam as the hot water continued to run, heating the whole room. Kara’s back hits the wall and Lena enthusiastically begins kissing down Kara’s body. She knows they are running out of time before Jess will burst in with her extra key to hurry them along. Lena kisses each breast before continuing down. Each open-mouthed kiss sending more shivers through Kara. Watching Lena come undone put her on edge, it always puts her on edge. Lena kisses her navel, tongue poking into her belly button and causing Kara to moan and her hips to jut forward. Lena smiles and continues on her path, slowly lowering herself to her knees. 

Lips brush soft blonde hair and Lena can feel the heat pouring out of Kara. Lena grips Kara’s hips and her tongue parts Kara’s slit and hits her swollen clit. Kara cries out and pulls Lena in closer by her hair. Lena happily obliges and begins eating Kara out with a gusto. Licking, sucking, grazing teeth. 

“I’m so close Lee, oh God, I’m gonna… gonna… ugh.” Kara comes, hot and wet, over Lena’s chin. Lena pulls back then places a soft kiss on Kara’s mound before standing and kissing her girlfriend on the lips. Kara makes a low noise in her throat at the taste of herself on Lena’s lips. 

“Nuh-uh. Jess will be back very soon. We have to actually finish showering and pack.” Kara groans in a much less sexual way before gently pushing Lena’s hair back and smirking, admiring her handy work. Bruises were already starting to form, red and blotchy with dark purple spotting the surface. It would take days, if not weeks to go away.

“You didn’t,” Lena says, looking at Kara skeptically.

“I did. I think it's safe to say Gabrielle will officially hate me.” Lena groans and thumps her head down on Kara’s shoulder. Kara laughs and wraps her arms around Lena before turning off the shower.

* * *

November 9th, 2017

Of course, when Kara returns to National City, newsstands are plastered with various rumor magazines with pictures of her and Lena. Some from her meet and greet, more of them getting on the motorcycle to and from the party, and some of them saying goodbye at the airport. Despite Lena’s best efforts, Kara can still make out a slight purplish patch on the side of Lena’s neck, which was zoomed in on one of the magazines. That made her smile when she was walking to get coffee during a break from painting the future welcome desk for her gym. Her gym. She was so excited for this. She never realized that this was something she wanted to do until she had the ability to do it. Sure she had fleeting thoughts about it because who wouldn’t when that’s where you spend most of your life. Now she was going to have something that's hers. Something permanent. There were two more floors that her and Winn were thinking of turning into apartments or something to rent out when they had the money. Winn had co-signed the lease and the loan. He was her partner for everything. Winn was the best. Kara didn’t ask too many questions about how he was getting all the money but he made it pretty clear that it was mostly legal. 

‘The Power Factory’ would be up and running soon, hopefully. It would be hard, and she most likely would only be able to see Lena a few more times until the tour was over and they went to visit Eliza. A bubbly happy feeling started in Kara’s chest at that. Lena was willing to meet her foster mom, that was such a big step. Kara could not have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Temporary Bliss by The Cab


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

November 30th, 2017

Of course, it couldn’t last. Cadmus seemed to be everywhere. Now it wasn’t just drugs and guns. They were now spreading propaganda. Hate speech against anything and everything. Immigrants to minority citizens to the LGBT community. The city was being whipped into a fury. Protesters took to the streets as elected officials debated equal housing rights which lead to a riot as the right winged conservatives started throwing bottles and rotting food at the rainbow-colored crowd sitting in the park across the street from city hall with colorful signs held up to display their thoughts.  

Shootings were occurring more frequently in the Hispanic neighborhoods, bullets being traced to high-end weapons that were similar to weapons Kara had turned over to the police from various busted Cadmus warehouses. Cadmus was the embodiment of the ‘Ideal Conservative American’ to the point where Kara was sure they were killing and driving away anyone who didn’t fit into their mold. As a bisexual woman, and James as a black man, Team Superfriends was starting to take this personally. Kara even had Winn sew a pride flag onto her sleeve. When someone got a picture of that during a daytime bank robbery, Power Girl was plastered on protest signs and became the main target of hate speech. Kara felt like she was living in a war zone, trying to find terrorists who want to build a wall and keep everyone out. Kara was growing more and more frustrated at the stupidity of people. They were no longer debating laws, they were debating whether humans should be treated like humans. It made Kara sick. She had to stop Cadmus, it wouldn’t solve everything but it would stop the fan from stoking the fire. 

Kara was so busy that she had to hire contractors to do most the renovating when she had planned on doing some of it herself. Winn did manage to install a secret door from the first floor to the basement where their operations were held. He kept the men from even thinking of looking down there. 

Days ticked by as Kara spent more and more time in the city, helping the police contain the violence as well as trying to find the source of everything Cadmus. She even skipped on going back to Midvale for Thanksgiving with Eliza and Alex, Eliza still not knowing how Kara really spent her time. Kara just told her foster mother that the gym was taking up a lot more time than she thought. Alex was furious. Her and Eliza had had a strained relationship ever since Kara was adopted. They moved past most of it but the Jeremiah died and Alex fell into drinking, which caused new issues to open old wounds. Kara always acted as a buffer. Alex made sure Kara knew of every awkward detail. Kara was too focused to care too much. She still couldn’t figure out who was in charge of the seemingly ever-expanding group. Only that it was a woman. One that no one ever saw up close. A woman who had an extensive chain of command and rarely got her hands dirty. Always a woman, never a name. 

Lena’s tour had four weeks left and Kara’s heart ached to see her. Phone calls and video chatting didn’t help. Kara wanted to hold Lena again. She wanted to paint her. Well, Kara was painting her, and sketching her, and doodling her, any chance she could. Sometimes Kara didn’t even realize it was happening, she would be talking to Winn about something and all of the sudden Lena’s likeness would be on the paper below her pencil. Kara had it bad. She thinks she may love Lena but something was stopping her. That’s a lie. She knows what it is. Kara is a vigilante, who risks her life and jail time daily, and is still keeping it a secret. No, Lena knows she is going to tell her in just a matter of weeks. It's not really a secret then. 

Despite Kara’s aching heart, she still missed phone calls and flights, every time she seemed to be caught up in one mission or another, or helping to stop riots before escaping with Guardian from the police. The cops weren't really trying to arrest the two people making a difference but the police chief was determined to bring down all criminals. Lena seemed to be understanding but even Kara was growing frustrated with not seeing her girlfriend and she was surrounded by friends. Kara texted Jess daily to really know what was happening with Lena, she was lonely. When not performing, Lena locked herself away to work on her music. She almost had a whole album recorded, ahead of schedule. 

_ “Damn it, Kara. Again? How hard is it to be on time to the airport?”  _

“I am so sorry Lena. National City is in an uproar. Whole streets are closed to contain the protests and riots. James wanted an extra set of hands to take pictures and I got caught in the middle of it.” A couple of beats of silence.

_ “James… You are spending a lot of time with him lately.”  _ It took a second for Kara to comprehend the jealousy underlining Lena’s neutral tone.

“No Lena, god, no. James is just a friend. Even less, he is my cousin’s friend and I do stuff like this for him and he will help with advertising for the gym.”

_ “Okay.” _

“Lena, please believe me. I know you, I know you are thinking that of course, you won't be good enough. Damn it, I hate that’s the first place your thoughts go. But it isn’t true. Lena, I am so sorry this is my fault for not planning ahead. I miss you so much. I hate breaking promises but I am trying...”

_ “Kara-” _

“I was looking forward to seeing you and meeting Sam and Ruby because you always sound so excited when you talk about dinner with them or teaching Ruby to play the piano and-”

_ “Kara! Shut up! All I said was okay. Yes, I feel a little insecure because this is the fifth flight you missed but also I know I ask a lot of you to put your life on hold there. Just try and make the next one. Now, I have to go tell a preteen that her new idol won’t be joining us tonight.” _

“New idol? What do you mean?” Lena laughs

_ “Ever since she found out I was dating you, she has found every little bit of information on you. Including pirated videos of most of your fights. You should have seen Sam when Ruby told her she wanted to start taking boxing lessons. She literally had no words. It was quite hilarious.” _

“And now I feel even worse for missing my flight. I hope she isn’t too disappointed. But please, have fun with them.  _ When  _ I meet Ruby, I will give her a few lessons, with her mother’s permission, of course.” Lena laughs through the line.

_ “I will let Sam know. And Kara? Please, stay safe. It sounds dangerous there and I worry about you being in the middle of all that.”  _ Guilt washes over Kara. She swallows past the lump in her throat.

“I will. Goodbye, Lena.”

_ “Bye Kara,”  _ Lena says softly. The line goes dead and Kara sighs as she returns to gazing over the crowd below in the park. She was perched on top of city halls roof. James stood next to her as they watched for signs of trouble. 

“Still haven't told her, huh?” 

“It's none of your business.” Kara snaps at the man in metal armor.

“I think it is when you go galavanting to another country every other weekend and take phone calls on the job. You are distracted and it's going to get you hurt.”

“Don’t act like some wise sage James. I have been doing this much longer. Hell, the only reason you are here with me is so you wouldn’t die trying to do this yourself. So don’t talk down to me James. Don’t forget, I never  _ wanted  _ you here. You forced your way into this. I was fine with just Winn and I. So stay out of my relationship.” Kara can see James’ eyes tighten in anger behind his helmet. 

“Fine. Just, I think there may be a real reason you haven't told her, more than she would be mad. I’m going to the other side of the park. We should probably spread out anyway, there are a lot of people here and that threat wasn’t very specific.” He leaves without another word. Kara keeps her eyes below.

* * *

 

Lena hangs up and sighs. Kara knew her too well. That was exactly where her thoughts went. And still were. Her brain knew that Kara wouldn’t lie to her about this. Kara liked her and would be faithful. But missing flight after flight and then it took three phone calls just to get a hold of Kara today alone. It was chipping away at Lena’s barely pieced together heart. She hadn’t told Jess or Sam yet, but she lost her momentum in her music. Her worry no longer allowed the happier music she had been writing to flow out. Each chord felt like a dead end. She walked back into the studio and found Sam at the soundboard. The tall woman spun in her seat to face Lena, her smile faded quickly at the frown on Lena’s face. 

“Kara missed her flight. It's just the three of us for dinner.” Lena plops down next to her friend/ producer. Sam scowls.

“Look, I know you like her, but I like her less and less everytime this happens. Are you sure she is worth it.”

“She really is Sam. I know how this looks since you never met her.”

“It looks like a pretty girl weaseled her way into your life, received free trips around the world and the fame of dating Lena Luthor and now she is ghosting you because she is over it and got what she wanted.”

Tears prick Lena’s eyes. That is exactly her worst fear with Kara. Sam picked it right up and said it out loud. Lena tried to blink the offending liquid back but it just made it worse. The hot tears escaped. Sam looked over and noticed. She pulled Lena in for a hug.

“Oh geez Lena, I am so sorry. I don’t know why I said that. I mean I do but I know you like her I should have kept it to myself.”

“I-it’s just t-that that is exactly wh-what I have been th-thinking this whole time. I mean, it was so small at first but now, now it feels like it’s shouting in my h-head and I-I don’t know what to do. God, everything was s-so great until she left in Munich.” Lena is actually sobbing. She hasn’t felt like this since college. She feels ridiculous, but Sam is soothingly rubbing her back and she feels safe. After a while, Lena manages to catch her breath again and pulls away, but Sam firmly holds on to her hand still.

“I’m sorry, I haven't cried in… years. I don’t know where that came from.” 

“Lena, this is completely normal. Crying is good because it helps you process emotions. If this is a fear you have then you definitely need to talk to Kara about it.” Sam says seriously. Lena barks a watery laugh.

“And if it's true, do you think she would just come out and say it? And if it's not true I’ll just hurt her with my doubt.” 

“I just hate seeing you like this. I didn’t really know you before Kara but this Lena Luthor has been great and happy and Ruby loves you. By the way, she asked if she could start calling you Aunt Lena.”

“Really? God, I am going to cry again. Tell her yes I would love that. God, what is happening to me? I used to not have feelings.”

“It’s called being human, Lena. And having a family. Sometimes feelings suck, sometimes they are the best thing in the world.”

“I hate feelings.” Lena mopes. Sam laughs.

“Well too bad. Now, let's get back to work.”

* * *

 

December 5th, 2017

They finally had what they needed. The Cadmus Leader would be in National City organizing their next plan. Kara learned this from a scared new recruit as she transported him to police custody in a less than ideal manner. Winn was busy figuring out which warehouse she was actually going to be in while James and Kara suited up. And then they were on the move, Winn directing them through the still bustling nightlife of National City. 

Warehouse was a loose term. It looked to be converted into a compound. High fencing with barbed wire. Shipping containers stacked high to serve as watchtowers. Armed men patrolling around the building. Everything was brightly lit and made it hard to find a dark corner to slip in. Winn's newest toy hovered silently by Kara's head. A small drone capable of x-raying through walls and tracing heat signatures. It would relay those back to Winn so he could better direct the vigilantes. With the extra eye in the sky, Kara and James carefully circumvented each prowling, trigger-happy, guard and made it to the roof of the warehouse. Skylights peppered the roof to let in light during the day. Now they shone brightly as the occupants worked to spread terror to the outside world. Kara crouched over one near the center and peered through. 

Down below was everything. Tables of what Kara assumed were kidnapped women in their underwear as they bagged drugs for distribution. More men circled them along with the rest of the warehouse. Weapons caches were well guarded. Men and women were training in hand to hand combat and on a shooting range. There were even tables set up to act like an eating area and bunks in rows in a darker corner. In the middle, separated with fencing, and heavily guarded, was a bomb. 

“Winn, are you seeing this?” Kara whispers. 

_ “Oh yeah. Scanning now. Give me a second.”  _

Kara waits and takes deep steadying breaths while James shifts beside her. Part of her wishes she had left the man behind But also she knows she could never handle this alone. Whatever becomes of this she is glad to have back up, even if it is as inexperienced as James. The pair on the roof watches the work below in silence. 

_ “Yup, that’s a bomb. When that is complete it can level at least ten city blocks.” _

“Well shit.”

_ “Kara, if that goes off where it is, most of the surrounding community is Latino or African American. It will kill most of those populations in National City.”  _

Kara pauses. Thinking. Cadmus was bringing everything to a head. Hate was spreading like a virus and this was literally going to blow it into a nationwide problem. 

“Winn, you said when this is complete. So it's not right now.”

_ “Correct. If it blows right now it should just take down the warehouse. But it will kill almost everyone inside.” _

Kara watches the rounds of men. She watches the women working and a man entering the fencing around the bomb. He sets to work. Kara sighs.

“Winn, call Alex. We are in over our heads. Patch her through.” A pause then a beep.

_ “Kara? This better be good. Do you know what hour it is?” _

“Alex, I need you. Actually the whole FBI. Cadmus has officially turned terrorist and I am in over my head.” Rustling through the line indicates Alex probably getting out of bed and dressing.

_ “What the hell am I supposed to do with that. How am I supposed to get a unit out because my sister the gym trainer told me to.” _

“I don’t know Alex! Say it was an anonymous tip or something. Alex, They are building a bomb. One to level several blocks of National City. Men are heavily armed. Captured women are sorting drugs. This is it. Winn, send Alex the address. Get here.” Kara tapes her earpiece and ends the call.

“So, we are just going to wait?” James asks, voice oddly echoey in the helmet. 

“Yup. Might as well get comfy.” 

After a few minutes, something begins to happen below. Almost everything seems to halt. Doors Kara previously missed, opens. Out of the darkness and into the center of the warehouse, walks Lillian Luthor. Kara recognizes her from an old photo Lena had shown her. The woman is tall and proud. Commanding a room without speaking. A leader. It sends chills through Kara. Lillian says something and then listens to the response from the man working on the bomb. She nods approvingly, then strides towards the front of the warehouse, flanked by much more seasoned looking men. Men who do this for a living, for a life. Kara hears engines approaching and she knows in her gut that it isn't Alex. Lillian is going to escape. 

Kara stands suddenly, starling James who had reclined against the slightly sloped roof. 

“We can’t let her get away.”

“Let who?”

“Lillian Luthor, the Leader of Cadmus.”

James looks through the window. 

“Kara, we can’t take them on our own.”

“We just have to stall until they get here.”

Kara crouches to keep her center of gravity low and strides towards the front of the building. There will definitely be too many guards out front to deal with if she doesn't take a few out before Lillian gets there. A glance in the next window shows that Lillian has stopped to talk to someone else. 

At the edge of the roof, just out of the flood of light, Kara peers down. She unholsters the Night-Night gun and aims for the closets man perched on shipping containers. She silently prays the hours Alex spent drilling her on various weapons pays off. Once Alex joined the FBI she wanted to make sure Kara could protect herself, then it became a way for them to bond and spend time together. It slowly escalated over the years to more advanced weapons and targets. Kara had put it on hold though when she started her vigilantism. She takes a deep breath, slowly releases it, and pulls the trigger. A small clicking sound and a small flash of blue in the darkness, the silhouette drops to the ground.

“Way to go, Winn,” Kara whispers.

_ “Thank you.”  _ He says cheekily. Kara just rolls her eyes and aims for her next target. She empties the clip, making one guard drop after another, before popping in another. Soon no one remains outside the front and not a sound has risen to raise the suspicion of those inside. 

Until of course the front doors open and Lillian Luthor begins to make her way to the front entrance and where three heavily armored transport vehicles wait for her. She pauses a few feet out the front door when she sees a man slumped against the wall. The men flanking her draw their weapons. Kara drops behind them and knocks the knee out from one. The other turns and fires but Kara has already rolled away. Shouts from inside. Lillian holds a hand to stop the man from firing again. James drops next to her and holds up his shield. 

“Oh good, both of my favorite vigilantes. This will make getting rid of you two so much easier. You have made my life more than difficult.” 

“You have been causing panic through the city,” Kara says, the voice modulator changing her voice.

“Oh my dear, we have been restoring order to the city. And soon the country.” 

“Order never follows bombs. They just cause death and destruction.”

“It will be a new beginning. A fresh start to build on.” 

“You are insane.”

“I am right.” Lillian Looks to the door behind the heroes.

“Kill them.”

The woman turns away and Kara’s attention is diverted to the mass of men. All were armed and armored. Kara and James stand back to back. 

“There is too many.” He says through there comms.” 

“We just have to stall. Alex will be here.” 

A man breaks the standoff and the first punch is thrown. They are too tightly packed for weapons or risk shooting each other. At first, everything goes well. James uses his shield to protect most of his body while smashing the others. Kara drops man after man. But soon their overwhelming numbers separate the pair. Kara is being attacked from all sides, slowly being forced from her partner. One punch hits, then another. A kick throws her off balance. Someone throws her over.r third shoulder and she is outside the ring of bodies. From the ground, she can see Lillian's retreating form. She pushes from the ground to chase the woman down. Mere feet from her, Kara is stopped by a grip of iron pulling her back to the ground. The man stands over her, he looks vaguely familiar but it escapes her how. Kara's vision is blurry from her head hitting the ground. 

“You can't stop this Power Girl. Actually, how pretentious is that? What do you say I know who you really are?” Lillian appears over Kara, Kara tries to sit up but a heavy boot is planted in her chest. Lillian reaches down to pull back the hood and remove the mask. She frowns, almost like she ate something distasteful. 

“Why if it isn't the little blonde who has been running around with my daughter. Another way for her to disappoint me. I wonder, does she know about your evening activities?”

“She isn't your fucking daughter. And she is not a disappointment.”

Lillian looks amused. 

“Oh, so she doesn't know. How wonderful. Kill her, make it hurt.” The last part directed to the man above Kara. 

Sirens in the distance cause Lillian to hurry away but Kara can no longer worry about that. The boot over her is gone, just long enough to swing back and hit her ribs. Kara has no advantage. She can't get her feet, can't get away. Kick after kick lands to her sides and stomach. A high kick brings the man's hell down and she hears the snap of her collarbone breaking. He straddles her and brings his hands to her neck. She tries to throw him off but he just headbutts her eye and slams her head back down. Everything is going dark, whether from head trauma or lack of oxygen, Kara isn't sure. Gunfire. Shouting. The night from her chest is gone, but the darkness is still coming. 

“...ara!” A muffled yell. It's familiar. 

“Kara, please…” it begs.

“Kara you are going to be fine you big idiot.” It's Alex standing over her, but her mouth isn't working. Then there is nothing as Alex’s tear-stained face fades away. 

* * *

 

December 9th, 2017

An annoying beeping invades the darkness. It becomes insistent, begging to be noticed. Kara tries to open her eyes and winces. She tries to rub at then but her hand is trapped by something, a desperate grip. Kara blinks and looks down. Alex is asleep in a chair with her head on the bed, fingers tightly gripping Alex’s. Her other arm is in a sling. Kara's movements must have roused her because Alex is sitting up a blinking sleep away. 

“Kara!” She exclaims.

“Hey…” Kara's voice is hoarse and gravely. 

“I ought to kill you but I'm too happy that you are okay.” Alex stands and kisses Kara's forehead. Kara leans into the affection from her sister.

“What happened?” Kara manages to get out. Her sister reaches for the pitcher of water and hands Kara a cup with a straw.

“You were almost killed, that's what happened.”

“Lillian… Did you catch her?”

“No,” Alex says solemnly.

“James is he…?”

“He's fine. That armor took the brunt of it. Although he isn't too happy with you I don't think.” 

“So, I guess this means my identity is blown.” 

“Yes, and no.” 

Kara looks at her sister curiously.

“Kara, I don't work for the FBI. I work for a secret government organization inside the government looking to take down local terrorist groups and our main focus has been Cadmus. They haven't done enough to be classified for our intervention until you called with the bomb information.  But since we were keeping tabs on Cadmus, we were also keeping tabs on you. I did not tell anyone, but someone else found out who you were. My director has made the decision to let you do what you are doing because of how you do it. You are now in one of our facilities and are getting the best care possible. So yes your identity is out, but only to those who already knew.” 

Kara goes quiet and stares straight ahead while she processes. That was a lot of information to take in. 

“Kara, say something. Please.” And Kara opens her mouth to do so when the television Alex must have been watching before falling asleep catches her attention.  _ Lex Luthor arrested for conspiring with terrorists. _ Kara grabs the discarded remote off her bed and turns it up. 

_ “Yesterday, with the aid of one Mr. Clark Kent. Another Luthor was put behind bars. Kent's investigation into the Luthor family in conjunction with the police and FBI…”  _

Yesterday he was arrested. 

“Alex, how long have I been asleep?”

Alex winces. 

“You had considerable head injuries and several broken bones and your lung even collapsed due to a broken rib…”

“Alex. How long?” Kara asks sternly. 

“Four days.” Kara swallows hard, forcing back the continually rising panic. 

“Where is my phone?” Kara says forceing calm in her voice. 

“I brought it with a change of clothes that Winn packed for me.” Alex gets up and digs in the backpack sat in a table against the wall. She hands the phone to Kara. 

Kara turns it in and waits. Two missed calls from Cat. Three from Eliza. A string of texts from Winn. A missed call from Clark. One last ding. A voicemail from Lena. Kara should have left to see her last night. With a shaking thumb, she hits play on the voice mail.

* * *

 

December 8th, 2017

Not even an apology this time from Kara. Lena just returned to the hotel from a fruitless trip to the airport when the news broke. Lex had been arrested. Jess was striding around her hotel room fielding calls from reporters as Lena stared out the window. Crowds were forming below in the street. Clark Kent had enough evidence to put away her brother and accuse her mother who had magically disappeared. Lena was the last Luthor standing. She was isolated at the top of her tower and sharks were circling below. She was alone. Lena remembers Kara mentioning that Clark was her cousin. Did Kara know this was coming? Is that why she didn't come? Is that why she began to pull away? The crushing weight of this spiral pressed down on her chest with each passing minute that she didn't hear from Kara. 

Why was this so hard? It wasn't this hard when her father blew himself up. She got drunk, got high, fucked a girl, and moved on. Now her walls were gone and she felt each hard word thrown at her like a knife. Each Twitter comment chaffed like she had newborn skin. With her walls gone, her heart was unprotected because the person who protected it was half a world away and hadn't been heard from in three days. It was too much. Lena quickly crossed to the bed where she threw her phone. Jess gives her an odd look while still yelling at whoever is on the other end of her phone call. Lena waits with bated breath as the phone rings. And rings. And rings. Then Kara's sweet voice asking to her leave a message. That almost breaks Lena but then it beeps so she powers through. 

“Kara, I just can't do this anymore. I can't have this hope. I needed you here and you weren't. You haven't been here and you won’t tell me the truth because I know you are lying. This was the last time I go to an Airport to pick up only find out you never boarded. I can't need anyone like this. As long as you give me hope then I won't be the person I need to be. I'm sorry to do this like this, but I am glad I got your voicemail because if I heard your voice I know you could convince me otherwise. But we can't Kara. I can't. This is over. Don’t try and come here, don’t try and change my mind. We are just too different, this never would have worked. Goodbye.” Lena hung up the phone in tears. 

This whole thing was a mistake. From the moment she let Kara sit down at her cafe table. Kara had torn down all the walls Lena built up to protect herself and now with her brother in jail and her mother wanted, she had nothing to keep the pain out. Then Kara missed her flight again, off doing something with James probably. It was too hard. James was someone Kara should be with, someone good and who was making a difference in the world. Lena had let Kara build her up, love her, and rip her defenses down. Then Kara all but disappeared, leaving Lena raw and exposed. Lena needed to build back up her walls and she couldn’t do that with still having a possibility of Kara. Lena’s next phone call was to Sam.

_ “Do I need to get a babysitter?”  _ She doesn't even say  ‘hi.’ Damn that mother’s intuition. She already knew.

“Yes. I need a fucking drink. And I can’t go alone.”

_ “Okay, I’ll find someone for Ruby. Then I’ll pick you up and you can tell me everything.” _

One good thing came out of this half of the tour, Sam. And a night at a Sinclair Club conveniently down the street from Lena’s hotel.

* * *

 

Sam quickly took up residence at the bar to keep her eye on Lena while letting her do what she needed to do. Lena lost herself in the crowd after two quick shots and a kiss on Sam's cheek. Quickly she is surrounded by hot bodies all looking for someone to dance with. A man saddles up behind her and with a quick glance, Lena decides to allow the attractive man to press to her back. Especially when an attractive blonde presses herself to Lena's front. Both are moving Lena in sync and Lena is suspicious of their intentions because there is no way this was an accident but then the blonde is playing with her hair and Lena doesn't care. It feels good to let go. To let someone make her feel wanted because she hadn't felt that way over the past few weeks. After the song, the guy offers to buy them both a drink and Lena allows the girl to lead her over to the bar. Flirtaive touching happens while they wait. After two more shots, Lena is significantly buzzed. Then more dancing. Another shot. 

“Lena Luthor. What a surprise to see you here.” Veronica's silken voice comes from behind Lena. She turns to the woman. 

“Well, sometimes you need a drink when your brother gets arrested for terrorism. And after you break up with your girlfriend.” Lena adds as an afterthought. A gleam lights Ronnie's eye and she flicks her gaze to the couple standing behind Lena. They were, in fact, a couple, trying to woo Lena into their bed. Lena had decided to break her rule about threesomes because she needed this. 

“You two can go.” They start to protest Veronica’s dismissal but Lena waves them off. 

“You know I don't like foreplay.” Veronica states.

“Meet me out front. My hotel is just down the street.” 

Lena goes to find Sam and tells her she's leaving. Sam eyes Veronica making her way to the door. 

“Your sure you want to do this? With her?”

“I'm sure the sooner I move on, the better.”

“The mom in me is screaming that this is a mistake and I should stop you. But I won't.” Sam looks at her conflicted. 

“I'll call you in the morning. Thank you for coming with me. For being my friend.”

“Always,” Sam says. She hugs Lena and lets her go while she pays for her drink and heads home to her daughter.

* * *

 

December 9th, 2017

Silence fills the hospital room after Kara plays the message. It was left just hours before. Kara glances at the clock. It would only be seven right now in London. Alex had heard the whole thing. 

“Kara, I'm so sorry.” Kara's head snaps up. 

“Don't. This isn't over. How fast can you get me to London?”

“Me?”

“You and whatever organization you work for.”

“Kara we can’t…” 

“You will. This is the biggest break you have had against Cadmus, you said so yourself. If you don't get me to London then I will have Winn broadcast my suits body camera footage all over the media. Yes, that's right. A camera. That I'm sure you didn't remove until after I was inside this secret government operation or before you said things you shouldn't over an unconscious vigilante.” Alex's eyes widen. 

“Are you threatening the United States government.”

“Yes,” Kara says matter of factly. Alex sighs and stands. She leaves but Kara knows she has won. A jet is soon fueled up to fly her to her chosen destination and Winn turns over the video files of the fight and subsequent care afterward. It's faster than trying to fly on her own. But it still leaves too much time to think.

* * *

 

December 10th, 2017

Kara knocks on the door. Tears sting her good eye and makes the one swollen shut throb. Her body ached. But she had to come. Had to tell Lena everything. This wasn't what she had planned, nothing was as she had planned. Lena’s heartbroken message still rung in her ears. This wasn't how they were going to end, because they weren't going to. Kara was determined. If Lena knew the whole truth it would be fine. She was just scared and thought Kara didn't care enough. But once Kara showed her the suit in the duffle that was digging into her bruised shoulder, Lena would know that she does. That Kara cares too much. 

Movement on the other side of the door pulls Kara from her thoughts and she fumbles in her bag to prepare to pull out her suit. She had rehearsed what she was going to say the whole red-eye flight. Then how she would beg for forgiveness because she lied to the woman she loved. All that dies in her throat as she sees a fading smile on Lena’s face. Her body wrapped in a hotel sheet and her hair a mess. It was obvious what had been happening behind the door and Kara feels a punch worse than the beating she received days before. Fear floods Lena’s eyes and she clutches her sheet closer. 

“Kara,” she says softly, as if not meaning to at all.

“Lena, darling, who is that at this hour?” Kara recognizes the silky smooth voice without seeing her face. Veronica Sinclair. And it hurts all the more. Kara shoves the red and blue jacket in her bag and turns back down the hotel hallway. 

“Kara!” Lena calls louder, but it doesn't stop her.  Kara just turns the corner and finds the elevator still on the floor due to the late hour. She hears a door slam closed and hurried footsteps but the elevator is already closing. Tears stream down Kara’s cheeks and she hurries back down to hopefully catch the first flight back to anywhere in the United States and away from here. 

* * *

 

Kara collapses on her couch numbly. She hasn't slept, really slept, in at least four days. Being unconscious doesn't count. She cried the whole flight back and numbly sat through a taxi ride from the airport. A quick text to Alex saying she home and didn't want to talk about it. She closes her eyes and falls quickly to sleep after being so emotionally drained. 

Kara wakes to her sister shaking her shoulder and a concerned look.

“Hey,” Alex says softly. 

“Hey.” Kara sits up and Alex sits next to her rubbing shoulders and pulling Kara's hand into her lap. Kara rests her head on her sister's shoulder. 

“Want to talk about it?” Alex asks  Kara shakes her head. 

“No. I just… no. Can you tell me something good? Like you captured Lillian and stopped Cadmus.” 

“Sorry no.”

“Okay, well then at least you and Maggie are completely happy?” 

Alex stiffens and Kara feels her stop breathing. She looks at her sister. 

“Can't tell you that either. We broke up.” 

“Oh, Alex no. Why?”

“Umm… well, we started talking about what we want in the future. You know, like where we want to live, and family and stuff. Well, Maggie doesn't want kids. At all. And you know me, I've always wanted to be a mom. So, here we are.” 

“When did this happen?” Kara says, putting an arm around Alex’s shoulders. 

“The night you called me. We had a long conversation. This was a deal breaker for both of us. So…” Alex shrugs. Kara squeezes her shoulder.

“How are you handling it?”

“Not well. But I'm glad we had this conversation before we got too serious. I mean, can you imagine the hell it would be if we didn't talk about it before we moved in together, or hell, got engaged. I love her, so this is going to take some time and a lot of tears but I think it was for the best, for both of us.”

“Guess it's time for a sister night then. You pick a movie, I'm ordering take out.”

“No superhero-ing tonight?” Alex teases. 

“I couldn't even save my relationship, let alone anyone else.”

When Kara comes back Alex has picked some action movie and Kara plops the bottle of whiskey in front of her sister. Alex's eyebrows shoot up. 

“Kara Danvers has alcohol?” Alex peers closer at the label. 

“Expensive Alcohol.”

“I bought it for… her. It's her favorite. I was just going to pour it down the drain but I figured now was as good as time as any.”

“For what?” Alex thinks she knows but she wants Kara to say it.

“To get drunk with my sister because we both need this right now.” Alex smiles and pips it open. Kara fetches two glasses. 

“Kara you may want a mixer of some kind. Straight whiskey is hard to handle sober.” Kara fetches some sodas before joining her sister. 

By the time the food arrives Kara is at least three shots of whiskey in and feeling buzzed, Alex is still fine and pays for it. Kara doesn't even try to follow the plot of the movie, all she knows is that it is loud with lots of explosions and her and Alex can laugh at the cheesy fakeness of it all. This felt good. She hadn’t spent much time with Alex lately, both of them were at fault for it but right now that didn’t matter. Right now she was with her sister, and right now she was very drunk. Her mind was foggy and a warmness was settling over her. No that wasn’t right. She shouldn’t feel warm. Kara felt like she should still be upset. Upset about what? Sluggishly, memories rose to the surface. Lena wrapped up in a sheet, but not because of Kara. Veronica. She was there. Then Kara had left Lena, or Lena had left Kara. One thing was clear, they were over. Kara bursts into tears so suddenly her sister jumped. Alex quickly recovered and pulled Kara into a hug, then Alex pulled Kara on top of her as she eased them both into laying position on the couch. Eventually, Kara cried herself to sleep, cradled in her sister's protective arms Alex sang to her. Kara always wished Alex would sing more. She had a beautiful voice but maybe that's why it made it all the more special. The special lullaby about a red robin fades as the alcohol does its job of pulling Kara into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took. And for well what just happened. It took a while because I already have so much shit in my life that angst sucks. But I've had some of this written for a long time, just piecing it together took awhile so sorry again if its a little jumpy. Also, shout out to MV39 for seeing it coming. Anyway, chapter 12 is started so hopefully, it will be posted before another whole month passes. -FB


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So, I know I haven't responded to anyone's comments like I normally do but I have been reading them. I get some of you are upset and angry. I just want you to know. This wasn't just angst for angst's sake. I have had that voicemail written since before chapter three was published, and Lena sleeping with Veronica before since before I finished writing the first chapter. But I take your opinions seriously. That is why this took me longer than I wanted and is shorter than I planned. I am taking a slightly different route to the end than I originally planned. And the end is SuperCorp, so if that bothers any of you then I suggest walking away. I thought I made it pretty clear from the beginning that Lena has terrible coping techniques. Also, I thought using the title Woke the F*ck Up (a song by John Bellion) was also a give away to Lena doing something stupid and breaking up with Kara. Sorry again if this surprised any of you. But because I am taking your comments seriously, I chose to change some of the events later on so I hope that keeps some of you around. I want to get around to posting the whole playlist for this that I have but I would hate to give anything away by that. Comment and let me know if you guys want it. If twenty people say they do then I'll post it at the end of the next chapter.

Kara threw herself into both her jobs. The gym opened and so she was training people during the day and hunting Cadmus at night. She stopped even bothering to go to her apartment. When her lease ended two weeks after the break up she just moved everything into storage instead of renewing it, keeping the essentials and living in the Super Cave. Alex grew worried, dragging Kara to her apartment once a week for movie nights that usually ended in both sisters drinking. And crying.

Alex was slowly getting over Maggie but it still sucked, loving someone and knowing they loved you but being torn apart by different futures. After the crying, Kara usually painted. Most the time she didn’t remember them but she would wake to paint splattered on her clothes and hands in Alex’s spare room. Most of the time they were of Lena in some form. Others were just full of angry brush strokes and harsh colors. 

Lillian hadn’t returned to National City as far as Kara knew and they had only located a couple warehouses with even fewer arrests. Even though the secret organization Alex worked with, she was still tight-lipped about, knew about Kara’s activities, she had had no contact with them. They were able to keep the Cadmus agents in prison which was a good thing. Kara didn’t know how but at least she didn’t feel like she was stuck in an endless episode of Roadrunner where she was Wile E. Coyote. In the third week since the break up she called Lena. Sent straight to voicemail but she was drunk enough to leave a message. Alex had passed out and couldn't stop Kara like she usually did. Kara was proud that she was able to keep her voice steady and not slur her words. Rationally, she knew she should just focus on her mission here in National City, but her heart wasn't rational. She wasn't even very angry anymore. Just sad and hurt. But even then, she just blamed herself. She should have told Lena earlier. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened because then Lena would have known why Kara was missing all the flights and phone calls. Even now the flimsy excuses for not telling Lena held up like wet paper towels under the weight of her heavy heart. She just wanted to tell Lena in person. So Lena could see her face and know it was the truth. Christmas came and went, then New Years.

When nights were slow in crime, that's when Kara found herself in her own criminal activities. She stumbled upon it on accident while patrolling. It was stupid, she knew, but it helped her with forgetting in a way she couldn't with alcohol. She became the rawest forms of her emotions, letting her anger at everything that had been happening in her life, out. The fight club was a TV cliche, but it pulled her in anyway. Dark warehouses and underground places, seething with angry people yelling and shaking fists. Placing bets on outcomes. She didn't fight as Power Girl, though she still wore a mask to hide the lower half of her face. She went by the name Andromeda and was currently undefeated. Bringing in major cash, donating most of it back into the youth centers that were hit hardest by Cadmus’ cruelty. By the fourth week after the breakup, the name Andromeda was whispered through the underground scene as much as Power Girl was shouted about above. 

Kara rarely slept. Sleeping met seeing Lena’s face in a way she couldn’t avoid like when she was awake. Sleeping meant dreaming about soft pale skin and sharp green eyes only to have it torn away by waking up. Sleeping wasn't the nightmare, waking was. It hurt every time so it was easier to just stay awake. Sleeping came in the form of passing out with her sister or until her head throbbed and her eyelids drooped shut without her permission. The shadows under her eyes were beginning to be harder to hide. Makeup could only do so much when she sweat it off one way or another almost as soon as it was on. But still, Alex said nothing until two months after the breakup. 

She had stopped drinking with Kara, only taking care of her sister when she had too much in the safety of Alex’s apartment. But Alex had enough when she walked into Kara’s office in The Power House as Kara desperately tried to cover up a black eye. 

 

January 11th, 2018

Kara went to one of the underground fights the night before and the guy got in a lucky hit. It was the first time she had been hit in the face during a fight since high school. Kara still won but it hurt like hell. Kara jumped in her chair when her sister burst in unannounced an hour before Kara’s first class. Alex took in the dark bruising and her eyes hardened.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, just some thug last night.”

“Don’t lie to me. Winn invited me to hang out with him and James. Power Girl was not out last night.” Alex crosses her arms, somehow she seemed bigger as she stood in the doorway, physically blocking Kara’s escape.

“I can go out without Winn and James,” she says defensively.

“Lie.”

“No, it's not.”

“Tell that to the crinkle in your forehead.”  _ Damn, she knows me too well.  _ Kara thinks.

“It's nothing Alex, I’ve had black eyes before.” Alex uncrosses her arms and Kara can almost feel the anger rolling off her sister.

“If it was nothing, you would tell me. And the last time you had a black eye was when you and James were trying to fight off twenty heavily armed, well trained, men. What happened?” Alex’s tone left no room for argument. Kara stares at her sister trying to find a way out of this. Alex raises an eyebrow pointedly.

“It was just a fight.”

“Just a fight?”

“For money.” Kara mumbles.

“Kara! Are you fucking kidding me? Those underground clubs that usually end with someone in critical care?” Alex raised her voice and Kara stood, suddenly very defensive of her actions.

“Those people are the idiots who refuse to tap out. I know my limits and I have been nowhere near them. No one can beat me. This was just a lucky shot from a desperate man who bet more than he should have on winning.”

“No one can beat you?”

“I’m undefeated.”

“Of fucking course you’re Andromeda. Of course, you would paint a bigger target on your back because you couldn’t just have one secret life, you need two.” Alex says, exasperated.

“What I need is a sister who doesn't look down on everything I do.” Kara spits back.

“Don’t you dare. I have been nothing but supportive since you came back from London.”

“Yes, since I had my heart fucking broken. But you haven't been supportive of Power Girl. Not even really Le…. About her. You have indulged me in everything I've done but you haven't been supportive. You are critical and condescending. Just waiting for me to fuck up so you can be right.”

Alex gaps at the accusation. Then she peers closer at her sister. Alex walks around the desk and begins pulling open drawers, despite her protesting sister. The last draw opens with a loud rattle and the whiskey bottle slide to the front. Half of it is gone. Alex sniffs toward her sister, then cringes away. 

“Really Kara? Drunk at 7 am?”

“What does it matter.” 

Alex ignores her sister, she rummages around for a pen and paper scrawling ‘ _ Closed for Family Emergency’  _ across it before adding tape. She unexpectedly pulls Kara into a painful hold with her sister’s arm twisted behind her back. 

“What are you doing?” She spits angrily. Alex continues to ignore her and proceeds to dial a number into her phone. 

“It's me… I need an emergency session... We are on our way now… No, she isn't coming willingly, but this has gone on long enough… We will be there in ten.”

“Where are we going?” Kara resigns to her sister's strength. In her current state, she wouldn't be able to beat the older Danvers. 

“To see Dr. Hamilton.” 

Kara tries to protest but her sister twists her arm harder and forces her out of the building. 

* * *

 

Kara sits on the leather couch with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Dr. Hamilton sits patiently with a notepad in the chair just out of Kara's direct line of sight. Kara stares blankly ahead, not wanting to be here. Although, there is a strange sense of comfort. The office hadn't changed since she had last been here. Warm wood paneling with a large oak desk. It had the comforts of a sitting room with fresh flowers in the window. Kara had pretty well sobered up on the drive over as she prepared to see her therapist for the first time in years. After fifteen minutes, Dr. Hamilton breaks the silence. 

“Kara, I know you don't want to be here. That much is clear. But you know your sister won't let you be unless you say something. Anything.” She's met with silence. She tries again after a few minutes. 

“You opened up a gym, right? How is that going? Any members?” 

Kara ponders speaking. The gym was a safe subject. She clears her throat.

“Yeah. It's doing really well. For the most part, it's just a gym but I'm also offering different sessions. The Crossfit one is really taking off. I'll need to hire more trainers soon.”

“Well, that's good. What made you want to start one?” 

“Jeremiah, actually. If he hadn't started me on the path he did, I wouldn't be able to… I wouldn't be where I am in life. I hope that when this takes off I can start scholarships for teens to bring them in. Take then to competitions. Help teach them control and get them off the streets. A lot of different fighting competitions will offer college scholarships. I got that idea after…” Kara trails off. She got the idea when Lena talked about getting STEM and music programs into LGBT shelters so that those kids would be able to get scholarships that way. 

“After what?” 

Kara snaps her mouth closed and buries her face in her arms. Tears sting her eyes. Kara takes a shuddering breath.

“After my ex-girlfriend started doing the same in children’s shelters.”

“Is that what has your sister worried? This break up?” Kare shrugs, non-committedly.

“Or is it the vigilantism?” Kara’s head snaps up and she glares at the dark haired woman.

“Don’t worry, Alex had me sign the most airtight NDA I have ever seen. Plus Kara, I figured it out a long time ago. I treated you through one of the hardest times in your life. I am just surprised you didn’t start sooner.”

Kara cries. She cries for a long time. Then she just talks. She talks about all her frustrations. It feels good not to have to watch her words or feel judged. All Dr. Hamilton does is listen, offering a few words here and there to keep Kara going. One hour turns into two before the doctor calls it a day. Kara makes another appointment for two days later and finds Alex in the lobby dozing in an armchair. She starts when the door opens and stands to greet her sister.

“Hey,” she says shyly.

Kara pulls her sister into a tight hug.

“Thank you.”

“Breakfast?”

“Please.”

* * *

January 19th, 2018

It takes four sessions for Kara to open up about Lena. It starts easy. Kara talking about how they met and all the places they went. Kara talks about Lena’s smile and how the color of her eyes changes from a seafoam green to as deep as a pine tree. Kara laughs so hard she starts to cry. Then she does cry. Over the hurt of how they ended. Over Veronica. Even if Lena didn’t expect Kara to come, that was the worst part. Anyone else would be better, a stranger would have been better. But it felt like Lena was saying that Veronica was better than Kara so she ran straight to her arms. 

“Do you still want to be with her?” Dr. Hamilton asks.

“I-I don’t know. I- she- I love her. But she didn’t give me a chance. She was so scared of me leaving her, that she left me. No matter how much I told her that she was wonderful and beautiful she still doubted it. She doubted everything.”

“That seems like a very one-sided relationship then. That is a lot of pressure to have to constantly reassure your partner.”

“Sometimes it wasn’t. Sometimes she made it so easy. The rest of the time it was hard. Like I might say something that she would take wrong.” Dr. Hamilton nods at Kara to keep her talking. It was almost good to start picking out Lena’s flaws. It helped to break the perfect image Kara had of the Singer. Well, not perfect, she knew Lena had flaws, but it helped break the glowing bubble she had placed their relationship in. 

After three more sessions, Kara agreed to just start meeting once a week. Regular sessions so Kara could stay on top of her feelings and have a safe place to talk about all of her secrets.  Andromeda disappeared with great speculation from the underground fighting clubs. That chapter of Kara's life was at an end. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been about the whole thing. Alex was right, one secret Life was enough. 

Power Girl had been needed less also. Since Lex Luthor's arrest, Cadmus had settled down. Weapons sales had been becoming fewer and fewer and the technology had been less and less sophisticated. It was clear the LexCorp was the main reason that Cadmus was able to stay afloat. Crime was on the decline so Kara was able to focus on The Power House. It was a busy place now, with Kara able to hire on four other trainers and some part-time high school students for simple cleaning and customer service.

The gym was bright and open with a red and blue color scheme. James had even found old photos from Kara's competition days and printed them out. They hung on the walls proudly, even if the one that had Jeremiah pained her to look at. This was something he would have been proud of, he would have been sitting at the front desk every day, if he was still alive, talking to new members and telling awful jokes. Kara can almost see his phantom, the future that could have been. She shakes her head and makes a mental note to talk to Dr. Hamilton about that. She finishes strapping on her gloves before stepping into the small boxing ring with the woman who hired her for private lessons. 

 

February 23, 2018

Kara’s days fall into a simple rhythm. Gym, vigilante, sleep. Once a week Alex kept up their sister nights, nither drinking anymore, and also Kara would go to therapy once a week. It was comfortable and simple. As simple as being a vigilante could be. Her art collection was growing too. Dr. Hamilton had suggested Kara try painting each stage of her and Lena’s relationship to help her process everything better. The rhythm was broken when Lena’s face was plastered all over National City. She had been named the new CEO of LexCorp because her brother had ensured the company would fall to her before he was even arrested. Now, several government agencies were investigating her and the company. Slander and rumors were circulating the last remaining Luthor and Kara wanted so badly to reach out, to call her, to make sure she wasn’t spirling as hard as she admitted to after Lionel killed himself. She hasn't even tried contact Lena since the drunken voicemail that received no response, not that Kara was surprised. But she wanted to now, even just to hear her voice. Kara canceled her private session that day and went to see Dr. Hamilton. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, well I have had this written but I can't get a hold of my Beta reader. So since I haven't heard from him in a week I'm just going to go ahead an post it. Sorry if it sucks.

December 10th, 2017

Lena sits on the bed and stares at the floor. She knew as soon as she saw Kara she would regret everything. Something obviously happened to her. She looked like a truck had hit her. But why didn’t she call? If she could just hop on a plane to get here after missing flights for a month, how come she couldn’t get here on time. Why did it take Lena breaking up with her for Kara to fucking show up? The toilet flushes and the bathroom door opens to reveal a very naked Veronica.

“The 'ex' didn’t expect to see you moving on so quickly, did she?” Veronica leans against the door frame.

“Get out,” Lena says quietly.

“Oh, come on Lee. We had fun. Don’t let blondie be a buzzkill.”

“Don’t call me that,” Lena says, the nickname stabbing straight into her chest.

“Lee? Why not?”

“Because I said so. Now get out Veronica!” Lena roared. She crossed the room to open the door. Veronica huffed and gathered her clothes before striding past Lena. At the door, she turns to the raven-haired singer.

“Call me when you're ready for more fun. Or you just need to forget.”

Lena slams the door shut and collapses on the bed, doing what she should have the evening before, crying until she falls asleep.

* * *

 

January 12th, 2018

_ “Lee-na… wow, I haven't shaid your name in a long time. I knew you would send me to voicemail. (Lena hears a shuddering breath) I’ve… I’ve tried to forget you. But… My heart hurts. My whole body hurts. I know I fucked up. And you fucked up. But I still want you. Despite everything and all the pain in my chest. It makes it hard for me to focus on… on what I’m doing. Why did you do this to me? Why did I do this to myself? I shtill want to tell you the truth, but I think you need to figure out what you want too. I just hope you decide before it's too late, before… before we can’t talk anymore.” _

Lena listens to the voicemail for the tenth time. Kara was clearly drunk as she slurred her words. It hurt Lena because she drove Kara to do that. She was toxic. The last line always got her. Too late, like Kara wouldn't love her anymore? But it sounded more ominous than that. She stares at the now empty text message window with Kara’s name at the top. She deleted everything from before. Pictures, texts, Instagram posts (which caused a major commotion in the media), and her contact. But then Kara called her. Lena re-saved her number after that. Why didn’t she delete this too? Because Kara still wanted her. Emotions moved through the message like a hurricane, and it made Lena sick. It made her happy. It made her hurt. All she can think about is how Kara's blue eyes turned to steel when she heard Veronica's voice. How she instantly went to the bathroom to throw up as her stomach rolled and the alcohol soured. Then she ran down the hall trying desperately to catch Kara, Only to see her crying as the doors slid shut. Lena thought of taking the stairs, but she was still only wrapped in a sheet. The sheet from the bed where she fucked her ex in a moment of extreme weakness after ending things with Kara in a stupid voicemail. Anyone else would have been better, or no one. She should have just drunk with Sam then went home.

Lena’s head whips up as the back door bursts open into the alley. 

“Fuck, sorry. Nobody is usually back here. I’m the only one who smokes in this place.”

Lena just nods and settles back against the wall she was huddled against. She turns her head to watch the already bustling London traffic in the morning gloom on the adjacent street and takes another drag on her cigarette. 

Lena looks back at the other occupant of her hiding place as a string of cursing echoes through the alley and the woman throws her lighter against the brick wall of the building. The cheap plastic breaks and its parts skitter on the ground.

“Need a light?” Lena offers her the engraved lighter Lex sent her after the second album released. No note, no phone call. Just a lighter with her name and the Luthor house crest.

The woman flashes her an appreciative smile and takes the offered object. Lena watches her eyes widen at the name on the side. Well, if she didn’t know her at first, she does now. Lena takes the time as the woman lights the cigarette to study her. Light brown hair styled with an undercut flopped slightly in her deep brown eyes. Several piercings line the ear Lena can see and a small stud sparkles in her nose. A black leather jacket, a black shirt, with dark jeans tucked into black bikers boots. Not typically Lena’s type but hey, she can appreciate the beauty of women. She hands the lighter back. 

“Sorry for earlier, guess it isn’t polite to cuss in front of the VIP for the studio huh? Also sorry I didn’t recognize you.”

“Don’t apologize. I like women with filthy mouths.” 

“That was nothing, my mouth has a lot of practice at being filthy.” The brunette winks at the star and Lena takes one last brag before dropping the butt and squashing it under her heel. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. But right now, I have an interview.”

Lena disappears inside to dodge her way through a radio interview about her personal life and her upcoming album release. She felt dirty and not in a good way. Flirting with other people had left her with this feeling every single time since Kara walked out of that hotel. She still did it, especially drunk or high, but sober, there was nothing stopping that feeling. She should call Kara, at least to hear what she had to say, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

A text comes in. Veronica is in London, asking if Lena wants to meet for drinks at her hotel tonight. Lena already knows what that means. What its meant the last three times. Lena honestly doesn’t even want to go, but then another text comes in, Veronica offers Lena a sample new strain cannabis she acquired that she wants to try and sell to her clients. Veronica knows how to pull her in every time; before Lena even decides, she sends a text agreeing to meet her later. Then she is calling Sam to cancel their dinner plans. Making another mistake, but it's\ like watching a car crash in slow motion. SHe just can’t stop herself. 

_ “Good job this morning. I don’t think you answered a single question unless it was directly about the album.” _   
“Well, it’s just those Luthor genes, shining through.”

_ “You can thank your family for one thing then.” _

“Yeah… So listen, Veronica’s in town.” silence on the other end, then Sam sighs.

_ “You’re bailing on me again, aren’t you?” _

“Yeah,” Lena says softly.

_ “You know I don’t like this. I don’t like how you are handling everything. This isn’t you.” _

“This is me, Sam. This is who I am.”

_ “Not the Lena I know. The Lena I know would be on her way over here to eat lasagna with me and her biggest fan then spend the rest of the evening drinking wine with me while my daughter tortures us with her piano playing.” _

“No Sam. That was someone I pretended to be. I tried to be better than who I am and I am sorry that was the version you met but I am done pretending.”

_ “You are better Lena. You are so much better. And you deserve better too. Look, I’m your friend. I care about you. But if you continue further down this path, I may have to start taking actions as your boss.”  _ Anger bubbled in Lena’s chest. How dare Sam try to change her, threaten her.

“It’s my life Sam, so fuck off.” She ends the call and hails a taxi.

All Lena wanted to do was to forget everything going on, forget the album she was stuck on, forget her brother’s incarceration and her mother’s warrant. Forget that she ran away from Kara and did the stupidest thing of her life. A thing she continues to do because sleeping with Veronica feels strangely safe, and familiar. It reminds Lena of simpler times. Veronica is ingrained in her bones more than Lena would like to admit. She should cut all ties, but she just can't bring herself to do it. Lena tells the driver the address for Veronica’s hotel.

* * *

 

January 15th, 2018

The cannabis Veronica sold to Lena was helping. Loud Dream it was called. An expensive hybrid meant to promote creativity and help with depression. Music flowed through Lena’s fingers again and inspiration struck. She had sent all morning in the studio working on the album that she has about four more weeks to complete before she is officially late on her deadline. She had spent so much time with writer's block that she wasn’t going to waste this. 

 

_ I'm holding on _ _   
_ _ Why is everything so heavy? _ _   
_ _ Holding on _ _   
_ _ So much more than I can carry _ _   
_ _ I keep dragging around what's bringing me down _ _   
_ _ If I just let go, I'd be set free _ _   
_ _ Holding on _ _   
_ __ Why is everything so heavy?

 

Lena stops playing, trying to figure out what is bugging her about the song. She turns to face the window separating her from the sound booth and Sam. The woman had been cold since there phone call last week, well cold for Sam. Lena didn’t blame her, but Lena wasn’t sorry either.

“Sam? This song is missing something.” 

“What?” Sam says through Lena’s headphones.

“It’s not a solo.”   
“So what do you want?”

“Someone to sing it with me.”

“I can tell you already have someone in mind so just tell me so I can go watch my daughter’s karate class.”

“Linkin Park.” A heavy sigh, and a long pause. Lena thinks she hears papers shuffle. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Lena looks meaningfully at her producer.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“I’m just happy you’re recording again.” Sam gathers her stuff and leaves Lena in her studio.

* * *

January 19th, 2018

Sam hadn't reached out. Lena was alone again. She could feel it. The loneliness seeping in as she sat in her hotel room. It settled heavy in her chest, pressing down on her. Her last phone conversation with Sam helping weigh it down. She hadn’t felt bad at first, but now her conscience was screaming at her for how horribly she treated someone who genuinely cared for her. She ran out the cannabis she bought from Veronica earlier that morning and had long since sobered from the small amount. Veronica was gone, back to National City to check on some shady business or other,  and a small bit of Lena was glad for that, she was weak and so tired. She didn’t want to rely on Veronica anymore to try and fill the gaping hole in her chest. Lena picked up her phone, checked it, and put it back down. The silence grows louder and louder until it’s deafening. After another half an hour, Lena breaks and calls her friend. She almost thinks Sam is going to ignore the call, answering just before she gets kicked to voicemail. 

_ “What is it, Lena?” _

“I...umm… well… I…”

_ “Lena, for a writer you are not good with words. I have to get back to making dinner. Ruby will be home soon. Call me when you figure out what you want.” _

Sam's words being Kara's message back to mind. Sam sighs after a pause. 

_ “Goodbye, Lena.” _

“Wait! I… I miss you.”

_ “Then maybe you shouldn't have canceled on me three times, or told me to ‘fuck off’.” _

“You’re right. I shouldn't have canceled on you. Can we… Can we talk? I know I haven’t been a good friend lately but I miss having one. And I miss Ruby too.” Silence on the other end. Lena can almost see Sam rubbing her forehead as she thinks.

_ “Are you sober? I will not have you high around my daughter. If you want to be in her life, then when you are with her you will be sober.” _

“Yes, painfully so.” 

_ “Alright, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Come over.” _

Relieved, Lena hangs up and gets dressed in her favorite sweats before calling a cab to take her to Sam’s. She grabs Sam’s favorite red wine to take with her. Once she gets to Sam’s cute little-terraced house that matches every other one on the street, she hesitantly knocks on the door.  It was close to Ruby’s school so Ruby could walk there on her own. That was the main selling point for Sam. She didn’t want a big mansion or to live lavishly, like she easily could, because she wanted Ruby to grow up with a semi-normal life. Lena remembers talking to Sam about how she became a single mom. A party in high school, ending with a drunken mistake. Sam being kicked out of her house for not aborting the baby. A stereotypical high school pregnancy. But then Sam rose above it. She worked part-time until she couldn’t at a coffee shop. She took out loans and started college. She worked hard, part-time student, part-time worker, full-time mother. She did it alone, only occasionally getting child support money from Ruby's father. Sam didn’t complain. What she did get she put in a savings account for her daughter to get when she was eighteen. Eventually, she worked her way into a comfortable job. Then worked her way up in different businesses around the world. She heard about the producer vacancy, applied, and got it. She and Ruby would never have to worry again.

The door pulls open and Lena is greeted by an enthusiastic girl before she can even say ‘hi’. Rubby has her in a tight hug around her waist and Lena tries to hug her back while still holding the wine. She sees Sam down the hall. Her face is hard but it softens at the sight of her daughter, she relieves Lena of the wine.

“Good, you brought the good stuff.” Sam walks back into the house, leaving Lena with a ten-year-old hanging onto her.

“Hello to you too Ruby,” she says, brushing unruly dark hair back from her face, Ruby looks up at her favorite person.

“I’ve missed you. Mom said you had some stuff to work out and that you would come back when you were ready.”

“I’ve missed you too, little one. I’m still working on some stuff but it shouldn’t keep me away from you anymore.”

“Promise?”

Lena looks at the girl’s dark and hopeful eyes, it breaks her heart. She was an idiot for everything she had done.

“I promise.”

“Ruby? Set the table, honey.” Sam calls from the kitchen. The girl finally detaches from Lena to go grab plates. Lena follows her into the kitchen, when the girl disappears into the dining room, Sam turns to Lena.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“What you said to Ruby, that you’ll be here.”

Before Lena can respond, Ruby bounces back into the room. She begins chattering about school and football practice while Sam dishes up dinner. Ruby keeps up a stream of conversation with only occasional prompting from the adults. After dinner, Lena volunteers to do the dishes while Sam pours two glasses of wine and follows Ruby to the living room. Ruby begins to play then. She has improved quite a bit at the piano since Lena last heard her play. The soft tunes carry Lena through the dishes until she can relieve Sam of one of the glasses and sits next to the young pianist on the bench. Sam types away at her computer while the two musicians play.

“Want to hear something I've been working on?” Lena asks eventually, the girl nods enthusiastically. 

“Keep it appropriate,” Sam chimes in from the couch.

“I promise, no cursing,” Lena says as her fingers begin the intro.

 

_ “I don't set alarms _

_ Lately I don't set alarms _

_ But that's because of the ringing that's happening inside my head _

_ Inside my head _

_ Yeah yeah _

_ It keeps me safe from harm _

_ At least I tell myself I'm safe from harm _

_ But really it's probably filling my dreams with dread _

_ So I get out of bed _

_ Yeah yeah _

_ Yes I'm neurotic I'm obsessed and I know it _

_ I can't take vacations and the brain won't, believe me, I'm on one _

_ Hawaii under warm sun _

_ Yeah yeah _

_ I think I lost my mind _

_ Don't worry about me _

_ Happens all the time _

_ In the morning I'll be better _

_ In the morning I'll be better _

_ Sing it again _

_ I think I lost my mind _

_ But don't worry about me _

_ Happens all the time _

_ In the morning I'll be better _

_ Things are only getting better _

_ Sing it again” _

 

“Why did you stop?” Ruby asks.

“That’s all I have. I wrote it this morning.”

“Is it about what you’re working through?”

“Yeah, it is Rubes. But I’m trying to get better. Music really helps.”

“That’s good.” Ruby yawns.

“Alright, my little pianist, time for bed. Give me a kiss then go brush your teeth.”

“But...I’m...not…tired.” Ruby manages through another yawn.

“Go.” Sam points to the stairs. Ruby pauses just to place a kiss on her mother's cheek and calling goodnight to the two women, who respond in kind. Lena takes about a more classical piece on the piano and plays for a few minutes before Sam sits next to her. Lena continues until she hears Ruby shut her door before letting the final notes settle in the air. 

“I need you to mean it, Lena. If you are going to be in my life, in Ruby’s life. Then be here. Sober. I am a single mom with a job that requires a lot of travel. Most of Ruby’s stability comes from the people I allow in her life. I love you, Lena. I thought we were growing closer like you could be the sister I never had. I want you in my life, in Ruby’s life. But not how you have been. Not drunk or high,  not regularly  _ seeing  _ questionable people. So, did you mean it?”

Lena slowly closes the lid of the piano. She takes a deep breath.

“Yes. I mean it. I am sorry I haven't been here. I am sorry for how I have handled things. But now with Veronica gone, my head is clear. I’m going to change my number and get a new phone. I’m cutting all ties with her. When the album is done I want to take a break from this life. No more tours, no more signings. I just want to figure out who I am now.” Sam pulls Lena into a hug.

“Okay. I can make that happen. We have to get you into an actual house and not a hotel room, you need a home.”

“I’ve never had a home, not really.”

“Then it’s time to change that.”

* * *

January 26th, 2018

Lena was still in the studio, she couldn’t remember the last time she left it actually. Lena had been writing and recording, then crumpling the music and throwing it on the floor in frustration. Her headache had gone from dull to throbbing, she needed to eat. She dialed Jess’ number.

_ “Hello, Miss Luthor.” _

“Jess, I’ve told you, call me Lena. Can you send some food to the studio?”

_ “Its already on its way. I knew you wouldn’t have eaten since I sent food this morning.” _

“What would I do without you?”

_ “Apparently starve to death. Goodbye, Miss Luthor.” _

“Goodbye, Jess.”

As if on cue, an intern for the studio knocks on the door with Lena’s food. She gratefully accepts it for digging in and playing back the song she was working on. It was nearing eleven and so she was almost alone in the building except for those few interns doing work for the various bigwigs and the security staff. 

 

_ It's 5 a.m. and I'm on the radio _

_ I'm supposed to call you, but I don't know what to say at all _

_ And there's this girl, she wants me to take her home _

_ She don't really love me though, I'm just on the radio _

 

_ And I'm not gonna tell you that I'm over it _

_ 'Cause I think about it every night I'm not sober, and _

_ I know I keep these feelings to myself _

_ Like I don't need nobody else _

_ But you're not the only one on my mind _

 

_ If I'm being honest _

_ If I'm being honest _

_ You said I should be honest _

_ So I'm being honest _

 

“Well if that isn’t a depressing song.” 

Lena jumps and spins around in her chair. How Veronica alway looks like a snake about to spring always bothered Lena. She stood casually in the doorway, wearing a tight dress like most people wear jeans. She smirks at the flicker of surprise on Lena’s face.

“Veronica, what brings you here?” 

“Seems someone has disconnected their number and I couldn’t call them to ask if they wanted to meet for drinks so I can discuss my business in National City.”

“What a shame.” Lena purposely turns back to her dinner and the sheet music in front of her. She hears Veronica walk closer, she gracefully sits in the chair next to her, nose wrinkling at the fast food Lena was eating.

“Yes, it seems there is a new player in my fight clubs. An undefeated woman who is making me a lot of money. She is going by the name Andromeda.”   
“Fascinating,” Lena says, trying not to look at the woman. She lets the silence fill the room.

“Why Lena?” 

“Because I’m done. Done with you, done with us, and done with the drugs.”

“Lena we both know that’s not true.”

“It is. Which is why I am removing the temptation. Now please leave Veronica.”

“Very well. You know how you can reach me if you change your mind.” Veronica stands and makes her way to the door.

“Oh, excuse me,” Veronica says as she leaves. Lena turns in the chair, preparing to tell whoever it is to leave her alone. The protest dies in her throat as she takes in the tall redhead dressed in all black. An FBI badge glittering at her hip.

“Alex,” Lena whispers as she sees Veronica’s smirk over the Agent’s shoulder before she disappears down the hall. Lena clears her throat and stands, suddenly aware of the fact she hasn’t left this room in two days and hasn’t showered in four. 

“Agent Danvers, this is quite unexpected. What is the FBI doing in London?”

Alex stares at Lena, fire burning in her eyes. Her features were sharp and hard, her body coiled like a spring. A lioness about to spring. Her glare makes Lena fidget.

“Miss Luthor, I have been sent to see if you would return to the United States for questioning and your brother’s trial.”

“Straight to the point I see.” Lena sits down in her chair again.

“Do you have any papers of extradition or anything that would force me to go with you?” 

“No, Miss Luthor. It was to be on your goodwill.”

“Then I will pass Agent. I have too much to do.”

“Too many people to do too, I see,” Alex says icily. Lena stares at the Agent.

“Say what you actually came here to say, Agent Danvers. I have had very little sleep and have little patience for word games.”

Alex turns and shuts the door behind her before taking a deep breath. The Agent’s shoulders bunch with the tension of the words she carries. This was not a confrontation Lena was ready for, but here it was.

“I didn’t have to be the one to come. But I did. I had to see your face. I had to… I had to…” Alex drifts off and rests her forehead against the door.

“You had to tell me off. Had to protect your little sister from the Evil Luthor that broke her heart.”

“Did you even see her? Did you wonder why she looked the way she did?”

“I saw her.” Lena closes her eyes, trying to forget the bruised and swollen face, the sling on one of Kara’s arms. Then the steal in her eyes as they turned cold and filled with hate. 

“It’s why she couldn’t come. She was unconscious for three days.”

“And how did she get hurt?” Lena asks.

“Its… I… I can’t tell you.”

“And why the fuck not.” Lena turns back to face the Agent. She seems to have shrunk back against the door.

“Because it’s not my place.”

“But you know. You know this big secret Kara has kept from me. The one that caused her to cancel and miss flights. The one that has left me unwanted and unloved by the one person I let in and gave everything I had to. That secret.” Lena stands back up in anger.

“Yes, that one. But it’s as important to her as you are and you should really give her a chance.”

“Give her a chance! Give her a chance! I gave her a fucking chance Alex! SIx missed flights. Twenty-seven missed phone calls.” That silences the agent.

“And then you slept with the woman who broke your heart. The one person you knew would make her hate you just hours after you broke up with her over a fucking voicemail.”

“Veronica didn’t break my heart,” Lena says softly. “She chipped it a bit. But Kara broke it, shattered it on the ground.”

The two stare at each other. The Agent brooding, wanting so badly to defend her sister's actions, but knowing she had no leg to stand on.

“I should go.”

“Yes, you should.”

“Don’t come back. She doesn't need to go through this again.”

“I wasn’t planning on going through hell again myself.”

“Have a good evening, Miss Luthor.”

“Goodbye, Alex. I’d say tell everyone I said ‘hi’ but I suspect no one knows you are here.” Alex just glares icely before leaving, shutting the door just a little too hard. Lena turns back to work, pushing the food aside because she had lost her appetite. 

* * *

February, 13th, 2018

After weeks in the studio, the album was released. Lena abandoned her hotel  room in favor of sleeping on the couch in the studio. On the occasion Sam did force her to leave, Lena would sleep in the guest bedroom in her house. Somehow her stuff made it there also, Lena suspected Jess. After the release, Lena slept for two days straight at Sam’s. Then she watched as news articles appeared, picking apart her songs and the titles. Sam made her food and took her phone, saying to ignore it and let the PR team handle everything. Lena was annoyed at first but was relieved to disappear for a bit. She helped Ruby with her piano more and actually curled up with a book to read. 

“So, is this the start of your break?” Same settles down with Lena on the couch, setting two steaming cups of tea on the coffee table. Lena closes the book and pulls her knees to her chest to make room for her friend.

“Unofficially, yeah I think so. You don’t mind do you? I mean I can go back to the hotel if I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

“Oh, Lena, dear, no. We love having you here.” Lena relaxes back into the couch at her friends words, relieved to not leave the safe warmth of an actual home.

“I’ll have Jess start a house search for me. It won’t be long.” 

Sam picks up her mug and stares into the steaming liquid. Lena waits for her to say whatever's on her mind but after a few minutes, Lena returns to her book. She’s almost finished the chapter when Sam takes a deep breath.

“You could always just stay here.” Lena’s eyes snap up but Sam avoids meeting her gaze.

“What?” Finally, Sam looks at her.

“I mean, look, your stuff is already here, Ruby loves having you around, we don’t actually need a guest room since I haven’t spoken to my mother in ten years…”  Sam trails off and Lena smiles.

“Sam, I would love to.” 

Sam smiles and sets her tea down. She flops on top of Lean and pulls a blanket down on top of them so they can settle down for a lazy Sunday. Lena runs her fingers through Sam’s hair and sam flicks on reruns of  _ Friends _ . 

“Your the closest thing I have to family, Sam. I don’t know where I would be if you didn’t come into my life. Thank you for being my friend. For being my sister.”

“Family isn’t just blood. You can choose your family. And I choose you, you and all your baggage.”

“I have a lot of baggage.” Lena says. Sam squeezes her arms around her waist.

“It’s easier to carry with two people.”

Tears escape Lena’s eyes and she presses a grateful kiss to Sam’s forehead. Lena settles back down and listens as the cloudy day gives way to rain outside the house. She hears the soft notes of Ruby playing on the electric keyboard upstairs in her room that Lena had gifted her. The show drones on and Lena feels the occasional soft chuckles emit from Sam. A sense of peace settles of Lena that she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

They stay like that for a couple of hours, Lena drifting in and out of consciousness as her body recovers from the strain she put on it in the past few weeks. Her fingers still throb from playing so much. A knock on the door rouses Lena and Sam groans before pushing off the couch. The cold from the room immediately finds Lena as Sam’s body heat leaves her. Sam answered the front door and after a muffled conversation she calls out.

“Hey, Lena! It’s for you.” 

More confused than ever, Lena walks to the front door. The only person who knew she was here, outside of this house, was Jess. Lena rounds the corner to come face to face with two portly men in expensive suits. Lena recognizes them. They are Luthor Lawyers. Two of the many well paid lawyers to protect the Luthor name.

“Miss. Luthor.” The taller man greets.

“Yes?”

“We have been sent to give you copies of these contracts and to request your presence at the Luthor Law office here in London so that the assets may be officially signed over to you.” the man holds out a suitcase.

“Excuse me?” Lena doesn't understand.

“The assets ma’am. That your brother left to you in case of his death and or arrest. Since he has been arrested, then they are left to you.”

“What?”

“Ma’am it is all in the contracts. Please read them then call our office so we can complete the paperwork. We must go.” The man sets down the still outstretched briefcase before he and his partner turn and pop their umbrellas open to ward off the freezing rain as they made their way back to a waiting car. 

* * *

 

February 16th, 2018

“What am I going to do Jess? They left the whole company to me?”

Lena asks her personal assistant after the lawyer left. Before her brother was arrested he transferred all his shares into Lena's name and her mother was God knows where running a criminal organization. She didn't have any controlling shares of the company, Lena had sixty four percent now that she had her brothers fifty three. She had only kept such a small amount to make sure she had at least a small income if she ever decided to quit singing. Now, now she had more of her family’s assets than she ever wanted. Jess bites her lip and looks at Lena. 

“I have a master's in business.” Jess states after a long pause, taking Lena aback. 

“What?” Lena asks, unbelieving. 

“I was the assistant manager at Green Diamond. But when I met you, I knew you needed someone on your side. Someone to protect you from yourself. So I took the job as your personal assistant.” Lena is speechless. Jess chose to be here. Jess wasn't here for the money Lena kept convincing herself Jess needed. Lena bursts into tears and Jess tentatively reaches out and touches her shoulder. Lena awkwardly pulls her into a hug while sitting in the chairs. This is a rare moment of emotion that Lena never let's show with her assistant. 

“I’ll go. I'll be your acting CFO until you decide what you want to do.” Lena tightens her arms around the slim woman until her tears subside. 

“You would really do that for me?” 

“Lena, I would. But you have to promise me. Once you have all this figured out, you will go find Kara.” Lena shakes her head. 

“I can't. I can't. I am no good for her.”

“Shouldn't that be her choice?”

“Jess, I slept with someone else, mere hours after breaking up with her in a voicemail. She found me with Veronica still in my bed. She will never forgive me. Not after her last boyfriend cheated on her.” 

“How will you know if you don't try?” 

“Can I promise to think about it? It's all too much right now.”

“I'll drop it for now. But I promised you I wouldn't let you screw this up and I'll be damned if I don't make you try to fix it.” Lena nods and pulls Jess in for one more hug. 

They part ways as Lena gets in her car to head home. Home. Such a foreign word for Lena but it was nice. It was like she was no longer floating on an empty sea. She had an island to return to at the end of the day. Despite this heaviness waving her down, it lessened the moment she stepped in the door. She stood there a moment in the entrance. She could hear Sam in the kitchen making dinner. The warm smells of a roasting chicken and sauteing vegetables as they sizzled in the pan. Soft piano sounds wafted from the second floor as Ruby practiced. Pictures of the mother and daughter lined the walls. There were one or two that included Lena. Despite still being fairly new to this house, Sam had made this place feel like home. Lena felt at home. SHe made her way down the hall and to the kitchen. Same sang along to music on her phone while she stirred the vegetables. 

“Hey.” Lena says softly. Sam turns to her and immediately sets down the spoon to wrap her in a hug.

“Hey, what happened?”

“Well I now own the majority of LexCorp, more houses and condos than I will ever need, and I am the CEO to a company I haven't set foot in since my father died.”

“Oh, wow. So you have to leave?” 

“I don’t know. I just… I don’t know. Jess is going to work as CFO until I decide. I just need time. After everything, I need time to figure out what I want.” Lena’s words unconsciously echo the words of Kara’s message that she has listen to more than she can count. 

“Okay. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Go change and we will eat.”

Lena nods. She will feel better out of the dress she wore to the lawyer's office. It took hours to got through all the paperwork and she was so tired. Food and sleep would help.

* * *

 

February 22nd, 2018

It was weird for Lena to back in Metropolis. Jess had been putting out fires like a mad woman. Jess. She was a blessing for the millionth time in Lena's life. Jess had swooped into LexCorp and immediately began shutting down any questionable operation. From the updates Lena received, they were spread far and wide. Also very well hidden. It was amazing that Clark Kent was able to find enough to expose her brother. Although it wasn't far of a leap with their father being who he was. Then also figuring out that Lillian was running the criminal organization that Lex was funding. The one slowly taking over National City and creeping out to the rest of the world like a cancer. A cancer that Power Girl had been fighting with a new vengeance as far as Lena could tell. Lillian had contacted Lena to try and get her to continue funding Cadmus but Lena bluntly refused. Resulting in threats that Lena knew were anything but idle but choose to ignore for the most part. Lena did hire on extra security for herself and purchase a high end security system. 

But none of that mattered here. The elegant showroom packed with people draped in their most expensive clothes trying to impress each other. Lena was smiling and shaking hands with people as she introduced herself. Jess had asked her to be here. It was a fundraising art exhibit. Wealthy could buy art from rising artists and out bid each other in a silent auction. The auction money went to something that Lena didn't pay much attention to. Lena wouldn't have come anywhere near an art exhibit if it weren't for Jess. It was just too hard. Reminded her too much of Kara to be near any form of art like this. Jess had begged her to come, to help rebuild the Luthor name and company. 

Lena couldn’t say no to Jess, not after everything she had done for her. So Lena flew to Metropolis, put on a fancy and expensive dress, and shook hands with anyone Jess directed her towards. 

“Lena Luthor.” That wasn't a voice Lena expected to hear in Metropolis. She turned to come face to face with the Queen of all Media. 

“Cat Grant. I didn't expect to see you here.”

“I’m here in place of an artist who couldn't make it.” 

“And who might that be?”

“I think you will know once you see their section.” Cat said as she motioned for Lena to follow, making her way to a corner of the Gallery. 

Lena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it. A dark haired women, sitting under a tree looking away from the perspective, book open in her lap and a smile playing at the corner of her lips. It was beautiful. It was full of love. It was her. Lena stared at her own likeness, at how Kara saw her. It was the day in the park after Lena surprised Kara in National City. The feelings of happiness and soft beauty were repeated in several other paintings as well. Lena was distinguishable in all of them by the dark hair or the barley visible green eyes. The others though, those were pained. Tainted by much less cheery colors and harsh brush strokes. Love still seeped through every line. Anger and heartbreak bubbled under the surface, just barely tangible through the overall feeling of love. Some were hued in fiery reds and oranges, others saddened by deep blues and stormy greys. Lena was sure her stomach dropped through the floor as her heart stopped beating. 

“She was too busy to come, but I brought these for sale along with her original painting for the CatCo cover signed by herself and I for the auction. I believe it will do fairly well.” Lena stopped listening.

Unconsciously, Lena is drawn to one of the paintings, its her, but its not her. The figure is half turned away, tangled in bedsheets, hair a  mess. Beautiful. Perfect. The whole canvas is bright and soft. The one next to it is a very stark contrast. Two embracing figures on the street, one with black hair, the other with brown. The colors were all muted with reds and blacks and browns. The sky a dark gray. Every stroke was harsh and sloppy but the meaning was clear to Lena. Kara was in so much pain over finding her with Veronica. The same Veronica that broke Lena’s heart. Lena snatches back the hand that she suddenly becomes aware that she has reached up and almost touched the painting. Lena’s chest aches. The entirety of their relationship was laid out in these canvases, all from Kara’s perspective.  _ Shouldn’t that be her choice?  _ Why was Jess so damn wise. Lena had taken all this from Kara. She had taken what she wanted, what she feared, without even thinking about Kara. She looks at Cat Grant watching her closely.

“I have to go.” Lena says softly, hot tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

“Go.” Is all Cat says, once Lena escapes the crowd she calls her driver and instructs him to go to the airport.

“Alana, get me a plane ticket on the first flight to National City. No, I don’t want the family jet, it will take too long to prepare. Just get me there.” Lena says into the phone, not letting the assistant speak, just answering the question she knew was coming and hanging up. The new assistant tended to ask too many questions and wasn’t as good as Jess.

The flight takes too long. Its too much time to think and agonize over what she needs to say to Kara. Really all she knows is she needs Kara. To calm herself and to organize her thoughts, Lena flags down a flight attendant and asks for pen and paper. Writing was always a way for Lena to sort out her feelings. By the time the wheels touch down, Lena has lyrics to at least two more songs and half the compositions done that she stuffs in her clutch for later. She hadn't even changed out of the uncomfortable dress from the Gala. As soon as she reached the airport she had to get on her flight, Alana paying the airline with Lena’s credit card to hold the doors open for Lena. 

Lena looks for the driver who Alana promised would be waiting. She spies him with her name plastered on a sign and follows him to the curb where the sleek black car is waiting. The man holds the door open and Lena quickly slides in. She jumps when she realizes she is not alone. Across from her are the cold, hard eyes of Lillian Luthor.

“Hello dear. Thank you so kindly for coming to me. I was afraid I was going to have to send someone to Metropolis.” Lena scrambles for the door handle but it doesn't budge.

“What do you want, mother?” Lena says icily, trying to calm herself. 

“Why, what I always wanted. For my daughter to join the family business.” Lena scouffs.

“I was never your daughter, you made it quite clear I was never good enough for this family.”

“I disapproved with some of your choices, that’s what most mothers do.”

“Again, why are you here?”

Lillian sighs in exasperation.

“Cadmus must have the support from LexCorp or it will never reach its goal.”

“What goal is that mother?”

“To bring order to the people. Our government is failing us. It is time we started over. It is time for a much more structured society. To make America great again. Cadmus can make that happen. We have already secured most of National City from gangs. We protect those who want us to.”

“Don’t bullshit me mother. I have read the news. Violence spikes in every area you ‘protect’ until suddenly it stops. But some of those areas are near bankrupt because they are paying you protection fees to be protected from the very people they are paying. I will not be a part of this. Lex left me the company and I’ll be damned if it continues down this route.”

“I was afraid you would say that. Very well, we will get our money another way. But you, you I can use to take out a very annoying vigilante.” 

Before Lena can retort, Lillian holds something up while taking a handkerchief to cover her mouth. An aerosol sprays in Lena’s face and she barely has time to think,  _ shit,  _ before blackness over takes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my whole playlist for this story. Some of them I'm not sure if the will be 'Lena' songs or something else. Like Karaoke or Lena writes for other people. Also sometimes I change it, add to it, or delete songs. 
> 
> Temprary Bliss- The Cab  
> Dollhouse- Melanie Martinez  
> Teenagers- My Chemical Romance  
> Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time- Panic! at the Disco  
> Mad Hatter- Melanie Martinez  
> Sit Still, Look Pretty- Daya  
> Girls like Girls- Hayley Kiyoko  
> Something's Gotta Give- All Time Low  
> Let's Roll- Trevor Moran  
> Champion- Fall Out Boy  
> Victorious- Panic! At the Disco  
> Moments- Tove Lo  
> Love Myself- Hailee Steinfeld  
> Hold Me Down- Halsey  
> Habits Of My Heart- Jaymes young  
> Wilson (Expensive Mistakes) - Fall Out Boy  
> Gasoline- Halsey  
> Better- OneRepublic  
> Control- Halsey  
> Habits (Stay High)- Tove Lo  
> Heavy- Linkin Park, Kiiara  
> Honest- The Chainsmokers  
> I said Hi- Amy Shark  
> All Alright- fun.  
> Flaws- Bastille  
> Blood / / Water- grandson  
> 2/14- The Band CAMINO  
> My Thoughts on You- The Band CAMINO  
> Start Over- Imagine Dragons  
> Angel With a Shotgun- The Cab  
> Black Butterflies and Deja Vu- Maine  
> Numbers- The Cab  
> Woke The F*ck Up- Jon Bellion  
> Cardiac Arrest- Bad Suns  
> Sight Of The Sun- fun.  
> Woman Woman- AWOLNATION  
> Overwhelming- Jon Bellion  
> I'm Yours- Alessia Cara  
> While You Count Sheep- Jon Bellion  
> Next to Me- Imagine Dragons  
> The Last Of The Real Ones- Fall Out Boy  
> New Religion- THe Heydaze  
> Natural- Imagine Dragons  
> Made 2 Love U- Johnny Balik  
> Born to Be Yours- Kygo, Imagine Dragons  
> Chills- Down With Webster  
> girls- girls in red  
> Battle Scars- Guy Sebastian, Lupe Fiasco  
> Come On Get Higher- Matt Nathanson  
> Halls- Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... sorry its been ten years.  
> Also sorry that this is short and awful but I figured I better just put it out there.

February 23rd, 2018 

The news hit the next day. Lena Luthor was missing. Last seen getting off a flight at National City Airport. No one saw the car she got into or how she left the airport. Pain lanced through Kara's heart. The blurry image Winn managed to 'acquire’ from the NCPD shows Lena still in a beautifully elegant dress from the pictures from the gala in Metropolis. She had no luggage. She must have left the fundraiser and headed straight for National City.

Kara felt like a coward. Cat had tried to convince her to go. To see Lena face to face but Kara couldn't take any more rejection. Lena had never called or even text. That was clear enough for Kara. So Cat went alone, to auction off the original for the CatCo cover that broke the record in sales the first day. Kara promised Cat ten percent commission on every other painting sold. The only reason Kara could think of for Lena to come so suddenly is to see her.

If only she had gone to Metropolis. Then Lena wouldn't be missing. Kara suspected Lillian. How else would the crime boss get to a vigilante whose mother was halfway across the world taking the honeymoon she and Jeremiah never were able to take, whose sister was an FBI agent, and whose friends were vigilantes with her. Plus Lena was her daughter and could probably serve other nefarious purposes as well.

With determination, Kara strode to the hidden panel in the central command table and pressed he palm to the reader. A green light scanned her hand and the panel opened with a small gush of air.

“Whoa, I didn't put that there. Where did that come from?” Winn exclaims, sitting up in his chair, dropping his feet to the floor from where they had been perched by a computer.

“I put it here. I may not be _you_ smart but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Plus Alex has the same model and helped me to install it a while ago.”

Kara begins unloading the contents of the compartment on the table. Winn shoots to his feet and James turns from where he has been studying the layout of the Cadmus base.

“Kara, I thought you didn't like guns.”

“I don't like them. Doesn't mean I don't know how to use them. Alex made sure of that.”

“Kara…” James says disapprovingly.

“Don't fucking start with me James. Lillian has kidnapped Lena and now  that woman has gone too far this time.”

“You have no proof Cadmus has Lena,” James says.

“Lillian knows who I am. Of course she has Lena. This is personal now. She has been trying to take my city, she sure as hell won't take the woman I love.” Kara pauses as the word leaves her lips and knives through her heart.

“Kara, I thought you were past this. I thought that’s what all the therapy was for.” James says. Kara looks at him hard.

“Therapy was so I could handle everything in a healthy fashion. But I do love Lena. How we ended sucked, and it will take time for me to move past it, but I blaze like that leaves its mark. But I will not leave the woman I love in the clutches of her evil mother and a criminal organization.”

Kara begins strapping her collection to her uniform. Two handguns at her hips, a smaller one strapped to her right thigh, mirrored by an array of throwing knives on her left. Smoke and flash-bang grenades are loaded into the pouches at her waist. A shotgun is slung to her back. An ammo belt slings across her body as more ammo weighs down her utility belt.

“Kara I don't like this.”

“Have I not made it clear enough? James, you are only here to make sure you don't kill yourself doing this on your own. Because you threatened to do it on your own. I couldn't look my cousin in his eye if anything happened to you. But you are not my friend. You have done nothing to act like a friend. All you've done since the day I turned you down is mope and try to tell me what to do like some Alpha male who got his favorite toy taken away. Don't forget it was me that saved your ass. I don't fucking want you here. But you are because you are Clark's and Winn's friend for some ungodly reason. I couldn't give two shits what you think. And you can stay behind for all that matters.”

Silence falls after the angry ringing of Kara's words. James walks slowly away and back upstairs to the gym. Kara lets out an exasperated sigh.

 

When she’s dressed, she calls Alex to start forming a plan with the DEO. This was too big for just herself. Winn begins searching their known Cadmus bases for any new activity.

* * *

 

February 24th, 2018 

Lena sits strapped to an uncomfortable chair for hours. Her mother seems convinced that that Power Girl would show up. Lena was much less sure but her throbbing lip from her mother smacking her across the month was enough for her to save her breath and any more unnecessary pain. By Lena’s best guess, a payment of three million dollars would be made to her kidnappers in less than twenty-four hours. Another two would be paid with her safe return. She had read the paperwork when she was made CEO, apparently, it was standard for Luthor’s to have their lives threatened. She could hear boots striking the floor outside the empty sounding room. Men patrolling, and, as near as she could tell, one would cross from one door to the other in the room to check her binding. It was getting colder and the dress left too much of her skin exposed. Chills ran down her spine and goosebumps rose along her arms and legs.

Silence stretches on, only timed by the repetitive hard soled shoes striking concrete. Lena’s eyes grew heavy from lack of sleep and the darkness of her blindfold. She dozed, only coming awake every time a knuckle-dragging, brute tightened her ropes. She thought of Kara in the silence. Leaving her, sleeping with Veronica, then never calling. She hoped Kara could forgive her. Or would at least talk to her. Everything was so messed up, her whole life was messed up from the moment the Luthor’s adopted her. Time ticked by slower and slower until Lena couldn't even tell if it was passing or standing still.

Then it all rushed to start again as the first gunshot rang out. Shouting began, distant and muffled but marching closer. Then a different sound. One above her, someone trying to be quiet but the distinct sound of glass being scratched, then a soft thud right in front of her.

* * *

 

Kara lowers herself from the glass ceiling to the floor. Lena sits blindfolded and alone, tied to the chair. Her lip is split and swollen. Lena’s head jerks up at the soft sound of Kara touching down in the large, empty room. Kara switches on the voice modulator in order to hide her shaking voice.

“Shhh, stay quiet now. I’m here to save you.” Lena stiffens at the almost digital voice.

“Power Girl. You can’t be here. It’s a trap. Go Now.” Lena whispers harshly, leaning away as best she could. Kara ignores her and works her pocket knife under the ropes.

“I won’t leave you here.”

“You will. My mother wants you dead. This city needs you.”

Kara’s hands still on the thick rope that she is almost through.

“I need you alive.” Lena’s head blindly turns to Kara’s voice as she whispers from behind her.

“You don’t even know me.” _Snap._ The rope breaks and Lena reaches up to remove her blindfold.

“I am not going with you,” Lena says and stubbornly crosses her arms, settling back against the hard chair.

“Ms. Luthor, please allow me to get you to safety.” Kara shouldn’t have been surprised by this but she was a little dumbfounded that anyone would choose to _stay_ in the clutches of a criminal organization.

“The moment I stand from this chair, alarms will sound and this place will be flooded with my mother’s heavily armed lackeys with one goal, to kill you.”

“I knew this was a trap for me. Your mother was using you to get to me, but do you hear that? That is the sound of a government organization who wants to imprison your mother for terrorist crimes infiltrating this base.”

“No.”

Kara squats in front of Lena’s chair.

“Lee, trust me please.”

Lena’s eyes snap up to finally meet Kara’s. All Kara can hear is her heart pounding in her ears as she sees the recognition flood Lena’s features. Each heartbeat feels like it stretches out for hours. Kara watches as Lena carefully lifts her hands to Kara’s face, long elegant fingers pulling off her mask. Kara closes her eyes as she waits. Silence.

Blue eyes meet green and Lena knows.

“Kara…” She whispers, more of an escaping thought than a word said aloud. Kara touches the button by her throat to turn off the voice modulator.

“Now will you come with me?” Kara says softly, she holds out her hand and Lena places the mask in her palm. Kara replaces it before holding her hand out again. Lena looks away, biting her lip in that cute way she does when she is really thinking. Without meeting Kara’s eyes again, she places her hand in Kara’s and allows Kara to pull her up. As soon as Lena’s weight leaves the chair, alarms blare and lights flash. Kara begins pulling the flash bang grenades from her utility belt.

“Close your eyes.”

Lena eyes Kara carefully, like a person approaching a wild animal. Lena closes her eyes as the pounding feet and shouts get closer. Kara swiftly pulls the pins on the two grenades and rolls them towards the doors. She pulls the night-night gun from her belt and covers Lena’s head. Each grenade explodes just as the doors open and angry shouts turn to pain and confusion. As the men scramble to try and see again, Kara begins dropping each one with some sort of gun with accuracy that amazes Lena. She switches one clip out for another and continues to fire. Now the men rounding the corner were just tripping over the bodies of their fallen comrades. But soon some did start getting through, closer and closer as more men and some women burst through the two entrances. Some even began to fire their weapons, Kara somehow always between Lena and the bullets.

“And your plan is?” Lena says from behind Kara.

“In process.”

Kara slips behind Lena, throws her last two flash grenades and quickly attaching her rappelling rope to Lena and hitting the button for automatic retraction. Lena lets out a small squeal as she zips up and out of site. James was waiting for her at the top, once he detached her, he used his own rope to descend, bringing Kara’s back down to her. James used his shield to block for her as Kara reattaches the grappling device and ascends as well, James close behind. The conflict still brews below as DEO agents begin following the Cadmus guards into the room. Kara hulls herself over the edge and onto the roof. She sees Lena standing stiffly, far away from the edge, her back was turned and her fists were clenched.

“Lena?”

“Just get me down from here. I-I hate heights.”

Kara nods, even though Lena can’t see her. James just uses the zip line they set up earlier to escape the boundaries of the warehouse fence. Kara walks up slowly behind the woman.

“I’m going to pick you up now. Keep your eyes closed if you want. It will be over before you know it.”

Lena doesn't say anything so Kara takes it as a sign that it's fine. Lena stiffens at kara’s touch but doesn't pull away. Kara wraps one arm around her waist and guides her to the edge, in one swift movement, Kara is lifting Lena and hooking the grappling handle to the line to descend to street level again. She touches down in the alley between two buildings and expects Lena to pull away immediately, but she takes a deep breath before she does. James nods to Kara from his own bike before kicking it into gear and riding off. Kara nods to her own red and blue one when Lena turns to her. Lena huffs a bit then rolls her eyes but walks toward it, getting on after Kara. It feels all too familiar and all too foreign at the same time.

Even though it doesn't look it, whatever Kara is wearing feels like armor, under Lena’s fingers she can feel dents that remind her too much of when bullets hit a wall. Lena’s mind is racing and it's becoming all too much for her sleep-deprived brain. She decides to focus on the soft purr of the bike beneath her while leaning with Kara on each turn. She occasional catches glimpses the armored man she can only assume is the man dubbed Guardian by the news. The passing yellow street lights begin to lull her into a daze as the stars try to shine down through the haze of city light. No moon tonight, Lena notices idley.

Without warning, Kara makes a sharp turn down a ramp and into an underground garage. It takes a moment for Lena’s eyes to adjust to the bright fluorescent lighting emanating from the center of the dark room. Computers take up a large space on one wall, tech is scattered about with abandon as half-finished projects litter any surface not taken up by various weapons and armor. Other available space is taken up by exercise equipment. In a darkened corner Lena thinks she can make out a bed. Kara cuts the bike and the engine stills. She gets off and offers Lena a hand, Lena ignores it and slides off by herself. She sees the back of a mousy brown head that turns to reveal Winn. Guardian lumes behind him, still masked but practically radiating distrust and anger.

“Why would you bring her here?” The distorted voice of the metal man asks.

“Because she deserves to know. Now take off the helmet James.”

Lena watches the man stiffen and practically growl before removing the helmet and slamming it on the table.

“What the hell, Kara?”

“You really didn’t think she could figure out who you are after knowing who I am and then seeing Winn? Get over yourself.”

“I came back to help _you_ .”

“You came back because you want to be a hero. Don’t pretend it was selfless.”

Lena watched as James angrily turns on his heel and walks away. He enters another room and lets the door swing shut behind him. Lena feels extremely awkward and unsure.

Kara takes a deep breath, Lena watches her shoulders rise and fall. As her argument progressed, she had stepped between Lena and James almost protectively. Kara’s hands are clenched into shaking fists, she takes another breath and slowly uncurls her fingers.

“Sorry about that. James and I have not been seeing eye to eye lately, or ever.” Kara turns to face Lena with a half-hearted smile. She takes back off the mask and sets it on a nearby table. Instead of responding to her, Lena turns to Winn.

“Winn, it’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you safe too, Lena.” He grins at her but glances at Kara and decides to make himself scarce. He heads to the staircase leading to what Lena assumes is the floor above. Kara opens her mouth but Lena holds up a finger.

“I need a phone.”

“Why?” Kara asks.

“So that my mother does not end up with three million dollars thanks to my life insurance. Phone, now.”

Kara rushes to give Lena hers, then waits as Lena goes through at least ten security checks varying in voice commands and typed in passwords. It all seems elaborate but considering the amount of money on the line it makes sense. Lena eventually hangs up and hands the phone back. Lena avoids Kara’s eyes and sits in what she can only assume is Winn’s chair. Her head throbs from lack of sleep, and food, and much too information. This was all getting too much to process. Lena can feel Kara watching her, but Lena rubs her eyes hard and takes a deep steadying breath.

“You are Power Girl,” Lena states, trying to wrap her head around it.  Kara nods as Lena's green eyes meet hers. It catches Kara's breath in her throat. Lena takes in the woman who held her heart, who stole it away from her chest before she even agreed to a second date. She stands with hunched shoulders, arms crossed, in her red and blue suit. Her blonde hair is braided and the tail is draped forward over her shoulder. Various dents and scrapes speckle the suit, bullet holes. That is why Kara danced around Lena like a tornado, every bullet fired hit Kara instead of Lena, yet here she stands, not even in pain.

“So all those missed flights, all the calls that were sent to voicemail, you were off saving the world.”

“Yeah,” Kara says softly.

“And… and that night. That was my mother, wasn't it? She did that to you. She made you miss your flight. And I…” Lena swallows hard and loses her voice as she pieces together the gaps in everything. Tears spring to Lena's eyes.

“We had finally found a Cadmus base. They were making a bomb. I was calling Alex for back up-”

“Alex?”

“Yes. She works for a secret government organization tasked with taking down Cadmus.” Lena rubs her temples. Her headache is pounding.

“So while I was calling Alex, I saw your mother walk into the room from my vantage point. I just knew she was the head of Cadmus once I saw her. She was going to get away before the strike team could come. I decided James and I could stall that long. But we couldn't. I lost conscience and woke up in a black ops site infirmary a couple days later. By then, I was too late.”

Silence falls heavy on the pair. The darkness of the room seems to be trying to suck out the lights that they sit under. It stretches for minutes. Lena hears Kara take a breath but before she can speak her phone rings.

“Alex?” Kara says into the speaker. A muffled reply.

“You want me to bring her to the DEO?... Yes… Okay…. See you in fifteen.” Kara hangs up.

“They need to debrief you on your kidnapping. Also, Alex wants you to be examined and make sure none of your injuries are life-threatening.”

Lena just nods and stands to follow Kara back to her bike. Lena can take in the sleek design now that there is light. This time Kara takes the time to hand her a spare helmet before hopping on. As soon as Kara grips the handles, the bike purrs to life. Lena is impressed. She may have not been interested in technology these past few years but this looks very high tech. Lena climbs on behind the blonde vigilante and resigns herself to more hours without sleep.

Kara takes more turns than Lena can count and after the first dizzying few, Lena closes her eyes and rests her head against Kara's back. She feels Kara stiffen slightly before relaxing. All too soon Kara pulls into a nondescript garage and is helping Lena off and supporting the sleepy brunette as they walk to the elevator. Everything else is very dreamlike as Lena fights to stay conscious. She is aware of figures in black moving about the most open space as Kara practically carries her to a central command desk.

“Kara!” A familiar voice calls. Lena tries to focus on the fuzzy face and recognizes Alex.

“What the hell happened to her? Why didn't you bring her here first?”

“I think she's just tired. And I wasn't sure if the _secret_ government organization tasked with taking down the Luthor's would want me to bring a Luthor into it.”

Lena struggles to stand fully on her own two feet and focus her eyes. How many days has it been now? Two? Three?

“Agent. I have been drugged, tied up, kept without food and minimal water. Also, I don't know the last time I slept. So, if we could move along with whatever you want to do, by all means.” Lena is impressed with how clear her voice is.

“Come on. I want to examine you, we will get you a change of clothes, some food, and a bed. Once you've slept, my director would like to debrief you personally.” The redhead sounds cold but the idea of food and a bed is too much.

They stick Lena inside of some sort of on-duty room after Alex is sure her injuries are minor. It has a bathroom with a shower, a bed, and a small television. She takes the opportunity to rinse off at least some of the grime from the past couple of days and reemerges to a change of black sweats and black long sleeve shirt, both emblazoned with some sort of eagle logo. Gratefully, she puts those on and throws the ruined dress in the small trash bin. A soft knock and a man also dressed in all black is handing her a tray with a sandwich, chips, and a bottle of apple juice. Lena hardly gets halfway through it all before the bed is calling too loudly. The mattress is lumpy, the sheets scratchy, but her body doesn't care. It had been too long.

* * *

February 25th, 2018 

In the morning, Lena meets the Director. A very serious man named John Jones. He asks a bunch of questions, most of which Lena has no answer for. She directs him to her CFO, reassuring him that Jess will be open with him in sharing the information he needs. Lena is released and an Agent is assigned to take her to the hotel of her request, A protection detail was also following in the car behind, they would stay with her until her mother was found. She had somehow slipped away in the chaos.

Despite being told she had slept twelve hours, Lena was exhausted. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed back in London where she felt safe and loved with the Arias women. She slides her card into the door and when the light turns green she escapes into the room as men take up position outside the door.

“Lena!”Jess exclaims and throws her arms around Lena before she can even let the door swing shut.

“Jess!” Lena tightens her arms around her CFO and soaks up the warmth of someone who has always told her the truth, even when it hurt.

After a few moments Jess seems to recollect herself and tries to pull away but Lena tightens her hold.

“I am so glad to see you,” Lena says softly.

“I was so worried when we got word that you were missing. I thought… and God I hate that I thought it… that maybe you went off the deep end of a bender.”

“Well, that does sound like me. But no. No drugs, not since I moved in with Sam and Ruby.”

Finally, Lena pulls back and lets Jess go. Her former assistant walks further into the room and hands her a change of pajamas that were already laid out next to a change of clothes for the next day. A new phone is charging on the hotel desk. Jess catches Lena eyeing it as Lena buttons up the sleep shirt.

“Don’t worry. I pulled your last backup from right before you left London.”

Lena nods and stifles a yawn. Jess ushers her to the bed and actually tucks her in. Lena is too tired to be embarrassed to care as Jess strokes her hair back before turning off the lamp.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really meant to get this out earlier today but had some craziness happen (good crazy). Merry Christmas, hope all of you survived the holidays.

February 26th, 2018

Apparently, Kara no longer lived in her apartment. Lena found out the hard way when a squat Italian woman yelled at her until Lena responded flawlessly with an apology in her native tongue. The woman then made her come inside and sent her off with homemade cannolis. Lena didn’t want to call Kara and risk being ignored.  This conversation had to happen face-to-face. Lena’s next stop was Kara’s gym. It was the only other place she could think of to find her since she was too tired to pay attention to where Lena could only assume her ‘hideout’ was. 

Her driver was one of the agents assigned to her in a nondescript black SUV. He took her to the gym and waited in the idling car while Lena went inside. She was impressed. The building was spacious. Free weights stood near the front. Various cardio machines lined the center. Off to the side was a partially walled off room boasting of a 30-minute ab workout. At the back was the second set of doors. Above it was simply a sign saying 'The Box’. The whole room was brightly lit. Blue was the predominant color but red and white accented it. On the walls were large printouts of different fighters from early boxing to modern MMA fighters. Lena even spotted a few of Kara. 

The girl working the front desk looked young, probably a high schooler working a part-time job. She looked up at Lena expectantly but then realized she didn't recognize the person walking in.

“Hi! Welcome to the Power House. Are you here to sign up for a membership?” She asked brightly. 

“Ah, no. I'm actually looking for Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Did you have an appointment?” Lena almost laughed at the absurdity of needing an appointment with Kara. But she supposed Kara couldn't meet with everyone trying to join her gym, most of which were probably fans of hers. 

“No. I'm an… old friend. But I'm only in town for a few days and I need to talk to her about something.” 

“Let me see if she can see you.” The girl dials the phone at the desk and waits as it rings. Lena watches the people in the gym. It's not very busy considering it is still early on a Monday morning. Two burly men puff out harsh breaths while using free weights. One woman is cycling away on a stationary bike while two others gossip on stair climbers. She can hear music seeping through the doors of 'The Box.’

“Hey Coach K. There is a woman here to see you.” 

_ “Who is it?”  _ Lena hears the faint question. 

“Hold on, sorry I don't get your name.” The girl directs the last part at Lena. Lena debates giving the girl the fake name she usually uses but decided against it.

“Lena Luthor.” 

“Le-Lena Luthor.” She repeats, shocked. 

_ “Oh! Send her to my office.”  _ Kara says a little louder and more excited, Lena thinks. The girl points Lena to a door at the end of the room labeled ‘K. Danvers, Owner.’ The girl looks after Lena with a mixer of awe, confusion, and excitement. Lene ignores her and walks to Kara's office. She hesitates outside, taking a deep breath before turning the cold metal knob. 

She enters the simple office. Kara awkwardly stands behind her desk rolling chair, hands resting on the back. She looks hesitant. Lena takes in the new room. The bare walls only have a few posters from what looks like early in Kara's career. A simple computer monitor sits in the desk with a few photo frames facing away from Lena. Behind the desk is a bookshelf full of different health and exercise books and Kara's trophies. Kara clears her throat. 

“Hey. I didn't know if you would want to talk so soon. I know everything… it just must be a lot.” Kara looks more awkward then Lena has ever seen her. Lena lets out a harsh laugh. 

“Yeah. You could say that.” 

“Well, I’m an open book to you. Come on.” Lena almost laughs again but bites it back as Kara reaches up and places her palm to on of the larger trophies. A glowing green light scans it and the bookshelf soundlessly slides to the side. Now Lena does laugh and shakes her head.

“Of course your secret base is under your gym.”

“How else do I justify spending so much time here?” Kara shrugs and starts to descend the stairs. Lena sighs and follows after her. 

“How do you run the gym if you're always down here?” Lena asks on her way down.

“My office phone is forwarded to my cell phone. I told them if they had a question to call me. The door automatically locks when I open the bookcase. Also, Winn set up sensors so that I know when someone is outside my office.”

Lena takes in the room again as they make it to the bottom. It is more brightly lit then last time. Workout equipment stands ready for use, monitors seem to be scanning the city while a police radio prattles on a low volume. Kara heads to one corner of the room that is much more of a living space. Lena recognizes her couch and television. Her bed stands more off to the side. A counter lines one wall with a small fridge and countertop gas burner. 

“Are you living down here?”

Kara blushes as she sits on the couch. 

“Yeah. My lease was up a couple weeks after… after we broke up. I wasn’t spending anytime there anyway so I moved most of my stuff into storage and listed my permanent address as Alex’s apartment. It was just easier.”

Lena catches the ‘we,’ like it was a mutual decision. Guilt lances her heart again. Only tempered by the fact that Kara had been lying to her. Lena sits at the other end of the couch. 

“I just… I'm trying to understand why you kept this from me. I've told you everything. I've been so open about me, about my past, and I thought… I thought the trust was mutual.” Lena grabs one of the throw pillows and hugs it to her chest. Lena sees Kara's jaw work out of the corner of her eye, she just couldn't look at Kara right now. 

“I know nothing I say can or will excuse this. But I wanted to tell you. I was going to. That's what I wanted to show you. So you could see this. See how far we had come.” 

“But why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean, how many times did you lie to me about where you were, or what you were doing? Oh God, and when I came to see you. The bruised shoulder. Where you really even with James that night?” 

“Yes! He had gone digging into Cadmus and was kidnapped. Winn had called me and I had to save him. But then I got shot-”

“You got shot!”

“It's fine. The armor Winn made me protected me. It was just that bruise.”

Lena rubs her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have come. She should have just went back to London. She missed Sam and Ruby. She had called them as soon as she woke up to assure then everything was fine.

“So James found out who I am and insisted on helping. But that's another story. Long story short, he became Guardian.”

“When did all of this start?”

“A couple months before we met. My sister figured it out when James released that first picture in the paper, he didn't know it was me then.”

“So everytime. Every time you rushed off or said you were late and hung up. Every missed phone call. Every missed flight. It was because you were off being a vigilante.” Lena accuses, acid in her voice. She finally looks at Kara who seems to shrink into the corner of the couch. 

“I didn't want you to worry halfway across the world. It's dangerous and illegal.”

“No shit. No, I wasn't worried about your safety. I was too worried about what I was doing wrong. If I had screwed this up. Worrying about whether or not I was good enough for you. God. I'm an idiot.”

“Lena-”

“No. I need some space. I'll call you later.” Lena swiftly stands and ascends the steps. The bookcase is still open but as she steps through it shuts and she hears a faint click as the office door unlocks. She strides through the gym and back into her waiting vehicle, asking the man to take her back to her hotel room. She calls Sam just to hear the voice of a friend. She hadn't told Sam about Kara. Just that she had seen her and they had tried to talk but it was too much and Lena had to leave. 

_ “Do you want to work things out with her?”  _ Sam asks honestly. 

“I don't know. I mean I see her face and I know I love her. But she was lying to me. About something big. And she has her reasons for it but… I just don't know. All I know is I miss you and Ruby, but I feel like if I leave now then I won't get the closure I need.” Sam is silent for a moment. 

_ “Maybe you should try therapy or something. Just so you can both say what needs to be said in a safe place.” _

“Like couples therapy?”

_ “Well yes and no. It sounds like you just need an outsiders opinion. Someone unbiased to help you get the closure you need, where or not that means you and Kara try to work things out between you.”  _ Lena bites her lip as she considers her friend’s advice.

“I'll think about it. And Sam? Thanks for being such a great friend. I don't know what I would have done without you and Ruby.”

_ “Of course Lena. We both love you. We will see you before you know it.” _

I love you guys too. Bye Sam.”

_ “Bye Lena.” _

Lena hung up. Feeling slightly better than she did before. She orders lunch to her room and sat down in front of the keyboard Jess had managed to get set up in her room. She began to play  _ Clair De Lune.  _ A classical piece that stuck with her from her childhood lessons. It was slow but good for different techniques. Lena lost herself in the piece before starting it again. Allowing the soothing tunes to calm her racing mind. Lena began to play a new song and another one after that. She played until her fingers began to get a little sore and her thoughts had been soothed from the angry panic they were this morning. Lunch had arrived while she played. The young bellhop dropped it off as she requested just inside the door. Lena ate the sandwich and chips in silence, seriously considering her friend's advice. 

Now that she knew about Kara, she wasn't sure what she wanted. She had left the fundraiser with only thoughts of winning her back, but so much had happened in such a short amount of time. The only way to know was to talk it out but Lena dreaded that. She was never good with feelings. For the most part, she had learned to shut them out. But after Kara, after living with Sam and Ruby, Lena was becoming more attuned to her feelings. She liked who she was becoming in the short time since she decided to be better, for herself and Ruby. With a sigh, Lena decides to follow Sam's advice. Tomorrow. Tonight she was going to play her music and go to dinner with Jess.

* * *

 

February 27th, 2018. 

 

Lena waited in line at Noonan's. She was hoping to get her coffee and grab the table in the corner. She was able to snag it, putting her back to the wall and able to see the entrance. On her laptop, she was looking over LexCorp numbers and dredging up the ancient knowledge she had thought she had never need from high school and college. Jess had sent them to her but she was having trouble getting through everything that absolutely needed her approval instead of her CFO's. Lena still hadn't decided what to do with the burden her brother had placed on her shoulders. 

“Hi.” Kara's soft voice breaks into Lena's concentration. Startled, Lena blinks up owlishly as she adjusts from screen to real life. Kara stands, slightly unsure, coffee in hand but not attempting to sit.

“Hi. Please sit. I was just working on Stuff for LexCorp.” 

Kara sits slowly, looking ready to bolt as soon as Lena didn't want her there. Lena types in a few notes before shutting her laptop and looking back up at the nervous blonde. 

“How is it? Owning a company, I mean.”

“Awful. I never wanted it. My only blessing is Jess taking care if almost everything.”

“Oh. Umm… Well, at least you have her.”

“Yeah. And Sam and Ruby really help. I don't know what I would have done these last couple of months without them.” 

Silence falls over the pair. Both nervously play with coffee cups and avoid making eye contact. 

“So are you and Sam…?” Kara trails off, unsure if she wants to finish the question. 

“Sam is my closest friend. I moved into her spare bedroom when the album released. But we are just friends.” 

Kara lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and swallows past the lump in her throat. Silence stretches on again. Lena clears her throat and Kara looks up to meet her eyes. Lena pauses at the blue of them. The openness and the disarming kindness and hope. She swallows and finally says what she needs to. 

“I don't know what I want Kara. I was never able to figure that out. That's part of the reason I never called you back. Then, when I saw your art at the fundraiser, I realized the massive mistake I made.” Kara opens her mouth to say something but Lena holds up a finger to stop her.

“Let me finish, please. That's why I came back, I realized that you did care about me and I had reacted rashly. I wanted to apologize at least, to talk things out. Then, I was kidnapped by my mother as soon as I landed, which I suspect had something to do with my new assistant, but that's another story. Finally, I'm saved from my  _ mother  _ by my  _ ex-girlfriend  _ who has been living a double life as a vigilante for as long as I have known her. Now I don't know what I want, again. It's something I need to figure out before I go back home. I can't do it alone. So, on Sam's advice, I'm going to see a therapist. I want you to come with me if you're willing, so maybe we can put everything in the open and get some closure for this whole giant circus of a shit show that has become my life.”

Kara sits silently until Lena gestures for her to talk. 

“I think it’s a great idea, Lee.”

Lena’s heart soars at the nickname without her permission. Kara had a way of just slipping past all her defenses. It wasn’t fair, Lena should have known better than coming back here, where it all started. 

“I actually already have one. A therapist, I mean. I started seeing her during my recovery after my accident. And after everything, I made some poor choices and Alex took me to see her again. She knows everything, so we can be as open an honest as we want to be.”

“You’ve been seeing a therapist?”

“Yeah, like I said, bad choices. But we can get into that later if you want. I’ll call Dr. Hamilton and send you her information.”

“Okay.” Lena takes a deep breath.

“So…”

“I’m not ready for small talk Kara. Thanks for coming, though. And I do want to talk through this, but not here.”

“I’ll leave you to your work then. Let me know when you make the appointment, I will be there. I promise.”

“No offense Kara, but right now your promises mean very little. But I will let you know.”

“Right. Call me later. Bye Lee.” Kara stands, hesitating before pushing in her chair and taking her cup away with her. Lena powers back on her computer and continues her work. After another twenty minutes, she looks up Dr. Hamilton and begins her own search before her phone dings with Kara’s shared contact information.

* * *

 

February 28th, 2018

“So, you are sure you want to do this? I am an advocate for closure, but I thought we were moving past this. At least it seemed that way to me. I don’t want you cutting open healed wounds.” Dr. Hamilton asks. Kara had arrived early to talk to her before her their actual session with Lena. 

“Yes. I am sure. I think this will be good for both of us. Even if we both just say our peace and go our separate ways.”

“And do you want to go your separate ways?”

Kara opens her mouth to come up with a non-committal answer but they are interrupted by a knock. Dr. Hamilton’s assistant peaks her head in.

“Miss Lena Luthor is here, shall I send her in?” Kara nods when Dr. Hamilton looks at her and the therapist gives confirmation to the assistant.

Kara has never seen Lena look so unsure of herself, not even when she was kidnapped. Lena wears a large green sweater and black leggings and her hair is down. Everything about her is soft today, nothing of the Lena Luthor mentality came with her. That gives Kara a spark of hope that maybe they weren’t broken. Maybe they could fix this.

“Good morning,” Lena says. Kara shoots to her feet, then she realizes it was a mistake because there is nowhere to go from there.

“Morning, Lee. Umm… Lena, Dr Hamilton. Dr. Hamilton, Lena.” Kara gestures awkwardly between the two women. Dr. Hamilton offers Lena a hand to shake and gestures for her to sit in the chair across from Kara. Kara sits on one end of the couch while Dr. Hamilton site in a chair to the side.

“Lena, it's wonderful to meet you.”

“You as well, Dr.”

Once everyone is comfortable, Kara nervously plays with one of the throw pillows and Lena pulls her sleeves over her hands. The doctor watches the two as they both throw up defenses and gauge each other. 

“Okay. so I am mostly here a moderator. Lena this is a safe place. I know everything about Kara and her sister has had me sign more NDA’s than I could ever come near to being able to get free of. Since this is a session with Kara, anything you say here is also covered by all of that.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Lena looks down to the ground.

“Now Kara. How about you start? Start from the beginning. When you decided to become a vigilante and then your side of events that have happened since meeting Lena. Lena, I am going to ask you not comment on anything Kara says. If you want to ask clarifying questions, that’s fine. Then when Kara is done, Lena can go and the same rules apply to Kara.” Both women nod.

“To start, I didn’t really decide to do it. More like I just couldn’t stand by any longer. There was a girl, barely out of high school, I think. She was rapped by some thug barely three blocks from my apartment. Later I found out he was low-level Cadmus muscle but I didn't know that then. Not until I started making connections. Then Winn and I had gone for a few drinks and to play pool at a bar, we were walking home and I heard a woman calling for help. I pulled up the hood of the jacket I was wearing, the red and blue one which was a gift from Alex, and knocked the man out that was trying to take her purse. That was the first night I stopped someone.”

Kara continues, telling about how she and Winn almost got caught several times. About the body armor Winn came up with and Alex figuring out her secret. Eventually, she gets to meeting Lena.

“I actually gave up my seat inside to an older couple when I saw you. It was the last table and I had just settled into my chair and I saw you through the glass. The couple was looking for somewhere to sit so I offered my table because I had to talk to the beautiful woman sitting outside, in August, in a sweatshirt. I will never regret that decision. Then when I saw you again the next day, I knew I had to convince you to go out with. I was never smooth with pretty women, Alex can give you horror stories about the clumsy, stuttering, mess I become. But with you, I was more comfortable and sure of myself than I had ever been.” 

It takes nearly an hour. An hour of Kara describing her double life. In all fairness, when she was with Lena, then she was with Lena. She had only left that one night because James was in danger. And she had only taken phone calls again when James was in danger. She didn’t want being a vigilante to take away from Lena. At least until Cadmus became seriously dangerous and Kara felt like she couldn’t leave the country for days at a time. But when that happened, Lena did take a back seat in Kara’s life. Hell, Lena didn’t even feel like she was in the car anymore. 

“And then when the news was released that you were missing, I just knew it was your mother. She was getting desperate with her funds depleted since Lex was arrested and I was a thorn in her side. Since she knew who I was then she knew how to draw me out. What she didn’t know is that my sister works for a government organization specifically tasked with taking her and Cadmus down. So as they stormed the compound, I could focus on keeping you safe and getting you out alive. And now we are pretty much caught up.” 

Lena sits silently. It was a lot. Kara waits patiently, playing with the corners of the pillow in her lap. Dr. Hamilton had been scribbling notes the whole time. When the pen starts scratching, the doctor loos at Lena.

“Ok Lena, your turn. Go back as far as you would like but please, this is mostly about the events between you and Kara so try to keep it relevant to that.”

“I have lived a dark life. A simple one, coasting day to day, hardly ever sober as I tried to forget the pain of growing up in the Luthor household. I lost my mother at the age of four, I don’t even remember her face anymore. Just the love she poured into me. It was such stark contrast to the sharp coldness of Lillian. I think Lex tried to love me, but by the time I came around, everything good in him had been poisoned by Lillian. Lionel was hardly ever around. When he was, all he and Lillian did was fight. About money, work, women,  me. Sometimes… sometimes I would hear objects breaking as they hit walls. It would echo through the mansion, long after servants went home. It got worse when Lex Left for college. Then, one night, I heard a gun go off. Just one shot. But I crawled under my bed and stayed there until the sun rose. The next morning I braved the rest of the house. There was Lillian and Lionel quietly eating breakfast like nothing happened. That’s when I accepted my early admission to college and stop fighting them to stay in high school. I couldn’t be in that house anymore.” Lena was giving a little background for the therapist's sake, Kara knew most of it at this point.

“My childhood friend, Veronica, was also going early; though she was two years older than me. We had spent most of our time together, escaping our families and high society life. It was all very shallow until it wasn’t. I fell in love with her and she didn't. I closed my self off after that and used terrible coping mechanisms to make it through everything. And I did, I made it through each day until my entire life was turned upside down by this beautiful blonde asking to share my table. She didn’t know who I was, she didn’t even listen to my music, she was just listening to it to make her sister happy. Then she smiled and brightened my whole world. I turned her down for a date even though everything screamed at me to say yes. The next day we literally ran into each other again. I couldn’t say no again.” Lena continues like that, sharing how Kara gave her hope that she could find the love she long thought she didn’t deserve. How magical everything had been since they met.

“The first couple missed and canceled flights I didn’t think anything of. I mean, I was asking a lot for you to put your life on hold to see me. But then you started not returning phone calls or texts. The another missed flight. I didn’t know what to think. Was I not good enough, did you get a few free trips across the world and that was it or was the paparazzi just getting to you and I wasn’t worth it? So I started talking to my only friend and she thought the same things. I couldn’t keep putting myself through that and so when you missed another flight, I ended it. I know voicemail is a shitty way to break up with someone, but what else would I have done? I hadn’t seen you in weeks and so many phone calls had gone unanswered.  And then I went drinking with Sam, right back into my horrible coping techniques. I was dancing and flirting and I actually almost went home with this couple, a very low point for me. Then Veronica showed up.” Lena sees Kara flinch at the memories she was bringing up but Kara continues to be silent.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t really. I just needed to feel something that wasn’t a wrenching pain in my heart. Veronica promised the numbness that filled me for years. And it worked for a few hours until there was a knock on my hotel door. I opened it to find you, bruised and bloodied, then you were gone as soon as Veronica made her presence known. By the time I had grabbed a robe to chase after you, the elevator had already closed.” Lena takes a steadying breath. She looks at Kara who stares at the pillow in her lap. Lena can see wet streaks on her cheeks. It hurt Lena to hurt Kara all over again.

“After that, I spiraled pretty hard. Drugs and drinking. I scraped the album I had been working on and threw myself into my work to make the deadline. I saw Veronica a few more times, but then Sam and I got in a fight. Basically, it was sober up or forget seeing her and Ruby anymore. So, I did. After the album release, I moved in with them. I never had a place to call home before, never had somewhere to miss when I am traveling. In a very short amount of time, I found that with them. In all that I was also given LexCorp in the wake of my brother's arrest, which I turned over to be run by my personal assistant Jess because she was way more qualified than I am. Since then I have just been trying to figure out what I want for my future. I am taking a break from the music and touring. I think I will sell Jess my controlling shares and let her do with the company what she will.”

Lena continues to relay the events of the fundraiser and of the kidnapping. All too soon she is describing her decision for therapy and it leaves them sitting quietly in a room with a silence that is too loud. The doctor’s pen stops scratching as she lets both Lena and Kara process what has been said.

“Can I… Can I say something?” Kara directs her question at Doctor Hamilton. She nods.

“Lee, I know that how I treated you was awful. You questioned yourself because of me. But I think you did the one thing you knew would hurt me the most, whether or not I saw you with Veronica. You knew how my last boyfriend cheated on me, and yes you may have broken up with me over voicemail, but it still felt the same. Actually, it felt worse because… because… I… what we had was real.”

“I thought that too. Until I became an afterthought. Until you forgot about me for some personal crusade to save this city. You lied to me over and over again, you may not have slept with someone else but you cheated on me. You kept this vigilante a secrete like a dirty mistress.” 

Kara sits back at the venom in Lena’s voice. She hadn’t thought about it that way at all. Lena settles back in the chair after saying her piece. 

“Lena, tone it down just a bit. Kara is entitled to her feelings, as you are entitled to yours. Kara, do you have any other feelings to make known?” Kara shakes her head.

“Lena?” Lena shakes her head as well. 

“Okay then. I think that is enough for today. I want you two to go home tonight and really think about what has happened. I want you to think about what you want from this therapy and each other. You both need definitive answers. If,  _ if _ , you both want to continue your relationship together then I will strongly recommend a slow process of building trust and friendship before even broaching a romantic topic. But you both have to want it. And it will take time. So please consider your decision strongly.” 

Both women nod at the doctor's advice and stand to be shown out. Lena heads to her waiting car with the agent holding the door open.

“Wait, Lena!” Kara calls.

Lena turns to her, trying to keep her face blank. Kara hesitates and Lena raises an eyebrow at her.

“Just… Thank you. For this. And for letting me tell you everything. I have wanted to do that for a long time. So, thank you.”

Lena nods, not trusting her voice and climbs into the vehicle. Kara stays huddled on the street against brisk winter wind. She watches the black SUV pull away and she swears she sees Lena look back at her through the darkly tinted glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI I know nothing about any sort of therapy so I'll probably skip most of it instead of trying to BS my way through it. But know, In my head (and hopefully yours) that they are working out their issues in a healthy way. IDK what it will mean for the story but just figured I would put this little disclaimer here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. I started working two jobs again because I needed to.

March 2nd, 2018

 

“What’s with the piano?” Kara asks as she sits down on the couch.

“Lena requested it for this session.” Dr. Hamilton said. Lena was already curled up in the chair and looking sheepish. 

“It's for later, maybe.” 

“Okay.” Kara shrugs and settles into the couch.

“So…” Lena says.

“Look this is all very awkward to start. But Lena, I am done avoiding the truth or making excuses. I know I was wrong by not telling you. I also know I am still pretty hurt by what happened with Veronica. I miss you. I miss us. If you want to be just friends, that's fine. But then we have to be real friends, not like the ex’s that say they will be friends and never talk except if they happen to be in the same room. I want you in my life.”

A small smile graces Lena’s lips and she seems to unfold a little. With a deep breath, Lena sets both feet on the ground and Leans forward.

“I’m glad to hear that. You know I’ve never been good with words, well talking. That’s what my music is for.” Lena stands and heads to the small upright that had been wheeled into the therapist's office. 

Kara takes in a sharp breath. She had managed to avoid Lena’s music since the break-up. She had avoided her favorite voice. Kara still wakes up half expecting to be in a hotel room somewhere, Lena strumming a guitar softly across the room, a pen clenched between teeth and her notebook perched precariously on a knee. Kara loved waking up to that. She captured it over and over again in different sketchbooks. Lena starts to play.

 

_ Give me a second light I haven't smiled since yesterday _

_ If I need to I can pay, but lemme hold this till I feel ok _

_ Since you burned me at the stake, all of my feelings went away _

_ There's no feelings in my way, at least there's no feelings in my way _

 

_ I was there when you were blind to everything that I could see _ _   
_ _ I'll pretend that it's just me, but maybe really it's just me _ _   
_ _ I forgot what it was like, to think I found you finally _ _   
_ _ What if you were the one for me? I hope you weren't the one for me _ __   
  


_ And I know this _ _   
_ _ I can't read it right, between the fights _ _   
_ _ I still need you _ _   
_ _ And I know this _ _   
_ _ I fell for your eyes, I just realized _ _   
_ _ I still need you _ _   
_ _ I still need you _ __   
  


_ Give me 'til twenty-three, I need another year for this _ _   
_ _ Trying to teach my common sense to not waiver with my confidence _ _   
_ _ Traded my soul to free my mind, car mix to help me pass the time _ _   
_ _ Can I go back to being blind _ _   
_ __ Asked myself why one too many times

_   
_ _ And I know this _ _   
_ _ I can't read it right, between the fights _ _   
_ _ I still need you _ _   
_ _ And I know this _ _   
_ _ I fell for your eyes, I just realized _ _   
_ _ I still need you _ _   
_ __ I still need you

_   
_ _ I tried to say thank you, but I don't know if you heard me _ _   
_ _ I know it wasn't your plan, to just be the one to hurt me _ _   
_ _ My thoughts versus my feelings, my thoughts on you hit the ceiling _ _   
_ _ But my feelings aren't a real thing _ _   
_ _ If I feel things I don't really discern _ __   
  


_ And I know this _ _   
_ _ I can't read it right, between the fights _ _   
_ _ I still need you _ _   
_ _ And I know this _ _   
_ _ I fell for your eyes, I just realized _ _   
_ _ I still need you _ __   
  


_ And I know this _ _   
_ _ I can't read it right, between the fights _ _   
_ _ I still need you _ _   
_ _ And I know this _ _   
_ _ I fell for your eyes, I just realized _ _   
_ __ I still need you   
  


 

Kara feels her eyes prick with tears as she listens to the words and the emotions behind them. As the notes draw to a close, Lena stills and takes a deep breath, she turns back to Kara.

“I started that song a while ago but I wasn’t able to finish it until after our last session. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I feel the same. I want to work things out between us, despite everything, or maybe because of it. I don’t know. I don’t know if I  _ need  _ you like I used to feel I did. But I want you in my life. So, I hope we can work through this, together.”

Kara grins in a way that Lena had missed so much. Lena smiles back and she feels the connection again she used to share with the beautiful blonde.

“Wonderful. Now I have a few exercises I want you two to do to build trust. I want this to be a slow process. No romantic interactions. This is about building a friendship that will carry you through a romantic relationship if you choose to move past it. Are you two ready?”

Both women nod and turn back to the doctor to listen to what they need to do.

* * *

 

March 5th, 2018

 

Lena laid curled in her hotel bed after another session. It was long and emotionally draining. She was trying to focus on her book but her thoughts were scattered. She knew the therapy was helping, but being in close proximity to Kara for two hours kept sending her emotions on a roller coaster. She would have this hate curling in her stomach remembering the lies but then the guilt in her reaction to the lies. Then Kara would look at her with those blue eyes and Lena would forget everything and just want to lean in and kiss her. With an exasperated sigh she throws her book down beside her and picks up the room phone with the intention of ordering a scotch. Instead, there's a knock on the door. Lena gets up and peeps through the hole. With a small squeal, she opens the door in a hurry, only to be almost tackled by a growing preteen with a hug.

“Sam! Ruby! What are you doing here?” Lena exclaims.

“What are we doing here? Lena, you were kidnapped by a terrorist organization. Of course, we came.”

Lena pulls Sam into the hug with Ruby before bringing them into the room. They sit in the living area, Sam and Ruby squish Lena between the two of them on the couch as Lena tells them what happened. She even tells them about trying to work things out with Kara. She leaves out the vigilante part and side steps Sams’ questions about Kara’s reasons for missing flights. 

“Is this what you want then? To stay here, with her?” Sam asks. Ruby had enough of the group cuddle and had gone down to the hotel’s entertainment room with Lena’s key card that gave her free access to the arcade games. 

“I don’t know. I know I don’t want to leave you and Ruby. You are my family. But also, Sam, I love her. I know that despite everything I am deeply in love with her and I don’t think I can let her out of my life again.”

“So are you two getting back together?” 

“No. Not yet at least. Dr. Hamilton has us working on building a friendship first. Trust building exercises, bonding sessions, a bunch of cheesy stuff that makes me want to cringe but does help.”

“So how do you plan on being real friends with Kara if all your interactions are in a therapist office?”

“Well, Kara invited me to join her and her friends for game night tonight.” Lena bites her lip nervously and doesn't look at her friend. This meeting was one of the few things that had her mind scattered all day. Kara had asked her to come right after the meeting. Lena was trying not to call Kara and cancel. Sam studies Lena with that ever knowing look that seems to always know what Lena is really thinking.

“Okay. I’m going with you.” Lena’s head snaps up at Sam’s statement.

“What? Sam, no. You don’t have to do that.” 

“I wasn’t offering. I am going. It’s time I meet this woman who significantly altered your life and caused me to have to start driving ruby to Karate classes.”

“What about Ruby?”

“I lock her in a luxurious hotel room with room service and a bodyguard on the door. She’ll be fine.” Sam shrugs off her friend's worries.

“I love you, you know.” 

“I know, I’m the best.”

Lena rolls her eyes and hugs Sam close before texting Kara that she had a friend coming with her.

* * *

 

 

“Alex, Dr. Hamilton says we have to spend time together outside the office. We are supposed to be working on being friends. So please, just drop it.”

“I just don’t understand why that means she has to come to game night. Or why you have to be friends. You could have just walked away from this. Why are we doing this all over again?”

Kara sets down the bowl of popcorn on the counter a little too hard. She sighs in exasperation feeling the fight with her sister just bubbling under the surface. 

“We aren’t doing it all over again. Lena and I have been working through our issues. We have been building trust and that requires friendship. Game night is where my friends come to bond and gain trust with each other.”

“Won't she feel a little, I don't know, singled out? I mean no one here is her biggest fan at the moment.”

“She texted me. She apparently has a friend coming with her.” Alex pauses in surprise as she gets out chips for the growing buffet of snacks. 

“I thought she didn't have friends, no offense.”

“Well, apparently she and her new producer hit it off. They became friends and Lena is now living with her and her daughter. I'm guessing they came to make sure Lena was okay after the kidnapping.” Kara shrugs as she continues to place drinks and cups out.

“Well, this should be interesting,” Alex mutters, she runs her hand through her hair as she pulls a beer from the fridge and pops the top as someone knocks on the door. Alex was still getting used to her new haircut. She nearly cut it all off after her break up with Maggie, shaving one side while leaving the other long. Kara liked it on her but Alex was still a little self-conscious about it. 

It's Winn at the door carrying a stack of games. James follows a few minutes later with an equally tall stack of pizzas. They are laughing and talking by the time the next knock comes. Instantly Kara feels nervous and her palms feel clammy. The others knew Lena was coming and the only one not unhappy was Winn, who Kara was convinced couldn't dislike anyone. Kara stands slowly and feels a little shaky going to open the door. She opens it and immediately finds those green eyes, tight with worry just like she knows hers are. But just as fast as Kara registers it, Lena relaxes. 

“Hey,” Kara says softly. 

“Hi,” Lena replies; after a few heartbeats there is throat being cleared next to them. Both women startle and Lena seems to find herself first.

“Right. Kara this is Sam. Sam, Kara.” Lena gestures between the two. 

“Hi, I'm so glad to finally meet you, Sam.” 

“Well we did have plans to meet sooner, but that didn't quite work out.” Sam holds her hand out to a scarlet Kara to shake while pointedly ignoring Lena's glare.  Kara laughs nervously. 

“Right. Well, I'm glad you found Alex's apartment. I'm kind of in between places at the moment so she has graciously stepped up to host.” 

Sam raises an eyebrow at Lena before stepping through the door. Lena shakes her head and follows close behind as Kara shuts it. Kara hurries past the two women to introduce them to everyone else. 

“Everyone, you remember Lena, and this is her friend Sam. Sam, this is James, Winn, and my sister, Alex.” Kara points to each in turn. Sam nods to all of them with a soft ‘Hi.’ Her eyes linger on Alex before taking a seat opposite the couch on the chairs pulled over from the dining table. Lena sits next to her while Kara pours Lena some of her favorite scotch that she did not buy on purpose but just happened to be one of Alex’s favorite also so Kara just happened to give it to Alex yesterday. 

“Sam, would you like something to drink?” Kara offers as she hands Lena the glass.

“Red if you have it. If not the scotch is fine.”

“Red coming up,” Kara says, wanting to impress Lena’s best friend who Kara had discovered through their therapy sessions had become a very important person in her life. After an awkward silence as Kara opens the wine bottle, Winn blessedly pipes up. 

“All right, game time. Board game? Card game? We have Settlers of Catan, or Cards Against Humanity, maybe Phase 10, or we could go Charades or Fishbowl.” Alex and James exchange glances at Winn’s rambling. Sam and Lena do the same.

“Okay the only ones I know there are Charades and Phase 10, thank you, Ruby.” Lena says and Sam laughs. Winn pulls out the Phase 10 cards and begins to shuffle.

“Who is Ruby?” James asks.

“My daughter. She loves games, or she did. She has hit the teenage angst a little early so wanting to hang out with her mom and Aunt Lena comes and goes.”

“Aunt?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s easier than ‘My moms famous best friend who lives with us and sometimes drives me to different school functions.’ But it was all Ruby’s idea. Honestly, how could I say no when she asked?” Lena says, a soft smile on her lips as she fondly thinks of the ten-year-old. Kara makes her way back to the group and hands Sam the glass before sitting next to her sister. 

“Where is Ruby? I assume you didn’t leave her in London.” Kara asks.

“She is locked in a hotel room with access to room service and cable. She’s fine.” Sam waves her off.

“No father?” Alex asks as Winn starts dealing the cards. 

“No. It’s always just been Ruby and I. Now Lena.” Sam says. She picks up her hand and begins sorting through the cards.

Idle chatter continues through the game. Mostly about jobs and hobbies. Kara was telling Sam and Lena about her gym. It was going very well, Kara had recently hired on three more trainers to handle the larger numbers of members. All in all it was going pretty well in Kara’s opinion, despite a few harsh looks off Sam but Kara saw Alex do the same to Lena. A break comes as the finish the game, Sam winning, and the guys go to grab more food and Alex and Sam go to get more to drink. Kara meets Lena’s eyes across the coffee table.

“Thank you for coming,” Kara says.

“I’m glad I did. I almost canceled.” Lena says softly, playing with her drink glass.

“Well, I think it’s going well. I like Sam. I’m glad she came.”

“She surprised me. That’s for sure. But I guess I should have known she would get here as soon as she could. Sam has been there for me since we met. Then she was adamant in coming here tonight. She doesn't like...  _ this. _ ” Lena gestures between the two of them.

“So you didn’t tell her?” Kara asks, trying to keep her voice neutral.

“About your extracurriculars? No. I figured that was your secret to tell.” Kara smiles at Lena.

“I appreciate it. But, I don’t want you to have to lie to her. If you want you can tell her.”

Lena opens her mouth to say something but Winn and James come back into the room laughing and munching on pizza. Alex and Sam follow closely behind and the set about picking a new game. The night continues on until Sam decides it's time to leave to make sure Ruby actually goes to bed at a decent hour and Lena leaves with her. The remaining four play one more game of euchre before calling it a night. The guys splitting a cab while Kara collapses on her sister's couch. Alex comes over and kisses her forehead. 

“If she makes you happy, then I'll try,” Alex says softly. 

“Thank you,” Kara whispers back. Alex spreads a blanket over her sleepy sister before making her way to her own bed. 

* * *

 

 

March 7th, 2018

 

Lena knocks on Sam's door and waits to be let in. Ruby opens the door, dispenses a quick hug before brushing past, on her way to the pool Lena assumes from the town tucked under her arm. Lena kicks off her shoes just inside the door and drops her jacket a few steps later. She drags herself to the bed where Sam is propped against the headboard reading. Lena crawls up next to her, wrapping an arm around Sam's slim waist and pulling herself close. Sam's hand immediately runs her fingers through Lena's hair. She finishes her page before putting the book down. 

“Hey, pretty lady. What's wrong?”

“Just therapy. I didn't realize how hard it would be. I mean I knew it would be hard but it's just so emotionally draining.” Lena buries her face in her friend's side.

“You know, you don't have to do this. We could just go home.” Sam continues to stroke Lena's hair.

“But I think I do. It's just so hard getting over that anger that I held on to for so long. And Kara is still hurt by my own actions. But I really think we are making progress.”

“Did she ever tell you why? I mean, what could keep her from missing all those  _ free  _ flights to see her girlfriend?”

“Yes. She told me.” Lena worries her bottom lip. Kara said Lena could tell Sam but it still felt a little wrong.

“And?” Sam asks, hand pausing its soothing touch.

“And… well, I guess I don't know how to tell you.” Lena sits up next to Sam as she searches for the words. Sam just looks at her and waits in a way only a mom could. 

“Kara was… is, doing something kind of illegal. Not that it's bad. It's just something that if you knew would make you liable and I just don't know if I want that for you.”

“Lena. If Kara is going to be in your life, then she's in Ruby's and I need to know.”

“Right. Well…” Lena tries to swallow but her mouth is suddenly dry. 

“Kara is Power Girl.”

Confusion washes over Sam's features as she tries to process the words. 

“I'm sorry. What? Did you just say that that sweet woman who loves to play board games with her friends goes around beating up criminals and avoiding arrest.” 

“And her friends help her with it.” 

“So every cancelation was because…”

“Of my mother. Kara has been trying to stop Cadmus since before we met. Before she even knew the name of the terrorist group. And that last cancelation, remember how I told you she showed up, arm in a sling, face black and blue? That was when she figured out my mother was heading the organization and tried to stop her, but she was beaten so badly she fell unconscious for several days. That was when my mother's actions were leaked to Clark Kent and my brother was arrested.”

“Wow… and you never suspected?” 

“No. She told me that when we were together she wouldn't go out because she wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. Except for one time, before James knew, he was kidnapped. Kara had to rescue him. She came back really early in the morning but she told me James just wanted someone with him on a steak out.”

“But the whole time she was lying. Even after you told her your secret,” Sam states, distaste clear in her voice. 

“Yes. Which has been one of our issues in therapy. I think she did it for the right reasons, or at least she thinks she did. I mean, it is illegal. She could go to jail if she is ever caught. They all could.”

“All? Even Alex, the federal agent?” 

“From what I understand, Alex knows and so does the branch if government she works for but they won't interfere. And they won't help if they get caught. Kara and Alex have been working together to catch my mother.”

“So it was Kara that saved you from your mother then.”

“Yes.” 

“Why did your mother take you? And how.”

“I believe my assistant that took Jess’ place was actually an agent of my mother, sent to spy in me and help my mother kidnap me. But since my brother's arrest, Cadmus no longer has the funding they used to. It has limited Lillian in what she could do. So when I rushed here after the art auction to try and see Kara, she seized the opportunity. My new life insurance would have paid out the ransom to her for my safe release, it was the same one Lex had, so she knew about it. But she also wants to kill Kara for her interference so she was also hoping that my kidnapping would lure Kara into a trap. What my mother didn't know is that Kara isn't alone in wanting to capture her so whatever secret government organization Alex works for also helped. And that's how I found out. I refused to in danger Power Girl by going with her but then Kara told me who she was.”

Sam sits silently for a few minutes, processing all the information Lena spewed out in a rush. 

“Was she ever going to tell you?” 

“I think so. When my tour ended she said she had something to show me. And she wanted me to meet her mom. And then apparently when she showed up after I broke up with her, she was going to come clean in hopes I would understand, but then she caught me with Veronica and she left.”

“Why did she leave? I mean you were broken up technically so why didn't she still try to win you back.”

“Her last boyfriend cheated on her. So me sleeping with someone hours after I broke up with her over the phone hit a little too close that. And in that moment she decided she couldn't trust me with that secret since I had 'moved on so fast.’”

“Wow. That's a lot of baggage between the two of you.” Lena laughs a little bitterly. 

“Yeah, it is. Hence the therapy. She was already going to one who has signed so many NDA's that I don't think my lawyers could do any better.”

The pair of friends sit silently in the bed for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. 

“Just be sure of what you want, okay? You will always be a part of this family, but I don't want you coming and going and doing an on again off again relationship. You are big influence in my daughter's life, and that is something you chose, so please, I need you to have your shit figured out for my daughter.” Sam laces her fingers in Lena's.

“Of course, Sam.”


	17. Chapter 17

_ March 9th, 2018 _

Lena couldn’t believe she agreed to this. At least Sam was with her for support. The bar was crowded but Kara and Alex had arrived early to snatch a table big enough for all of them. It was also right in front of the stage, the Karaoke stage. Kara said she owed her since the first Karaoke experience Lena said she couldn’t sing. And how could Lena say ‘No,’ when Kara flashed those blue puppy dog eyes at her. So Lena put in her colored contacts and hid her eyes behind the big black glasses. Her hair is up in a messy bun and a plaid shirt and jeans. Her tattoos were covered with makeup. Hopefully, no one would recognize her. 

The night is loud and before Lena knows it she is buying the table’s fifth round of beers and Kara is convincing her to sing. Lena’s name goes on the list and she picks a song as those before her go. She doesn't know why she picks it but it feels right. And it's far enough from her own music that hopefully no one will put together that it's her. When her name, Elena, is called, Lena finishes of her beer and climbs on the stage. She should feel nervous right? But the stage is like home. Singing is second nature to her. 

 

_ Pouring rain in Tucson, Arizona _

_ Checked into the Congress hotel _

_ Met the band in a bar next to the lobby _

_ Looking for another story I could tell _

 

_ When I left town you were heading for the altar _

_ And I told you I'd be back before too long _

_ I cut my hair and I found me a new girlfriend _

_ Thought a broken heart could write a perfect song _

_ And it did and I was right so now you're gone _

 

_ You echo in the halls _

_ I feel your shadow on this empty stage _

_ I hear your music through the walls _

_ I see your picture on the blank page, oh _

_ You echo in the halls _

 

_ Play the show, left another message _

_ Booked a ticket for tomorrow in Tempe _

_ Three AM, I'm doing cartwheels down the hallway _

_ I've been drinking since the day I set you free _

_ But on this airport morning will you wait for me? _

 

_ You echo in the halls _

_ I feel your shadow on this empty stage _

_ I hear your music through the walls _

_ I see your picture on the blank page _

_ You echo in the halls _

_ You echo in the halls _

_ I feel your shadow on this empty stage _

_ I hear your music through the walls _

_ I see your picture on the blank page, oh _

_ You echo in the halls _

_ I feel your shadow on this empty stage _

_ I hear your music through the walls _

_ I see your picture on the blank page, oh _

_ You echo in the halls _

 

As the last notes fade the bar erupts into cheers, Lena’s table being the loudest as she makes her way towards them. Winn, James, Alex and Sam rise to there feet as she comes closer. Kara nods to her then makes her way over to the bar for more drinks. But her smile is off. It isn’t genuine and it confuses Lena. She sits for a few minutes as chatter resumes and the next name is called. Ten minutes pass and Kara still hasn’t returned. Lena looks over at the bar, seeing Kara standing there, she had the tray of drinks in front of her but she was just staring down at them, completely zoned out. Lena excuses herself, unnoticed by the rest of their friends. 

 

“Need help?” Lena asks teasingly. Kara jerks out of whatever thoughts she having and looks at Lena with watery eyes. 

“No. No. I’m fine. Just needed a breather between drinks.”

“Kara? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Lena.” Kara moves to pick up the tray but Lena places a hand on her arm.

“Kara, Dr. Hamilton says we have to be honest with each other, so what is it?” 

“I just... you were singing… and the lyrics, all I could think about is how I would have married you without a second thought before… everything. I had no doubts that you could be the one for me. But now, now all I picture is finding you in that hotel room with Veronica. I can’t forget that.”

“Kara, how many times do I have to say I am sorry. If I could take it all back I would.”

“Once, Lena! Just once you have to apologize for sleeping with her. But you haven't.”

“Kara, surely I have…” Lena scrunches her brow trying to think back through all their conversations, the therapy sessions. And no she hasn’t. She has told Sam how sorry she was about it, how much she regretted it, but not Kara.

“Oh my God. Kara, I can’t believe I never did. Kara, look at me.” Lena takes both of Kara’s hands and makes her face her. 

“Kara I am so sorry for my actions. I have no one to blame but myself for my terrible choices. That includes breaking up with you and sleeping with someone else. Not just anyone else, but someone who had broken my heart already. Someone I had confided in you about and I knew would be the most hurtful. I will spend the rest of my life regretting that night.” They stare at each other and Lena reaches up to brush a tear away from Kara’s cheeks.

“Since that apology was long overdue, don’t feel like you have to accept it or forgive me anytime soon, or ever.  And I will apologize a hundred times more if that's what you need.” Lena tells her softly, Kara nods and Lena walks back to the table, leaving Kara to gather herself. Only Sam seems to notice her return and raises an eyebrow to question the exchange, Lena waves her off and mouths a ‘Later.’

 

Kara returns to the table with cheers from her friends and the night continues on just as loud with laughter as it did before. It was like that moment at the bar didn’t even happen. But it did and Lena felt like everything was slightly shifted and now everything was in Kara’s hands. Maybe she held onto that apology for control because that’s what she feels like she has given up. Strangely, she is okay with that. Lena had screwed everything up with her rash actions and so now it was up to Kara. 

 

Lena’s head is foggy by the time she stumbles out of the bar. She glances around for her Uber and for Sam but she see sam getting in a car after someone else, who she thinks might be Alex. Kara and Winn stumble out laughing behind her and jostle into her on the street. Lena steadies them as best she can before the car she called with Luxury Uber pulls up. She ushers her two friends into it, instructs the driver on the two new stops at their apartments and sits next to the two friends laughing about who knows what. Winn is dropped off first and silence stretches in the car despite the top hits being played by the driver. 

“Lena… I…” Kara tries to say something but she is having trouble gathering her thoughts.

“Whatever it is. I want to save it for when we are sober.”

“I just… What we had was like a dream that turned into a nightmare. But now we are awake and I just want to start over. I want to go back to that morning at Noonan’s and sit down and tell you everything. Or that day in the studio when you told me who you were, then I would come clean too.”

“So maybe we should,” Lena says as the car rolls to a stop outside Kara’s gym. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know yet. But you should go so this poor man can take me home and I can pay him.”

Kara nods slowly and gets out. She tries to open her mouth but Lena is way too drunk to keep having these conversations.

“Goodbye, Kara.”

When Lena gets back to the hotel she collapses in her bed after tugging off her outer layers. She had peeked through the door that joins to Sam and Ruby’s hotel room (they had switched rooms after the first couple nights to be closer together) and sees her fast asleep with the television still on and a room service platter next to the bed with remnants of a melted ice cream sundae. The girl had obviously not listened to her mother about sweets, not that her mother would know because Lena expected she wasn’t coming back since she texted Sam that everything was fine before shutting her eyes.

* * *

 

_ March 10th, 2018 _

Lena dressed and showered the next morning before waking ruby and helping her get rid of the sugary evidence in the room, she got a small scolding but nothing like if Sam had found out. When Ruby is dressed also they make their way down to the restaurant off the lobby of the hotel Lena vaguely answering the question of where Sam was and distracting the kid with waffles and a bouquet of fruit. As their food is arriving she sees Sam scurrying past the front desk. Sam stops when she sees Lena and Lena discreetly waves the clearly discomposed woman away. Lena and Ruby are halfway done when Sam re-appears with wet hair and clean clothes. She quickly dives into the fruit and orders eggs and bacon when the waiter arrives back at their table. Ruy is telling them about some movie she watched last night. As soon as the girls plate was cleared she escaped to the game room, leaving the adults alone.

“So… What was that little thing with you and Kara last night?” Sam smiles at Lena over her mug of coffee.

“What was that thing with you and Alex last night?” Lena shoots back with a raised eyebrow. Sam gives her a hard look.

“You first.” Lena sighs and relents.

“Turns out, I never apologized to Kara. About breaking up with her or sleeping with Veronica.”

“How did you go through all those therapy sessions and never apologize?”

“I don’t know. I mean we talked about it. But then we moved on and talked about how it made each other feel. And then talked about steps to build back trust but somehow me actually apologizing never happened. I honestly never realized it. Guess that’s just one more thing to talk with Dr. Hamilton about. Your turn.” Sam blushes as Lena turns the conversation back on her.

“It’s nothing just having some fun. She’s not ready to date and I live in England with my daughter.”

“Sure.”

“It’s really nothing. We were both kind of lonely and decided to keep each other company. It won’t go anywhere. I have to take Ruby back to London on Monday and I don’t know when we will be back stateside.”

“Oh right.” Lena picks at her omelete remains. To avoid Sam’s eyes.

“Lena?”

“I guess over these last couple of days, I forgot this is all temporary. You two being here. Me being here. Soon I’ll have to go back too. But Kara, this is her city. If we work things out she would never come with me. That one night I made a decision that has rippled out and changed my future and separated those I care about most.”

“Wow, we got real deep for a hangover breakfast,” Sam says but still she rests a hand on Lena’s arm.

“We will always be family, wherever we are,” Sam says earnestly. 

Lena looks at her and smiles. Sam was right. She always was, somehow. 

* * *

Kara bursts into Alex’s apartment with an extra coffee and McDonald’s breakfast food to feed her sister. Alex was clearly still in bed, sprawled diagonally across it on her stomach. Thankfully she is alone but Kara does eye a bra, that is much to small for Alex, flung under the couch. Kara suppresses a laugh, just grateful her sister seems to be moving on. She didn’t know who she left with last night but Alex did send Kara a text telling her she met someone. Kara carefully sets the drinks and food down before opening the curtains next to her sisters bed. Alex winces at the sudden light and groans. She rubs at her eyes in an effort to clear them.

“Sam?”

“Unfortunately no. As your sister, I did not need to know that you hooked up with my ex’s best friend.” Alex groans again.

“Kara, what are you doing here?” 

“Checking on my sister who I thought went home with a stranger while drunk. I guess I was wrong.” 

“Ugh.” Alex moans, pulling the covers over her head.

“Alright, guess I’ll just take the coffee and food with me then. You don’t seem in the mood to hang out with your sister.”

“Coffee?” Alex peaks an eye out from under the comforter. 

“Black.”

“Bless you. If mom and dad adopting you led to this moment then I am eternally grateful.” Kara laughs and turns her back as her sister extracts herself from the bed and looks for clothes. 

“Yes, that is the reason they adopted me. To bring you coffee when you were hungover.”

They sit on the couch and Alex is on her second bacon McGriddle when she finally asks Kara.

“So, what was that with you and Lena last night?”

“It was nothing, just us still working through some stuff.” Alex raises an eyebrow at her sister. 

“I finally brought up the fact that she never apologized.”

“Good for you. What did she say?”

“She didn't realize she never had. Then she gave me a very sincere apology and told me to take my time to in deciding if I want to accept it, if ever. And she said she would continue to apologize if I need it.”

“And will you?”

“I think so. I mean she really means it, that much I can tell.”

“Then what happens?” 

“I don't know Alex. It's all complicated.” Kara snaps.

“Hey, easy. I'm just trying to make sure you are thinking this through. I don't want this to happen again. I know I've kind of played the bad guy here about her, but I did see how happy she made you. And I did like her at one point.”

Kara sits silently and clutches one of her sister's couch pillows in her lap. 

“I just… I mean it seems like she recovered pretty quickly after our break up. Like that's when she pulled her life together. Stopped the drugs and smoking. Maybe it was better for her that we were apart.”

“Kara, did you hear her last album?”

“No. I avoided it. I heard most of the songs while we were together anyway. She would sing them to me while she wrote.” Kara smiles at the memory, sometimes just watching Lena strum mindlessly on a guitar.

“There is no way those songs were the same as the ones she released.” Alex stands and walks over to her stereo to flip through her CD collection. She always said that she preferred CDs when she was home, despite all the ways to stream music. She even had a record player for some older albums she got when Jeremiah died. 

“What do you mean? The album was basically finished by the end of her tour.”

“Well, she changed it then. The album is called Expensive Mistakes.” Alex hits play.

 

_ Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me? _ __   
_ Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me? _ __   
_ Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me? _ __   
_ Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me? _ __   
_ Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me? _ __   
_ Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me? _ __   
_ Do the people whisper ‘bout you on the train like me? _ __   
_ Saying that "you shouldn't waste your pretty face" like me? _ __   
  


_ And all the people say _ __   
_ "You can't wake up, this is not a dream _ __   
_ You're part of a machine, you are not a human being _ __   
_ With your face all made up, living on a screen _ _   
_ __ Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline

 

Alex clicks to the next song before the first is finished. 

  
__   
_ I eat my dinner in my bathtub, then I go to sex clubs _ __   
_ Watchin' freaky people gettin' it on _ __   
_ It doesn't make me nervous if anything, I'm restless _ __   
_ Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all _ __   
_ I get home, I got the munchies, binge on all my Twinkies _ __   
_ Throw up in the tub then I go to sleep _ __   
_ And I drank up all my money, dazed and kinda lonely _ __   
__   
_ You're gone and I gotta stay high _ __   
_ All the time, to keep you off my mind _ __   
_ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh _ __   
_ High, all the time, to keep you off my mind _ __   
_ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh _ __   
_ Spend my days locked in a haze, tryna forget you, babe _ __   
_ I fall back down _ __   
_ Gotta stay high, all my life, to forget I'm missin' you _ _   
_ __ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

 

Click to the next song.

  
_ I was, I was, I was, I was _ __   
_ Gonna say something that would solve all our problems _ __   
_ But then I got drunk and I forgot what I was talking about _ __   
_ I forgot what I was talking about _ __   
__   
_ Don't you, don't you, don't you know _ __   
_ There's nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody _ __   
_ There's nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody but you _ __   
_ Than to be loved by everybody but you, but you _ __   
__   
_ If I can get my shit together _ __   
_ I'm gonna run away and never see any of you again _ __   
_ Never see any of you again _ __   
__   
_ I hope the roof flies off and we get blown out into space _ __   
_ I always make such expensive mistakes _ __   
_ I know it's just a number but you're the 8th wonder _ __   
_ I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color _ __   
_ (Whoa, whoa, whoa) _ __   
_ When they make a darker color _ __   
_ (Whoa, whoa) _ _   
_ __ I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color

 

Alex clicks it off. She sits down next to her sister who is just staring blankly at the stereo. 

“She wasn't okay after the breakup. From what you tell me, she scrapped months of work and wrote a whole new album trying to work through her feelings. And when I went to see her-”

“You went to see her?” Kara asks; this was new information. 

“I was sent to question her after her brother was arrested. To see if she would willingly return to the US but she refused and we had no jurisdiction; but when I went to see her, Kara, she didn't look good. Honestly, it looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. Also, I'm pretty she hadn't left her recording studio in just as long. Look. I'm not saying I support what she did. And I'm not saying I like her as a person too much right now. But she was obviously broken by what happened between the two of you. Sam even told me… never mind. Just it wasn't good. Sam didn't even want her around Ruby for a while. It took a lot for Lena to be okay. And the fact that she changed for herself, and not for you, means she is actually growing as a person and it has a better chance of sticking.”

Kara nods and wipes a tear escaping from her eyes. The songs resonated with her and how Lena must have been feeling afterward. Alex stands and cleans up their mess while her sister thinks. It did make her feel a little better knowing that Lena was just as big of a mess as she was. It also made her realize that they had so much more to talk about.

“Hey, can I borrow the CD?”

“Yeah, sure sis.” Alex sits back down next to her.

“What was it… What was it that Sam told you?”

Alex considers if she should tell her sister what Sam had shared with her last night. In the end, she decides to.

“Look, Sam doesn't think Lena remembers this, and she hasn’t told her either. So don’t mention it. Sam wants them to move past it and she knows Lena wouldn’t be able to.”

“Okay…”

“One day, Sam and Lena had a huge fight about how she was spending her time. I guess that night Lena got really intoxicated, Sam still isn’t sure with what. But Lena went to their house after dinner yelling and screaming, threatening Sam, threatening to hurt herself. She was broken. But she did it all in front of Ruby. Eventually, Sam was able to coax Lena into the car and drive her back to her hotel room. But Ruby was shaken. She saw someone she looked up to, someone she loved, talking about killing herself. Sam explained to Ruby what was going on the next day and Ruby understood, and Lena showed up the next day to work like nothing happened. That’s why Sam has kind of been hard on her, and she isn’t a big fan of yours. Soon after Lena sobered up. She moved in with them, and Sam never saw any more signs of it. She watched Lena closely too, but since it never came up again she never mentioned it.”

“And Lena has no idea?”

“Not as far as Sam could tell.” Kara lets out a long sigh.

“Okay, thanks for telling me.” After a moment Kara elbows her sister gently.

“That’s some pretty deep stuff for a one night stand.” Alex rolls her eyes at Kara’s implications.

“It’s nothing Kara. She has to leave soon and I have long hours at work hunting down Lillian Luthor and preparations for Lex’s trial.”

“I’m still not hearing that you don’t like her like that.”

Alex thinks through the double negative, mouthing the words and trying to figure out what her sister actually said. Before she can respond, there is a knock on the door. Alex gets up t answer it.

“Sam?”

“Ah, hi. Look, I seem to have left my bra here this morning, normally I would just say forget it but it’s actually my favorite and I was hoping-” Sam steps into the apartment and sees Kara sitting on the couch, she abruptly stops her train of thought.

“Kara! Hi umm… I was just…” 

Kara laughs and points down to where she spotted the sought after object earlier. Sam flushes red and stoops to pick it up. She turns to look at Alex, waiting for some kind of response. Alex just stands there, gaping like a fish.

“Thanks, I’ll see you guys later.” Sam rushes out of the room and Alex is still standing there holding the door, jaw hanging open in shock. Kara laughs as soon as her sister manages to shut it.

“How can you be such a badass, and actually score, and still be such a gay mess talking to women?”

Alex groans and falls back against the door, sliding down to slump on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

_ March 12, 2018 _

Kara punches the man in front of her, she feels his jaw give way before sweeping his leg so that he falls and hits his head on the ground. He loses conscious instantly. In a rush, she makes for the computer, attempting to plug in the drive so Winn can recover anything to lead to Lillian Luthor. She hoped to catch her before Lex’s trial but the window was closing fast with Lillian being like dust in the wind. Lights were flashing as the screen showed the growing percentage of deleted content. After flipping the drive twice it finally goes in. Winn chimes in her earpiece.

_ “I’m connected. But I don’t think I’m going to get much, most of the files are corrupted.”  _ Kara groans. It was too hard to find this base and get in for them to walk away with nothing.

_ “I got all I could. The police are on the way, someone called in the gunshots. Get out of there.” _

Kara grabs the flash drive and runs through the empty back hallways, stepping over a few unconscious men. She makes it to her bike and out of the warehouse compound as she hears sirens in the distance. She calls the detectives number and waits for her to pick up.

_ “So I take it the gunshots are Cadmus related?”  _ Maggie asks.

“Detective, no greeting? I thought we were friends.”

_ “Can’t be friends if I don’t know your actual name.” _

“Touche. There are Cadmus thugs in that warehouse and a weapons stache. But all the computer systems have been wiped. I’ll let you know if we recover anything.”

_ “Thanks Power Girl.” _

* * *

 

Kara weaves her way through the city before zipping into the underground garage just as the sun was beginning to rise and turning the bike off. She takes off her helmet and shakes out her hair, scratching her scalp in an effort to get rid of the helmet hair. She unzips the riding jacket and freezes when she feels eyes on her.

“Well, I’m glad I saw that,” Lena says from Winn’s spinning chair. Kara laughs and goes to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

“Hey Lee, what are you doing here?”

“Winn let me in your super secret side door.”

“Well I hoped Winn let you in, otherwise I really have to look at my security. But what are you doing here? No offense but the last time we had one-on-one time here it did not end so well.”

“I needed to talk to you.”

“Okay…” Kara leans against the center console and sets her water down. 

“Look, Kara, I’ve been thinking, and I am glad to have you in my life again. I am so glad we have been building something together again.”

“I hear a really big  _ but  _ coming.”

“ _ But  _ I am going back home next week.”

“Oh.” Kara walks towards her corner of the base to hang up her jacket on the back of her dining chair. Lena watches her walk away and gives her space before following a few moments later. She stands silently, unsure of what to do with her hands.

“Kara?” Lena watches her take a deep breath. She turns to face her with the biggest fake smile Lena has ever seen. 

“It’s fine Lena. I mean of course, you have to go. It’s fine.”

“I appreciate you trying to make this better, but it’s not fine. I know we have a lot to work through still but I also need to be with my family, and I have been itching to get back in the studio. I need to be in that supportive environment and I can’t be alone here in National City. But I don’t want whatever we have going to end.” Lena takes a step closer to Kara. Kara sits on her dining table chair and motions for Lena to join her. Lena sits next to her, shoulders slightly hunched. 

“Okay. We made it work before, before it didn’t. But now everything that was wrong is out in the open, and by that I mean my lying, we can get through this.”

“So what? We fly back and forth again? It seems a bit extreme for friendship. I mean it made sense when we were sleeping together and everything but now? People don’t fly half the world to see friends.”

“Look I don’t know about ‘people’ but I would. Especially now that the gym is doing so well I can afford to do it now.”

“Oh, Kara, I can take care of that, it’s really no big deal.”

“No Lena, I can’t let you. This time it will be all on me to get there because this time… this time is different.” Kara reaches out and puts a hand on Lena’s. Lena looks at her.

“Right. Different. But still a good different.”

“Good Different,” Kara confirms.

“So what do we do for now, while I'm still here?”

“Now, I have to actually go work in my gym. Care to join me?”

“What? Like, work out?”

“Yeah come on. It will be fun!”

Lena laughs at Kara’s enthusiasm but relents at the twinkle in her eye. Kara manages to find an older shirt that fits Lena’s larger chest and some leggings that managed to fit her  _ curvery _ figure. Kara tried (and semi-succeeded) not to stare.  

“Come on, we have to go in the front because I haven't been in yet today. Hop on.” Kara hands Lena a helmet and pulls on her own. Lena only hesitates a moment before climbing on behind Kara. With a push of a button, the motorcycle changes from red and blue to a very sleek black. Lena gasps. Kara zips out and circles a couple of blocks before coming in from a completely different direction. She pulls into a spot marked ‘Owner’ right out front. Kara offers Lena a hand to get off before dismounting herself. She takes the helmet from Lena.

“Careful on your feet, I know it was a long trip,” Kara says with a smirk. Lena laughs and pushes her shoulder playfully. Kara even holds the door for her as they enter. Even though it was six in the morning the place was still pretty full with people getting in pre-work workouts. 

“Hey, Taylor. This is a friend of mine. She’s working out with me today so check her in as my guest. And get her a water bottle and towel too. Lee, I’m just going to drop these in my office, meet me there.” Kara lifts the helmets to indicate what she means.

“Hi! Welcome to the Power House. Can I have your first name for the check in? We just like to keep of log of who all comes in.” Taylor asks in a very peppy customer service voice. She reaches under the counter for the towel and water bottle. The towel is blue and the water bottle is a clear red with the logo stamped on the side. Lena laughs at the blatancy of Kara making everything the colors of her alter-ego.

“Its Lena.” 

“All right Lena, you are all ready to go. Good luck if you are training with Coach K. She’s intense.”

“I figured as much. Thank you, Taylor.”

Lena meets Kara outside her office and they move to the stretching station. It is actually not weird. Workout music plays over the speakers and Kara guides her through different stretches and counts as Lena follows her lead. Kara is focused on teaching and it leaves little room for small talk. Then they are doing a jogging warm up in ‘The Box,’ going around the outside of the large room filled with mats and free weights and different gym equipment that Lena couldn’t even begin to name. Lena is drinking water when other people start to file in. She almost swallows it wrong in her rush to ask Kara what’s happening.

“Sorry, yeah, this is the Crossfit class. It’s my turn to teach. You can join or just watch if you want.”

“Isn’t Crossfit like really intense?” Lena asks.

“Sometimes. But it’s really as intense as you make it. There are scaled down versions of all the exercises. This is usually a mixed group so do what you are comfortable with.”

Sure enough, Lena really looked at the people stretching and talking, they were all different shapes and sizes and ages. She agrees to give it a shot. By the time the twenty-minute workout is over, Lena is sweating and sucking down air like her lungs were suddenly too small. Kara is chatting with some of her gym members as they get ready to leave again. Lena lays back on the floor when her bottle is empty and just stares past the fluorescent lights to the ceiling. Suddenly blonde hair is covering the light and Kara is smiling down at her with her hand out to pull Lena to her feet. Lena takes it and Kara effortlessly pulls her up.

“You are a sadist,” Lena says and Kara laughs.

“Oh come on. The work out is really only like fifteen minutes. That’s almost nothing.”

“Still… you are crazy. But also I feel good. Like I really accomplished something and it's only seven.” They start walking back to Kara’s office. Lena pulls up the app on her phone to call a ride. 

“Well good. You can come back anytime when you are in National City.”

“I should probably actually buy a membership then.”

“Are you joking? No way. I will not accept payment from you. After everything we have been through, no way. None of my friends pay and that includes you.”

“All right, all right.”

They linger outside Kara’s office door, neither sure how to continue, neither wanting to end it either. Kara starts telling Lena about her plans for the day. Before Lena knows it, another fifteen minutes has passed of them just standing in the gym talking. The interruption comes in the form of Lena’s phone, she glances and sees Sam’s caller ID.

“Sorry, it’s Sam,” Lena says, Kara gestures for her to take it. 

“Hey, Sam.”

_ “Hey! Where are you? We have to leave by ten for the airport. I thought you were going to take us?” _

“I’m coming. I just met up with Kara for a morning workout.”

_ “A workout? Or a  _ **_Workout?_ ** _ ” _

“A not fun, very intense and life draining work out. I’ll be home in half an hour. I just have to shower and I’ll be good to go.”

_ “Okay, see you soon then.” _

“Bye Sam.” Lena’s phone dings, saying her car is two minutes away, Lena turns to Kara. “I’ve got to get going.”

“Walk you to the door?” Kara asks. Lena nods and turns to leave, Kara close behind. Kara steps around Lena to push the door open ahead of her. Lena smiles at her and turns to say goodbye. And she’s right there. She’s so close. This is the best she has felt around Kara in awhile.   _ Friends. _ Lena shakes her head.

“Bye Kara. I’ll text you later. I’d like to do this again.”

“Really? Yeah, of course. Just let me know, I practically live here.” Kara even throws in a wink at the end. Lena tries to fight the swooping feeling in her gut at the familiarity. Instead she laughs.

“I will. Bye Kara.” 

Lena walks towards the car matching her phone and climbs in, looking back as the woman pulls away from the curb to see Kara still waving from the door. Lena blushes and smiles before relaxing back into her seat. 

* * *

 

“So, you went to see Kara this morning?” Sam asks from the passenger seat. Traffic is crawling on their way to the airport but the still had plenty of time. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Lena keeps her lips pressed together, not sure where Sam is going with this. Lena only arrived home for the end of breakfast and enough time for a quick shower and rush Ruby through the rest of her packing. It left little room for Sam to question her but now Ruby had her headphones on in the backseat so now was Sam’s chance.

“And?”

“And what?” 

“Oh, don’t make me pull it out like teeth.”

“And, I told her I was going home next week. But I think she took it well. She says she wants to visit me and that maybe I could come back to continue being friends.”

“So you will be paying for the flights again?” Sam asks, a little icily.

“Actually no, Kara says the gym is doing very well and she will pay for it herself. Actually, she refused when I offered.”

“Good. I am glad you are happy Lena. Kara does seem very nice, but as your best friend I feel like I need to make sure you don’t get hurt again.” Sam settles back in her seat, content to let the matter rest. Lena reaches over to take Sam’s hand.

“I know Sam. And I really appreciate it. But I am coming home next week to be with my family. That is you and Ruby.”

“And Kara is just a friend?”

“Kara is… I don’t know what Kara is. I know we both have our guard up and are hiding behind that word, but I look in her eyes, and I fall for her all over again. But then I remember all the heartache we have been through so I am back to putting her in that safe little friend's box.”

“From what I have seen, Kara will be completely happy in either box. But that is something for you guys to decide, together this time.” 

“Right, together.” Lena parks the car in the temporary parking lot and helps get the suitcases out of the trunk. Lena walks them as far as she can, but soon she has to say goodbye and head back to her hotel. But not until she receives a rib-crushing hug from Ruby and a comforting one from Sam. She squeezes tightly, in a way only friends know how to do. Lena knows its enough to carry her through another week in National City. 

When Lena gets back to her room,  it feels cold and empty. But it’s just one more week. She did that to give Kara a chance to adjust to the idea of her leaving. And honestly so Lena could be a little selfish and spend more time with her. This was going to be a long week.


	19. Chapter 19

_ “But we know nothing about who she is, she even wore a mask coming into the buildings.” The man cowers before her. _

_ “I do not care. Find this woman. Profits have decreased nearly thirty-five percent since Andromeda disappeared and I will not tolerate anymore lost profits.” Veronica’s voice like a whip cracking over her underlings.  _

_ A beat of silence before she arches a deadly brow and the three men in the room with her almost fall over each other trying to escape it. Veronica turns back to her computer monitors to try and find anything on this woman. If she knew who she was, then she would know how to blackmail her. Or capture. Whichever worked best. Then she sees it, a clue that could narrow her search greatly. In one of the security videos from after one of Andromeda's fights, she unzips her black bag and pulls out a blue towel with some sort of logo on it. Now Veronica will just have to figure out what that logo is. _

 

* * *

 

_ March 15th, 2018 _

 

The emptiness around her is deafening. The therapy session went great but now she is alone in her hotel room. Again. Lena threw back on the same leggings and sweats she had worn for the past two days because no one else would see her again. Lena tried to escape the loneliness by going out for dinner the first night after Sam and Ruby left. That was worse, sitting alone at a table covered in a white tablecloth and a candle. The waiter taking the extra set of silverware from the other side when he learned she was dining alone. She left before the appetizer arrived, leaving enough to cover the full meal and tip. 

Then Lena tried to fill the void with music and writing, it worked for a while. But it's been three days since her family went home and Lena is restless. She hasn’t felt this way in a long time. It’s a craving she thought she had put behind her, but instead of breaking her promise to herself and to Sam, she crawls in her bed to try to sleep. Normally when this feeling started she would go bug Ruby or open a bottle of wine with Sam, Instead, she stares at the ceiling as haunting memories circle through her mind a hole opens in her chest. Lena wrestles with body and mind as they beg her to fill it. Fill the loneliness or at least numb it a bit. Lena knows she can’t do this for three more nights. It’s too hard. She thinks of calling Sam but knows it’s too late with the time difference. Her next choice is Kara but she doesn't know if that will cross some invisible friendship line. And then Lena is spiraling through thoughts of Kara. So much of what they had was good. But it was Kara’s fault she felt this lonely. It wasn’t until kara tore off her armor with trust and love that she felt the need to connect with others. Then Kara left her standing alone in airport after airport as she lied to her face. A tear escapes the tight grasp Lena had on herself. She clicks the message thread with Kara. 

_ Kara, I can’t stay. I’m going to leave in the morning on the first flight I can. Can I meet you at the gym to say goodbye?   _ With a shuddering breath, Lena buries her face in her pillow to fight off the rest of the tears. It feels like hours but is probably just a few minutes before Lena’s phone buzzes in her clenched hand. 

_ What? No. I thought we had until Monday?  _

_ I just can’t Kara. Can I come in the morning?  _ Lena doesn't really know how to explain or wants to, but she doesn't want to just leave again. She wants to see Kara in person. 

_ No.  _ Lena’s heart sank.

_ I’ll be at your hotel in five minutes. _

Sadness turns to confusion, then panic. Lena glances around the mess that her hotel room had become over the last couple days of having the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign up. Quickly she moves around, stacking takeout containers on the counter and stuffing the smaller ones in the fridge to hide. She has papers everywhere, all half-finished songs or scribbled on with lyrics that Lena begins stacking as haphazardly as they were strewn across the room, but at least now they were in one place and not taking up every available surface. Lena throws the comforter of the bed flat to help cover up how unmade it is. All in all, it doesn't look too bad, until Lena looks in the mirror and sees her unbrushed hair and two-day old clothes. Her eyes are also slightly red but that could also do with the fact that it is almost midnight.  She hears a knock. Lena strips off her old sweatshirt and throws it under the bed before grabbing a cleaner one from the dresser to pull on. As she walks to the door, Lena pulls her hair into a messy bun. That would have to do. Another knock.

“Hey,” Lena says softly. Cringing internally at another memory of opening a hotel door this late.

“Hey, can we talk?” Kara asks. Lena motions for her to come in. Kara makes herself comfortable on the couch, dropping her helmet on the coffee table. Lena perches next to Kara but with plenty of space between them. Lena sits with her back stiff and as far away as the coach will let her. 

“Lena, talk to me. You can’t just shut me out after all of this. I thought we were fine earlier.”

“We were.” Lena nods, not making eye contact. 

“Okay. So what has changed?”

“Nothing has changed. Or everything. I don’t know.” 

“Lena, breath. Tell me what you are feeling right now.” Kara reaches over the and rests a hand on Lena’s. Lena jerks away and stands up, pushing her fingers through her hair. She paces away, and paces back, searching for the words to describe what she's feeling.

“I feel… alone.”

“Lena that's crazy. You are not alone. You have Sam and Ruby. You have me, and Winn and even Alex is warming to you. James is still iffy but Jess would do anything for you.”

“That’s not the point! You don’t get it.” Lena snaps.

“Then explain it to me.” 

“I know that Sam and Ruby love me. I know Jess is the closest thing I had to family since I started my career. But I am here, in a city that isn’t my home. With no one to call to support me to fight off this gaping hole that feels like it’s sucking my soul into a void. My fingers are itching for anything to fight it off. I _need_ to be in that safe space again. It’s only been a couple of months since I gave up the drugs and even though it was nothing too hard I still made a promise, to myself, to Sam, and to Ruby that I would not go back to who I was. I have to go. Maybe in a couple more months, I can come to see you again.” 

Kara stands and moves in front of Lena to stop her pacing. Softly, hesitantly, Kara reaches up to place her hands on Lena’s shoulders. Lena looks at her with watery eyes.

“Lee, you have me. I am here for you.” Kara says, trying to comfort her. Lena shrugs out fo Kara’s reach.

“You're the reason I feel this way! I know I fucked up. I know I should not have slept with Veronica, that's just beating a dead horse. But I may have broken up with you, but you left me long before that. You left me alone!”

“Lena… I… I… I didn’t.”

“You did! I was left alone in an airport, standing there with a sign with your name on it. I watched as the terminal emptied out. As families reunited and lovers shared kisses. I waited until it was clear you weren’t coming. I did that. Not once, not twice, but five fucking times. On top of that, I listened to your voicemail so much I had it memorized. You left because you sure as hell weren’t there. You tore down all the walls I built up to protect myself from that loneliness. They were so thick that I didn’t know it was there. I couldn’t feel it. But then you tore down those walls with a fucking wrecking ball and left me standing alone in an airport hoping that I would be good enough for you to show up this time. The last straw was when I did all that, my soul felt crushed, and I returned to my hotel to reporters standing outside of it. At first, I thought they caught wind that you were supposed to be there, so I was embarrassed because they would see that I was alone. No, that wasn’t why they were there. They were there because my  _ brother  _ had been arrested! My father was dead, my biological mother was dead, and my brother was arrested for the same thing that killed my father. I was alone in a whole new way. So I’m sorry I went out to feel less alone, even for just a moment. But you left me long before I left you!” Suddenly Lena can’t hold her tears back anymore. 

They burst forth and Lena sits on the couch because she doesn't have the strength to cry and stand anymore. She feels Kara sit slowly next to her but her eyes are covered with her hands. Tentatively, Kara touches her shoulder, when Lena doesn't pull away again, Kara pulls her to her chest, wrapping her in a hug and rubbing her back. Kara doesn't say anything, this was something Lena needed to let out.  Lena takes several deep breaths but doesn't pull away, this feels safe, and Kara does smell nice. 

“I am so sorry I made you feel that way, Lena. Why didn’t you bring this up in therapy? That’s why we are doing this, so we can  _ both  _ feel better. This has to be a two-way relationship.” Kara continues to hold Lena while she sniffles.

“I just felt like it wasn’t important I guess. I mean I really hurt you. And I was doing better. I was. But then Sam and Ruby left and all those feelings came crashing back.”

“Lena, what you feel is so important to me. I knew I had hurt you with not showing up but I didn't realize it was this bad. I am sorry for my ignorance and I am sorry that I ever made you feel that way. I know that I will have to crawl back from that and earn your trust that I can be there for you, but I want to do that. I don’t want you to feel that way again. We both have a long way to go. I am so sorry” Kara’s voice catches and Lena feels dampness in her hair where Kara rests her cheek against Lena’s head. Kara is crying too, Lena realizes.

“We both screwed up pretty bad huh?” Lena sniffles.

“Yeah, we did. But how about we try not to do that again?”

“I don’t plan to.”

“So you will talk to me next time if something is bothering you?” 

“Yes. It’s just hard still. The talking, I mean.”

“Well if we are ever going to move past this then I need you to get used to it. I want to know everything. Even the bad stuff.” 

“Even the bad.” Lena nods in agreement. Kara squeezes her once more nice and tight.

“So are you still going to leave in the morning?”

“I-I don’t know. Right now, I am just so tired. I haven't slept well these past couple of nights.”

“Okay, let’s get you to bed then.” Kara pulls Lena to her feet and Over to the bed, practically tucking her in. 

“Are you… could you…”

“The coach pulls out. And I am sure in a hotel this nice it is probably better than mine.” 

Lena relaxes back into her pillows and closes her eyes. She hears Kara moving around quietly but she is asleep before Kara turns the light off. 

* * *

 

 

_ March 16th, 2018 _

 

Before Lena knows it Kara is shaking her awake and dragging her out of bed to go to the gym for another early morning workout. Lena drags her feet with half-lidded eyes as Kara guides her to the elevator. She hardly realizes what she has agreed to until shes warming up with the other early morning gym attendees and is sucking down lungfuls of air. When the class is done she does feel much better than she did the night before. 

“So how do you feel?” Kara asks, handing her a bottle of water.

“Better. Thank you.”

“Endorphins are an amazing thing. I know they aren’t a ‘cure all’ but it definitely helps to get in a new space and move.”

“It did. I’m glad you made me do it.” Lena starts to follow Kara back towards her office. 

“I didn’t make you do anything.”

“I am physically incapable to make decisions before five a.m.” Kara just laughs and holds the office door open for her. 

“Well, I guess that’s just how I get you here in the morning. That is if you're staying for a couple more days.” Kara raises an eyebrow in question. Lena takes a deep breath and sits in the ‘guest’ chair.

“That sounds like a good idea. At least I’ll get out of the hotel room for an hour or two then.”

“You know you can leave the hotel room for more than that, like go for a walk, go see a movie, hang out with me.” Kara sits in her own office chair. Lena laughs.

“No thank you, imagine the rumors and tabloids. ‘Lena Luthor so single she goes to movies Alone.’ I’ll stick to hiding in my room with room service.”

“You could still hang out with Winn and I. And well Winn why he tries to take down everything Cadmus.”

“And by that, you mean my mother?” It’s phrased as a question but Kara knows it’s more of a statement. 

“Ah...yes?”

“All right.” Lena stands up, startling Kara.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I have nothing better to do. Lead the way.” Lena motions towards the secret entrance in Kara’s office. 

“Okay!” Kara stands with enthusiasm. She stands and picks up her phone receiver and dials a few numbers, listens, and dials a few more before hanging up.

“Just forwarding the calls. Let's go.”

Kara opens the entrance and Lena hears the office door lock behind her. Kara descends the stairs and Lena follows. The base is already lit up because Winn is working, or his computers are. Winn is sitting and eating a microwave breakfast burrito and scrolling through his phone.

“Hey Kar, got nothing new today. Still trying to decipher those corrupted files from the other day but they just aren't making any sense. I don’t think we will get anything from them.” When calls out without looking.

“Okay. Well, we are just coming to hang out then.”

“We?” Winn spun around.

“Oh, hey Lena.”

“Hey, Winn.” 

“Pull up a chair, maybe you might know something  about your mother that I don’t.”

“I doubt that but I’ll try.”

Lena spends an hour telling Winn everything she can remember from that time of her life, not that it's much. She either avoided her family or spent the time with it stealing drinks to not have to remember it. She told Winn about the places her father went on business trips and where her mother would go for work. Family vacations and trips her brother would take her on to get away from their parents. Winn logged everything she said into some sort of computer program to begin to cross-referencing different words and phrases with the information they already had. While they did that, Kara apparently decided that she needed to work out again. She had changed into a sports bra and running shorts. Her hands were tapped up and she was punching a bag. The thuds varied but had a definite rhythm as she worked through different combos. Lena tried very hard to focus on Winn but every now and again she would catch a glimpse of Kara and lose her train of thought. Sweat glistened over her body as she worked, muscles working in a distracting way. Then Winn pulls her back and she has to shift through foggy memories again.

When they are done the computer is doing all the hard work and Winn is scanning the city again for things Kara can help with. Lena wonders over to where Kara is stretching, finally done beating the bag, but no less distracting. Lena hands her one of the water bottles she took from the fridge. Kara takes it gratefully, drinking half of it in one go. 

“So is this all you do all day? Work out, fight crime, work out?”

“Sometimes we go do Karaoke or game night.” Kara shrugs. Lena laughs softly.

“And what life is that?”

“A life I chose. I enjoy it. I get to do what I love, teach what I love, and protect the city I love. The only regret I’ve had about this life is how I handled things with you. It's no different than what you do. Hole yourself up and write music, Maybe have dinner with Sam. Then go hide in your studio. What kind of life is that?” Kara says defensively.

“I don't know anymore,” Lena says softly. Kara softens to the uncertainty in Lena’s eyes. 

“You know what you need?” Kara asks. Lena raises an eyebrow at her.

“You need to learn how to throw a punch.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah! I find it really helps boost self-confidence. It helps give a sense of control and power. It’s very satisfying. Punching the bag helps me clear my thoughts and figure things out.” Kara excitedly walks to one of her storage racks, grabbing a pair of blue boxing gloves and returns to Lena. Lena sighs heavily and shrugs, holding her hands up for Kara to strap the gloves on. They are heavy and tug at Lena's shoulders as she lets her arms drop to her sides.

“All right. So start with a basic stance. Feet shoulder width apart. Now you're right handed so drop your right foot back, little farther, your right heel should follow a straight line to your left toe.” Lena concentrates on her footing as Kara instructs her. 

“Good. Now arms up. Left shoulder toward the back and keep the top of the gloves as high as your cheekbones. Don’t need the pretty face all black and blue.” Kara grins and winks at her while touching her elbows to get Lena to raise her arms just a bit. Lena flushes and feels a fluttering in her stomach. She may not be ready for a relationship yet but apparently, her body wasn’t getting the memo. 

“Make sure to inhale to prepare for your punch, As you throw, exhale fast through your mouth with a closed jaw, like a hiss. In a real match, you could risk breaking your jaw if your mouth is open and you take a hit to the chin. The sharp exhale is to engage your core and connect the punch to your body.” Lena nods at Karas instructions.

“Let’s start with a jab. It’s supposed to be quick and use the least amount of energy.” 

Kara stands behind the heavy swinging bag while instructing Lena. The first punch jars her arm, the bag barely even moving. She feels ridiculous. Then Kara grins at her and tells her to do it again. Lena does. Eventually, her brow is dripping sweat and then Kara shows her a cross, then a hook and an uppercut. After several repetitions of each Kara begins calling them out at random. After forty-five minutes, Lena’s arms feel leaden and she is drenched in sweat. She is saved from her torture by Winn shouting over about a nearby bank robbery turned hostage situation. Kara apologizes but Lena just brushes her off. Lena turns to put the gloves back where she saw Kara get them. 

“Bathroom’s over there. You can take some clothes if you want. Just hang out with Winn until I get back then we can go get some lunch.” Kara says. Lena hears a zipper and turns back to see Kara putting her mask in place and pulling her hood up, somehow already changed.

“How..?”

“Took some tricky tailoring to make it easy to put on. And a lot of practice, but I don’t have super speed so I had to get good. Though superpowers would make this a lot easier.”

“It would sure make me feel a lot better if you were bulletproof,” Lena says.

“Don’t worry, the uniform is as long as I don’t get hit point blank.” Kara grabs her helmet and pulls it on as well before striding to her bike. It purrs to life as she grips the handles.

“That doesn't make me feel any better!” Lena calls. She sees Kara’s eyes crinkle with a smile before she slides the visor down and speed out of the garage door. Lena takes a seat next to Winn.

“Wait, wasn’t her motorcycle upstairs?” Lena asks.

“She has two now, that one usually just stays down here, it doesn't have as many fun toys on it,” Winn explains. Lena nods and they lapse into silence as Lena worries her bottom lip.

“I’d like to say it gets easier, and it does a little, but I still worry about her,” Winn says suddenly.

“How do you deal with it?” 

“By helping her. Building things to keep her safer. She would do it alone if I didn’t help so at least if I am here then I can keep her as safe as possible.”

“How do you help when she’s out there?” Lena waves a hand in the direction Kara left.

“By being the eyes in the back of her head, or over her head, whichever she needs.” Winn starts plugging code into his computer and before she can ask what he means the many monitors are filled with different video feeds, the one front in the center looked to be what Kara was seeing. As she sped through traffic. She turns down an alley and gets off the bike. Kara shoots a grappling hook and is soon rising at a startling speed to the top of a building. The rest of the monitors are showing the inside of what Lena assumes is the bank. Hostages lay face down as armed masked men patrol. Two look to be angrily shouting at each other in the middle. Another monitor looked to be showing heat signatures overlaid with schematics of the bank. Winn hits a few more buttons and a red light comes one.

“Alright Powergirl, two roofs to the north is the bank. You can slip in through the clock tower. The men are concentrated on the first floor. The bank employees have been separated from the customers. They are in a back room with only one guard. All the customers are laying in the center of the bank. There are plenty of blind corners to take them out without raising an alarm but the challenge would be the two arguing in the center. The situation could begin to destabilize quickly.”

_ “Roger that.” _

Kara comes into view on a rooftop camera, scaling a steep roof to the clock tower of the bank, slipping through a window under it. It’s a weird experience, basically seeing through Kara’s eyes and also seeing everything around her. Lena just watches as Winn directs Kara’s movements.  Kara descends from the ceiling with her rappelling rope from the vaulted ceiling underneath the clock dome, setting down gently and making for the hallway with the lone man guarding the employees. He is far removed from the other men so it is easy enough. The man never even removed the safety of his gun so when he tried to shoot Kara upon entry nothing happened. He was simply disarmed and knocked out. Kara shushed the employees and instructed them to stay in that room for their own safety. 

She moved down the hallway, pausing in a doorway when Winn told her to, moving just out of sight of the opening to the main bank floor before pulling a surprised robber in to the dark hallway and hitting him with a dart, Winn explaining to Lena that it just incapacitates him, and letting the man slump to the floor. Kara then moves to the floor, moving behind the long, polished bank desk, wrapping in a U around the outside of the room. Two patrolled the outside, two the inside and two were shouting at each other in the center.

_ “I fucking told you we had to go. Sixty- five seconds from the time that button was pushed. You just had to be greedy. Now, what the fuck are we supposed to do?” _

The argument comes over Kara’s comms as she knocks out another masked man with a muffled thud.

_ “We negotiate with the police. We get a way out. That’s what we do.” _

Winn continues being Kara’s eyes and instructs her to take out the other man on the outside. Then Winn begins typing quickly, making some of the images zoom in and moving about. He begins focusing on the remaining four men.

“It looks like they all left their safety's on. I don’t think they intended to take lives for this. If you time it right you should be able to take them out with the night-night gun before they can get a shot off. Take out the far man, then the close, then the two in the center. They will take longer to react with their argument. When I say so, the far man will be at your ten, the close will be at your two and the other two at twelve. Ready?” 

Kara nodded, knowing Winn could see her through the cameras. Winn waits two passes to make sure of the timing. When he gives the word, Kara pops up and fires four shots in rapid fire. The final man barely even has time to turn towards her before he falls and the men and women on the floor scream in fright.

_ “It's okay, you're safe now. Stand up and slowly make your way out the front door.”  _ Kara says, voice distorted through the modulator. Lena sees Kara pulling people to their feet. She leads them out the front doors before police spring forward and fights the flood of people to get to her. Kara turns back inside, sprinting through the bank and opening the door to the employees, ushering them out. She then sprints back to her rope and attaches a device, Winn whispering that it has a small engine designed to rapidly carry Kara up. Shouts from below her as tactical police officers finally make it in the building and try to arrest her. It’s a shock to Lena, forgetting that Kara is technically operating outside the law. 

“All right, you are clear to the alley with your bike. See you in ten.” Winn hits a button and the red light on his board goes off, indicating the comms have been disconnected. Winn grins at Lena. Lena just stands.

“I need a shower,” Lena says abruptly and walks away to find clothes and a towel in Kara’s stuff, all of it basically the same as it used to be in her apartment. Winn frowns after her but decides not to follow, it was obviously not about him.

Lena lets the hot water wash over her, felling the stick sweat run from her skin and be replaced with body wash that smelled too much like Kara. The Vigilante. The Law Braking Vigilante. Kara could be arrested for her acts, no matter how good they were. She could be taken away and tried before a court of law just like her brother will be, just like her mother should be. Panic started welling up in her chest at the thought. Kara didn’t deserve that if she ever was caught. And that would extend to James and Winn as well. It would be a simple leap to them if anyone ever knew, it sure was for Lena. She began to understand Kara wanting to keep Lena from that. If Lena knew what Lex was doing she would be sitting in her own cell. Not that it excused the lies, but it made Lena soften towards the woman whose main instinct was to protect everyone she loved.  The panic receded a little as well. Lena hears a soft knock just above the sound of the water falling on her head.

“Hey Lee, I’m back. The hair dryer is in the top right drawer is you want it. Then we can go grab some lunch.” Kara calls through the door.

“Okay,” Lena calls back. She allows herself a few more minutes before shutting off the water. She does dry her hair before changing into one of Kara’s sweatshirt and leggings. Kara waits patiently for her to emerge. She has already changed and is leaning on the desk talking to Winn. She stops mid-sentence, trailing off as she takes in Lena. Winn spins to see Lena walking towards him and turns back to his computer, knowing that whatever conversation they were having was over. 

“Ready?” Lena asks. Kara shakes herself, fighting a blush. 

“Yeah, we just have to go back through the office. Looks suspicious if I  _ never  _ leave.”

“Isn’t it suspicious that we changed clothes.” 

“Maybe, but I’ve done it a lot. When they ask I just tell them I keep extra clothes in my office, which I do, because sometimes I do need to change after an intense workout.”

“Okay then. Where to?”

“Noonan’s?” Kara asks. Lena nods and follows Kara back through the gym.


	20. Chapter 20

_March 19th, 2018_

“I think I am getting pretty good at this.” Lena puffs out in between punches. She and Kara continued to work together and had moved on to Kara wearing these padded gloves for Lena to hit, occasionally swiping at Lena’s head for her to doge.

“Yeah, you think?”

“You don’t?” Lena raises an eyebrow before releasing a quick combo.

“Use your hips more. Yes, you are, you may even be able to take on Ruby now.” Kara jokes. Lena had told her how much Ruby had taken to her Karate classes and advanced quickly to her green belt. She was already bugging her mom about mixed martial arts when she hit high school.

“Ha, ha, ha. I could maybe even land a hit on you.” Lena jokes back. Or she tries, but there is a spark of determination in Kara’s eyes.

“You could not.” Kara swipes at Lena’s head, just a little faster then she had been but Lena still dodges it, sticking for Kara’s chest, only to be blocked by the blonde’s own glove.

“Bet I could.” Lena fires back.

“What are you willing to put on the line then?”

“Wait, are you serious?” Lena drops her gloves slightly and Kara just shrugs.

“Sure. You get a hit on me and you win. You don’t, then I win. If I win, then you have to… you have to write and produce a song using a… banjo.”

“A banjo? How am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know. You’re the one who’s going to lose the bet.” Kara smirks.

“One hit?”

“One hit,” Kara confirms.

“And if I win then you have to… visit the Luthor Children’s Hospital in your costume. Don’t worry about the police, I’ll make sure it doesn't get out until you’re gone.”

“Alright. Deal. Ready?” Kara asks.

“Ready.”

Kara strikes out at Lena’s head like a viper, Lena stumbling backward and almost losing her footing. She quickly sinks back into the boxer’s stance Kara had drilled into her over the past couple of days. They circle each other before Lena inches in to strike with a jab. Kara knocks it away with ease. Lena tries for a cross only to be blocked again. She tries everything Kara has been showing her and none of it was working. Kara was too fast. She wasn’t even countering, all Kara was doing was blocking each attempt Lena made. Kara knocks aside one last wild swing and Lena overextends herself, losing balance, and then finding herself laying on her back and staring up at the bright lights of Kara’s personal ring in the basement.

“Do you concede?” Kara asks, Lena can practically hear her smirk over her ragged breathing.

“Yes...fine...you win...stupid banjo.” Lena puffs out. Kara stands over Lena to help pull her to her feet.

“I’m not entirely sure you don’t have superspeed.” Lena mumbles.

“I wish. But no. Just years of training. It’s like gambling, everyone has a tell. The eyes, the direction of your feet or hips, when you take a breath. But it takes experience to be able to process that information fast and be able to react to it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Experience. Which I have none of with the banjo.”

“I’m confident you can figure it out. You, Lena, are very smart.”

Lena blushes and turns away to take off her boxing gloves. She hears Kara doing the same before grabbing them both water. Lena takes one when she joins Kara with Winn. They were speaking about any alerts that had come in overnight. Lena could tell Kara was getting frustrated at the lack of leads for Cadmus. Or her mother. She was trying to hide it but Lena could tell. Before it could too tense it was time to go. Lena’s rental was already out front and packed with all the stuff Jess had sent her since her kidnapping, or Sam brought with her, or Lena purchased. She had booked a six o’clock flight in hopes of being able to sleep on her way to London. Kara volunteered to drive her and then drop off the rental car at the company. It wasn’t necessary but Lena knew Kara just wanted to spend more time with her, and Lena couldn’t deny that she felt the same.

The ride to the airport consisted of little conversation. Kara was singing along to the radio and Lena was just enjoying her soft melodies. She wouldn’t tell Kara, but that stupid bet was already giving her ideas for a new song. Kara pulls up to the unloading section and puts the car in park. She gets out and Lena follows her lead. Quietly, they pull out Lena’s two suitcases and her carry-on. On the sidewalk, Lena turns to face Kara.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I’m glad you stayed. I had fun. I think Winn was more excited to find out about MIT.” Lena laughed at that, remembering Winn immediately slipping into scientific lingo that she barely understood.

“Except it's been years since I even thought about that and I think that disappointed him even more. It was like trying to remember a language you spoke as a child but hadn’t even heard since you were five. It made my head hurt. I’m glad he gave up trying to get through to me.” Kara laughed along with Lena. Winn couldn’t help himself and Lena tried to let him down gently that she definitely wasn’t as book smart as she used to be.

“I still think you made a friend for life,” Kara said.

“Yeah, I think I have,” Lena says softly, she looks toward the doors leading in.

“I should go. Security takes forever here.” Lena adds.

“Can we..?” Kara gestures with her arms, indicating she wants to hug.

Lena nods and steps towards her. Kara wraps her arms tightly around Lena’s shoulders and Lena hugs back just as tight. It feels so safe and familiar. It lasts longer than it should but it's so hard for Lena to pull away. When she does she picks up the handles to her suitcases and heads inside, Kara calling one last goodbye that Lena turns and smiles at before she's lost in the rush of people trying to get to their own destinations.

  


_March 20th, 2018_

Lena opened the door quietly as the sun rose behind her. She wasn’t sure if the two occupants were up yet but Ruby did have school to get ready for. Then she heard Sam’s morning playlist in the kitchen and smelled the breakfast sausage. Lena smiled, she was home. Such a foreign word for most of her life but that's what washes over her as the door swings shut behind her.

“Sam! Ruby! I’m home!” Lena kicks off her shoes and abandons her luggage at the door.

“Lena!” She hears Ruby call out before rushing to meet her in the entrance hall. Lena is almost bowled over in her excitement but enthusiastically accepts the hug. Sam joins them and takes her turn hugging Lena. They head into the kitchen, laughing and chatting. Lena tells Ruby about Kara teaching her to box and Ruby is beyond excited, already asking her mom for equipment to train at home together. Soon it was time for Ruby to head off to school and Lena helped Sam clean up the kitchen.

“How was it really? After we left.”

“Fine. Then not so fine. I almost came home after the second night. I told Kara I was going to leave and she came over. We had a good talk. Then the next morning she took me to her gym and we started working out. It helped a lot, I think.”

“Whoa, the next morning? Did you..?”

“Oh no. No, no, no. It was late and I didn’t really want to be alone. She slept on the pull-out couch. Then she woke me up at an ungodly hour and dragged me with her.”

“So what does it mean then? It seems you spent a lot of quality time together then.”

“I don’t know. But it feels like this major roadblock is gone. We were laughing together again. Like really laughing. We even made this stupid bet and… oh, wait, I have to buy a banjo and find someone to teach me it.”

“I’m sorry. Did you say banjo?”

“Yup. I lost. Now I have to write a song with a banjo.”

“You realize as your producer I cannot recommend you do that.” Sam raises an eyebrow at her as she sips her cooling coffee. Dishes were done but now Sam was watching Lena carefully.

“You’ll change your mind when you hear it. I hope. I just have to learn the banjo first.” Sam sighs as she sees the gears turning behind Lena’s eyes. She wasn’t going to be talked out of this.

“Okay. Well, I have to go to work. Go get some sleep. I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Lena, you haven't been in the studio for weeks. And you just got off an eleven-hour flight.”

“But… Okay fine, I’ll see you tonight.” Lena wanted to protest but her eyes were already stinging. She was restless on the plane and didn’t sleep at all. Now that she thought about it, being in her own bed again sounded so good she could cry. Sam pulled on her blazer and grabbed her keys.

“Sleep. I’ll look into, and I can’t believe I am saying this, buying you a banjo and hiring a teacher. Now I have other less important people to tell what to do, and they actually listen to me.” Sam puts an arm around Lena and squeezes her in to kiss her forehead.

“It’s good to have you home again,” Sam says softly.

“It’s good to be home.” Lena whispers back.

* * *

 

“Good news. I just finished my taxes, your taxes, and the gyms taxes, and I think we can afford to hire a crew to remodel the top two floors into apartments. And according to my projections, we can afford another location in two years time.” Winn says, not looking up from his tablet as he plops himself on the front desk of the gym. Kara was currently manning it since it was the middle of a weekday and hardly anyone was there.

“That’s great. That extra revenue will really help both of us.” Kara says as she swipes in the woman that just came in.

“Morning Anna, glad to see you today. Jeff is getting the equipment ready for your personal training.”

“Thanks, Coach K. See you later.”

“Is there enough in the budget to start getting estimates?”

“For sure. I say we could start construction by June given the slight uptick in memberships.”

“And did you pay yourself for the hours you put into my bookkeeping?” Kara asks.

“Ah… yes?” Winn says, clearly lying.

“Winn, come on. I know we are friends but at least pay yourself for doing the stuff for the business.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll take out a _very_ small accounting fee.”

“Good. Anything new in your database yet?” Kara asks.

“Lena’s information connected me to a few obscure keywords that I’m still trying to figure out how it connects to Cadmus and Lillian. The algorithm has flagged some stuff that I am not sure what it is, strings of numbers, names to companies that don’t actually exist, stuff like that.” Winn says quietly, though no one is near them right now.

“Okay, well it’s a step in the right direction. A baby step, but still a step.”

“Okay.” Kara nods. They sit in silence for a bit as Kara scrolls through her computer and Winn messes on his laptop.

“Oh… that might not be good.” Winn says.

“What?” Panic shoots through Kara. Winn silently hands her the tablet.

_Is Lena Luthor back with Kara Danvers?!_

Kara scans the article, it’s a gossip piece, that is for sure. But there are multiple pictures of Kara and Lena outside the gym from the different days they had gone. _“The pair were seen entering and leaving The Power House multiple times.”_ Kara scans further, there isn’t much besides the sparse facts about their break up that Lena had stated already about “distance and scheduling issues.” Kara sighs out in relief.

“Wow, okay. Well I guess this was bound to happen. I’m just going to…” Kara points to her office.

“Go, I got this. Go call Lena.”

Kara grins and quickly runs to her office. Winn plops in the rolling, letting out a cry as he almost tips backward but catches himself just in time. Kara sits behind her desk and dials Lena’s phone number. She almost thinks Lena won’t pick up but right before it switches to voice mail, Lena picks up.

_“Hey, Kara!”_ Lena says through some laughter, it makes Kara smile.

“Hey, Lee! You sound like your having fun.”

_“Sam and I were just making dinner and listening to music. Did you need something? I thought you were working today.”_

“Well, that does sound fun. Look, I don’t want to beat around the bush but do you happen to see gossip about yourself?”

_“I try to avoid it. Why? What happened? Sam give me your phone.”_ Kara hears a muffled question that she assumes is Sam.

“Well, it seems someone saw you coming and leaving the gym while you here. It’s not really anything but I figured I should let you know.” Kara tells her, then she hears laughter.

“Lee?”

_“I’m sorry. It’s just a horrible title. No flare or anything. All it does is quote one interview with some slightly blurry photos. No surprise it wasn’t even on my publicist radar yet. How did you find it?”_

“Winn. He gets notifications whenever anything about the gym or me is published online.”

_“Well thank you for calling me. I… I miss you.”_

“I miss you too Lee. I had fun this past week. How was your flight?”

_“Me too. It was fine. I slept most the day to catch back up on sleep. Now we are just waiting for Ruby to get home from her boxing lesson.”_

“I’m glad you got home safe. I just wanted to make sure you knew about that article. Enjoy your dinner with Sam and Ruby.”

_“Thanks, Kara. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”_

“Bye!”

Kara hangs up and takes a deep breath. Friends. They were friends. Her brain knew that but her body apparently didn’t. The flutters in her stomach at Lena’s laughter and the smile hurting her cheeks were a dead giveaway of her body’s betrayal. Kara sighed and went back out to sit at the front desk. She may trust Winn with the technology stuff but the people stuff is not something he is very good at.   


* * *

 

_March 27th, 2018_

 

Lena was tired but she was almost finished. She rubbed her eyes with her bandaged fingers. Learning to play the banjo was harder than the guitar, the strings dug into her fingers different and caused them to bleed, even with her guitar calluses. A headache was beginning to throb behind her eyes but she could almost taste the finished song and she refused to stop now, if only she could figure out the transition. She blinked, or she tried, her eyes were refusing to open. Her head jerked up at a knocking on her window. Through the haze of lack of sleep, it takes her a moment to realize what she is seeing. Hanging upside down, wearing red and blue, blonde tresses falling around her masked face, was Kara.

“Kara?” Lena asks, frozen on her bed. Kara grins and nods. Lena stands and crosses the room to open the window. Kara gracefully turns herself right-side up and sits casually on the window sill of the third floor. In London. Fully suited up. Kara props one foot up on the sill while the other plants itself inside the room.

“Hey!”

“Umm… hi. What the hell are you doing here?” Lena asks. Kara’s face falls slightly.

“I was in the neighborhood.” Kara shrugs, smiling immediately again to cover up her disappointment.

“Kara, don’t get me wrong, it’s great to see you. But this isn’t exactly an ‘in the neighborhood’ situation.”

“We used some of that information you gave Winn to track down some bank accounts here in London, as well as shipments. But Winn couldn’t access the stuff remotely so I had to get him direct access.”

“Direct access? How..?” Lena starts to ask but Kara shrugs.

“A little B and E never hurt anyone, especially shady people,” Kara says nonchalantly. Lena is shocked but laughs after a moment. Lena sits on her desk next to the window so she can face Kara.

“So are you closer to finding her?” Lena asks.

“We think so. She’s running out of funds so she isn’t as mobile, it’s just finding her. We can't even tell if she's here or in the states.” Kara says. Lena sighs.

“Okay.” Lena runs her hand through her hair, stopped by Kara snatching her hand and pulling it into the moonlight.

“Lee! What happened?”

“The stupid banjo.” Lena mumbles. Kara cackles, leaning so far back that Lena panics that she might fall out of the window, especially when she lets go of Lena’s hand.

“You really didn’t have to do that. It was just some stupid bet.”

“You know I had to. You would have kept up your side of the deal. I’m keeping mine. Plus, I may have gotten a good idea for a song.”

“Really! Can I hear it?”

“No, it’s not done yet.”

“But you used to… Never mind. Okay, but I want to hear it when it’s done.” Kara tries to hide her disappointment with a smile. Lena leans forward and grabs Kara’s hand again.

“I know I used to play my songs for you. But, Kara, my songs, they are like a little piece of my heart until I put them on an album. A page of my diary almost. And I’m just not ready yet to give something like that to you.”

“Yet?” Lena can see Kara raise an eyebrow behind her mask.

“Yet.” Lena nods, she weaves her fingers between Kara’s. They let their hands dangle between them as the silence of the night settles over them.

“How long are you here?” Lena asks quietly.

“My flight back is at eleven. Quick in and out.”

“Isn’t that dangerous, what if someone puts two and two together. You know, someone flying in and out in twenty-four hours and then finding out they were hacked.”

“Well first, I’d be impressed if they figured out Winn hacked them. And secondly, Winn may have forged a passport as well. Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Laurel Grand.” Kara teases. Lena laughs.

“I’d hate to think what would happen if Winn used his brain for evil.” Kara laughs this time before silence falls over them again.

“I’ve missed you,” Kara whispers.

“I’ve missed you too. It would be nice if I could see your whole face though.” Lena teases.

“Oh sorry.” Kara pulls off her mask and sticks it in her pocket.

“I wasn’t actually planning on seeing anyone, but I couldn’t come all the way to London and not see you.”

“It’s late-”

“Right, yes, I’ll just go and-” Kara moves to climb out the window.

“Kara, It’s late. Why don’t you sleep here for a few hours? Where else were you going to sleep?”

“Ahh... one of those pay by the hour hotels near the airport?” Lena blanches at the suggestion.

“Come inside. You will get more sleep here.” Lena pulls Kara off the sill. Kara enters willingly.

Lena stacks her music sheets and notebooks and moves them off the bed. Kara unzips her jacket, leaving her in a tank top, and unbuckles her utility belt. She hangs them both on Lena’s desk chair. She sits in the chair to start unlacing her boots.

“Thank you, Lee. Just toss me an extra blanket and pillow and I’ll be good. It’s only a couple of hours.” Lena rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at Kara.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We can share the bed.”

“Lee-”

“You sleep on top of the sheet.” Lena raises her eyebrow at Kara.

“Y-yes. Of course. Makes sense. Yup. Okay.” Kara sputters, picking up the fallen pillow. Lena slides under the sheets and Kara climbs in next to her, pulling the comforter up over both of them. Kara is careful to stay as far from Lena as she can. She feels Lena shift to turn off the bedside lamp and Kara sets her phone on the nightstand after setting an alarm.

“Breath Kara. We have shared a bed before. You can’t do anything in your sleep that I don’t know about already.” Lena says. Kara looks over at her, Lena’s back is turned and she is as far away from Kara as the bed allows.

“I know. It’s just… it’s all different now.”

“I know. But sleep. I’m sure you are exhausted.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Lee.” Kara rolls over and feels her eyelids fall shut.

Kara wakes to the soft buzzing of her alarm along with an instrumental song. Kara tries to roll over to turn it off but finds both her arms trapped. One is under a dark mass of hair, the other hand gripped in Lena’s fingers. Lena is pressed tight against her front, the two gravitating towards each other in their sleep. Kara tries again to roll away, only to have Lena tighten her grip and mumble.

“Five more minutes.” Kara hears.

“Lee, I have to go,” she whispers.

“Ugh, fine.” Lena sighs out. She turns and faces Kara. She takes a sharp breath at the familiar sight of blue eyes in the early morning light.

“Be safe. It worries me, you doing all these illegal things.”

“I will. Honestly, when this is all over. When your mother is caught, I may be done with all this.” Kara extracts herself from the bed and the warmth of Lena to put back on her shoes and equipment.

“Really? But you love it.” Lena sits up, rubbing at her eyes to clear the sleep from them.

“I do. But, it takes me away from so much. And we are going to be expanding the gym soon. The whole reason I started this was because of Cadmus, and when that is gone, then what?” Kara zips up the jacket and pulls the hood up.

“Your gym must be doing well if you can expand so soon.”

“Well, it helps that memberships are up. Seems some people think they have a chance at seeing a certain celebrity there now.” Kara winks at Lena before fixing her mask in place. Lena just rolls her eyes.

“Boy, they will soon find out that isn’t true.”

“But will they? I mean, are you not planning on coming back?” Kara asks. Lena thinks about it a moment.

“I may make an appearance again.”

“Good.” Kara grins, now redressed as Power Girl.

“Are you wearing that to the airport?” Lena gestures to Kara’s outfit.

“No, I have some clothes stashed near the airport. I just have to get there.”

“Okay. Be safe. Please.”

“I will.”

Kara pulls Lena into a tight hug and Lena hugs back just as tight. Then Kara is out the window, rising out of sight to the rooftop. Lena hears a faint few thuds and then she is gone. The sun was just beginning to peak over the rooftops across the street. It sparked an idea that Lena wrote down before she forgot, but it definitely did not solve her current song problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Sorry. And also sorry if I don't post for a while. I am a cake decorator for Costco and it's about to be our busy season which means I'll be working a ton of overtime and may not even go home sometimes. I'll try though, I promise.


	21. Chapter 21

_ April 5th, 2018 _

 

“All right everyone! That’s it. Make sure to drink water and walk around a bit because that was an intense forty-five minutes. Remember, next week is Spin with a Friend and your friend gets in for free. Please pre-register, it fills up fast.” Kara calls after her escaping class. She smiles at their exhausted faces, knowing that despite the complaints, that almost all of them would be back for the next class. She hops off her own bike and begins toweling off the sweat from her arms, neck, and stomach. 

“Hey, Coach K!” Kara jumps at the bright voice of the woman standing a little too close.

“Hey, Amanda. What can I do for you?” Kara asks her. She was a regular at her gym since the beginning.

“Well, I’ve been coming here for a while and I…” Amanda trails off, biting her lip and glancing away.

“What is it, Amanda? Is something wrong?”

“No! No. I was just wondering if maybe you would like to… Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Oh, umm… well…” Kara was caught completely off guard. 

“Forget it. It’s stupid. I should go.” Amanda hikes her bag higher on her shoulder, face beet red. Kara catches her wrist to keep her from running away.

“I’m sorry Amanda. I am so flattered. Really. I am just not in a good place right now.” Kara tries to let her down gently.

“Right. I saw the tabloids, I just didn’t realize they were true.”

“They aren’t,” Kara says tersely, but she sees the hurt in Amanda’s face.

“I’m sorry. As you can see, it’s very complicated, and it wouldn’t be fair to you at all.”

“I get it, Kara. It’s fine. Just thought I’d shoot my shot. Seems I missed.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kara says.

“Please, there is nothing to apologize for.”

“Still, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll see you around Kara.” Amanda touches Kara’s shoulder before leaving the room. Kara exhales. Amanda was a sweet woman, but, if Kara was honest, she felt her and Lena were becoming something and as long as there was that hope, no one could change Kara’s heart. Kara grabs her gym bag and heads to let her employees at the front that she should be in her office. Then she heads down to see if Winn has anything new.

“Nothing. Nada. Zippo.” Winn says in lieu of a greeting. Kara sighs and sits next to him.

“Where could she be?”

“An Alternate Universe?” 

“I think that would be easier to find,” Kara says, rubbing at her temples. Kara’s phone begins to ring.

“It’s Lena,” Kara tells Winn, heading over to her living space to answer it from the comfort of her couch.

“Hey, Lee.”

_ “Hey, Kara. Just taking a break from recording. I was wondering if you had any news?” _

“Ugh no. Nothing new. Hows that banjo going?” Kara can practically hear the eye roll.

_ “Wonderfully. It turned out better than I thought. Sam is still skeptical. But don’t change the subject. You really have nothing?” _

“We just can’t find her. It’s like she has disappeared. Wherever she is, it doesn't exist.”

_ “I’m sorry Kar, I wish I could help. Besides the kidnapping, I haven't spoken to my mother since before Lex… Wait. Doesn't Exist. I have an idea.” _

“What is it, Lee?” 

_ “Luthor Mansion.” _

“I’m sorry. Did you say mansion?”

_ “Yes. My father’s family were upper class in Scotland. Then my great-grandfather came over to the New World, giving up his inheritance. He barely scraped by, dying and leaving my grandfather an orphan. He spent his life being a petty thief. Rumor is he got in with the wrong crowd and committed murder before he and my grandmother died in a fire. Lionel basically built himself an empire from those ashes and the insurance claim. When Lionel had the money, he bought out what was left of the Luthor family in Scotland, then, just because he could, he had the family mansion shipped over, brick by brick, and meticulously reconstructed here. Well, right outside of Smallville.”  _ Lena pauses as Kara absorbs these new facts about Lena’s family. 

“Okay. So what are you getting at?”

_ “That mansion, is on a huge property, most of it undeveloped forests. All off the public record. Also, my father installed cloaking devices around the actual mansion so it is obscured to satellites. Basically, it doesn't exist.”  _

“Wait, so, your family has a secret mansion and this is the first I’m hearing of it?”

_ “Well, I haven't been since I was a child, and it went to Lex after Lionel died. It should go to me after his trial. But until then, well I haven't thought about it since I was ten. Once the Smallville Luthor Factor was closed, Lionel didn’t want to go back.”  _

“Thank you, Lee. We will check it out. Are you coming back for the trial?” Kara hears Lena sigh.

_ “I don’t know. I’ve been asked to testify. It's just hard, and I feel...confused.”  _

“I’m sorry I can’t be there to help you through this. But he is still your brother, it is okay to be sad. Talk with Sam to work through it. Even if you don’t go to the trial, maybe you would still be willing to come to this side of the pond?” Kara asks hopefully.

_ “If I’m not going to the trial then I want to be as far from that courtroom as possible. I’ll let you know though.” _

“Okay. I’ll call you if Winn finds anything on the Luthor Mansion.”

_ “Please do. I want my mother caught just as much as you do. I’ll text the coordinates. Bye, Kara.” _

“Goodbye Lee.”

Kara walks back over to sit with Winn, her phone dings with coordinates from Lena. She fills Winn in on what Lena told her and he plugs the coordinates into his system. It takes a moment for the maps to load. Kara waits in tense silence. This is the closest they had come. Disappoint sweeps through her as an image of treetops fill the screen. 

“Well, You did say there was cloaking. Give me a few minutes.” Winn’s fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed lines of code. A lot of things happened that Kara didn’t really understand. But then, suddenly, it was like layers being stripped away and there was a sprawling roof nestled between the pines. 

“There it is!” Kara exclaims. Winn flinches away from the sudden outburst.

“I’m going to work on getting live imagining. But that’s going to take longer. Maybe go set some arrangements because if you want to get there by tomorrow you should leave as soon as possible. I don’t think you should fly because you’ll need all your equipment. Smallville is pretty far away.”

“Your right. I’ll be back soon.”

After an hour, Kara has contacted her manager and assistant manager to cover her shifts for a small bonus. Making excuses to her employees about going to Metropolis to hunt for possible expansion location for the gym. Which technically was true because Winn was already in contact with a realtor there. Then Kara went out the front door to grab her bike before getting food for her and Winn and returning to their secret entrance. She plopped the breakfast burritos in front of him as his eyes stare intently at the screen. Kara looks at what he is staring at, confused at the red moving dots overlaying the image of the house. 

“Okay, so I may have  _ acquired  _ access to a couple of different satellites. This is thermal imaging, each red blob here is a person. It looks like there are at least fifteen men patrolling. This one here, that one hasn’t left that area so I think that may be Lillian. It’s hard to tell without any schematics of the building. You will be going in practically blind.”

“I still have to go. If there is a chance that Lillian is in that house, I need to put an end to it.”

“Okay. I do have a new toy for you. In your mask, I installed new lenses, they can switch to thermal to help you see through walls. That should give you an advantage in unknown territory.”

“Thanks, Winn! Okay, I’m going to finish my food and go.”

“Shouldn’t you bring Alex in on this?”

“Not yet. If I tell her now she will pull the federal card and forbid me to go, then they will cause a standoff and I just know that Lillian will slip away again. I’ll call her on the way so I can have a head start.”

“Okay. I’ve programmed the fastest route into your motorcycles computer.”

“Where would I be without you Winn?” Kara stands and squeezes his shoulder as she scarfs down the rest of her burrito. She heads to change out of her work out clothes and pack her suit into the bike.

“Probably dead.” Winn mumbles, but Kara doesn’t hear it.

* * *

 

 

_ April 6th, 2018 _

 

_ “And why the hell didn’t you call me before you left?”  _ Alex yells into the phone

“Because you would have told me to stand down,” Kara replied calmly, zipping up her jacket, black instead of her normal red and blue, and fixing her mask into place. She was still in the cover of the woods surrounding the house, driving up as close as she could without risking being heard. She would go the rest of the way on foot. 

_ “You’re damn right. Do not go in there. I am taking a helicopter to our metropolis branch and I’ll be there in three hours. Their assault team is already assembling to move as soon as I get there.”  _ Kara could hear helicopter blades start to kick up in the background. Alex was moving fast. 

“Sorry, sis. I’m already here. I can’t risk her escaping again. I already tried it your way and she escaped. Now I’m trying my way.”

_ “Ugh, Kara! Do not-” _

“Sorry!Can’tHearYouOverTheSoundOfTheHelicoptor.Bye!” Kara rushes out and hangs up, cutting her sister off. She will pay for that later.

Kara set off in the direction of the mansion and called Lena.

“We think we have her. I’m headed to the mansion now. Satellite imaging shows sixteen people inside.”

_ “What? Seriously?” _

“Yeah. Just wanted to let you know before I go in.”

_ “Please tell me you aren't going in alone to take on sixteen people.” _

“Alex is on here way,” Kara says in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

_ “And are you waiting on her?” _

“No…” 

_ “Kara…” _

“I’m sorry. I can’t risk it. I can’t let her get away again. What if…” Kara trails off.

_ “She kidnaps me again?” _

“I can’t risk it. I need to end this. Today.” 

_ “You aren't going to…”  _  Lena says slowly.

“Oh, no! That’s why I called Alex. The authorities can take care of the justice. I just want to make sure she can’t escape again.”

_ “Please, be safe.” _

“I will.”

_ “Good.” _ A moment of silence and then the line disconnects. Kara takes a deep breath before dialing Winn.

_ “Overwatch at your command PG.”  _ Kara rolls her eyes.

“I’m half a mile out. Anything new?”

_ “No, it’s all the same. Patrols look like they are pretty well spaced out, three circling the outside the rest are inside. From what I’ve timed out, they will change shifts in an hour.” _

“Copy that.”

 

Kara reaches the tree line and watches from the shadows in the fading light of day. The patrols were regularly spaced which would give Kara an opening to take them out. She slips from the tree line and into the shrubbery surrounding the imposing building, behind one man and before the next rounds the corner. She lets the first man go. When the second man is close enough, Kara lunges out, covering his mouth and injecting him with Winn’s Night-Night Serum. The Man collapses on Kara and she drops him in the bushes. She does the same thing twice more, knocking each man unconscious as they made their rounds. Then she slips into the window and into a vacant room on the first floor. 

She turns on the thermal imaging and begins assessing what to do next. She is in a room stacked with boxes, it all looks like its stuff that has been stored away for several years. From what she could tell, there were five men on this floor, five on the second, and six faint signatures on the third floor. She turns it off, the different colors throwing her off. Everything is dark and quiet, except for the muffled sound of boots passing outside the door. Kara listens intently. She hears the man turn at the end of the hall and start back towards the door. Quickly, Kara gets to the door and cracks it open, the moment she sees the man’s back, she springs out and injects him. He goes limp immediately and Kara drags him into the storage room. She shuts the door behind herself and enters the elegant hallway. An expensive lush carpet runs across the deep mahogany floors. Art lines the walls, painting and vases and tapestries. All of it was cast in shadows and made uncertain shapes in the dark. 

Just before she rounds the next corner, Kara hears the next man and ducks behind a pedestal and knocks the man out from behind again using another syringe. She lays him in the shadow against the wall and continues on. Trying to take out each man as she goes without raising an alarm. Soon the first floor is clear and she finds stairs tucked away in a corner, old servants stairs she assumes, to do the same on the second floor. Dust seems to cover most surfaces that are not covered in white sheets. The mansion had not been lived in a long time. Kara gets to the next floor using the servant stairs again. The third floor poses more of a problem. Kara can see lights are on and when she cracks the door, the rest of the doors in the hallway are open. It is most definitely being used as the main living space. Kara hears two deep voices talking and quickly shuts the door again without making a noise. 

Kara turns back on the thermal imaging. One man is lying prone in what Karra assumes is a bedroom. Two guard the door right outside the servant's door and two are patrolling the long hall. Kara definitely not in a good position to take each of them out. The last heat signature is sitting bent over a desk behind the guarded door.  _ Lillian.  _ Kara is trying to think, going over her mental map of what she has seen so far to find a way without a major fight that would allow Lillian to slip away again. Winn beeps in on her comm.

_ “DEO is five minutes out. What should I tell Alex?”  _ Kara chews her bottom lip, thinking.

“Have them come in the front. That should pull the guards off the door and I can grab Lillian before she has a chance to go anywhere.”

_ “Copy that.” _

So Kara waits. It feels like an hour but she knows it really is minutes. Suddenly, a crash echos through the building. Shouting and indistinct chatter reaches Kara’s ears. Through the thermal, she sees one of the men reach for an ear. 

_ “Alpha team, come in. Alpha! Beta team! Shit. You go hold them off. I’ll get Ms. Luthor out of here.”  _ Kara hears. The second man nods and raises his gun, moving with towards the commotion with the others. Kara sees her opening. She turns off the thermal and opens the door. 

The man had turned to open the office door. He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. His hand flies up to his trigger but Kara is faster. She kicks his hand away and hears the small snapping of fingers breaking. He cries out but grabs a knife from his tactical vest with his good hand, swinging it at Kara. Kara doges to the side, grabbing the extended and twisting it until the shoulder dislocates. Then she drugs him and allows him to slump to the floor. Gunshots ring out behind her and Kara fights off the worry for her sister as she opens the door to the office. She sees a frantic Lillian packing papers into a suitcase. 

“Henshaw, we have to go now. Radio the helicopter.”

“Your sorry excuse for a bodyguard is unconscious,” Kara says, leaning against the door frame. Lillian’s head jerks up and every muscle tenses.

“How did you get in here?” She asks cooly, slowly continuing to put the papers away.

“A window.” Kara shrugs.

“And how did you find me?”

“Your daughter. She wants you behind bars as much as I do.”

“She has always been a disappointment.”

Kara laughs then. She laughs at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Lena is the only Luthor not in jail or dead.”

“I’m not in jail,” Lillian states, still rummaging about her desk. Kara hears the tactical team coming down the hallway.

“You will be soon. Those gunshots are a government assault team on their way here to arrest you.”

“I don’t think so.” Lillian pulls a gun and shoots before Kara can react. The impact hits her shoulder and nearly knocks Kara off her feet. Kara pulls her Night-Night gun and fires.

“Shit, that’s going to hurt later.” Kara rubs her shoulder to make sure her jacket is still in one piece. Kara silently thanks Winn for his genius, both for the suit and the sleep serum. She slumps back against the door frame.  

“Kara!” Alex yells as she sees Kara hunched over. Boots pound down the corridor and suddenly her sister’s face appears before her. She was in full tactical gear, gloved hands cupped her face turning her from side to side, then checking down her arms and looking for bullet holes. Kara silently points to the wood frame where the bullet ricocheted and embedded itself. 

“Don’t worry. Nothing broken. No bleeding.” Kara manages.

“Is she…?” Alex nods towards where one of her men is inspecting Lillian.

“Asleep. Wi- Overwatch’s Night-Night gun. There are three men outside, and five on each the first two floors also.” Kara says, aware of the DEO agents milling about as they wait for Alex to take command.

“And you are sure you are fine? Just the bruised shoulder?”

“Yes. I am fine.”

“Good,” Alex says. Then she punches Kara, hard, in her bad shoulder.

“Fuck! What was that for?” Kara grabs her shoulder.

“For not waiting. You make me so mad sometimes. And worried. And mad. Now go. Get out of here before you completely ruin my crime scene. I’ll see you back in National City.”

“And you will personally put  _ her  _ behind bars?” Kara asks.

“Yes. This is finally over.” Alex says. Kara sighs out in relief and stands up, wincing in pain. She pats her sister on the shoulder and walks away. 

“Overwatch?”

_ “Yeah, PG?” _

“Call Lena for me and patch her through. I can’t reach my phone in the hidden pocket right now.”

_ “Of course. Give me a moment.” _ Kara hears a beep and the dial tone.

_ “Kara?”  _ Lena asks.

“It’s over. The DEO is taking your mother into custody.”

_ “It’s really over?” _

“Yes, Lee. Alex is not leaving her side. She won’t be getting away this time.” Silence from the other end. Then Kara is sure she hears a muffled sob.

“Lee?” she says softly.

_ “I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t realize h-how relieved I-I would f-feel about t-this. It’s l-like a weight has b-been l-lifted off my chest.”  _ Lena stutters out between sobs. Kara hears a couple of deep breaths.

_ “Thank you,”  _ Lena says softly.

“You're Welcome. She needed to be stopped. Now, call Sam. I don’t want you alone right now.”

_ “Y-yes. You’re right. I’m calling her now. Thank you again, Kara.” _

“Goodbye Lee, I’ll see you soon.” Kara hears the beep of Lena hanging up as she sneaks out the back door. The front of the house being flooded with DEO agents. 

“Overwatch?”

_ “Back yard is clear. Do you want to come straight back or would you like me to get you a hotel room?”  _

“I’m just coming back. I’m tired but I want to sleep in my own bed.”

_ “Copy that.” _

* * *

 

 

_ April 7th, 2018 _

 

Kara rummaged in her freezer for anything cold to put on her shoulder. It was an ugly black and purple blotch. She settles on the bag of frozen vegetables wrapped in a towel. Kara slumps on her couch, wincing slightly at chill before sighing in relief. She props her feet up on the coffee table and turns on the news. The story had broke about Lillian’s arrest and now was plastered on almost every outlet; newspapers, television, internet sites, magazines. Kara watched different news anchors argue about everything involved in it, from Cadmus to crime rates to Powergirls involvement. Some debated whether or not the arrest was even legal. Kara scoffed at that. 

A quick knock on the door precedes an exhausted-looking Alex. She throws her keys on the counter and her jacket on a stool before flopping down next to Kara. Alex pinches the bridge of her nose and squeezes her eyes. Kara just watches her sister, waiting for her to say whatever is on her mind.

“I am still mad at you,” Alex says without looking at Kara.

“I know. But I am not sorry.”

“You could have been killed.”

“Please. That was the easiest infiltration I have had with Cadmus. Lillian relied too much on the houses invisibility to up the security. Although I am pretty sure she was nearly out of money.”

“You’re right. She wasn’t able to destroy her files. From what we gathered, she was lying low until she gathered more investors. We are still decrypting some emails of potential co-conspirators. Also, Lillian had a database with her network but that may take a few days also. Seems you surprised her.”

“Yeah,” Kara says quietly. They both watch the news for a bit.

“I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop,” Kara says softly.

“I know, me too. But Lillian is on a constant rotating guard of the most classified agents. Each will be debriefed after every shift with at least three days in between. She won’t be able to buy or blackmail anyone. She is in isolation with zero human contact at a DEO black site. We have torn that mansion apart and seized everything. It’s over.”

“I hope so,” Kara says. Alex pats her knee.

“How’s the shoulder?” Alex asks. Kara removes her makeshift ice pack to show the unsightly blemish. Her sister winces in sympathy.

“Yeah, it may not be so bad if someone hadn’t punched me right after being shot.” Kara elbows Alex in jest.

“Well someone wouldn’t have been shot if they waited for back up.” Alex shoots back with a raised eyebrow.

“Touche. I’m still not sorry.”

“I don’t expect you to be. But what will you do now? Now that Cadmus is being dismantled and Lex and Lillian will hopefully rot in jail until their last breath.”

“I don’t know. Power Girl, she was everything. She made me feel complete in a way that I haven't since Jeremiah’s death. But now, this gym Winn and I have built, its something. It’s going to be something. I feel like maybe I should dedicate my time to that. Vigilantism is not something I can grow old in. One day, someone could get lucky. No matter how many precautions I take. I saw that when Lillian nearly killed me all those months ago, but I couldn’t walk away from it then.”

“As your big sister and your best friend, I support you in any decision. But also, I worry about you every day. It would make me feel so much better if you didn’t put your life at risk every day.”

“Says the federal agent.” Kara shoots back.

“Hey, mine is not every day. And actually, my director, J’onn, he wants to start training me to take the position of Director. Which means it will be less field work.” Alex says. Kara squeals and hugs her sister. 

“That is amazing! But don’t you love being in the field?”

“I do. But, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I need to make new steps in my life. Being director will help regulate my hours, no long steak outs, or cross country jaunts. I have done a job I love for a long time, but I think I want something more now.” Alex squeezes her sister's hand.

“What is that?”

“Love, a wife, maybe even a family. I mean the whole reason Maggie and I broke up was our different view on kids. I want that. I want to raise a little girl and take her to karate class at your gym. I want to teach her to drive and how to break out of handcuffs. But I can’t do that if I’m staring down the barrel of a gun every other day.” 

“I want that for you too. Guess I need to work on adding some children’s classes. Oooh, or how about ‘Kara’s Kids Corner!’” Kara stands, excitedly emphasizing the title with her hands. Alex laughs and pulls her sister back down to the couch with her.

“Okay, goober. Sit down. That would be wonderful. But that is a long way down the line. I also want to find love.”

“What about Sam? I mean I know you guys saw each other a couple of times. And you seemed very happy, as happy as you were with Maggie, I think.” Kara asks.

“We did have fun. But the distance isn’t exactly feasible.”

“Fine, but I know you’ll find love. Oh, what about Vasquez?”

“What? No! First, she has a girlfriend. Secondly, she is technically my subordinate and that is just weird and against policy.”

“I’m not giving this up. I’ll be the best wing-woman ever.”

“What about you?” Alex asks, Kara hesitates, just long enough to be saved by the delivery guy knocking on the door.

“Who knows? I’m just taking my life one day at a time.” Kara gets up to grab the cash and relieve the teenage worker of the large amount of food. 

“So what are we watching tonight?” Kara changes the subject before her sister could pry further.

* * *

  
  


_ April 11th, 2018 _

 

Kara dropped the man off the edge of the roof; his cry, muffled by the gag, cuts short as the rope is yanked taught just above the nondescript car. She hears a faint cry from the occupant and the woman emerges on a mass of wild hair and cursing. She casts about before looking up at the hooded figure above her, illuminated by the full moon.

“Good Evening, Detective Sawyer. It’s been a while since we spoke face to face.” Kara greets, voice modulator distorting her voice. The detective crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

“Power Girl; it’s more like face to mask. At least you didn’t dent my cruizer this time.”

“Live and learn.” Kara shrugs.

“So is this what you're doing now? Hog-tying low-lifes?"

“Cadmus is almost completely dismantled. Think of me as an exterminator, killing off the roaches that got away and squirmed into the cracks and crevices of the city. We don’t need anyone trying to fill the power vacuums.” Kara takes half a step forward, plopping down on the edge of the two-story building, allowing her feet to dangle over the detectives head.

“So how am I supposed to book this guy?” Maggie pokes the man, causing him to swing and protest through the gag.

“Three ounces of cocaine in his breast pocket. The gun in his waistband matches a homicide from two weeks ago. Oh, and he is high right now. Take your pick.”

“Well don’t you know how to treat a girl,” Maggie says, getting into her cruiser and putting on rubber gloves to pat the man down and bag the evidence. 

“What can I say? I’m a pleaser. Are you good?” Kara asks, indicating the swinging man. Maggie nods.

“I bet, too bad blonde is not my type.” Maggie puts the evidence in her car.

Kara pulls out one of her knives and easily slices through the thick rope. The man hits his head the side of Maggie’s hood before hitting the ground, knocking him unconscious. 

“Ah, come on. I just got this car.” Maggie complains.

“Sorry Detective. Guess my aim was a little off.”

“Dent my car again and you better hope my aim is off,” Maggie says, only half joking. Kara laughs and gets back to her feet.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.” Kara turns to go.

“Power Girl!” Maggie calls out.

“Thank you, thank you for making this city safer again.”

“This is my city too, Detective. I couldn’t sit by anymore. Cadmus has hurt people I care about. At least now it’s almost over.”

“What will you do when it is over?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m just taking my life one day at a time.” Kara jumps off the ledge and runs across the roof into the night.

“Wait! How am I supposed to get him in the car!” Maggie cries after her, getting no response.

“Good luck, Kara.”


	22. Chapter 22

April 22nd, 2018 

 

Lena grabbed her backpack from the overhead compartment. It feels heavy on her shoulders as exits the plane, pulling the baseball cap low. She’s jostled from behind as other passengers pass her by. She doesn't regret her decision to come, no. That’s not it. She is just dreading every step she takes towards her brother. She hasn’t seen or heard from him since he was arrested. Lena makes her way through the throngs of people to baggage claim and waits next to a family of excited tourist, talking about all the sights they want to see in Metropolis. Lena smiles to herself and grabs her suitcase.

She makes her way outside to hail a taxi. Lena had been trying to avoid drawing any attention to herself. That meant flying business class and not renting a car. The only people who knew she was coming were Sam and Jess. And the prosecuting lawyer but she didn’t know Lena’s itinerary. Lena walks out into the bright daylight to look for the usual line of taxis only to be greeted by a sunny smile and bright blue eyes. She held up a paper that read ‘Elena Colby,’ joke sparking in her eyes. Lena heard herself squeal and raced into Kara’s arms for a hard hug. Kara wraps her arms tightly around Lena’s shoulders.

“Hi,” Kara sighs out.

“Hi,” Lena breaths in Kara’s familiar scent. This was just what she needed right now.

“What are you doing here?”

“Jess called. She told me you were going to the trial. She heavily implied that you might want some moral support. Then she emailed me your flight information in a not so subtle manner.”

“You always were Jess’ favorite.” Lena chuckles at her old friend's antics. Lena had kept her in the loop about Kara, not the vigilante stuff but the reconnection. Kara laughs and pushes Lena back to really look at her. Bags under her eyes speak to sleepless nights. Kara leans against the car she rented that morning when she herself got into Metropolis.

“How are you, Lena?” Kara asks. Lena shrugs.

“Tired and stressed.”

“You don’t have to do this. They have enough evidence to lock him up for good.”

“No. I have to see him. One last time.”

“Okay. Let’s get you to your hotel and we can go grab something to eat. When does the trial start?”  
“I have to be there at eight-thirty tomorrow morning. The trail starts at nine-thirty.”

“Okay-” Kara cuts off whatever she was saying and does a quick double take over Lena’s shoulder. Suddenly she opens the passenger side door.

“Get in,” She says almost harshly. Lena looks behind her and sees a couple of men with professional photography equipment. She gets in the car without another hesitation. Kara closes the door behind her and rushes to the driver's side. Kara starts the car a quickly peels away.

“How did they know?” Lena growls out.

“I think the witness list was released today. They must have come hoping to catch you. There is no way they knew what flight you were on.”

“You’re right. If they knew then there would be no way for me to get out of there unseen.” Lena agrees. Kara swerves through traffic.

“Geeze, Kara, slow down.” Lena cries out as Kara swerves into another lane despite the busy mid-afternoon traffic.

“Right. Sorry. I just wanted to get you away from them. I didn’t realize.” Kara immediately slows down to just above the legal speed limit.

“Thank you, but there really is no need to get pulled over too.” Lena chuckles at Kara’s red cheeks and sheepish look. The rest of the trip to the hotel is uneventful. Lena checks in under a fake name and hands over a LuthorCorp Credit card. The prosecutor's office was reimbursing everything anyway so Jess told her to put it on the card to avoid detection. In the room, Kara flops on the bed while Lena goes to shower. She felt like her skin was crawling after spending so much time in an enclosed space with so many strangers. She emerges to a gently snoring Kara and smiles, then hits her with a pillow.

“Rise and Shine!” she calls over Kara’s protests.

“Ouch, that was rude.” Kara takes the pillow and hits Lena back. Lena just laughs and sits to put on her shoes.

“Well, I was promised food.”

“Your right. I did make a promise. But I have to make a quick stop first if you don’t mind.” Kara puts back on her own shoes.

“Stop where?”

“That’s a surprise.” Kara grins and Lena rolls her eyes.

 

* * *

“Well, what do you think?” Kara spins around with her arms spread wide after turning on the lights.

Lena takes in the space as the fluorescent lights warm up. It's large and empty, pillars stretch down on either side of the door. The concrete floor is dusty and scattered with litter. Dust particles circle in the air in front of Lena’s nose as a breeze blows in from the door around her. Needless to say, she is confused.

“What do I think of what?” Lena asks and Kara just laughs softly.

“I want to expand the gym. Winn found this location. It’s been abandoned for a while but it's walking distance to all the downtown shopping and apartments so it should do well.” Kara explains, but Lena still looks skeptical. Kara sees that and moves to stand behind Lena, resting both hands on her shoulders before pointing.

“Look, right there. Right in the middle of the entrance will be the welcome desk, small because our main focus is bettering the body, not bringing in more members or selling product. But it will be sleek and modern; led display, I think a digital CrossFit leader board for the different groupings, even maybe displaying people as they meet their goals- weight, reps, times, stuff like that. Now, the running track would go around the outside of the pillars. Winn pulled up the architecture plans and did the math, five times around would be a mile. Off to the left and right will be stretching and warm up spaces. Right behind the desk will start the cardio machines, in the middle of the track, between the pillars. We’ll put tvs up across from them. Then at the far end, still inside the track will be the weights, machines then free weights. Finally, at the end will be The Box. I want it to be clear plexiglass, no secrets about what happens back there. I want people to want to be in that room. Now, there is also a smaller space next door, probably used to be a storefront of some kind or another. Once this is done and running, I want to buy that space too for a Kids Gym. Classes of all kinds and a space for parents to leave their children while they work out. So, Do you see it?” Kara excitedly gestures to each spot, painting a picture of what she wants Lena to see. And Lena sees it. The red and blue painting to match her other gym, maybe even putting big windows in the front to let in as much natural daylight as possible.

“Kara, it’s perfect. You will do well here.”

“Thank you! I’m really excited. I haven't bought it yet but the real estate agent gave me the key. I told him that I needed ‘to be in the space’ to really know if I wanted it. But I do. I really do.”

“So what? Are you moving to Metropolis?” Lena asks.

“No. Well, I’ll probably be here for a couple of months to get everything started. Actually, James is going to manage this one. He wants to move back to Metropolis.”

“And you trust him with that? Things seemed pretty strained the last time I saw you two together.”

“Yes. We talked and came to the conclusion that distance would be best.”

“What about the Guardian?”

“He decided it wasn’t for him. He doesn't see the point now that Cadmus is as good as gone.”

“What about Power Girl?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s... unsure.” Kara turns away from Lena and stares down the center of her future gym. Her shoulders slump slightly as if the weight of the entire city was sitting on them. Lena searches for the words to say next but before she can come up with anything, Kara takes a deep breath and straightens. She turns around with a big smile but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

“But that is a problem for another day. Now, I promised you food. Let’s go.” Kara brushes past Lena to open the door and take her back outside. Lena thinks to push but knows better than to do it right now.

“Okay, but I’m picking.”

 

* * *

 

April 23rd, 2018 

 

Lena sits in the front row behind the lawyer, Jane Ramos, trying to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She focuses on steading her hands while mentally reviewing all that she and Ms. Ramos covered that morning. Lena smooths her navy suit skirt just for something to do with her hands. She had to go buy the stupid suit because apparently, her closet was too ‘rock star’ to be taken seriously. Her phone buzzes in her purse.

 

K- _Turn around._

 

Lena furrows her brow and turns in her sit, craning her neck to look around the crowded room. Bright blue eyes shine from behind glasses and Lena matches her smile. Kara waves a small wave before holding up her phone. And pointing to it. Lena’s buzzes again.

 

K- _You aren’t alone. I know it feels that way, but there are people in this world who love you, not only as Lena Luthor, a woman who sings truth into the darkness and helps them through hard times in their lives because she lets them know that they are not alone. But also people who just love Lena, a woman who loves to sing in the early morning and write until even the moon goes to sleep. A woman who drives her best friends daughter to school and takes her to whatever is her new hobby. Lena, a woman who donates so much of her wealth to helping people in need, people who don’t even know she is helping them. But they love her in their own little way. So you may have lost the family that didn’t choose you, but you still have a family that did. You can do this._

 

Lena takes a deep breath, fighting off the tears that threaten to spill over, not of fear or sadness, but of joy. Kara was right. She had chosen Sam and Ruby, or Sam chose her. And Jess chose her. And after everything, Kara was choosing her. She chose to fly halfway across the country to support Lena. She could do this. Lena looks back at Kara and nods, smiling softly at her. Kara smiles back.

“All rise for Judge Williams.” The Bailiff announces.

Lena follows the lead of the courtroom and stands as the middle-aged man enters. His dark skin barely lighter than his robe. That will not be good for Lex’s case, a white supremacist who wants to rid the united states of different people. Who has used his money and power to conspire to kill many, the son of a man who did.

“You may be seated.” He announces in a deep voice, reverberating with the power of his position.

Creaking and muffled coughing and chatter as the room packed with people sits once more. Lena’s pulse thuds in her ears as the courtroom drama begins to unfold. She knows what’s coming. Who is coming. And he appears all to soon, Lena’s vision tunneling to block out all but her brother. His bright orange jumpsuit somehow hangs on his strong frame as if it was one of his tailored suits. His head shines from being clean shaven, matching the shine on his wrists, connecting them to each other and to his ankles. Even hindered, he manages to almost strut into the room. His eyes gleam with intelligence and his smirk expands as he sets his eyes on his sister.

Lena feels her heart stop when their eyes meet. Joy crashes into pain and distrust. For a moment she is a four-year-old girl again, clutching at a teddy bear as Lex promises to teach her chess. He towered over her but she had no doubt that he wanted to be her brother. But then there were so many times he couldn’t be bothered except to make sure she was safe from Lionel and Lillian’s arguments. Everything turns in her stomach and makes her nauseous. Lex winks at her before the burly prison guard forces him to turn and sit. _Buzz._ Lena checks her phone.

 

K- _Breath. Just Breath._

 

Lena takes a deep breath and waits for the trial to actually begin. It all is a blur as she focuses on her breathing and what she has to say. The jury is addressed, the evidence presented. Several employees are called for character witnesses, then several professional witnesses. Lena knows her turn is approaching but the judge calls for a recess and there will be an hour and a half for lunch. Lena stands in a daze and walks out with the others in the audience. Kara waits outside the doors and pulls Lena into a tight hug.

“Meet at the dinner down the street. The windows are tinted so we can eat in peace.” Kara whispers in her ear. Lena nods and then Kara is gone, faded into the crowd.

“Ms. Luthor!” Jane calls out to her.

“Ms. Ramos,” Lena nods her head towards the lawyer.

“You will be first after lunch. Remember, Just tell your story. We must let the jury know this was part of his character, not just a bout of insanity.” Jane says.

“Yes, Ms. Ramos. We have been over countless times.”

“I know, but I can’t have you freezing on the stand.”

“I won’t. I perform in front of millions of people. I can talk in front of a room full of people.” Lena says indigently. Jane looks at her with pity.

“This will be different. Go, have something to eat, not too much. Don’t need you feeling sick or sluggish. Right after lunch, everyone will be rejuvenated but unfocused, you will have to grab their attention again. Just think about that.”

“Thank you, Ms. Ramos. I will see you soon.”

Lena heads out, her hired bodyguard joining her at the door. The burly man opens the door and the flashes are almost blinding. Photographers are everywhere. They call her name in a cacophony of noise, yelling questions at her. Lena ignores them all as the bodyguard pushes through the mass of people and gets Lena to her waiting car. The bodyguard climbing in the front seat.

“Take me to Donna’s Dinner down there, but circle the block. Don’t need to have them see me go in there.” Lena instructs the driver.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

The car winds through the streets for about ten minutes before pulling up right out front of the dinner. Hector, the bodyguard, gets out and opens the door for Lena. She instructs him to wait in the car but to make sure no reporters come in after her. A bell chimes above the door and Lena is surrounded by the delicious smells of comfort food. Soft chatter and clinging of metal on porcelain. Laughter erupts from a small table in the corner. The opposite corner sits Kara, perched on the edge of her booth seat. She looked up at the sound of the bell and breaks into an enormous grin. Lena feels her heart flutter at the sight. In all the darkness of the day, here was a ray of sunshine.

“Hi,” Kara says when Lena gets to her, standing to hug Lena before taking her seat again.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers.

“For what?”

“For being here. It means a lot. We are both learning from our past and I think making a better future.” Lena reaches over and places her hand on Kara’s.

“Of course we are. Isn’t that what all that therapy was for?” Kara cocks her head to the side.

“Yes, I think it was. But also so I can ask you this: Kara Danvers, will you go on a date with me?” Lena asks. Kara chokes on her water as she was taking a sip.

“What?” she sputters.

“Please, Kara, after all this I know more than ever that you make me happy and I want to keep that in my life.” Lena pleads with her, Kara flips her hand under Lena’s and squeezes it.

“You make me happy too, Lee. And I want that too. But, I have to say no.”

“What?” Lena is in disbelief.

“Not yet.”

“Why?”

“Lee, this is not how I want to start again. You are emotional and distraught. This is not going to be how we start again. In a dinner, in a strange city, during your brothers trial as he is hopefully committed to several life sentences. No, this is not it.” Lena sits back and pulls away from Kara. She worries her bottom lip, considering Kara’s words.

“But, there is a way for us to start again?” Lena lifts an eyebrow

“Yes,” Kara smiles at Lena in the way that is just for her.

“How are you ladies doing today?” A plump woman in a canary yellow dress and red apron interprets them.

“Good, thank you. Can we just have a couple more minutes?”

“Of course sweetheart. Just wave me over when you're ready.” The woman waddles away and Kara turns to glance at the menu, deciding which burger and milkshake she wants.

“Are we going to talk about that further?” Lena asks over her menu.

“No, I don’t think we have to.”

“Okay. I’m thinking a grilled chicken salad, I have to take the stand next.”

“And I’ll be there, right where you can see me.” Kara waves the waitress back over to order.

* * *

 

 

“My life ended and started the day I was brought to the Luthor household. My mother had died and my new one was cold and harsh. I still remember Lillian prying my teddy bear from my arms and sneering down at me, ‘You are a Luthor now. Luthor’s don’t cry,’ she said. That was my welcoming. Then Lex took my hand and showed me how to play chess. I must have shown some promise because then it was tutoring and lessons. The house was cold, not just because it was huge and empty, but because there was no love. I am sure Lionel and Lillian loved us in their own way, but that wasn’t love.” Lena’s eyes meet Kara’s bright blue ones in the back of the room. She takes a steadying breath.

“Soon the novelty of a new sister wore off and Lex disappeared into the depths of that mansion. We would have our moments, some would even say they could be touching. Mostly though, he just made sure I was safe from our parents. Their arguments got… Intense.”

“So you grew up in hostile household?”

“You can say that. But mostly it was cold. I remember I found this room that became my safe space. It was empty, except for this ginormous dollhouse. It was in a forgotten corner in a forgotten house and it felt just right for the forgotten child. As soon as I was old enough, it was off to boarding school then college by the time I was fifteen. I got out of there as soon as I could. Lex didn’t. He was homeschooled with tutors. Constantly under mother’s vigil.”

“Would you say that’s what caused this?”

“Could be. Who knows? I was the spurned bastard daughter of a mad man. Lex was the darling child of a husband and wife. He had everything given to him and a mother that loved him.” Lena waves off the defense lawyer. She opens her mouth to continue before a familiar chuckle catches her ear. It grows slowly as the room quiets. Lex’s shoulders begin to shake as his laughter grows to a booming echo in the silent room.

“You think I was given everything? I had to earn everything! I had to fight for every ounce of love Mother would give me. I didn’t run off to fulfill some half-assed dream of _singing._ I stood by the Luthor name and did what needed to be done to fix this country! You are a disgrace to the Luthor name!” Lex stands, slamming his hands flat on the table as the courtroom erupted. People were shouting and the bailiff wrestled lex down to the table and the judge banged his gavel and began yelling ‘Order in the court!’ The onlookers were shouting as lawyers pointed angrily to each other. Once Lex was subdued, the judge managed to get a tentative hold back on the room.

“So maybe the lack of love was my saving grace,” Lena says, nodding to her brother whose face was still pressed into the wood of the table.

“In light of this admission, the jury should go deliberate. Everyone else will take a recess. Bailiff, please escort Mr. Luthor to his holding cell. If he has another outburst I will hold him in contempt of court.” Judge Williams bangs his gavel and stands, exiting back to his office. Lena watches from the stand as her brother is wrestled out of the courtroom. She shakily stands and Jane is there to help her down.

“You did great. With his outburst, it should be a lock. And it’s great groundwork for your mother’s trial.” Jane says. That makes Lena freeze.

“My… my… mother’s trial.” Lena feels a tightening in her chest and it feels like it's getting harder to breathe. Like the air is too dense to be inhaled. Panicked eyes search for the calm she knows is somewhere nearby. Lena grips Jane’s arm as her knees start to buckle.

“Lena! What’s wrong?” Jane asks, panic rising in her voice as she helps Lena into a chair.

“Lena!” concerned blue eyes are right in front of her and Kara is gripping her forearms then cupping her face with both hands.

“Breath Lee. Focus on me. We are right here. Breath in. And out.” Kara moves Lena’s hands, placing one on her own stomach and the other on her chest.

“In through the nose, out through the mouth. Feel your breathing, feel my hands. Breath with me.”

Kara coaches Lena through breathing until it evens out. Jane hands her a glass of water from the table and Lena takes it with a nod and sips it gratefully.

“Lena, I think that was the start of a panic attack. Are you okay? What happened?” Kara asks.

“It just hit me that my entire is either dead or going to jail. And I’ll have to do this all over again for my _mother’s_ trial.”

“You don’t have to,” Kara says.

“It would help the case,” Jane adds.

“Not helping.” Kara glares at the lawyer. Jane holds up her hands and steps back.

“I will. I guess I just haven't processed this yet.” Lena takes a deep breath and settles herself. Lena grips Kara’s hand to stand. The courtroom had basically emptied out and the three women were left alone

“Ms. Luthor, I know this was hard, but that confession and outburst from Lex was better than I could have hoped. Your testimony locked down his sentence. My entire prosecution team appreciates it.”

“Your Welcome, Ms. Ramos,” Lena says, still gripping one of Kara’s hands for support. Jane looks towards the door and smiles.

“Deliberation shouldn’t take too long so don’t go far. Now, if you excuse me, my wife is here.” Jane waves to a blonde woman who is peeking in the door. Lena watches as they share a kiss and a laugh. It's sweet and creates a longing in Lena’s heart. Kara’s hand is heavy in hers.

“I need some air,” Lena says and Kara pulls her out of the room. The hallway and lobby are crawling with people mingling in different conversations. Kara slips through the crowd with ease, pulling Lena behind.

Kara peaks her head out the front door and ushers Lena behind some of the big marble pillars. The press and general were held far away at the bottom of the huge staircase by a large police line. They should be out of sight of prying eyes.

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena leans against the pillar, cool marble seeping through her blouse. It was refreshing of the stifling heat of the courthouse.

“Anything Lee,” Kara smiles and rubs Lena’s shoulders.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes. It just made me even more thankful that you were here.”

“Me too.”

“Can you distract me? Anything new with the gym? Or any alter ego drama?”

“Nothing back home. It’s all been fairly quiet since Lillian’s arrest. Winn though is overseeing the renovations of the top two floors of our building. We are making it into apartments for extra revenue.”

“Really? That’s very smart.”

“Yeah, I’m actually thinking I want to use some of them for people in need. Like no rent but they have to work for me a couple of times a week. Or some sort of LGBT outreach. Safehouse for those kicked out of their homes. I haven't quite figured that out yet.” Kara stared off into the distance, gears turning. All Lena could do was stare at her. Kara catches her staring.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about how great you are.” Lena says softly. Kara blushes and ducks her head.

“Ms. Luthor, They jury is ready.” Jane pokes her head out the door. Lena nods and follows her back in.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty-five consecutive life sentences. No chance of parole. The list of charges is long, ranging from Domestic Terrorism to murder to fraud and everything in between. Lex had kept detailed documents on all his dealings that were seized during the raids. It was all damning evidence that would carry over to her mother’s trial, but that was for another day. Lena swirls the whiskey in her glass and watches the ice cube circle the bottom. She takes a small sip and feels the burn warm her throat.

The hotel bar emptied out about three glasses ago. Kara went up to her own room after Lena promised she would be close behind, four glasses ago. She sat alone as the bartender pretended to clean the glasses and watched as time ticked closer to closing. Lena sighs and tips back the amber liquid to finish it. Finally hoping off her bar stool to go to bed, Lena has to steady herself as the room spins a bit. Then she pulls out a hundred dollar bill to pay for her tab and tip. She has to stop again to steady herself at the doorway to the lobby. Lena draws in a deep breath and closes her eyes to ready herself for the walk to the elevator.

“I leave you alone for five minutes and your smashed, _again._ ” A familiar voice startles Lena.

“Jess?” She stands there, arms crossed in a black dress and heels, an amused expression on her face. Jess just rolls her eyes and walks over to Lena, wrapping an arm around her waist. Jess takes most of Lena’s weight and crossing the lobby.

“W-what are you doing here?”

“Your brother was just found guilty. I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. And apparently, I was right. Wheres Kara?”

“In bed probably. I told her I was right behind her.” Lena tries to get the words out without slurring. Jess sighs and hits the button for Lena’s floor.

“Howd’yaknow?”

“I booked the room, remember?” Jess says. Lena’s eyes feel so heavy, and sleepy. She rests her head on Jess’ shoulder.

“Mmmmm, oh yeah.” Lena manages, she feels Jess laugh softly.

Jess fishes in Lena’s purse for her room key and has it before the elevator opens. Jess practically carries Lena down the hall and shoulders the door open when the lock turns green. Jess unceremoniously dumps Lena on the bed. Jess kicks off her own heels before taking off Lena’s. With practiced hands, Jess strips Lena out of clothes and replaces them with pajamas from her suitcase. Lena is only aware of hands pushing her towards the pillow and Jess shuffling about the room. Then a warm body presses next to hers.

“Do not throw up on me or in this bed. There is a trash can right next to you.” Jess strictly orders. Lena just grunts a response.

 

* * *

 

April 24th, 2018 

 

Light shines brightly past Lena’s eyelids. She tightens them before pulling the cover over her head with a moan. A laugh filters through the down comforter and Lena pulls it away to glare at whoever it is.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Jess sits on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand and one on the coffee table. Thankfully it’s from Lena’s favorite cafe in Metropolis. Lena grumbles but gets out of bed anyway to retrieve her coffee and slouch next to Jess as she shifts through paperwork and types on her computer. Lena rests her head back on the couch and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“How’s LexCorp?”

“Slowly getting back in the black. It really helped to shut down all the government contracts for weapons production and opening those two new children's cancer research facilities.” Jess flips through a few more pages as Lena watches.

“You’ve worked very hard for this company. For my family’s name.”

“Well, I’m good at it. And someone had to or else hundreds of thousands of people would have lost their jobs.”

“Jess?”

“Yeah?” Jess keeps typing away on an email as Lena watches.

“Would you like to buy fifty-three percent of LexCorp?” Lena asks. Jess’ fingers freeze on the keys.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,”

“But it’s your family’s company.” Jess finally turns to look at Lena, propping her arm up on the back of the couch and turning towards her.

“They never really were my family, you were my first family. And now Sam and Ruby are. So if you take it, the company will be staying in _my_ family. I know you said you were just going to do it until I figured out what I needed but, this is what you should be doing. Not working as my assistant.”

“You’re sure? Like really sure?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be CEO.”

“This is fantastic!” Jess cries and leans forward to grab her laptop.

“I have been wanting to rebrand but I wanted you to figure out what you needed. I have so many ideas. Here, look.” Jess pushes the laptop over and clicks the enter button. A silver rotating logo appears on a black screen. A large L resting on a smaller CORP. It’s simple and elegant.

“L Corp. It’s time to take the Luthor out of this company.” Jess explains.

“It’s brilliant. Is that your new slogan? It’s catchy.” Lena laughs along with Jess.

“Not the advertised one.” Jess begins clicking through to show Lena more screens, the start of a presentation, number projections, future projects. Lena can barely follow but that just proves she made the right choice. About twenty minutes later there is a knock at Lena’s door. Lena gets back up and grabs her nearly cold cup of coffee before answering.

“Hey Lee, I thought you might like some coffee… ah, nevermind.” Kara looks up at her and sees the to-go cup in Lena’s hand. Kara blessedly is holding a cup carrier with two Starbucks cups and in her other and is a wonderfully grease-stained bag with red and gold.

“Are there hashbrowns in that bag?”

“Have I helped you recover from a hangover before?” Kara raises an eyebrow and holds out the bag. Lena switches out her cold coffee for the hot one before taking the McDonalds bag from Kara and moving back to sit next to Jess.

“Jess! Hi! How are you? I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here. I would have brought you some.” Kara sits in the chair after stealing the food back from Lena and pulling out her three sandwiches and four hashbrowns before handing it back. Jess steals one of each with a smirk at Kara’s pout.

“No worries, I’m all set.” Jess takes a big bite of the hashbrown to prove her point. Kara just rolls her eyes.

“So what have you two been up to this morning?” Kara asks.

“Not much, Jess is working, I’m trying to rid myself of a pounding headache, and Jess will be taking over LexCorp as CEO.”

“Really? That’s great! That’s great, right?” Kara asks, unsure, and the other two just laugh.

“It’s perfect. Now I won’t have it hanging over my head and Jess can do what she wants.”

“It will take a lot of paperwork but I can start setting some things in motion.”

“That’s great you guys. Okay, what are we sightseeing today?” Kara practically hops in her seat as she chews.

“Sightseeing?” Jess asks.

“Yeah! I’m not in Metropolis ever so I’m taking advantage of it. Come on, I know its a giant tourist trap but it is for a reason! Please…” Kara folds her fingers together and shakes them in a pleading manner. Lena just laughs and nods at her antics.

“Yes! I want to see the Daily Planet globe, and walk down Bessolo Boulevard, stroll through Centennial Park, and go shopping at Lacy’s Department Store. Then I want to…” Kara continues to list off things she wants to do and Lena just gets lost in the excitement in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I slipped in the title of my favorite book, Wizards First Rule by Terry Goodkind.
> 
> Also, I have a whole list of songs as my inspiration for Lena's character. Here are all the songs I imagine she would have written before meeting Kara. I'll share the rest as the story progresses.
> 
> Teenagers- My Chemical Romance  
> Dollhouse- Melanie Martinez  
> Don’t Threaten Me With a Good Time- Panic at the Disco  
> Mad Hatter- Melanie Martinez  
> Temporary Bliss- The Cab  
> Sit Still, Look Pretty- Daya  
> Girls Like Girls- Hayley Kiyoko  
> Something’s Gotta Give- All Time Low  
> Let’s Roll- Trevor Moran  
> Champion- Fall Out Boy  
> Moments- Tove Lo  
> Love Myself- Hailee Steinfeld


End file.
